


Caccia alla volpe - Fuchsjagd

by Shaleygh



Category: due South
Genre: Cosa Nostra, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleygh/pseuds/Shaleygh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freier Tag - was für die meisten wie Kurzurlaub klingt, erweist sich für Ray Vecchio als Auftakt zu einer turbulenten Woche. Nicht genug, dass er auf Diefenbaker aufpassen muss und Welsh ihm unerfreuliche Arbeit aufbrummt; mit dem Fund einer Leiche wird klar, dass sich zwei rivalisierende Mobster Chicagos Straßen als Schlachtfeld ausgesucht haben. Bald findet Ray sich tiefer in dieser Sache verwickelt, als er gedacht hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caccia alla volpe - Fuchsjagd

**Author's Note:**

> Fuchsjagd ist meine erste Due South Fanfiction, bei der ich mich in ein paar Aspekten von ButterfylGhosts Bookman-Serie habe inspirieren lassen. Ich hoffe ich habe schließlich alle Fehler gefunden und ausgemerzt. Leider ist mein Englisch nicht so gut, als dass ich die Story in dieser Sprache hätte schreiben können, vielleicht findet sich ja dennoch der eine oder andere Leser.  
> Dankenswerterweise hatte ich ein zwei Leute die ihre eingerosteten Italienischkenntnisse ausgepackt haben, aber wir entschuldigen uns gleich kollektiv für etwaige Übersetzungsfehler.

  **Wer seinen Bruder liebt, der bleibt im Licht. (1. Johannes 2.10 )**

 

Der Plan seinen freien Tag mit ein wenig Ruhe zu verbringen war in Sekundenbruchteilen in Flammen aufgegangen als Ma ihm offenbart hatte, dass seine Schwester einige Arbeitskolleginnen mitbringen würde, um gemeinsam den bevorstehenden Ballbesuch zu organisieren. Auf einmal schienen ein paar Überstunden im Revier gar nicht so unattraktiv. Binnen einer halben Stunde hatte er es geschafft unter die Dusche zu springen, sich dreimal das Schienbein an einem Schrank zu stoßen und über Diefenbaker zu stolpern, der ihn vorwurfsvoll angestarrt hatte, ohne sich jedoch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. „Gib nicht mir die Schuld, dass Fraser dich nicht mitgenommen hat, sondern dir selbst. Bei deinen Manieren ist es kein Wunder, dass keine Fluggesellschaft bereit war dich mit fliegen zu lassen“ teilte er dem Tier mit, das die Aussage mit einem kurzen Winseln und ansonsten völliger Ignoranz quittierte. Die Wahrheit war, dass es unmöglich gewesen war so kurzfristig die nötigen Papier zu bekommen, und die Dauer der vorgeschrieben Quarantäne stand in starken Widerspruch zu der geplanten Aufenthaltszeit von Fraser. Außerdem hatte Fraser es sich nicht nehmen lassen, jeder Fluggesellschaft bereitwillig zu erklären, dass Dief ein Halbwolf sei, was die meisten weiteren Diskussionen sofort beendet hatte.Als Ray das Geräusch von zugeworfenen Autotüren, klackernden Absätzen und lautem Gekicher vernahm beeilte er sich nach seinem Sakko zu greifen und die Treppen in das Erdgeschoss hinunter zu eilen. Wenn er Glück hatte, schaffte er es rechtzeitig über die Hintertür hinaus zum Riv und... „'Jeez!“ fluchte er verhalten und machte auf halbem Weg halt. Die Autoschlüssel. Wo hatte er sich gestern nur hingeworfen? Diefenbaker beobachtete ihn, als er die Taschen der Hose umdrehte die er am Vortag getragen hatte und dabei immer panischer wurde. Ray war sich sicher, dass der Wolf ihn auslachte. Endlich! Da waren sie. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, lief zur Treppe zurück - und verharrte reglos nach ein paar Stufen als sich die Eingangstür öffnete - die Hand nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Geländer. In einer Wolke verschiedener Parfüms und Stimmgewirr betraten Frannie und ihre Freundinnen das Haus. Er zählte sieben junge Frauen, inklusive seiner Schwester, jede mit mindestens einer Einkaufstasche in der Hand und alle unablässig am Reden. Wie sie sich gegenseitig zuhören konnten war ihm ein Rätsel, aber wahrscheinlich taten sie das gar nicht, mutmaßte er während er sich langsam rückwärts bewegte. Vielleicht konnte er sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadieren und in ein paar Minuten unbemerkt aus dem Haus schlüpfen.

Rebecca versuchte soeben Veronikas Redeschwall zu folgen und herauszufinden, wer von den vier Kerlen, von der ihr die Arbeitskollegin in der letzten halbe Stunde erzählt hatte diese nun eigentlich zum Ball eingeladen hatte als sie ein Krachen und lautes Fluchen vernahm. Im nächsten Moment prallte jemand gegen sie und warf sie zu Boden. Ein sengender Schmerz fuhr durch Rebeccas Kopf und kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. „Ray!!!“ Francescas Stimme schrillte durch das Haus und ging allen Anwesenden durch Mark und Bein. Als sie ihren Blick wieder fokussieren konnte starrte Rebecca in die grünen Augen eines Mannes, dessen Gesichtszüge, und vor allem die Nase ihn eindeutig als Francescas Bruder auswiesen. Sein Ausdruck war eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Schrecken und erinnerte sie irgendwie an ein panisches Reh, das in den nahenden Scheinwerfern Unheil vermutete, aber starr vor Angst nicht wegzulaufen vermochte. Hinter sich hörte sie Ann leise tuscheln. Er öffnete den Mund, wurde aber erneut von seiner Schwester übertönt die ihn weg stieß und Rebecca wieder auf die Beine zog. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle, oder macht es dir Spaß dich vor meinen Freundinnen zu blamieren? Husch, mach Platz, es reicht ja wohl, dass du Beccs fast erschlagen hast, lass ihr jetzt wenigstens Platz zum Atmen!“ mit energischen Bewegungen schob sie sich zwischen die Frau und ihren Bruder der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgerappelt hatte und rempelte ihn dabei erneut an, sodass er fast über den Hund stolperte, der ihm die Stiegen hinab gefolgt war. Rebecca blinzelte. Sah das Tier amüsiert und zufrieden aus, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf und wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu der sie besorgt musterte. „Es tut mir leid, er ist mir zwischen die Beine gelaufen“ rechtfertige dieser sich und deutete auf den Hund. „Ja ganz toll, gib Diefenbaker die Schuld“ schnauzte Francesca und begann ihn Richtung Tür zu schieben. „Ich glaube es ist besser zu drehst ein paar Runden um den Block und lässt uns in Ruhe, wir haben eine Menge zu tun. Oder noch besser, fahr zu Benton und sag ihm, dass er am Samstag pünktlich sein soll“. Ray öffnete erneut den Mund um seine Schwester zu fragen wie sie auf die wahnwitzige Idee kam, dass der Mountie mit ihr zu dem Ball gehen würde, aber da hatte sie ihn und Dief schon aus dem Haus bugsiert.

Perplex starrte er erst die Türe an die sie ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, dann den Halbwolf. „Aus dem eigenen Haus geworfen!“ schnauzte er ungehalten. „Und das wegen dir. Wenn du nicht in just dem Moment beschlossen hättest doch auch die Flucht zu ergreifen wäre ich unbemerkt und ohne mich zum Affen zu machen hier raus gekommen“. Dief musterte ihn nur eingehend und lief dann Richtung des Rivs. Ray atmete durch. Egal, Hauptsache er war draußen ehe Francesca auf weitere abartige Ideen kam und er als Taxi herhalten musste um vergessene Dinge zu besorgen oder ähnliches. Er fischte die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und strich liebevoll über den Riviera. Welsh würde ihn besorgt mustern wenn er heute in der Arbeit auftauchte, aber tatsächlich konnte er sich gerade keinen Ort vorstellen, der nicht eine deutliche Verbesserung im Vergleich zu seinem Haus war.

„So, den wären wir los. Kommt Mädels. Zeit für Cappuccino und dann anprobieren, anprobieren anprobieren“ Francesca scheuchte sie energisch Richtung Küche, aus der soeben Ma Vecchio kam, ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Tiramisu balancierend. „Was war denn hier für Lärm?“ verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ach, Ray hat sich wieder mal wie der größte Idiot aufgeführt und bei dem Versuch sich hinauszuschleichen Rebecca umgerannt“ erwiderte Francesca bereitwillig, was dazu führte, dass soeben Erwähnte sich wenig später auf einem Sessel in der Küche wiederfand während Ma Vecchio ihren Hinterkopf eingehend untersuchte und ihr dabei einen Teller Tiramisu in die Hände drückte, von dem sie überzeugt war, dass er alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würde. Rebecca ließ die Fürsorge der älteren Frau lächelnd über sich ergehen und genoss die kurze Stille. Aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm sie zwar noch immer die Stimmen der anderen, aber der Lärmpegel war deutlich geringer. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung cara mia?“ verlangte Ma Vecchio zu wissen. „Ja, absolut. Nichts passiert außer einem blauen Fleck und wenigstens kann ich jetzt sagen dass ich heute schon so umwerfend war, dass ein Mann vor mir zu Boden gegangen ist“ schmunzelte sie. „Mein Raimondo hatte sicherlich keine schlechten Absichten“ beeilte sich Mrs. Vecchio einzuwerfen. „Er ist ein guter Junge.“ Ihr Gesicht war bei dem Gedanken an ihren Sohn wieder in ein liebevolles Lächeln getaucht. Rebecca wusste von Frannies vagen Andeutungen, dass der Vater ihrer Freundin verstorben war und Ray das Haus überlassen hatte. Francesca vermied es von Pa Vecchio zu sprechen, was Rebecca zu der Annahme verleitete, dass ihre Beziehung zu ihm nicht unbedingt eine der besten gewesen war. Sie wusste auch, dass viele Amerikaner es als seltsam empfanden, wenn sie hörten, dass ein Mann um die Dreißig mit seinen Geschwistern und seiner Mutter im selben Haus lebte, aber Rebecca kannte viele italienische Großfamilien, die unter einem Dach wohnten. „Beccs? Kommst du endlich? Wir wollen anfangen“ tönte Veronikas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und Rebecca schob den leeren Teller auf den Tisch. „Danke Mrs. Vecchio, das war vorzüglich, aber das Rudel ruft“ kommentierte sie augenzwinkernd. Der lächelnde und zufriedene Blick der älteren Frau verfolgte sie, als sie sich zu den anderen gesellte.

Ray war gerade dabei einen seiner Berichte zum dritten Mal zu schreiben – um den Abfalleimer lagen bereits ein paar misslungene Vorgänger – als sein Telefon läutete. „Vecchio?“ - „Hi Ray, Benton Fraser hier“ Ray rollte mit den Augen und lächelte. „Ich hätte dich auch so erkannt Benny. Wie geht’s dir? Schon genügend Honig ums Maul der Franzosen geschmiert?“ - „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das der Terminus ist, den sie hier begrüßen würden, aber ich verstehe was du meinst Ray. Es geht mir gut und es sieht aus, als ob wir hier bald fertig sind, sodass ich am Samstag wieder da sein werde. Wie geht’s Dief?“ - „Oh der amüsiert sich königlich damit mich fast umzubringen“ - „ Ich hoffe nicht erfolgreich. Das tut mir Leid, wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden, in letzter Zeit benimmt er sich nicht sehr vorbildhaft“ Der Halbwolf hob den Kopf und stieß ein Seufzen aus eher sich wieder unter dem Schreibtisch verkroch. „Lass nur, irgendwie kann man’s ihm nicht vorwerfen, er passt sich halt besser an“ kommentierte Ray trocken. „Nichtsdestotrotz hat er sich an gewisse Verhaltensregeln zu halten. Erträgst du ihn noch bis Sonntag?“ - „Ich dachte du kommst Samstag zurück?“ Ray begann den Bogen für seinen Bericht mit kleinen Zeichnungen zu bekritzeln. „Ja, aber Inspektor Thatcher wünscht meine Anwesenheit am Ball, es würde mir also sehr entgegenkommen wenn Dief noch einen weiteren Tag bei euch bleiben könnte“ - „Oh oh“ murmelte Ray. „Dir ist klar, dass Frannie dort ist mit ihrer Entourage und dass sie verrückterweise denkt du würdest sie dorthin begleiten?“ - „Nein, das war es mir nicht. Ich habe ihr doch nicht zu verstehen gegeben, dass dies der Fall wäre oder? Tatsächlich hätte ich das dann nämlich erst mit dir besprechen müssen, da du, angesichts der Abstinenz eures Vaters, meine Ansprechperson für eine solche Einladung wärst“ Ray verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Abstinenz? Der alte Mann ist tot, und wir sind alle glücklich darüber“ schnaubte er durch den Hörer. „Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich Frannie noch sagen muss, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll.“ - „Ich stoße sie doch nicht vor den Kopf wenn ich, oh Ray meinst du ich sollte mit ihr zu dem Ball gehen?“ - „Auf keinen Fall! Sie ist so schon fixiert genug. Such dir wen anderen als Begleitung als meine kleine Schwester. Frag doch die Eiskönigin“ - „Inspektor Thatcher, die deinen Namensvorschlag für sie wohl kaum begrüßen dürfte wird selbst nicht am Ball sein“ informierte Fraser ihn. „Weise Entscheidung. Ich werde bei Pizza und Football an euch denken wenn ihr euch dort die Beine in den Bauch steht und langweiligen Gesprächen folgen müsst“ frohlockte Ray. „Du missversteht die Intentionen und Gegebenheiten eines solch gesellschaftlichen Anlasses Ray..“ - „Ja ja schon gut. Hör zu, Welsh klopft grad aufgeregt gegen seine Scheibe und will mich sprechen, lass von dir hören ok?“

Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, legte Ray auf, warf seine misslungenen Zeichenversuche in den Papierkorb und betrat Welshs Büro. „Sir?“ Der Leutnant hatte inzwischen wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und blätterte in einem Stapel Papiere als der Detective eintrat. „Ah gut Vecchio. Da Ihnen an Ihrem freien Tag so langweilig zu sein scheint, dass Sie freiwillig hierherkommen gehe ich davon aus, es fehlt Ihnen an sozialen Verbindungen, abgesehen von Ihrem roten Freund und teile Sie für Ihr seelisches Wohlbefinden am Samstag der Truppe zu, die die 27. beim Ball repräsentieren wird“ „Sir!!!“ „Keine Wiederworte Vecchio, Dewey und Huey waren letztes Jahr dort und ich habe leider wichtige Verpflichtungen die mich daran hindern, diesem zweifelsohne großartigen Event beizuwohnen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie dort in einwandfreier Optik und tadellosem Benehmen auftreten, oder zumindest dem was dem am nächsten kommt.“ Er zog einen Umschlag aus der obersten Schublade und warf ihn Ray zu. „Und suchen Sie sich Begleitung, man möchte das Image vom allein lebenden frustrierten Polizeibeamten wegbekommen. Sie können wegtreten“ Ray öffnete erneut den Mund, doch Welsh brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen „Wegtreten Detective“ wiederholte er und beobachtete Vecchio bis dieser zu seinem Tisch zurückgekehrt war und sich dort missmutig niederließ. Welsh lächelte zufrieden und zog unter dem Papierstapel die Tickets für das Footballspiel am Samstag hervor.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren in den letzten Stunden stärker geworden, was Rebecca nicht weiter verwunderte. Veronika und Maria hatten sich für 20 Minuten in die Haare bekommen bei der Streitfrage welche Farbe Francescas Make-up haben sollte und Ann war damit beschäftigt ein Kleid nach dem anderen zu probieren und Frannie nach ihren Bruder auszufragen. Trotz ihres Freundes, mit dem sie einen absoluten Glücksgriff gemacht hatte, war sie seltsam fixiert auf Ray. Violett, Clara und Helen saßen abwechselnd am Fensterbrett um zu rauchen und unterhielten sich über die Männer die sie zum Ball eingeladen hatten. Rebecca hatte inzwischen auf Durchzug geschaltet und musterte amüsiert den Haufen Fotos eines Mounties über Francescas Tisch (und eigentlich an jeder Wand des Zimmers). Plötzlich trat Stille ein und sie bemerkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass alle sie anstarrten. „Was?“ ihr verdutzter Blick wanderte über ihre Kolleginnen. „Ich wollte wissen was für einen Anzug John am Samstag trägt, damit wir entscheiden können welches Kleid dazu passt“ wiederholte Frannie, einen Arm in die Seite den gestemmt, mit dem anderen auf den Berg Kleider gerichtet, die sie auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. „Oh, also..keine Ahnung“ stammelte Rebecca. „Aber das ist w-e-s-e-n-t-l-i-c-h“ meldete sich Veronika zu Wort, wobei sie die Buchstaben einzeln betonte, wie jedes Mal wenn sie meinte etwas besonders wichtiges zu sagen, was leider selten der Fall war wie Rebecca eingestehen musste. „Naja, es hat mich nicht interessiert“ erwiderte sie ausweichend. „Aber ich glaube das Rote würde dir stehen, probier das doch nochmal an?“ versuchte sie Veronika abzulenken und tatsächlich hellte sich das Gesicht der Frau auf, sie griff nach besagtem Kleid und hielt es sich vor dem Spiegel an. Frannie hingegen ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, sagte jedoch – ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten nichts. „Na gut, ich glaube du hast Recht“ stimmte Veronika zu. Zwei Stunden später waren die erwählten Kleider und Accessoires zugeordnet und in Francescas umfangreichen Kleiderschränken sicher verstaut. „Also Mädels. Samstag Punkt drei Uhr hier, kommt nicht zu spät“ wies Frannie alle an. „Ah, Beccs, hilfst du mir noch den Rest wieder einzupacken damit ich ihn morgen zurück bringen kann?“ Rebecca nickte und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Als sie gerade dabei war die irritierend pinken Schuhe die Ann sich anfangs eingebildet hatte wieder in ihrer Schachtel zu verstauen kehrte Frannie, die die anderen zur Türe gebracht hatte in das Zimmer zurück, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also?“ hob sie an. Rebecca schenkte ihr einen irritierten Blick „also was?“ „Ach komm schon, den andren kannst du ja was vormachen, aber mir doch nicht. John geht gar nicht auf den Ball nicht wahr?“ Rebecca hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne und nahm schließlich auf dem Bett Platz. „Nein“ stimmte sie zu und zerknüllte den Seidenschal den sie in den Händen hielt. „Oder vielleicht schon, aber auf jeden Fall nicht mit mir“ fügte sie hinzu und versetzte einem der Schuhkartons einen heftigen Tritt, sodass er gegen die Wand flog und die blauen Pumps darin herausfielen. Frannies Blick wurde weicher als sie sich neben sie setzte. „Was ist ihm denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ „Über die Leber?“ Rebecca lachte humorlos auf „gar nicht ist ihm 'über die Leber gelaufen'“ wiederholte sie sarkastisch, „eine blöde zwanzigjährige Kuh ist ihm ins Bett gelaufen und der Hornochse war nicht mal klug genug, damit nicht vor seinen Freunden zu prahlen“. Francesca erwiderte nichts, sah sie nur eine zeitlang an und nahm sie dann in die Arme „Männer sind Ärsche“ murmelte sie in Rebeccas braunes Haar und streichelte ihrer Freundin den Rücken, als diese leise in Tränen ausbrach. „Wieso wissen wir das und fallen trotzdem immer wieder auf sie rein?“. Frannie seufzte. „Weil wir träumen Süße, weil wir träumen und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass mal ein feiner netter Mann kommt und uns bemerkt“ ihr Blick wanderte zu den Bilder über ihrem Tisch. Sie schob Beccs eine Packung Taschentücher zu und sprang dann auf. „Bin gleich wieder da“ rief sie über die Schulter. Keine zehn Minuten tauchte sie wieder auf, bewaffnet mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Rotwein. „So, und jetzt, trinken wir einen und du kotzt dich über John so lange aus bis du die Tussi die ihn jetzt hat bemitleiden könntest weil sie den Arsch jetzt an der Backe hat“ rief sie triumphierend und schließlich stimmte Beccs in ihr Lachen ein.

Es war bereits kurz vor elf als Ray es endlich schaffte seine Berichte in adäquatem aber tragbaren Zustand fertig zu machen. Seufzend sah er sich nach Diefenbaker ,um der vor ein paar Stunden seinen Posten unter dem Schreibtisch aufgegeben hatte um sich von Elaine ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu holen, die heute Nachtschicht hatte und konzentriert auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Als sie Rays suchenden Blick bemerkte deutete sie mit dem Daumen hinter den niedrigen Aktenschrank, zwischen dessen Rückwand und der Heizung ein Spalt war, der gerade ausreichte, dass Diefenbaker sich darin hineinquetschen und die Wärme des Heizkörpers genießen konnte. Er bedachte Ray mit vorwurfsvollem Blick – es schien ihm als wäre das einer der bevorzugten Mimik des Halbwolfes – folgte ihm aber denn bereitwillig und genoss es sichtlich in Frasers Abwesenheit den Beifahrersitz des Rivs zu belegen. „Gewöhn dich nicht dran“ meinte Ray mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen tierischen Gefährten der den Kopf auf dem Fenster hielt und dem Fahrtwind entgegen hechelte. Sich seinem Haus nähernd suchte er argwöhnisch alles nach den Auto von Francescas Freundinnen ab und seufzte erleichtert auf als er keines mehr davon entdecken konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht war. Er parkte, wünschte seinem Auto eine gute Nacht, öffnete so leise wie möglich die Eingangstüre und betrat den dunklen Flur. Maria, Tony und die Kinder waren für zwei Wochen auf Urlaub, aber Ma würde hoffentlich schon schlafen und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Als er unterdrücktes Lachen aus Frannies Zimmer hörte stöhnte er kurz gequält auf, konnte aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. So sehr Frannie ihm manchmal auf die Nerven ging und so oft sie sich zankten und stritten, so freute es ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie glücklich schien. Sie hatte bei Gott zu viele unglückliche Momente in ihrem Leben mitgemacht. Nicht, dass er ihr jemals sagen würde, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Ein rascher Blick zu Dief und ein leises „Verrat ihr das bloß nicht“ ließ ihn über sich selbst schmunzeln. „Jetzt fange ich schon an wie Benny.“ Kopfschüttelnd hängte er seinen Mantel auf. Sein nächster Weg führte ihn in die Küche, wo er Diefenbaker fütterte und sich selbst einen Kaffee machte. Er hatte noch ein paar Recherchen vor sich, und würde die nächsten Stunden in der Ma schlief ungestört nützen können also breitete er die Unterlagen die er sich aus dem Archiv besorgt hatte auf dem Küchentisch aus, legte sein Notizbuch daneben und entdeckte mit Freude noch Rest des Tiramisus im Kühlschrank. Stirnrunzelnd registrierte er die fehlenden Weinflaschen aus dem Schrank. Das Verhaltensmuster seines Vaters hatte ihm früh antrainiert die Alkoholvorräte fast unterbewusst dokumentieren zu können. Ray hatte schon mit sechs Jahren gelernt anhand der Fehlmengen sein Verhalten gegenüber dem Alten anzupassen. Wieder kam Gelächter aus dem Zimmer seiner Schwester und er fluchte leise. Wenn er sie hier unten hören konnte, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis Ma davon wach werden würde. Da jedoch wieder Stille eingekehrt war, beließ er es dabei und konzentrierte sich auf die Gerichtsakten. Er war so vertieft, dass er erst hochschreckte, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Seine Reflexe übernahmen sein Handeln und als er sich umgedreht hatte und sich der jungen Frau gegenüber sah, die er wenige Stunden zuvor bei seinem misslungenen Fluchtversuch niedergerissen hatte starrte sie ihm erschrocken entgegen. Ihr Blick haftete auf ihm, nein nicht auf ihm sondern auf seiner Hand die sich instinktiv um seine Dienstwaffe gelegt hatte. Hastig zog er sie zurück und hob sie entschuldigend, die leere Handfläche nach außen. „Sorry, ich wollte,..ich..ich hatte nicht vor Sie zu erschrecken, ich dachte eigentlich ich wäre laut genug gewesen, dass Sie mich haben kommen hören“ brachte sie stockend hervor, erst jetzt löste sich ihr Blick von seinen Händen und sie stellte Augenkontakt her. 'Wow' schoss es Ray durch den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren hellgrau und musterten ihn eingehend, wanderten dann weiter zu den Unterlagen auf dem Tisch. Ihre Wangen waren vom Wein leicht gerötet. „Aber Sie waren wohl schwer beschäftigt“ ergänzte sie mit leichtem Lächeln, das dazu führte, dass Ray einen Moment benötigte um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Äh ja...beschäftigt“ stammelte er und räusperte sich, verärgert darüber, dass seine Stimme gerade jetzt nachgab. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie noch hier sind“ fügte er hinzu. „Also, natürlich wusste ich, dass noch jemand hier ist, aber nicht dass Sie es sind“ Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Was für Schwachsinn gab er hier eigentlich von sich? Wieder lächelte sie, ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch immer auf den Unterlagen. „Sie arbeiten so spät noch?“ wollte sie wissen und Ray nickte während er die losen Papier zusammensuchte und zwischen die Aktendeckel schob. Erst jetzt riss sich der Blick der jungen Frau von dem Tisch los. „So spät ist die einzige Zeit um die es hier normalerweise ruhig ist“ erklärte er woraufhin sie leicht rot wurde und verlegen die leere Flasche, die sie mit hinunter gebracht hatte auf die Anrichte stellte. „Sorry, wenn wir zu laut waren“ bemerkte sie. Ray hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, er hatte es endlich geschafft seine Unterlagen einzusammeln und in der Tasche zu verstauen. Über ihnen vernahmen sie leise Schritte. „Oh, ich sollte ja eigentlich noch einen Wein holen“ erinnerte Rebecca sich. Ray öffnete den Schrank, griff nach dem Rotwein und reichte ihn ihr. „War nett Sie kennen zu lernen“ Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu während sie die Treppen wieder hinauf ging. Kurz darauf hörte er wie sich Francescas Türe wieder schloss. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nicht wirklich vorgestellt hatte. Er stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus, sah sich ziellos in der nun stillen Küche um und beschloss dann schlafen zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ray davon geweckt, dass Diefenbaker ihm die feuchte Nase gegen den Kopf stieß und leise winselte. „Ist ja gut, bin schon wach, bin wach“ beschwichtigte er den Halbwolf und richtete sich auf. Dief sprang schwanzwedelnd vom Bett und blieb erwartungsvoll vor der verschlossenen Türe stehen während Ray den Morgenmantel von der Sessellehne fischte und sich überwarf. Als er aufstand zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Knöchel. „Na toll, jetzt verdanke ich dir nicht nur peinliche Momente sondern auch noch Qualen“ brummte er und inspizierte seinen Fuß. Der Knöchel war leicht geschwollen, aber nicht druckempfindlich. Vorsichtig verlagerte er erneut sein Gewicht und stellte fest, dass es besser ging wenn er nicht versuchte quasi aus dem Bett zu springen. Also keine Verfolgungsjagden heute. Die machten ohne Fraser ohnehin keinen Spaß und waren auch bei weitem weniger effizient. Gähnend strich er sich über den Kopf und stellte fest, dass es dringend an der Zeit war seine Haare wieder zu schneiden. Seitdem sie sich zu lichten begannen war er dazu übergegangen sie kurz zu scheren, was ihm, wie Ma immer wieder betonte, ein „gutes, seriöses Aussehen“ verlieh. Wieder winselte Dief . Ray öffnete ihm die Türe und folgte ihm hinunter, wo Ma ihn begrüßte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Carissímo figlio, hast du gut geschlafen?“ er nickte und genoss den Geruch frisch gerösteten Kaffees den ihm seine Mutter in die Hand drückte. „Ich gehe einkaufen, soll ich Diefenbaker mitnehmen?“ wollte sie wissen und der Halbwolf wedelte zustimmend mit dem Schwanz. „Glaubst du, du kommst mit ihm zurecht?“ „aber sicher“ winkte Ma ab. „Aber gib ihm bloß nichts Süßes, er ist schon fett genug“ kommentierte Ray und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel sinken. Ma Vecchio bedachte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick und verließ kurz darauf, dicht gefolgt von dem freudig erregten Diefenbaker das Haus. Er kehrte wieder Stille ein und Ray warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Einen Vorteil hatte das Aufpassen auf Frasers morgenaktiven Kompagnon. Er hatte noch ausreichend Zeit um seinen Kaffee in Ruhe fertig zu trinken, vielleicht sogar noch einen zweiten, einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen, zu duschen und würde dennoch noch pünktlich in der Arbeit sein. Normalerweise bestand sein Morgen daraus, übereilt aus dem Haus zu eilen, den Kaffee im Auto zu trinken und abgehetzt im Revier anzukommen. Er summte leise vor sich hin. Erst Duschen, dann der zweite Kaffee beschloss er. Er wollte es unbedingt ausnutzen, dass Frannie noch nicht wach schien und er sich im Bad weder stressen, noch darauf warten musste, dass seine Schwester endlich fertig wurde. Ray genoss die Ruhe im Haus und die Tatsache, dass er sich das Wasser auf den Kopf prasseln lassen konnte, ohne dass jemand im Sekundentakt an die Tür hämmerte. Anschließend rasierte er sich, verpasste seinen Haaren den nötigen Schnitt und schlenderte wieder in die Küche. Als er sich seine Tasse wieder auffüllte polterte Frannie die Stiegen runter. Sie sah müde aus, ihre Augen waren klein und kniffen sich noch weiter zusammen als das Küchenlicht sie blendete. „Wie spät ist es?“ flüsterte sie leise. „Viertel nach Sechs“ erwiderte ihr Bruder und ließ sich mit Schwung wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen. Dabei fiel der Kaffeelöffel scheppernd zu Boden und Frannie fuhr zusammen. „Schhhhh“ fluchte sie, die Fingerspitzen an ihre Schläfen gelegt. Ray grinste erbarmungslos. „Wie denn, hast du Kopfschmerzen?“ kommentierte er, nicht gerade leise, und bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie Frannie erneut zusammenzuckte. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Wundert mich nicht, vier Flaschen Wein und wer weiß was noch“ kommentierte er ungerührt. „Wir hatten einen guten Grund“ erwiderte sie schnippisch und ließ Wasser in ein Glas laufen. Ray schnaubte. „Yeah, DAS hab ich schon öfter gehört“ ließ er trocken vernehmen und obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte fuhr er unter Frannies Blick zusammen. Ihr Zeigefinger deutete drohend auf ihn. „Wage es nicht“ warnte sie ihn ungehalten. „Nur weil ich einmal alle paar Monate mit meinen Freunden was trinke bin ich nicht Pa!“ zischte sie und obwohl er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, stachelte der Anblick von den leeren Flaschen auf der Anrichte ihn nur noch mehr an. Erinnerungen an seinen Vater tauchten unwillkürlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie er mit blutunterlaufenen Augen Rechtfertigungen von sich gab, genau dort wo Frannie jetzt stand. „Dann pass bloß auf, dass du nicht so wirst wie er“ warnte er sie. Im nächsten Moment hielt er sich die brennende Wange auf der sich die Abdrücke von Frannies Hand abzeichneten. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an , selbst überrascht von ihrer heftigen Reaktion, aber alles was in Rays Kopf vorherrschte war der Anblick einer geballten Faust die ihn traf, gefolgt von alkoholdurchtränktem Atem der ihm wiederholt erklärte was für ein Verlierer er doch sei und dem gemurmelten „Entschuldigung“ das am nüchternen Morgen folgte, ohne das es ernst gemeint war. In dem Moment in dem Frannie zu reden begann verfluchte er sie dafür. „Entschuldigung“ stammelte sie. „Nichts ist schlimmer als Leute die in der Nacht betrunken sind und am nächsten Tag nüchtern genauso erbärmlich“ fauchte er und wandte sich ab um die Küche zu verlassen, und Frannies verletztem Blick zu entfliehen. Im Flur lief er beinahe erneut in Rebecca, die sich gerade hastig die Schuhe anzog. Er stockte, fragte sich wie viel sie gehört hatte. Als sie sich aufrichtete und ihn mit ihren grauen Augen musterte kam er sich noch dreckiger vor als zuvor. „So...erbärmlich. Hm. Danke.“ sie schürzte die Lippen, starrte kurz auf den Fußboden um dann erneut seinen Blick zu suchen. „Auch eine nette Art beschrieben zu werden. Wiedersehen“ Ihre Stimme war eisig. „Bye Frannie!“ rief sie über die Schulter während sie die Türe öffnete, „ruf mich nachher an!“ Damit verließ sie das Haus und Ray blieb zurück, wütend über sich selbst. Als er leises Schluchzen vernahm schloss er die Augen, atmete durch und kehrte in die Küche zurück. „Frannie?“ flüsterte er, ging auf seine Schwester zu, die noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und mit verschwommenem Blick die Scherben von Rays Tasse am Fußboden anstierte. Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ihre Augen hoben sich. „Bin ich wirklich so erbärmlich wie Paps?“ hauchte sie, und die Verzweiflung zerriss ihm fast das Herz. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme. „Niemals Frannie, niemals. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Ich bin ein Idiot und sollte dankbarer sein, dass du kein bisschen wie er bist und so viel mehr von Mas besten Eigenschaften hast als ich verdiene.“ Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, genoss die Geborgenheit die er ihr gab und Ray seufzte erleichtert auf, dass sie ihm einmal mehr erlaubte ihr großer Bruder zu sein. Keine fünf Minuten vergingen ehe Frannie sich von ihm löste, ihm einen Klaps gegen den Oberarm gab und gemeinsam kehrten sie die Scherben zusammen.

Als er sich nach dem Kaffeelöffel bückte rutschte ihm Welshs Kuvert mit den Balleinladungen aus der Manteltasche und seine Schwester stürzte sich sofort darauf. „Du gehst zum Ball?“ sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „DU?“ sie lachte laut. Ray rollte mit den Augen und breitete ergeben die Arme aus. „Ja ich, aber nicht freiwillig nur damit das klar ist. Welsh hat mich dazu verdonnert“ Francescas Augen leuchteten auf. „Und mit wem?“ bohrte sie nach. „Mit niemandem, außer ich kann Elaine dazu überreden, was ich sehr bezweifle“ versuchte er abzuwiegeln und bemerkte das berechnende Lächeln, das Frannies Lippen umspielte. Doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte kehrte Ma Vecchio von ihrem Einkauf zurück und Ray entzog sich, nachdem er ergeben seiner Mutter einen Abschiedskuss gegeben hatte der weiblichen Aufmerksamkeit, dicht gefolgt von Diefenbaker.

 

**Man jagt den Fuchs nicht in seinem Bau. (Ketubbot 83)**

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit spielte er kurz mit dem Gedanken tatsächlich Elaine zu fragen ob sie ihn begleiten wollte, aber er verwarf ihn schnell wieder. Besbriss mochte solche gesellschaftlichen Anlässe genauso wenig wie er und auch wenn er sich sicher war sie dazu überreden zu können beschloss er es bleiben zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er nicht ihren Vorstellungen eines Dates entsprach. Dazu trug er zu selten eine rote Uniform, einen lächerlichen Hut und war zu wenig Kanadier. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was Frannie und ihre Freundinnen an diesem ganzen Wahnsinn so faszinierte. Als er an den heutigen Morgen dachte begann er unwillkürlich mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad zu trommeln. Er hatte sie wie ein Riesenidiot verhalten, musste er sich eingestehen. Und er sollte sich bei Rebecca entschuldigen. Ein kurzer Anruf bei der Boutique in der Frannie gerade arbeitete verhalf ihm nicht nur zu Rebeccas Adresse, sondern auch zu der Information, dass sie heute etwa gleich lange Dienst hatte wie er selbst. Auf dem Revier herrschte bereits reges Treiben, was ihn angesichts der Uhrzeit ein wenig verwunderte, aber Elaine brachte ihn schnell auf den neuesten Stand. „Vor etwa einer Stunde wurde eine Leiche gefunden, Jack und Thomas kümmern sich gerade darum, aber es sieht nach einer Familienangelegenheit aus“ Ray stöhnte leise auf. Der Mob hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so ruhig erhalten, dass manch Polizist in der Stadt sie beinahe vergessen hatte. „Wissen wir schon welcher Teil der Familie genau?“ hakte er nach, doch Besbriss schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du mehr wissen willst musst du entweder warten bis die beiden wieder da sind, oder selbst hinfahren“ schlug sie vor und hielt ihm einen Zettel mit der Adresse unter die Nase. Nach einem abschätzenden Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Papierarbeit türmte, schnappte er sich eilig die Notiz. Als er eintraf, fuhr der Leichenwagen an ihm vorbei und Ray konnte die beiden Detectives am Ende der Straße ausmachen, wo sie mit einem der zahlreichen Penner die dieses Viertel Chicagos bevölkerten sprachen. Dewey kritzelte emsig in seinem Notizbuch herum und blickte nur kurz auf als Ray sich näherte. „Hey Vecchio, wo ist dein rotes Warnschild?“ rief er ihm entgegen. „Wenn deine Witze halb so gut wären wie du selbst glaubst würde vielleicht tatsächlich mal jemand lachen“ erwiderte dieser und gesellte sich zu seinen Kollegen. Jack beendete kurz darauf das Gespräch mit dem Alten und wandte sich Ray zu. „Was machst du hier? Das ist unser Fall“ blaffte er ungehalten. Ray hob verteidigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, den könnt ihr getrost behalten, Elaine erwähnte nur es könnte sich um einen Hit handeln. Wenn das so ist, will ich wissen wessen Handschrift er trägt“ erklärte er. Dewey entzündete eine Zigarette und nickte Richtung der Sackgasse. „Wissen wir noch nicht, der Alte hat die Leiche in der Früh dort gefunden in einem der großen Container. Hat die Nacht nicht hier verbracht sondern angeblich ein paar Blocks weiter. Sauberer Schuss in den Kopf. Mal sehen was die Ballistik dazu sagt“, stieß er zwischen zwei Zügen aus. Ray näherte sich dem Tatort, die Blicke seiner Kollegen im Rücken spürend. Bedacht darauf die Spurensicherung nicht zu stören sah er sich um. Dreck, Müll, ein kleiner Verschlag in dem der alte Penner wohl lebte. Er nahm an, dass Thomas und Jack bereits alle nötigen Informationen aus ihm herausgeholt hatten und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Container, die an die Hausmauer gedrückt vor sich hin rosteten. Ein Überbleibsel von irgendeinem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch eine Sanierung der Gegend vorzunehmen. Inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr mit Bauschutt gefüllt sondern mit Müll um den sich keine Entsorgungsfirma je kümmern würde. „Widerlich, was die Leute hier alles rein werfen“ kommentierte ein junger schlaksiger Kerl von der Spurensicherung, der in einen Ganzkörperschutzanzug gehüllt in einem der Container stand. „Schon was gefunden?“ wollte Ray wissen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nichts. Die Leiche ist hier drinnen gelegen, war kaum von Müll bedeckt, wenn man von ein zwei Abfallstücken absieht“ Ray nickte stumm und wandte sich ab, als ihm Frasers Stimme durch den Kopf ging „Was für Abfall?“ „Ein Müllsack mit verschiedenem Zeug, manches davon sieht echt fies aus und hat schon ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Eine alte Autobatterie die ausläuft, an der ist wohl auch der Fuchs draufgegangen“ Vecchio hielt verdutzt inne. „Welcher Fuchs?“ „'n kleiner toter Fuchs, lag mitten auf der Leiche. Ist nicht selten, dass sie versuchen im Müll Nahrung zu finden“ fügte der sprechende Schutzanzug hinzu. „La volpe“ murmelte Ray leise, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zu seinem Auto. „Elaine?“ bellte er in das Funkgerät. „Ich brauch ein paar Infos über den Fuchs“ „meinst du das pelzige Tier?“ ertönte Besbriss‘ verwirrte Antwort. „Nein Elaine, Antonio Baratti, La volpe, such mir alles zusammen was du finden kannst“ er hielt kurz inne „und leg Thomas und Jack auch Kopien auf ihren Tisch“. Er hängte das Funkgerät wieder über den Rückspiegel und sah sich den fragenden Gesichtern von Dewey und Huey gegenüber. „Jeez, ihr habt echt keine Ahnung vom Mob oder?“ warf er ihnen anklagend vor. „Nicht jeder von uns hatte einen Vater der ihm aus erster Hand berichten konnte Vecchio“ konterte Jack und nahm Rays finsteren Blick entlassen entgegen. „Was ist, willst du Streit oder was?“ fauchte der Italiener. Wider Erwarten war es Dewey der zwischen die Beiden trat und sie auseinander bugsierte. „Hört auf. Jack hat Recht mit deinem Paps, aber du bist nicht er, also komm wieder runter. Und du“ er drehte sich zu seinem Partner um und bohrte ihm den Finger in die Brust „hör auf ihn anzumachen. Das ist mein Job“. Die beiden Kontrahenten starrten sich noch kurz an, ehe sie beide einlenkten. „Sorry Vecchio, war nicht so gemeint“ murmelte Jack, und Ray winkte ab. „Also, erleuchtest du uns jetzt?“ hakte Dewey nach, „Yeah, aber lasst mich erst sehen was Elaine zusammentragen konnte und ausreichend Kaffee besorgen.“

„Antonio Baratti war jahrelang in Rockford umtriebig und hat dort sein Netzwerk an Kleinkriminellen aufgebaut. Vor zwanzig Jahren hat er im Zuge der Mobkriege in Vegas hier in Chicago Fuß gefasst und macht Leuten wie Zuko das Revier streitig“ erklärte Ray und deutet auf das Bild des sizilianischen Mafiabosses. „Moment, ein paar Schritte zurück. Wieso half der Mobkrieg in Vegas Baratti hier?“ verlangte Jack zu wissen und Ray seufzte. „Weil in diesem Krieg zwei große Familien aneinandergerieten und sich beinahe auslöschten. Und wenn die Großen sich gegenseitig bekriegen, dann spüren das alle die irgendwie mit dazu gehören. Zukos Vater zum Beispiel war damals noch ein kleiner Wurm, aber er hing an der richtigen Familie dran, die nach dem Krieg als großer Gewinner ausstieg. Baratti wiederum sah sich plötzlich einem ziemlich freien Feld in Chicago gegenüber, beseitige noch den einen oder andere Rivalen und wütete unter den kleinen Handlanger hier wie ein Fuchs im Hühnerstall –woher er unter anderem seinen Beinamen hat“ Ray war während seines Vortrages von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden und beugte sich über Elaine die einen Straßenplan Chicagos vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Also wurde der Mord in seinem Auftrag ausgeführt?“ mutmaßte Dewey und grinste selbstischer. „Nein, sonst wär ein toter Fuchs daneben ja wohl ziemlich dämlich“ murmelte Elaine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch als ihre männlichen Kollegen sie schweigend anstarrten. „Was? Ist doch wahr oder?“ Ray grinste. „Yeah. Ich vermute, dass der Tote zu Barattis Leuten gehört und ich wette mit euch, dass er nicht einfach nur ein kleiner Fisch war, haben wir schon Rückmeldung aus der Obduktion?“ Elaine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Einen seiner Leute innerhalb Barattis Revier zu platzieren und dann auch noch den toten Fuchs als Symbol zu hinterlassen. Das stinkt verdammt nach großem gewaltigen Ärger.“ Jemand rief seinen Namen durch das Departement und Ray hob den Kopf um Jester zu erblicken, der ihm schwitzend einen Stapel Unterlagen überreichte. „Frisch aus dem Keller“ kommentierte er „riecht sogar noch ein wenig nach Formaldehyd“ Ray dankte dem Gerichtsmediziner und breite die Papier vor sich aus. „Bingo!“ rief er „Joeffrey Hudson, das ist nicht nur kein kleiner Fisch, das ist einer von Barattis Capos!“ Seine Mine verdüsterte sich. „Wir sollten dringend mit Welsh reden“ fügte er hinzu.

Der Leutnant war gerade bei seinem hastigen Lunch als die Detectives Dewey, Huey und Vecchio in sein Büro kamen, dicht gefolgt von Besbriss, alle mit finsteren Blicken. „Was ist jetzt wieder?“ Welsh ließ sein Sandwich wieder auf den Teller sinken und starrte seine Untergebenen erwartungsvoll an. „Kann man hier nicht einmal ungestört essen?“ Vecchio schob ihm ungerührt das Foto des toten Hudson über den Tisch, das eindeutig auch den Fuchsbalg zeigte. „La volpe wurde heute Nacht eine Nachricht hinterlassen“ kommentierte er trocken. Welsh zog das Bild heran, musterte es eingehend. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er die markante wulstige Narbe am Hals der Leiche bemerkte, aber als er es tat, schloss er die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. „Man jagt den Fuchs nicht in seinem Bau“ murmelte er leise, ehe er durchatmete. „Besbriss, geben Sie eine Meldung an alle Dezernate durch mit dem aktuellen Todesfall, die leitenden Stellen sollen angemessen reagieren. Meine Herren, ab jetzt gelten verschärfte Sicherheitsbestimmungen im Dienst. Keiner mehr ohne schusssichere Weste und ich möchte niemanden alleine rumrennen sehen, Vecchio, Sie kümmern sich die nächsten Tage bis der Mountie wieder da ist um Recherche, wenn Sie unbedingt auf die Straße müssen nehmen Sie jemanden mit oder schließen sich Dewey und Huey an“ er ignorierte den kollektiven Aufschrei. „Meine Herren, ich habe kein Interesse an toten Cops nur weil zwei Familien sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen. Ich will hier kein Vegas, ist das klar?“ Ray verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und dem Elaines hin und her zu rennen, Informationen abzugleichen und den Hintergrund Barattis zusammenzusuchen. Bis jetzt hatte ihnen immer das FBI Fälle vor der Nase geschlossen oder an sich gerissen, sodass sie über verhältnismäßig wenig Informationen verfügten. Natürlich hatte Welsh einen Antrag an die entsprechenden Stellen weitergeleitet, und Kooperation seitens der Feds gefordert, aber Ray rechnete nicht mit sinnvoller Unterstützung.

Kurz vor achtzehn Uhr übergab er den Berg an Notizen an die Nachtschicht, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und wollte das Gebäude verlassen, als Welsh ihm in den Weg trat, ihn von oben bis unten musterte und dann wortlos eine der Westen an ihn reichte. „Ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst“ protestierte Ray, doch der Leutnant ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Die legen Sie nur ab wenn Sie duschen oder schlafen, und am besten nicht mal dann, bis ich etwas anderes sagen, klar?“ Mit diesen Worten stapfte er zurück in sein Büro. Ray runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Wenn es Welsh glücklich machte. Er verzog sich auf die Herrentoilette, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog die Weste über. Selbstzufrieden registrierte er, dass der Tag im Büro wenigstens dazu geführt hatte, dass sein Anzug sauber geblieben war. Er richtete die Krawatte und strich sich über den Schädel. Ein Blick auf sein Seitenprofil verriet ihm, dass die Weste nicht zu dick auftrug und, wenn man nicht damit rechnete, auch nicht erkennbar war. Als er sich in den Riv setzte war es viertel nach Sechs und er startete hastig den Wagen und fuhr Richtung South Side, wo Frannies Freundin wohnte.

Die Wohnung die Rebecca seit einem Jahr ihr Eigen nannte, war klein und nicht gerade in einem der besten Viertel Chicagos, aber sie war billig, gemütlich und vor allem gehörte sie alleine ihr. Sie konnte sich über diese ungewohnte Privatsphäre jeden Tag aufs Neue freuen. Der heutige Tag war lang gewesen, und die Kopfschmerzen des Vortags, sowie die Nachwirkungen des Weines hatten ihr zugesetzt, sodass sie heilfroh war endlich die Türe hinter sich schließen zu können, in bequemere Klamotten zu schlüpfen und sich auf dem Sofa zusammen zu rollen. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken etwas zu kochen, schob ihn aber beiseite. Sie hatte dazu einfach keine Lust. Sie würde ein wenig fernsehen oder lesen, unter die Dusche springen und so früh wie möglich schlafen gehen. Vorsichtig strich sie sich über den Hinterkopf und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die kleine schmerzhafte Beule und begann dann ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten. In der Boutique mochte man es wenn sie sie offen trug, aber es nervte sie unheimlich. Der Teekessel den sie aufgesetzt hatte fing an zu pfeifen und sie griff nach ihrer Lieblingstasse als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf, die Stirn gerunzelt. Normalerweise bekam sie keinen Besuch. Leise stellte sie den Herd ab, zog eine der Laden auf und griff nach der Waffe die sie unter den Geschirrtüchern verborgen hatte. Es klopfte erneut, und sie vernahm Scharren vor der Tür, als würde jemand ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten. Der schnelle Blick durch den Spion führte dazu, dass sie hektisch herumfuhr und panisch die Pistole in ihrer Hand anstarrte. Was tat er hier? „Moment!!“ rief sie, zog die Lade wieder auf, rammte dabei gegen den Kasten, woraufhin zwei Gläser ihren Weg Richtung Boden fanden und dort zersprangen.“Merda!!“ Sie ignorierte es und schob die Waffe ganz nach hinten wieder unter die Geschirrtücher, wobei sie den Teekessel vom Herd warf, sodass sich das heiße Wasser über ihre Füße ergoss. Ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihr. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung mit einem Krachen und Frannies Bruder stand im Türrahmen. Er wirkte als würde er mit einem Kampf rechnen, irgendeiner Gefahr, während sein geübter Blick zügig über den Raum wanderte und dann an ihr hängen blieb. Fast schien er enttäuscht, als er den nassen Fußboden, die Glassplitter und die auf einem Fuß balancierende Rebecca entdeckte. Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass er seine Waffe gezogen hatte, schob sie wieder in den Holster richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sie nickte, deutete dann auf den Teekessel. „Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit der Einrichtung“ erklärte sie und starrte ihn dann unverhohlen an. „Die Frage ob Sie reinkommen wollen, kann ich mir ja glaube ich sparen“ fügte sie hinzu. Interessiert bemerkte sie dass er rot wurde und dann die Türe, die er kurz zuvor aufgebrochen hatte hinter sich schloss. Er nickte zustimmend. „Ich hörte Lärm und dachte Sie hätten Probleme.“ Sie schmunzelte. „Schwerwiegende mit meiner Küche, aber nichts Lebensbedrohendes. Was führt Sie her, oder gehen Sie um diese Uhrzeit immer von einer Tür zu nächsten um attackierende Inneneinrichtung zu bekämpfen?“ Er beäugte sie irritiert, scheinbar unsicher ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte, oder das einfach ihre Art war. „Also, eigentlich wollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen“ offenbarte er schließlich. Überrascht legte sie den Kopf schief. „Warum das?“ „Wegen dem, was ich heute Morgen von mir gegeben habe. Ich war wütend, aber nicht auf Frannie und auch nicht auf Sie, ihr Beide habt das Ganze nur abbekommen und das tut mir Leid“ Kurz umspielte ein beinahe trauriges Lächeln Rebeccas Lippen. „Sowas kommt vor.“ murmelte sie und ergriff dann seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Danke, dass Sie extra deswegen vorbeigekommen sind“ fügte sie hinzu. Er lächelte, ein breites ehrliches Lächeln, das ihr klarmachte, was Ann so faszinierend an ihm fand. Sein Händedruck war angenehm, nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht so, dass Rebecca das Gefühl hatte ein schlaffes Stück Fleisch festzuhalten. „Ray Vecchio, damit ich mich mal anständig vorstelle“ Sie blinzelte amüsiert. „Rebecca Ventari, sehr erfreut“ Sie deutete auf einen der Sessel und setzte dann an, den Teekessel aufzuheben. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwas anbieten? Tee? Kaffee?“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich wollte Sie auch gar nicht lange stören, ich wollte sie nur wissen lassen, dass es mir Leid tut und, dass, naja also wenn ich irgendwas tun kann um das Ganze wieder gut zu machen geben Sie Bescheid“ Sie lächelte wieder schief und musterte ihn. „Nun ja, jetzt wo Sie's erwähnen“ setzte sie an und schüttelte dann im selben Moment den Kopf, „aber nein. Vergessen Sie's“ „Was?“ setzte er nach und nahm ihr den Kessel aus der Hand. Dabei streiften seine Finger kurz die ihren und ihr Blick blieb darauf haften ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Naja, haben Sie Samstag schon was vor?“ sie erröte und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich meine, also, meine Begleitung für den Ball ist...anderweitig beschäftigt und ich käme mir irgendwie blöd vor alleine dorthin zu gehen, mal abgesehen davon, dass die Mädels sofort versuchen würden mich dort zu verkuppeln und ich darauf wirklich keine Lust habe“ sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ganz unverbindlich, eine zeitlang Gesicht waschen, sich über die Leute amüsieren und so. Aber nur wenn Sie wollen“ Ray lauschte ihrem Redeschwall und bemerkte mit Faszination, dass sie nervös zu sein schien. 'Jeez, so wie Rebecca aussah, gab es sicher genug Männer die Schlange standen um mit ihr auszugehen, aber da stand sie und fragte tatsächlich ihn, obwohl er sie erst nieder gerannt und dann beleidigt hatte. „Ich würde sehr gern mit Ihnen zum Ball gehen, Rebecca“ unterbrach er sie sanft. Sie wirkte erleichtert und das Lächeln, das in ihm den Wunsch weckte sie würde nie wieder damit aufhören, erhellte erneut ihr Gesicht. „Oh, das ist großartig.“ Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr was sie sagen wollte und was sie mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte. „Danke“ war schließlich das einzige was ihr einfiel. „Am besten Sie lassen sich dann von Frannie sagen wie und was und wo, wir anderen haben da ohnehin wenig Mitspracherecht“ erklärte sie und er lachte leise auf. „Warum wundert mich das nicht?“ stellte er fragend in den Raum und wandte sich dann Richtung Türe. „Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt in Ruhe und freue mich schon auf Samstag“. Sie folgte ihm zögernd, legte dann ihre Hand in seine als er sie ausstreckte und atmete überrascht ein, als er einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte. „Schlafen Sie gut Rebecca“ murmelte er. Sie blickte ihm nach als er im Aufzug verschwand und eilte dann zu ihrem kleinen Fenster. Ein Lachen entfuhr ihr als sie sah wie er mit einem jungenhaften Sprung über den Bordstein setzte und dem Hund auf seinem Beifahrersitz beide Daumen emporgereckt entgegenhielt. Nachdenklich folgten ihre Augen dem Riv bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann seufzte sie tief, und kehrte in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Auf dem Tisch lag ihr kleines Notizbuch. Soweit sie es wirklich als ihren Besitz deklarieren konnte. Sie versuchte es angewidert zu ignorieren, starrte die Wand an und griff schließlich danach um es mit einem wütenden Fluch unter das Sofa zu werfen. Nicht, dass man ernsthaft wichtige Informationen von ihr erwartete, in den Augen der anderen war sie schließlich nur eine junge Frau, die nicht mehr zu tun hatte, als hübsch auszusehen und keinen Ärger zu machen. Trotzdem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen als sie an diesem Abend das erste Mal seit einem Jahr ins Bett ging ohne ihre Aufzeichnungen zu aktualisieren. Was hätte sie auch schreiben sollen? Dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte näheren Kontakt mit einem der Detectives herzustellen? Dass sie inzwischen in der Frau die nur ein Vorwand gewesen war um dies zu ermöglichen eine Freundin gefunden hatte? Eine die in der Nacht bei ihr saß, damit sie sich über einen Freund ausweinen konnte, der, wie die meisten Männer in ihrem Leben nicht der Realität entsprach, die sie sich erhofft hatte? Dass sie das Gefühl von Rays Hand auf ihrer Haut mochte? Verunsichert und hin und hergerissen zwischen dem was ihr von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert worden war, nämlich dass Loyalität gegenüber der Familie alles war, und der Tatsache, dass sie nichts mehr wollte als endlich ihr eigenes kleines Leben zu führen schlief sie schließlich ein.

Beschwingt und gut gelaunt fuhr er nach Hause. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich inzwischen auf den Ball freute, bis ihm Frannie wieder einfiel. Wie würde sie darauf reagieren, dass er mit einer ihrer Freundinnen dort auftauchte, auch wenn Rebecca ihn gefragt hatte, und nicht umgekehrt. Andererseits hatte Francesca bei weitem nicht so einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt bei Ray wie umgekehrt. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass sie die Jüngere war, mutmaßte er. Er wusste, dass er seine Schwester manchmal unfair und bevormundend behandelte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Jedes Mal wenn sie einen Kerl anschleppte, oder auch nur erwähnte hatte er Angst, dass es wieder einer der Sorte Pas, oder ihres ersten Mannes war. Diefenbaker wuffte leise und starrte ihn aus eisblauen Augen an. „Ja ich weiß, aber sie ist meine kleine Schwester verdammt nochmal. Wenn nicht ich auf sie aufpasse, wer dann?“ verlangte Ray zu wissen. Dief antwortete mit einem leisen Brummen. „'Jeez du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht funktionieren würde“ wiegelte der Detective ab. Der Halbwolf knurrte ein letztes Mal überzeugend und kehrte ihm dann sein Hinterteil zu. Ray rollte mit den Augen, griff aber dann nach seinem Telefon. „Hi? Ja, könnte ich Constable Fraser sprechen? Äh Es-ce que je peux ..äh 'verdammt was hieß sprechen?' äh…Constable Fraser“. Seine Finger klopften wieder auf das Lenkrad. Benny würde ihn dafür rügen, dass er während des Fahrens telefonierte. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken und war versucht auch das Blinken beim Abbiegen sein zu lassen. Allerdings machte es keinen Spaß, wenn Fraser nicht neben ihm saß und sich darüber mokierte. „Ja? Hi Benny, sag den Franzosen mal, dass sie Englisch lernen sollen...ist eine der verbreitetsten Sprachen“ – „Hallo Ray, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du mal meintest in jeder Sprache kommunizieren zu können“ –„Ja, mit Frauen Benny. Glaub mir, die paar Sätze, die ich kann sollte ich auf keinen Fall zu einem männlichen Sekretär sagen“ – „Ich verstehe. Gibt es Probleme mit Dief?“ – „Nein nein, der benimmt sich anständig“ der Halbwolf winselte zustimmend und machte Anstalten den Telefonhörer ab zu schlecken „Lass das Dief…hör mal Benny, ich will dich nicht lang aufhalten, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mir das mit dem Ball durch den Kopf habe gehen lassen“ – „Was genau meinst du?“ – „Naja, ich denke du solltest mit Frannie dort hin, wenn du dir das wirklich antun willst. Weißt du, ich finde, sie hat es mal verdient einen Abend nicht mit einem Arsch herumzuhängen“ Am anderen Ende war leises Lachen zu hören, gefolgt von kurzem Schweigen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dich das nicht stört?“ ließ sich der Mountie schließlich vernehmen. „Klar, absolut sicher. Wir sehen uns dann dort“ – „Doch kein Football und Pizza?“ – „Negativ, Welsh hat mir den immensen Umfang seiner Zuneigung zu mir kundgetan und mich der Repräsentationstruppe zugeteilt“ – „Ich verstehe. Dann bis Samstag Ray.“ – „Ciao Benny“. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte warf er Dief einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Jetzt hab ich was gut bei dir“.

Ma hatte Lasagne gemacht und der Geruch hatte nicht nur ihre eigenen Kinder, sondern auch Mrs. Latroni und ihre beiden zehnjährigen Jungs angelockt. Die Nachbarin stand gemeinsam mit Ma in der Küche und italienische Wortfetzen drangen an Rays Ohr. „Figliolanza, Hände waschen!“ tönte Mas Stimme durch das Haus. Ray drückte sich an die Wand, als die Jungs an ihm vorbei flitzten und unter Platschen und Geschubse ihre Hände unter den Wasserhahn hielten. Er lächelte versonnen. Kaum waren Maria und ihre Kids nicht da und Ma hätte es ein wenig ruhiger angehen können, begann sie Leute einzuladen. Seine Mutter liebte das Gefühl von Menschen um sich herum, die sie mochte, besonders Kinder schloss sie schnell ins Herz. Diefenbaker hatte schon unter dem Esstisch seine Position eingenommen, da er wusste, dass ihm hin und wieder jemand etwas zustecken würde. Ray betrat die Küche, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss und ließ sich von Mrs. Latroni umarmen. „Mio figliolo, sei so gut und hol Frannie, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und hört wieder mal nicht“ wies Ma ihn an. Sie öffnete den Ofen und Ray lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Eilig hastete er die Stiegen hinauf und klopfte an Frannies Tür. Sie reagierte nicht, dafür vernahm er deutlich Musik und Francescas eigenen Gesang. Ray zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte sich. Gut, dass seine Schwester nie eine Karriere als Sängerin angestrebt hatte. „Frannie?!!“ er klopfte erneut und kurz darauf riss sie die Türe auf. „Ja was denn?? Du sollst hier nicht einfach hereinplatzen! Noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört? Was wenn ich grad nackt gewesen wäre?“ Ray schauderte bei dem Gedanken „dann wäre ich jetzt blind.“ Er wich einem Kissen aus, das sie nach ihm warf. „Ma ruft zum Essen“ erklärte er ihr und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Ray seufzte zufrieden. Er fühlte sich bis obenhin voll und als Ma ihn fragend ansah hob er rasch die Hände. „Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr. Noch ein Stück und ich platze!“ Seine Mutter strich ihm glücklich über den Kopf und trug die Reste in die Küche. „Solange du noch in deinen Smoking passt“ feixte Francesca, woraufhin sie einen finsteren Blick von ihrem Bruder erntete. „Was denn, ich bin mir sicher dass du zugenommen hast und den Smoking hast du ja wohl das letzte Mal vor drei Jahren angehabt“ sie streckte die Hand aus um Rays Bauch zu tätscheln und zog sie zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt. „Trägst du darunter ne Weste?“ zischte sie flüsternd, darauf bedacht, dass weder ihre Mutter noch die andere es hören konnte. Ray legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Frannie rümpfte die Nase, dann stand sie auf und zog ihren Bruder hinter sich her. „Cara mia, wollt ihr keinen Cappuccino?“ rief Ma ihnen hinter. „Nein Ma, später vielleicht. Ich elf Ray bei seiner Kleiderwahl für Samstag“ erwiderte Frannie über die Schulter hinweg. Als ihre Zimmertür sich hinter ihnen schloss fuhr sie herum und starrte ihn pikiert an. „Wieso verdammt nochmal trägst du ne Weste??!“ ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Reg dich ab Frannie, Anweisung von oben“ „Aber wieso trägst du sie daheim“ ihre Augen wurden größer. „Weil ich noch nicht dazu gekommen bin sie auszuziehen, 'Jeez Frannie beruhige' dich. Alles ist gut. Vorbeugende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, Vorschriften. Glaub mir, in ein zwei Tagen sind wir die Dinger wieder los“ Ray war sicher, seine Schwester überzeugt zu haben, atmete aber trotzdem erleichtert auf, als sie sich entspannte und gequält lächelte. „Gott Ray, jag mir nicht immer solche Angst ein“ schimpfte sie ungehalten und boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass du nichts Besseres zu tun hast als mir deine Hand in den Bauch zu rammen“ echauffierte sich Ray. „Also, können wir jetzt bitte endlich Kaffee trinken gehen?“ jammerte er anschließend und als Frannie nickte schlug er in gespielter Erleichterung die Hände zusammen.

 

**Hoffnung ist ein Phönix Bei jeder Enttäuschung stirbt sie. Doch die kleinste Erfüllung lässt sie aus ihrer Asche wieder neu entstehen.**

„War abzusehen, dass der Fuchs nicht lange für eine Antwort braucht“ Ray ging in die Hocke und versuchte einen besseren Blickwinkel auf die Szenerie zu erhalten. Dewey neben ihm schnaubte nur und fuhr damit fort sich Notizen zu machen in einem Tempo, dass Ray bezweifelte sein Kollege würde seine Handschrift nachher selbst entziffern können. Exakt einen Kilometer außerhalb seine Reviers hatte Baratti die drei Leichen platziert, ebenfalls in einem Container, und jeder von ihnen war mit Hühnerfeder dekoriert. Jack hängte am Funkgerät und versuchte mit Elaines Hilfe anhand einer Beschreibung festzustellen, mit welchen Personen sie es hier zu tun hatten. Natürlich konnten sie abwarten, bis die Fingerabdrücke abgeglichen worden waren, aber es würde sicher noch eine Stunde dauern, ehe das erledigt war und Ray hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Zeit inzwischen nichts mehr war, was sie sich in diesem Fall leisten konnten. „La volpes Gegenspieler hat jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Schwanz einkneifen und die Angelegenheit bleiben lassen, oder einen Krieg lostreten“ murmelte Ray und hoffte inständig, dass ersteres der Fall sein würde. Der Fuchs hatte mit den drei Toten ein klares Statement gesetzt und die Botschaft mitgesendet, dass er bereit war auf das Handeln seines Gegners einzusteigen und es zu überbieten. Ray konnte sich noch gut an die Bilder von Vegas erinnern die vor zwanzig Jahren die Medien regiert hatten. Der Krieg zwischen den Familien hatte nicht nur Opfer in den eigenen Reihen gefordert, sondern auch unzählige Cops und Zivilpersonen das Leben gekostet. Er wusste, dass Welsh die schlimmsten Auswüchse die nach Chicago übergeschlagen waren an eigener Haut miterlebt hatte. Eine breite Narbe von einem Messer zierte den Rücken des alternden Cops. Mit vielen von Barattis Kriminellen hatte er unmittelbar zu tun gehabt, so wie Ray Zukos Leute größtenteils kannte. Dass Vecchio dennoch nicht wusste um wen es sich bei den Toten handelte, ließ darauf schließen dass Frankie seine Finger diesmal nicht im Spiel hatte. Nicht verwunderlich, sinnierte Ray. Zuko hatte in den letzten Jahren an Biss verloren und der Gefängnisaufenthalt – so kurz er auch gewesen sein mochte – hatte nicht dazu beigetragen ihn zu stärken. Andere Mafiosi vermochten die Tatsache, dass Sie hinter Gittern saßen für sich zu nutzen und unter den anderen Häftlingen zu rekrutieren, Zuko jedoch...nun Feigheit war nichts Hilfreiches wenn man einsaß. Ray schob die Gedanken an Frankie und vor allem an dessen Schwester Irene zur Seite. Er wollte jetzt nicht an sie denken. An den letzten Kuss den er in der Nacht zuvor mit ihr geteilt hatte, und an ihre schwächer werdende Stimme die ihn darum bat den Zwist zwischen ihm und Zuko endlich ruhen zu lassen. Seine Kiefer mahlten gegeneinander als sich ihr Bild vor sein inneres Auge drängte. „Hey, alles in Ordnung Vecchio?“ Jack war ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte neben ihn getreten und beäugte ihn besorgt. „Yeah“ er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, „nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen.“ Huey nickte verständnisvoll und griff dann nach seinem Telefon als dieses läutete. „Ja?“ er lauschte kurz und Ray glaubte Welshs Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu vernehmen. „Wir sind schon unterwegs“ bestätigte der Detective, legte auf und winkte Thomas zu. „Die Spurensicherung hat in dem Container in dem Hudson gefunden wurde die Kugeln entdeckt, und rate mal was sie darauf sicherstellen konnten?“ Ray riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Sag nicht der Killer war dämlich genug Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen“ Huey nickte nur und schlug schon den Weg zu seinem Wagen ein. „Elaine gibt dir die Adresse durch!“ rief er über die Schulter als Ray zu seinem Riviera stürmte.

Kurz darauf jagte er sein Auto, dicht gefolgt von dem seiner Kollegen Richtung South Side. Der Wohnkomplex war ähnlich heruntergekommen wie der in dem Fraser wohnte. Mehrere Türen schlossen sich hektisch, als die drei Detectives sich in den vierten Stock bewegten. Jack und Thomas waren ein augenscheinlich eingespieltes Team, denn Dewey bog im dritten Stock wortlos ab Richtung Feuerleiter um dem Verdächtigen einen möglichen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Ray und Jack hielten vor der Tür von Robert Pajero inne, zogen ihre Waffen und entsicherten sie. Nachdem sie sich kurz mit Blicken versichert hatten, dass sie beide bereit waren trat Jack die Türe auf, schlüpfte in den Raum und sofort an die Wand damit Ray an ihm vorbei konnte während er ihm Feuerschutz gab. Zügig überprüften sie den Gang, Küche und Wohnzimmer, in dem verstreut Spritzen herumlagen die ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in Ray hochsteigen ließen, und arbeiten sich zum Schlafzimmer vor. Diesmal war es Ray der den Raum zuerst betrat, in Sekundenbruchteilen registrierte er das Fenster und die Person, die gerade versuchte es zu öffnen und bei ihrem Eintreten herumfuhr. „Chicago PD! Auf den Boden und Hände hinter den Kopf!!“ rief Ray. Der Mann stierte ihn mit glasigen Augen an, ging dann aber auf die Knie und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Sofort war Jack an seiner Seite und begann ihn zu durchsuchen. Ray behielt den Lauf seiner Beretta auf Pajero gerichtet bis Jack fertig war und ihm Handschellen anlegte. Der Detective informierte ihn gerade über seine Rechte, als Ray die Reflexion von Sonnenlicht auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Hauses wahrnahm. „Sofort runter!!!!“ schrie Ray und hechtete Richtung Pajero als die Scheibe zerbarst und der Junkie gegen ihn geworfen wurde und ihn zu Boden riss. Die Wucht mit der er auf den Fußboden prallte trieb ihm die Luft aus der Lunge. Jack hatte sich instinktiv fallen lassen und rollte sich gegen die Wand unterhalb des Fensterbrettes. „Dewey!!!“ schrie er laut und Ray konnte deutlich an den Geräuschen entnehmen, dass Thomas die Feuerleiter wieder hinunter sprintete. 'Hoffentlich um Verstärkung zu holen und nicht auf das andere Dach zu kommen' schoss es Ray durch den Kopf während er versuchte sich vom Gewicht Pajeros zu befreien. Seine Brust fühlte sich warm und klebrig an, aber er hatte keine Schmerzen. Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte, weiter entfernt. Jack bewegte sich geduckt auf ihn zu und half ihm unter dem Körper hervorzukommen. Gemeinsam rollten sie den Junkie auf den Rücken, doch ein schneller Griff an den Hals Pajeros, gemeinsam mit der immer größeren Lache Blut die sich unter ihm bildete, verriet ihnen alles was sie wissen mussten. „Alles klar Vecchio?“ Ray nickte benommen. „Verdammte Scheiße“ fluchte er. Erst jetzt nahm er den metallischen Geschmack wahr und geriet kurz in Panik bis er feststellte, dass er sich bei dem Sturz die Lippe aufgeschlagen hatte. Trotzdem knöpfte er sich hastig das Hemd das mit dem Blut des Opfers besudelt war auf , zog es aus und warf es auf den Boden. „Ich hasse Junkies!“. Jack hatte sich wieder zum Fenster bewegt und suchte das Dach ab. Schließlich stand er auf. Kein weiterer Schuss fiel. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten erschien Dewey. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass weder Jack noch Ray verletzt waren informierte er sie, dass Verstärkung auf dem Weg war. Er hatte beobachten können wie der Schütze sich vom Dach zurück gezogen hatte, war ihm aber nicht gefolgt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieser ihm einen Warnschuss direkt vor die Füße gesetzt hatte. „Na wenigstens scheint man noch kein Interesse daran zu haben auf Cops zu schießen“ quittierte Jack finster, während er Ray half die Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Sie fanden nicht mehr als ihr erster Blick ihnen ohnehin offenbart hatte: Spritzen, ein wenig Bargeld und einen Haufen Müll. Angewidert starrte Ray gegen die Wand. „Wer auch immer Pajero mit dem Mord an Hudson beauftragt hat, wollte sichergehen, dass er kein Wort darüber verlieren kann.“ Dewey runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber warum erst jetzt, warum nicht schon gestern oder zumindest nicht genau dann wenn wir hier auftauchen“. „Weil man uns damit auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen will“ erklärte Jack seinem Partner. „Ja mischt euch nicht ein“ ergänzte Ray und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Manchmal denke ich mir wirklich das wäre die beste Lösung. Lass sie sich gegenseitig aufreiben und erschießen und räum nachher auf“ murmelte Dewey leise vor sich hin. „Yeah, hat in Vegas ja gut funktioniert“ lautete Rays sarkastische Antwort. Sie warteten bis die Spurensicherung eingetroffen war und den Tatort übernahm. „Ich könnte jetzt einen starken Kaffee vertragen“ Ray hob den Kopf und sah die anderen Detectives fragend an. „Yab und ich ein Bier“ schloss sich Dewey an. „Zwei Straßen weiter ist ein Pub, das nicht so wirkt als könne man dort nur schwer bewaffnet reingehen“ Ray erinnerte sich daran vorbeigefahren zu sein, als er Rebecca aufgesucht hatte. Erst dann registrierte er, dass er außer der kugelsicheren Weste nichts trug. Ein kurzer Abstecher zum Riviera und Ray fühlte sich wieder vollständiger. Er war froh, dass er seit seiner Bekanntschaft mit Fraser begonnen hatte Ersatzkleidung mit sich zu führen. Kein Wunder. Wie oft hatten die Investigationen mit dem Mountie damit geendet, dass Ray von oben bis unten dreckig war, während Benny noch immer aussah, als wäre er gerade einem Werbespot entstiegen?

Gemeinsam mit Jack und Thomas betrat er das Pub, das trotz der Nachbarschaft ordentlich und halbwegs sauber wirkte. Der Barkeeper war ein stämmiger Mann Mitte Vierzig, der ihnen kaum mehr als einen Blick schenkte und sie, nachdem er ihnen Kaffee und Bier gebracht hatte, in Ruhe ließ. Jack hatte eine seiner Zigarren entzündet, achtete aber diesmal darauf, dass er Ray den Rauch nicht ins Gesicht blies wie sonst. Dewey nippte an seinem Bier und musterte über den Rand seines Glases hinweg die anderen Gäste. Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr und noch war der Pub nicht gut gefüllt, das würde wahrscheinlich frühestens in zwei Stunden der Fall sein. Ray stellte überrascht fest, dass der Kaffee wirklich gut war und wie dringend er ihn benötigte. Jack hat bereits den zweiten vor sich stehen und überflog die Notizen die er sich im Lauf der letzten zwei Tage gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wo wir ansetzen sollen“ gab er zu. „Sobald wir eine Quelle aufmachen wird sie vor unserer Nase geschlossen oder erschossen“ kommentierte er trocken, womit er auf die Tatsache verwies, dass das FBI ihnen noch immer keinen Zugang zu bestimmten Unterlagen gewährt hatte. „Einerseits lassen sie uns unsere Arbeit nicht machen, andererseits regen sie auch keinen Finger sie selbst zu tun“ murrte er abschließend. Ray wusste dem nichts beizufügen und beließ es bei einem Nicken. „Für heute macht´s auch keinen Sinn mehr. Elaine hängt bereits an Pajero dran und versucht mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Sie meldet sich sobald sie was hat, bis dahin bleibt für uns nicht mehr zu tun als Welsh Bericht zu erstatten und ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu ergattern“ mit diesen Worten leerte Dewey sein Glas und stand auf. Jack folgte seiner Bewegung, doch Ray blieb sitzen. Er hatte soeben Rebecca erspäht, die den Pub betreten hatte und zielsicher auf die Bar zuging. Sie trug ihre Haare wieder zu einem Zopf geflochten der ihr bis zur Taille reichte und war in bequeme Jeans und eine schlichte Bluse gekleidet. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem stämmigen Kerl, der scheinbar einen Scherz machte, denn sie lachte auf und nahm auf einem der Barhocker Platz. „Scheint als würde Vecchio noch bleiben wollen“ feixte Jack, der die Quelle von Rays Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen war. „Kann's ihm nicht verübeln“ kommentierte Dewey, der Rebecca angaffte, als sei sie die einzige Frau auf Erden. „Das ist nur eine von Frannies Freundinnen“ verteidigte sich der Italiener, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. „Ja klar, wir übernehmen Welsh, du die Rechnung, viel Vergnügen“ Dewey zwinkerte ihm zu und schlug ihm zu Abschied auf die Schulter. Ray verzog das Gesicht und nippte wieder an seinem Kaffee. Nachdem er ihn geleert hatte erhob er sich und schlenderte zur Bar. Als er sich näherte warf der Barkeeper ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und flüsterte Rebecca etwas zu woraufhin diese sich umdrehte. „Ray“ sie wirkte erfreut, wenn auch erstaunt ihn hier zu sehen. „Was treibt Sie denn in diese Gegend?“ Der Hocker neben ihr war frei, also nahm er Platz. „Arbeit“ erwiderte er und lächelte sie an. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Aktuelle oder Vergangene?“ stellte sie in den Raum und er überlegte kurz wie viel er ihr sagen konnte. „Für heute Vergangene“ beließ er schließlich dabei. „Das ist gut, dann können Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten, Jimmy, bringst du mir eine Coke und...für Sie?“ sie blickte in abwartend an. „Noch einen Kaffee, danke. Sind Sie öfter hier?“. Die Reflexionen eines der Barlichter auf dem Medaillon um ihren Hals erweckten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er zwang sich seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht zu richten. Wenn sie seinen kurzen Abstecher in ihr Dekolletee bemerkt hatte, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Hin und wieder wenn der Arbeitstag besonders anstrengend war oder ich einfach nur Ablenkung brauche“ erwiderte sie. „Und was ist heute der Fall?“ Sie lachte auf. „Ablenkung. Aber lassen Sie uns davon nicht sprechen, sonst erfüllt das hier ja nicht seinen Zweck“ wies sie ihn zurecht. Jimmy stellte ihr ein Glas hin und reichte Ray seinen Kaffee. „Alles klar?“ wandte er sich an Rebecca ohne Ray aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ja, er ist ein Freund“ winkte sie ab, erst dann richtete der Barkeeper seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen anderen Gästen zu. „Scheint sehr fürsorglich zu sein, oder beäugt er all seine Kunden als würden er sie am liebsten raus werfen?“ „Jimmy ist in Ordnung, er achtet nur darauf, dass hier alles ruhig zugeht. Und zugegebenermaßen sehen Sie heute ein wenig aus als hätten Sie bereits eine Schlägerei hinter sich“ sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen Rays Lippe. Die Berührung veranlasste Ray dazu, kurz die Augen zu schließen und als er sie wieder öffnete hatte sie ihre Hand zurück gezogen und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Haben Sie wieder jemanden vor seiner Einrichtung gerettet?“ Er schmunzelte. „Nein heute noch nicht, aber der Abend ist noch lang und wenn du willst kannst ich deinem Teekessel nochmal gut zureden“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, er war sich nicht ganz klar, ob die Tatsache, dass er sie gedutzt hatte ihre Reaktion hervorrief, oder die Vertraulichkeit in seinen Worten. Kurz hatte er Angst sie verprellt zu haben, aber sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und raunte ihm zu: „Ein wahrer Held, eine weise Entscheidung meinerseits, dich als Begleitung für den Ball zu erwählen“. Im nächsten Moment schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und lächelte. „Entschuldige, das war nicht böse gemeint. Ich hab manchmal eine Art, die für viele nicht tragbar ist“ Er winkte ab. „Ich hab zwei Schwestern, ich ertrage sehr viel“ „Großartige Schwestern“ berichtigte sie ihn und er hob abwehrend die Hände „ich würde nichts anderes behaupten“. Ray griff wieder nach seinem Kaffee. „Seit wann bist du denn mit Frannie befreundet?“ Sie zuckte kaum merkbar zusammen und er fragte sich, was an seiner Frage falsch gewesen war. „Sie hat mich in der Boutique angelernt, als ich vor einem Jahr dort angefangen hab und mich mitgenommen wenn sie mit den andren ausging. Ich kannte hier ja niemanden außer Jimmy“ „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber du wirkst nicht wie jemand der Probleme hätte schnell Kontakte zu knüpfen“ er überlegte kurz, „andererseits wirkst du auch nicht wie der Typ Frau, den ich in der Gesellschaft von..äh Veronika und Ann erwarten würde“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und beäugte ihn. „So? Und welchen Typ Frau würdest du dort erwarten?“ Ray räusperte sich. Wie konnte er sich ausdrücken, ohne dass er eine von Frannies Freundinnen beleidigte? Sie bemerkte sein Dilemma und lachte hell auf. „Ich weiß, sie wirken oft ein wenig anstrengend und oberflächlich. Aber sie sind ganz in Ordnung. Frannie überhaupt. Anfangs dachte ich tatsächlich sie ist eine von den Modepüppchen, die nichts andere im Kopf hat als Makeup und Frisuren. Aber deine Schwester ist intelligent und eine wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft. Scheint in der Familie zu liegen“ Rebecca warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu und tastet dann nach ihrem Glas. 'Zumindest in dem Teil, der noch lebt' dachte Ray und ärgerte sich, dass er es zuließ, dass der Gedanke an seinen Vater ihm den Moment verdarb. Der Rest seinen Kaffees war inzwischen kalt geworden. Ob er noch einen bestellen sollte? Rebecca musterte ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln während sie einen Schluck ihres Colas nahm. Ray verwirrte sie. In einem Moment wirkte er selbstsicher und warf mit charmanten Bemerkungen um sich, im nächsten jedoch schien er wie ein unsicherer Teenager, der nicht wusste, wie er sich in Gegenwart einer Frau die sich augenscheinlich für ihn interessierte verhalten sollte. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass ihr diese Mischung gefiel. Es unterschied ihn eindeutig von den Männern, die bisher in ihrem Leben Relevanz gehabt hatten. „Möchtest du noch eines Beccs?“ Jimmy war an sie herangetreten und deutete auf ihr inzwischen leeres Glas. „Nein, danke ich sollte langsam heim, sonst seh ich morgen aus wie ein Zombie“. „Glaub nicht, dass das möglich ist“ quittierte Ray ihre Aussage. Da war es wieder, das kleine Funkeln in seinen Augen und sie belohnte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Er erhob sich und griff nach seinem Portemonnaie aber Jimmy winkte ab. „Geht dieses Mal aufs Haus, sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass sie sicher heimkommt“ wies er Ray in einem Tonfall an, der Welshs ziemlich nahe kam, und der den Detecitve dazu brachte, dass er den Reflex zu salutieren unterdrücken musste. „Oh ich habe wohl Jimmys Sympathie gewonnen ich Glückspilz“ flüsterte er Rebecca zu die kicherte. „Sei stolz drauf“ wies sie ihn an. Ray hielt ihr galant die Türe auf, als sie das Pub verließen und schlug zielsicher die Richtung zu ihrer Wohnung ein, obwohl sie sein Auto nicht unweit erblickte. In der Ferne ertönten Sirenen und er legte kurz den Kopf schief um zu lauschen, entspannte sich dann aber wieder „Wo hast du denn heute deinen Hund gelassen?“ sie verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme während des Gehens. Chicago war zu dieser Jahreszeit nachts noch immer recht frisch, und sie hatte ihre Jacke in der Arbeit liegen gelassen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie fror schlüpfte er aus seinem Sakko und legte es ihr um die Schultern. Seine Hände streiften dabei kurz ihren Nacken und sie wünschte sich augenblicklich, dass sie dort verweilen mochten. „Dief? Er gehört nicht mir. Ich passe derzeit nur auf ihn auf. Sein Besitzer ist in Frankreich und es war unmöglich die Ausreisegenehmigungen für Diefenbaker zu bekommen“ „Diefenbaker?“ sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Yeah...ich glaub er ist nach irgendeinem Kanadier benannt. Sein Besitzer ist ein Mountie“ erwiderte er, als würde das alles erklären. „Ah und er ist ein Halbwolf. Fraser legt Wert auf dieses Detail“ Sie gingen eine zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander her und Rebecca erwischte sich dabei wie sie immer wieder auf Rays Hand blickte. Seine Finger waren lang und fein, am kleinsten trug er einen Ring, der einzige Schmuck abseits der zartgliedrigen Kette die immer wieder hinter seinem Hemdkragen hervorblitzte. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und schob ihre Hand in die seine. Er sah sie überrascht an, lächelte dann und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Haut eher er seinen Griff festigte. „Irgendwie schade, dass meine Wohnung so nahe liegt“ bemerkte sie, als sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. Kurz glaubte sie in einer der Seitengassen eine Gestalt entdeckt zu haben, aber als sie genauer hinsah, war es lediglich eine Katze die um eine der Mülltonnen strich. Ray hatte trotzdem gespürt wie sich kurz versteift hatte und folgte ihrem Blick. „Soll ich dich noch rauf bringen?“ bot er an, sein Gesicht war von ernster Sorge gekennzeichnet und in diesem Moment wirkte er wieder wie der Cop. Sie zögerte, hin und hergerissen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee wäre“ flüsterte sie verhalten. Seine grünen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht, seine Verwirrung widerspiegelnd. „Wer weiß, ob ich dich dort gehen lassen könnte“ fügte sie hinzu, lächelte schüchtern, strich ihm sanft über seine Lippen und küsste ihn auf die Wange ehe sie beinahe fluchtartig die Tür aufschloss, ihm noch einmal zuwinkte und hinter dem abgeblätterten Holz verschwand. Es dauerte einige Minuten, in denen Ray nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu hören vermochte. Ihre Berührungen hatten ihn mit einer Wärme durchflutet, und nun, als sie weg war schien es ihm kälter zu sein als zuvor. Als er sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte und zu seinem Riv zurück kehrte, war er so beschwingt, dass er die Gestalt die ihm in sicherem Abstand folgte nicht bemerkte.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen war verriegelte sie sorgfältig die Türe hinter sich und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein? Sich in Gefühle zu verwickeln die sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten? Lange Zeit stand sie nur da, atmete ein und aus, versuchte das Chaos ihrer Gedanken zu ordnen. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, sie sagte ihm für Samstag ab. Rebecca lachte freudlos auf. Wenn sie das tat und Frannie dahinter kam, was sie mit ihrem Bruder anrichtete, konnte sie diese Freundschaft auch ad acta legen. Verwirrt löste sie ihren Zopf nur um in kurz darauf wieder neu zu flechten. Es waren diese simplen Handlungen die ihr das Gefühl gaben die Kontrolle nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. Ihre Freundschaft zu Frannie, sinnierte sie. War sie nicht auch nur aus einem Zweck heraus entstanden? Konnte sie sie nicht einfach auch aus reiner Dienlichkeit wieder beenden? Ihr wurde bewusst, wie wenig ihr diese Idee gefiel, nein wie sehr sie der Gedanke schmerzte sich ein Leben ohne Francesca vorzustellen. Ja auf die meisten wirkte sie wirklich anstrengend und naiv. Aber Frannie trug eine Leichtigkeit und Lebensfreude mit sich, die Rebecca magisch vorkam und nach der sie sich sehnte. Sie griff nach dem Notizbuch, schlug es auf, überflog die Zeilen, Seite um Seite. Ein Jahr voller Lügen. Das meiste davon für ihren Vetter nicht mal von Bedeutung. Er würde das Geschriebene überfliegen, darüber lachen und ihr sagen, sie solle ihre Zeit wieder einem seiner auserwählten Capos widmen. Noch konnte sie zurück kehren ohne Schaden angerichtet zu haben. Wütend wischte sie eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie nicht zurück kehren wollte. Sie wollte hier bleiben, in ihrem eigenen kleinen Reich, ihre Abende bei Frannie oder Jimmy verbringen oder... Ray. Ihre Finger strichen über den weichen Stoff seines Sakkos, das er ihr gegen die Kälte gegeben hatte. Entschlossen ging sie zu dem kleinen halb zerfallenen Kamin und warf das Notizbuch hinein. Dann schlichtete sie Holz auf und entzündete es. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie wie die Flammen das Papier verzehrten. Erst als die letzte Seite zu Asche zerfallen war schlüpfte sie, angezogen wie sie war in ihr Bett und zog Rays Sakko an sich. Sein Geruch haftete noch daran. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und schloss die Augen.

 

W **ir sind aufgehoben im Meer der Erinnerung, das unsere Spuren auslöscht, Wellenschlag um Wellenschlag.**

„Robert Pajero, Alter 27. Vorbestraft wegen Diebstahls, Drogenbesitzes und schwerer Körperverletzung. Verbracht den Großteil seiner Jahre im Jugendknast und später im Jorriet Correctional Center. Das letzte Mal stand er Mai letzten Jahres vor Gericht, wurde aber auf Grund mangelnder Beweise nicht verurteilt.“ ratterte Elaine die Informationen runter, die sie im Laufe der Nacht gesammelt hatte. Sie sah müde aus, und unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Schatten. „Ich hab euch alles ausgedruckt und die Details seiner einzelnen Vergehen zusammen gekratzt. Und wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gern für ein paar Stunden nach Hausen, damit ich Duschen und schlafen kann und mich wieder wie ein echter Mensch fühle.“ Ray nickte geistesabwesend, er war bereits dabei die Unterlagen Elaines zu überfliegen. Irgendwo musste es einen Hinweis darauf geben, für wen er in letzter Zeit gearbeitet hatte. Als sich plötzliche Stille im Dezernat ausbreitet und die Luft geschwängert wurde von dem Gefühl der Ablehnung hob Ray den Kopf. „Ah, wie immer spät aber doch“ murmelte er, als drei Männer an ihnen vorbeirauschten und auf Welshs Büro zuhielten. Sie trugen alle schwarze Anzüge und Ray rollte mit den Augen. Ihm war klar, warum sie stets so auftraten, als wollten sie, dass die ganze Welt wusste er sie waren. Stell einen Haufen offensichtlicher Agenten vor die Nasen aller und diejenigen die unerkannt bleiben sollten hatten es leichter. Huey und Dewey hatten sich zeitgleich in Bewegung gesetzt, aber Ray lächelte nur und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und begann zu zählen. Als er bei 12 angekommen war öffnete sich Welshs Türe und der Leutnant deutete auf Jack und Thomas als wollte er sie mit seinem Finger aufspießen. „Huey, Dewey, Vecchio, in mein Büro!“ bellte er. Ray richtete sich auf, strich seinen eigenen Anzug glatt und schlenderte betont gelassen und mit einem Ausdruck bewusster Überheblichkeit in das Büro. Er wusste, dass es die Feds wahnsinnig machen würde. „Gentlemen, das sind Agent Jackson und Cash vom FBI, und Agent Tackert vom ATF“ Ray lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Schön, dass ihr auch mal auftaucht, wir hatten euch schon vermisst“ deklarierte er und quittierte die finsteren Blicke der Männer mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Jackson war ein gedrungener Mann von mittlerer Größe, dessen Haare sich an der Stirn bereits zurückzuziehen begann. Seine stechenden kleinen Mausaugen schenkten Ray nur kurze Aufmerksamkeit ehe sie sich wieder auf Welsh richteten. Als Vecchio bemerkte, dass Cash ihn hingegen unverhohlen anstarrte erwiderte er den Blick. Cash war noch jung, wahrscheinlich sogar jünger als er, aber in seinen Augen entdeckte Ray einen Schimmer von scharfer Intelligenz, die seine Nackenhaare aufstellte. Er hatte das Gefühl von ihm gescannt zu werden. Schließlich wandte der Agent sich wieder von ihm ab und tat als wäre nichts gewesen. „Ihre Leute mischen sich in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen“ eröffnete Jackson mit schnarrender Stimmte an Welsh adressiert, der auf seinem Sessel Platz genommen hatte und sich nun nach hinten lehnte, die Füße ausgestreckt, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Ray grinste wieder. Welsh wusste auch wie man Körpersprache nutzte. „Meine Leute machen ihre Arbeit“ erwiderte er. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass ich in letzter Zeit Anweisungen von oben bekommen habe in denen es hieß sie sollten stattdessen ins Theater gehen oder ähnliches“. „Vielleicht würden sie dort aber mehr Sinn machen und uns wenigstens nicht ins Revier kommen“ lautete Jacksons harsche Antwort. „Jetzt hören Sie mal zu, sie blasierter Lackaffe!“ bellte Welsh, und Ray stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sich das hier fast wie Theater anfühlte. Er wurde großartig unterhalten. „Meine Leute riskieren ihren Arsch da draußen, weil Leute wie Sie nicht in die Gänge kommen. Wenn wir alle so arbeiten würden wie ihr, dann würde die Stadt im Chaos versinken! Zwei Familien benutzen meine Straßen für ihren Kampf um den besten Platz an der Tafel und alles was ihr macht ist euch herauszuputzen und uns Steine in den Weg zu werfen!!“ Welshs Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen. Ray registrierte beiläufig, dass sich vor der verschlossenen Türe nichts mehr zu regte. Das ganze Dezernat schien den Atem anzuhalten. Jackson öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, er erinnerte den Italiener an einen Fisch an Land und er grinste bei diesem Vergleich. „Finden Sie das lustig Vecchio?“ donnerte der Leutnant. „Nein Sir, natürlich nicht!“ beeilte sich dieser zu antworten. „Meine Herren“ die überraschend sanfte Stimme von Tackert klinkte sich nun in das Gespräch ein. Der Agent blickte von den Detectives zu Welsh und hielt dabei die Hände beschwichtigend ausgestreckt. „Ich denke, es wäre sinnvoll für diese Angelegenheit alte Streitigkeiten ad acta zu legen und zusammen zu arbeiten. Erst der Mord an Hudson, dann der an den drei Capos und nun Pajero, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir an einem Strang ziehen, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass das Ganze noch mehr ausartet“. Hueys Blick war bei der Erwähnung der Toten die eindeutig auf Barattis Konto gingen zu Dewey und Ray gewandert die kaum merklich nickten. „Yeah, hört auf den Mann“ Ray stieß sich von der Wand ab und legte seinen Arm vertraulich um die Schulter Tackerts. „Vielleicht fangen wir damit, an dass Sie uns sagen, um wessen Capos es sich bei den Dreien handelt. Zeigen Sie uns ihre Unterlagen, dann zeig ich Ihnen meine“ schlug er vor. Tackert lächelte gequält ehe er Rays Arm abschüttelte. „Ich dachte Sie hätten es bereits raus gefunden. Man hat mir erzählt Sie hätten einige Erfahrung in der Arbeit mit Chicagos Unterwelt“, antwortete er süffisant. „Yeah, yeah, ich bin ein Rockstar“ Cashs Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und der Agent starrte ihn entgeistert an, doch Ray ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort „aber wir waren damit beschäftigt tieffliegenden Kugeln auszuweichen“ Welsh und Jackson hatten inzwischen damit aufgehört sich finster zu taktieren. Der Leutnant seufzte. „Gut. Wir teilen unsere Informationen und arbeiten gemeinsam an der Sache, ist das für alle Anwesenden im Bereich des möglichen?“ Tackert nickte und sah abwartend auf Jackson der schließlich ebenfalls eine Kopfbewegung machte die man mit viel Nachsicht als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte. Cash schloss sich offensichtlich seinem Vorgesetzten an. „Gut“ Welsh wirkte plötzlich um Jahre gealtert und Ray fragte sich oft er der Leutnant sich mit so etwas herumschlagen musste ohne dass sie es mitbekamen. „Und behalten Sie Besbriss im Team, sie schafft Informationen schneller heran als jeder andere, solange sie nicht unter Verschluss stehen“ der kleine Seitenhieb verhallte im Raum.

„Silvio Mangolato??“ Dewey starrte irritiert auf die Unterlagen die Tackert ihnen überlassen hatte, und aus denen hervorging zu für wen Robert Pajero gearbeitet hatte. „Wer zum Teufel ist Silvio Mangolato?“ Der ATF Agent schnaubte kurz und tippte dann auf die Karte, die an der Wand neben Besbriss' Schreibtisch hing. „Sie interessieren sich auch für nichts, dass außerhalb Chicagos vor sich geht oder?“ Sein Finger blieb über dem Rock River im Norden Illinois' in der Schwebe. „Von Rockford haben Sie aber schon gehört oder?“ der Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließ vermuten, dass er inständig darauf hoffte. Dewey würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. „Und was tut ein Waffenschieber aus Rockford in Chicago? Oder besser gesagt, warum legt sich ein Waffenschieber aus Rockford in Chicago mit einem der großen Tiere an?“ „Mangolato war früher ein Capo Barattis, dem der Fuchs seine Angelegenheiten in Rockford anvertraute als er sich Richtung Chicago wandte. Wir vermuten, dass er vor etwa fünf Jahren begann seine eigenen Interessen mehr zu schützen als die seines Chefs, er hatte seine Finger unter anderem in dem einen oder anderen Waffendeal, der Grund warum das ATF Interesse daran hat ihn dingfest zu machen. Wie er es geschafft hat, dass Baratti ihm damals nicht auf die Schliche gekommen ist wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass jemand anderer, mächtiger als Baratti seine schützenden Hände über hielt...oder es noch immer tut, sodass der Fuchs bis dato keine Möglichkeit hatte ohne Repressalien zu agieren. Das hat sich mit dem Mord an Hudson natürlich ein wenig geändert. Jetzt muss er handeln, oder es fangen bald mehr Leute an, an seinem Stuhl zu sägen. Wie es scheint, hat Mangolato beschlossen dem Fuchs auch hier das Revier streitig zu machen. Ob das von Größenwahn geprägt ist, oder er tatsächlich Chancen hat...auch das können wir nicht einschätzen, aber ich hege kein Interesse daran es raus zu finden.“ Dewey schürzte die Lippen. „Was für Optionen haben wir?“ „Wenige. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir den Fuchs selbst in die Hände bekommen und selbst wenn, er hat es in der Vergangenheit mit Bravour geschafft, sich jeglicher Haftstrafe zu entziehen. Im entscheidenden Moment sterben Kronzeugen, Aussagen werden widerrufen oder es gibt einfach zu wenig Beweise. Ich befürchte tatsächlich, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als Mangolato aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen“ Ray hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn das so einfach wäre, hättet ihr ihn doch längst eingeknastet“. „Dass das hier keine Kindergartenparty ist muss doch sogar Ihnen bewusst sein Vecchio“ ließ Jackson nun vernehmen und streifte den Italiener mit eisigem Blick. „Wirklich, was tun Sie dann hier?“ schnauzte Ray zurück und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Zufrieden registrierte er, dass er den Agenten um einen ganzen Kopf überragte. „Was ist mit Undercover?“ mischte sich Dewey eskalierend ein. Cash schüttelte den Kopf. „Mangolato hat einen speziellen Riecher wenn es um verdeckte Ermittlungen geht. Keine Chance von dieser Seite an Informationen heranzukommen.“ Dewey stöhnte, ließ sich schwer auf einen Sessel sinken und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Also, wenn ich zusammenfasse - und bitte korrigiert mich wenn ich mich irre – haben wir nichts in der Hand, keine Ansatzpunkte wie wir weitermachen sollen, aber wenn wir nicht bald was machen bricht da draußen die Hölle los.“ Tackert nickte zustimmend „Das fasst es ganz gut zusammen.“ „Was ist mit Rockford selbst?“ warf Ray ein. „Wir stehen in direktem Kontakt mit den Behörden vor Ort und werden auf dem Laufenden gehalten, falls sich dort etwas tut, das uns weiterhelfen könnte, aber die Tatsache, dass es unmöglich ist jemanden bei Mangolato einzuschleusen verkompliziert die Angelegenheit und verzögert den Informationsfluss.“ Jacksons Telefon läutet und unterbrach die Erklärung des Agenten. Nach einem Blick auf das Display ging er zügigen Schrittes in eines der Untersuchungszimmer und ließ die anderen zurück. Huey, der bisher konzentriert geschwiegen hatte runzelte die Stirn und strich sich nachdenklich über den kurzen Schnauzbart. „Was wäre, wenn wir eine Partei mit in die Sache involvieren, die davon profitiert, wenn entweder Mangolato oder der Fuchs von der Bildfläche verschwindet?“ sinnierte er. Tackert dachte kurz nach, schien von dem Gedankengang aber angetan „Sie meinen jemand, der Interesse haben könnte einen Rivalen weniger zu haben und dafür sogar bereit wäre über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und mit der Polizei zu kooperieren?“ soufflierte er. Jack nickte. „Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand der Cosa Nostra dem FBI Informationen zuspielt, um sich selbst zu schützen oder die Interessen seiner Familie zu wahren“. „Die Frage ist wer bei diesem Köder anbeißen könnte“ warf Cash ein. Jacks Blick wanderte zu Ray. „Frank Zuko zum Beispiel“. „Zuko?!! Lieber beiße ich mir selbst den Arm ab, als dass ich dem dabei helfe Konkurrenten auszuschalten. Nur über meine Leiche!“ schrie Ray. „Sind Sie auch bereit, das Leben von Polizisten dafür zu riskieren?“ Tackert fixierte Ray mit eisigem Blick.

„Vecchio, das könnte unsere einzige Möglichkeit sein“ Jack packte den Italiener am Oberarm und zerrte ihn ein paar Schritte weg. „Ich weiß wie du zu Zuko stehst und glaub mir, ich würde den Bastard auch lieber im Knast verrotten sehen. Aber mit Zuko kommen wir klar, wir kennen ihn, und was noch wichtiger ist, er hat schon mal gegen uns verloren und weiß das. Baratti und Mangolato sind ein ganz anderes Kaliber, da brauchen wir Hilfe von der anderen Seite“ flüsterte er energisch auf ihn ein. „Gegen uns verloren“ Ray lacht freudlos auf. „Yeah...hat sich wirklich wie ein Sieg angefühlt. Das ist verdammter Bullshit Jack. Wenn wir Zuko den kleinen Finger reichen, greift er sich die ganze Hand und lacht uns in Gesicht.“ „Ray,...“ Huey seufzte und schwieg kurz, dann setzte er erneut an „Im Gegensatz zu anderen ist Zuko ein Feigling und deswegen gibt es Dinge die wir bei ihm nie befürchten müssen, ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber Baratti und Mangolato werden da draußen Cops töten, Zuko nicht“ Ray starrte Huey entgeistert an und dieser fixierte Ray. „Zuko hat Louis damals nicht getötet, und er würde es auch heute nicht wagen, dazu hat er nicht den Mumm. Er ist ein Feigling“ wiederholte der Detective. „Er hat Irene getötet“ flüsterte Ray mit heiserer Stimme. Jack schloss die Augen. „Yeah, yeah, aber das war ein Unfall, wie du selbst gesagt hast und auch wenn du's nicht glauben willst, so hat ihn das genauso fertig gemacht, wie dich. Er wird mit dem Wissen, dass er seine eigenen Schwester umgebracht hat sein ganzes Leben verbringen müssen, und vielleicht bringen ihn diese Schuldgefühle dazu, uns zu helfen“. Ray war sich der Blicke der anderen bewusst, auch, dass Welsh aus seinem Büro gekommen war und die Szenerie beobachtete. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte gegen die Decke. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und aus.“In Ordnung“ murmelte er. Huey schlug ihm auf die Schulter, führte ihn zu dem Schreibtisch zurück und nickte Tackert zu. Der Agent wirkte zufrieden. „Gut meine Herren, dann...“ er unterbrach sich, als Jackson wieder aus dem Untersuchungszimmer trat und das Telefon zuklappte. „Rockford meldet, dass Mangolato seine Leute beginnt zusammen zu ziehen. Bestätigung von mehreren Stellen.“ Cash informierte den älteren Fed kurz von Hueys Idee. „So wie's aussieht derzeit unsere beste Möglichkeit. Wollen Sie es übernehmen mit Zuko zu sprechen, Vecchio? Wie ich hörte haben Sie eine besondere Beziehung zu ihm?“ wandte dieser sich mit einem hämischen Unterton an Ray. Der Detective war den Schritt nach vorne gegangen ohne es zu registrieren, die Fäuste geballt, eine Hand bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt, als jemand seinen Ellbogen packte und ihn wegzerrte. „Ruhig Blut, Vecchio“ Welshs Stimme drang wie durch Watte zu ihm durch. Das Einzige was er klar hörte, war das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren. Dewey und Jack hatten sich zwischen Ray und Jackson geschoben, während Welsh ihn langsam Richtung seines Büros dirigierte. „Halten Sie Ihre Leute an der Leine, Leutnant.“ bellte Jackson und fing sich einen finsteren Blick Welshs ein. „Ich übernehme Zuko“ erklärte Cash bereitwillig, und versuchte seinerseits die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vorgesetzten wieder auf sich zu lenken.

In Welshs Zimmer angekommen schloss sich die Türe hinter Ray und Welsh drückte ihn auf das Sofa. „Setzen Sie sich Vecchio und atmen Sie durch. So gerne wir alle diesem präpotenten Schwein eine verpassen würden, es hilft weder Ihnen noch mir“. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich mich danach besser fühle“ stieß Ray zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Welsh trat zu seinem Aktenschrank, schob einen Ordner zur Seite und beförderte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser zu Tage. Nachdem er eingeschenkt hatte, drückte er Ray eines in die Hand. „Trinken Sie“ Der Detective schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht...“ „Ich will jetzt einen trinken, und ich trinke nicht allein, also tun Sie einmal was ich Ihnen sage“ schnauzte Welsh und Ray hob gehorsam das Glas an die Lippen. Der Geruch von Bourbon stieg ihm in die Nase und weckte beinahe einen Würgereiz, so deutlich stand im das Bild von seinem Vater vor der Nase. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und kippte den Inhalt runter. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass das unwohle Gefühl sofort verflogen war. Das hier war deutlich qualitativer und hochwertiger als alles was sein Vater sich reingeschüttet hatte und Ray wusste, dass man das hier – vor allem bei dem Gehalt eines Cops – nicht in Mengen trank. „Besser?“ wollte Welsh wissen und Ray nickte nach kurzem Zögern. Ob es tatsächlich an dem Alkohol lag, oder daran, dass seine Gedanken kurz von Jackson abgedriftet waren wusste er nicht zu sagen. „Hören Sie Vecchio. Sie sind ein guter Cop, und das nicht erst seitdem Sie den Mountie adoptiert haben. Aber wenn Sie vor Zeugen einem Agent des FBI die Nase brechen sind Sie längste Zeit Detective gewesen und können sich bestenfalls einen Job bei der Müllabfuhr suchen, verstanden?“ Ray nickte. „Gut, denn das würde diesem Jackson nur zu viel Freude bereiten, vergessen Sie das nie. Versuchen Sie einen Bogen um ihn zu machen und halten Sie sich an Tackert. Der hat wenigstens das Prinzip von Kooperation verstanden“ Welsh starrte in sein eigenen Glas und leerte es, dann warf er einen Blick zwischen den Jalousien aus seinem Büro. Jackson und Cash waren gegangen. „Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie, Dewey und Huey was essen und überlegen Sie sich Alternativen, falls Hueys Plan nicht aufgeht. Solange bis Ihnen was Sinnvolles einfällt oder die zwei Feds mit Ergebnissen betreffend Zuko zurückkommen, will ich, dass ihr alle eure Kräfte schont. Ihr werdet sie bald brauchen“ damit entließ er ihn.

Tackert empfing ihn an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch. „Es wird dauern ein Treffen mit Zuko zu arrangieren und eine Rückmeldung zu erhalten“ er schob Ray eine Visitenkarte zu. „Falls sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas ergibt melden Sie sich, Ihre Nummer hab ich bereits von Ihren Kollegen erhalten“ er tippte sich gegen die Stirn und verabschiedete sich. Ray starrte ihm geraume Zeit hinterher, dann stand er auf und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. „Hey Vecchio, wir gehen zu Sally's“ rief ihm Dewey zu. Ray winkte ab. „Hab keinen Hunger“ meinte er und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Was ist mit Welshs Anweisung nicht alleine rum zu rennen?“ „Willst du mich aufs Klo begleiten oder darf ich wenigstens noch alleine pinkeln? 'Jeez.“ fauchte Ray und Huey zog seinen Partner mit sich. „Komm schon, der braucht ein wenig Ruhe“. Drei Stunden später hatte Ray genug davon die kleine Freiheitsstatue auf seinem Tisch anzustarren und zu beobachten wie seine eigenen Gedanken im Kreis liefen. Dief, der den ganzen Tag im Aufenthaltsraum verbracht hatte in der Hoffnung ein Sandwich würde aus dem Automaten fallen stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an und winselte leise. Ray tätschelte ihm den Kopf und fühlte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen besser. „Danke“ murmelte er, schnappte sich dann sein Telefon und seinen Mantel. „Ich brauche frische Luft“ informierte er dem Halbwolf und verließ das Revier ehe jemand es mitbekommen konnte. „Genau genommen bin ich ja auch nicht allein unterwegs oder?“ rechtfertigte er und Dief bellte zustimmend. Alleine die Tatsache hinter dem Steuer seines geliebten Riv zu sitzen hob augenblicklich seine Stimmung. Diefenbaker teilte seine Begeisterung und ließ sich den Fahrtwind über den Kopf streichen. Ziellos lenkte er den Riviera durch Chicagos Straßen, stellte erst fest, dass er Richtung South Side fuhr, als er bereits auf halbem Weg zu „Jimmy's“ war. Nach der dritten Runde um den Block fand er einen Parkplatz und schlenderte, die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben zu dem kleinen Pub. Zu seiner Freude hatte es bereits offen. Jimmy war gerade dabei ein Fass anzuschließen und hob den Kopf als er eintrat. Als er Ray erkannte nickte er nur kurz, beäugte Diefenbaker und befasste sich dann wieder mit seiner aktuellen Aufgabe. Es waren nur drei Tische besetzt. Ein Pärchen saß vor zwei Cidergläsern und unterhielt sich leise, zwei japanische Touristen, die sich augenscheinlich verirrt hatten und in einer Mischung von Aufregung und Nervosität über einem Stadtplan brüteten und in einer der Ecke ein grauhaariger alter Mann, dessen Kleidung schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte und der selig vor sich hinschnarchte. An den Löchern in seinen Schuhen und den verdreckten Händen war klar ersichtlich, dass der Mann auf der Straße lebte, und Ray bezweifelte, dass er Geld besaß, dennoch stand ein säuberlich ausgeputzter leerer Teller vor ihm und ein halbvolles Glas irgendeiner Limonade. Ray selbst nahm an einem der hinteren Tische Platz bei dem er die Wand im Rücken hatte und sich vorstellen konnte, auch zu späterer Stunde, wenn hier mehr Betrieb herrschte in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Als Jimmy zu ihm kam und seine Bestellung aufnahm warf er einen fragenden Blick zu dem alten Penner. „Argyll Finnegan, tut keiner Menschenseele was, bekommt er hier was zu essen und trinken, besser als er bettelt vor der Türe und verscheucht Kunden“ erklärte der Barkeeper schroff als müsste er sich rechtfertigen während er Dief seine Hand hinstreckte, damit der Halbwolf sie beschnuppern konnte. Ray verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter dem seltsamen Kerl ein guter Samariter verbarg. „Sie sind nicht zufällig Kanadier oder?“ Jimmy sah ihn irritiert an und kehrte, nachdem der Ray gleich eine Kanne Kaffee gebracht hatte an seine Bar zurück um Diefenbaker sowohl eine Schüssel mit Wasser als auch einen beeindruckenden Knochen zu besorgen. Der Halbwolf bedankte sich indem er dem Mann die Hände abschleckte und machte sich dann über das Geschenk her. Ray nickte Jimmy zu, richtete dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Notizen. Wieder und wieder ging er seine Aufzeichnungen durch, aber so sehr er sich bemühte, ihm fiel keine Alternative zu Hueys Plan ein. Sein Telefon läutet. „Vecchio?“ - „Ray? Hier ist Francesca, ich ruf nur kurz aus der Arbeit an weil Ma dich nicht erreicht, sie wollte nur wissen ob du heute zum Essen kommst, ich hab ihr gesagt...was? Nein das haben wir nicht größer, aber Sie können's ja mal anprobieren, die Umkleide ist da hinten, wo war ich? Achja, ob du heut zum Essen kommst oder nicht“. Ray versuchte aus dem Gesprochenen herauszufiltern, was wirklich an ihn gerichtet war. „Ich glaub nicht Frannie. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen“ Das war nicht mal gelogen. „Oh, ich sag ihr sie soll was für dich in den Kühlschrank stellen. Ich muss morgen ganz früh raus, also schreib vielleicht ne Notiz wenn du heimkommst damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht“ Ray lächelte. „Mach ich Frannie, sonst noch was?“ „Nein, ja...ok ich muss auflegen, pass auf dich auf. Ciao!“ Kopfschüttelnd steckte er das Telefon wieder ein. Frannies Art ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte war ähnlich ungestüm und chaotisch wie ihr ganzes Wesen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie so nervös und besorgt erlebt, nachdem sein Kollege und Hueys damaliger Partner Louis Gardino getötet worden war und er mit Veilchen, Blutergüssen , Abschürfungen und einer aufgeschlagenen Lippe heimgekehrt war. Angst hatten ihr jedoch nicht seine Verletzungen gemacht, sondern der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Tagelang war sie um ihn herumgeschlichen, ungewöhnlich feinfühlig darauf bedacht ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war ohne ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen. Er lächelte wieder, als er an die Nacht nach Irenes Tod dachte, in der er nicht hatte schlafen können und auf der Verandatreppe gesessen war. Frannie hatte ihn bemerkt und war, bewaffnet mit einer Decke zu ihm gekommen, hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und sie Beide eingehüllt, ihm schweigend und sanft über den Rücken gestreichelt, bis die Trauer ihn endlich einholte. Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aufgestanden waren, war seine Kehle rau und ihre Schulter nass von seinen Tränen gewesen. Sie hatten darüber nie wieder ein Wort verloren, aber er erinnerte sich oft daran, wie seine kleine Schwester dagewesen war um ihn aufzufangen.

Rebecca wusste, dass sie nur deshalb zu Jimmy's ging, weil sie die anklagende Stille in ihrer Wohnung nicht ertragen konnte. Sie hegte die Hoffnung, das eine oder andere bekannte Gesicht zu sehen, sich von Smalltalk einhüllen lassen zu können, oder, dass Jimmy Zeit hatte ihr eine weiterer kuriose Geschichte aus seinem bewegten Leben zu erzählen um die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu übertönen. Der Pub war bis zum Bersten voll, laute Gespräche und Gelächter schwappten ihr entgegen als sie die Tür öffnete und sie schob sich zwischen verschwitzen Körper zur Theke durch. „Hi Jimmy!“ rief sie, und er winkte ihr zu. Obwohl rings um ihm Leute ihre Bestellungen aufgaben, nahm er sich die Zeit zu ihr zu kommen und ihr unaufgefordert ihr übliches Glas Martini hin zu stellen. Sie lächelte ihn an und er deutete mit dem Kinn in eine der hinteren Ecken des Lokales. Als sie sich umdrehte und auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie durch eine kurze Lücke zwischen zwei Gästen Ray entdecken, der gedankenverloren an einem der Tische saß. Obwohl rund um ihm reges Treiben herrschte, wirkte es als stünde die Zeit bei ihm selbst still. Augenscheinlich hatte man sich die Sessel geschnappt, aber niemand hatte bei ihm Platz genommen. „Sitzt schon seit drei Stunden da, trinkt hin und wieder von seinem Kaffee der inzwischen eiskalt sein muss und starrt in die Luft“ klärte Jimmy sie auf ehe er sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen zuwandte. Rebecca beugte sich zur Seite und erhaschte wieder einen Blick auf Ray. Der schwarze Anzug den er über einem rotem Hemd trug hätte ihm wahrscheinlich normalerweise gut zu Gesicht gestanden, aber verbunden mit seinem Mimik ließ es ihn traurig wirken. Sie zögerte. Er wirkte, als wolle er in Ruhe gelassen werden. Jimmy stellte ihr eine Kanne frischen Kaffees auf den Tresen. „Sei so gut und bring ihm das rüber, mir wird schlecht wenn ich daran denke wie das kalte Zeug inzwischen schmecken muss, ich ertrag das nicht“. Rebecca schenkte Jimmy einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick, formte aber lautlos ein Danke, das er regungslos entgegen nahm. Sie vertraute auf sein Gespür für Menschen, schnappte sich die Kanne und ihr eigenes Glas um sich erneut durch die Menschen zu schieben. Ray registrierte sie nicht, dafür der Hund, nein Halbwolf wie sie sich selbst berichtigte, der bei ihrem Näherkommen mit dem Schwanz wedelte und seine Augen dann auffordernd auf Ray richtete eher er seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Vorderläufe sinken ließ, schnaufte und die Augen schloss. Im Vorbeigehen griff sie vom Nachbartisch einen soeben leer gewordenen Sessel und platzierte ihn gegenüber von Ray. „Hey“ begrüßte sie ihn leise, warf einen Blick in seine Tasse und goss ihm ein. Er fokussierte erst auf den aufsteigenden Dampf eher er aufsah und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Die Traurigkeit die ihn umgab war noch immer deutlich zu spüren. „Hey“ erwiderte er. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen oder willst du... beziehungsweise wollt ihr alleine sein“ fragte sie und deutet auf Diefenbaker. Er richtete sich auf und sah auf das Tier als hätte er es erst jetzt bemerkt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, und was auch immer seine Gedanken beherrscht hatte verflüchtigte sich mit dieser Bewegung. „Ich denke ich hatte genug Zweisamkeit für diesen Tag“ bemerkte er und tätschelte Dief den Kopf. „Ein wenig Gesellschaft würde mir guttun“ Sie sah sich bedeutungsvoll um und er schien die anderen Menschen erst jetzt wahr zu nehmen. Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Harter Tag?“ Rebecca beugte sich vor und berührte seine Hand. Mit Irritation bemerkte sie, dass er sich verkrampfte. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Als sie ihre eigene Hand wieder zurückziehen wollte, ergriff er sie jedoch und hielt sie sanft umklammert, als würde sie ihm Halt geben. Er schwieg kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Der Tag war in Ordnung...hat nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen geweckt“ erklärte er schließlich, schluckte und griff nach seinem Kaffee. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“ Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich glaube nicht, ich will dir nicht den Abend vermiesen“ meinte Ray. Sie lächelte, drückte seine Hand. „Ich bin eine wahnsinnig gute Zuhörerin, wollte ich nur erwähnt haben. Manche sagen sogar, wenn ich ein Mann wäre hätte ich Beichtvater oder Barkeeper werden sollen“ Er schmunzelte und seine Augen schnellten kurz zu Jimmy. „Yeah, wenn du was über jemanden wissen willst, frag den Barkeeper“ fügte er hinzu, blickte dann auf ihre Hand und den Kontrast seiner dunkleren Finger auf ihrer Haut. Er schwieg wieder.

_Diefenbaker beobachtete die beiden Zweibeiner aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Er konnte nicht hören was sie sprachen, aber er konnte verstehen was ihre Gesichter und ihre Gesten sagten. Er seufzte. Menschen waren kompliziert. Er gähnte. Dieser hier besonders. Aber Dief hatte Nachsehen mit ihm, schließlich war ein Freund seines Zweibeiners, und auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie alle Beide endlich lernen sollten ohne seine Hilfe zurecht zu kommen schob er sich langsam unter dem Tisch hervor und streckte eine Pfote aus. Die Frau die er anvisiert hatte bemerkte ihn und wich ihm aus. Dief seufzte verhalten, wählte ein anderes Ziel aus und schob seinen Schwanz unter den Schuh des Mannes. Eher dieser sein volles Gewicht darauf stellen konnte jaulte Dief auf._

Ray wurde von dem schmerzerfüllten Heulen des Halbwolfes so erschreckt, dass er Rebeccas Glas umkippte und sich der Inhalt über den Boden ergoss. „Dief!“ Ray beugte sich zu dem Tier und begutachtete die Pfote, die Diefenbaker inbrünstig zu lecken begonnen hatte. Dabei warf er dem Gast der sich nun entfernte einen schmerzerfüllten und vorwurfsvollen Blick nach. „Ist ihm jemand drauf gestiegen?“ ließ Rebecca vernehmen. „Scheint so, lass mal sehen Dief“ Der Wolf winselte nur, erhob sich und schüttelte sich, darauf bedacht, seine linke Vorderpfote nicht zu belasten. Mit eingekniffenem Schwanz humpelte er zu Ray und drückte sich an sein Bein. „Ich glaube, das war heftiger.“ Hilflos sah er zu Rebecca. Bis jetzt hatte Dief sich noch nie verletzt wenn er auf ihn aufpasste und er fühlte sich schlichtweg überfordert. Rebecca war in die Knie gegangen, streichelte beruhigend Diefenbakers Rücken und sah dann zu Ray auf. „Wir sollten uns das zumindest mal irgendwo ansehen wo es ruhiger zugeht“ kommentierte sie, nachdem sie unsanft eine Frau zur Seite geschubst hatte, die kurz davor war dem Halbwolf auf den Schwanz zu treten. Ray nickte, dankbar für jeden Vorschlag, sprang auf und half Rebecca hoch. Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich einen Weg Richtung Türe. „Warte hier“ beeilte Ray sich zu sagen, und schlüpfte nochmal in das Pub um die Rechnung zu begleichen. Kurz darauf kam er wieder raus, ein kleines Päckchen unter den Arm geklemmt. Obwohl er damit rechnete, würdigte Dief dem Trostpflaster Jimmys keines Blickes sondern humpelte langsam weiter. Besorgt beäugte Ray seinen tierischen Kompagnon. Wenn Dief sogar Essen missachtete musste er wirklich arm dran sein. Er reichte Rebecca kurzerhand das Päckchen, und hob Diefenbaker hoch. „Du musst dringend auf Diät“ ächzte er, folgte Rebecca dann aber zügig zu ihrer Wohnung. Die Stiegen in den dritten Stock waren eine wahre Herausforderung aber schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und Rebecca breitete rasch eine Decke auf dem Sofa aus, sodass Ray den Halbwolf darauf legen konnte. Dann eilte sie in die Küche, fischte eine kleine Schüssel unter dem Spülbecken hervor und zog ein paar Geschirrtücher aus der Lade. Damit bewaffnet kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und begann Diefs Pfote genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Hm, scheint Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben“ murmelte sie während sie vorsichtig das Gelenk bewegte. Dief beäugte sie neugierig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass nichts gebrochen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur eine Prellung und sich ordentlich erschrocken“. Ray beobachtete fasziniert wie sie eines der Tücher in das Wasser tauchte und zügig Diefs Pfote ein bandagierte. „Woher weißt du, wie man taube Halbwölfe verarztet?“ Sie hob den Kopf. „Taub?“ Ray nickte. „Irgendwas mit Eiswasser und Trommelfellen, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass sein Besitzer Mountie ist?“ Sie lachte auf. „Ja...ich bin mit vielen Geschwistern und Kindern naher Verwandter aufgewachsen, von denen jedes zweite mindestens ein Tier hatte. Da gab es früher oder später diverse Verletzungen“ erklärte sie auf seine Frage hin. Als sie fertig war, nahm Ray ihr die Schüssel ab und brachte sie in die Küche. Eine der Laden stand ein wenig offen und ein Geschirrtuch hängte heraus. Sorgfältig öffnete er die Lade ganz um das Tuch zusammenzulegen als er die Waffe entdeckte die darunter verborgen war. Stutzig hielt er inne. Rays Gedanken arbeiteten. Es war nicht unüblich, dass man in dieser Gegend bewaffnet war. Die Waffe war für jemanden, der nicht zufällig darüber stolperte gut versteckt, griffbereit nahe der Tür. Das machte durchaus Sinn. So leise wie möglich hob er die Geschirrtücher weiter an. Die Waffe war ihm vertraut, es war dasselbe Modell das er trug, das Magazin allerdings fehlte. Auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Er selbst verwahrte in seinen eigenen vier Wänden Beretta und Munition an zwei verschiedenen Orten auf, damit es nicht so leicht zu Unfällen kommen konnte. Vorsichtig drapierte er die Tücher wieder wie sie gewesen waren, schob nur die Lade zu und entleerte die Schüssel in der Spüle. Vielleicht war das was ihn so irritierte einfach, dass er sich Rebecca genauso wenig mit einer Waffe vorstellen konnte wie seine eigene Schwester. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer

_Dief schnaufte zufrieden. Fast wäre sein Plan schiefgegangen, als er durcheinander gebracht hatte was ihm eigentlich wehtat, aber es war den Zweibeinern nicht aufgefallen. Genüsslich machte er sich über Jimmys zweiten Knochen her. Danach würde er einschlafen. Vielleicht würde der Freund seines Zweibeiners es sich zweimal überlegen ihn wieder zum Auto zurück zu tragen. Inzwischen hatte er endlich neben dem weiblichen Wesen auf dem zweiten Sofa Platz genommen. Diefenbaker war ungemein zufrieden mit sich selbst._

„Du bist nicht in Chicago geboren, oder?“ Rebecca beäugte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat mich verraten?“. Er grinste. „Du selbst…du hast mir erzählt, dass du hier niemanden kanntest ehe Frannie dich unter ihre Fittiche genommen hat“. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich darf in deiner Gegenwart nicht vergessen, dass du ein Cop bist und entgegen der sonstigen Gewohnheiten deines Geschlechtes tatsächlich zuhörst wenn jemand mit dir spricht“ scherzte sie. „Ach, tu ich auch nicht, ich nehm immer alles auf Diktiergerät auf, übergebe die Tapes an meine Sekretärin und lass mir von ihr die wichtigen Dinge zusammenfassen“ erklärte er mit ernster Miene. Rebecca lachte auf. „Klar…ich wette du hast gar keine Sekretärin und schreibst deine Zusammenfassungen selbst“ Ray dachte kurz nach. „Naja genau genommen ist das nicht ganz korrekt…ich hab sowas wie eine zivile Sekretärin, die mich allerdings um einen Kopf kürzer macht, sollte sie jemals hören, dass ich sie als solche bezeichnet habe…“ er lenkte ein „außerdem, käme ich auf die Idee Elaine zu bitten irgendwas für mich abzutippen, würde sie mich auf der Stelle mit ihren Blicken töten.“ „Sie klingt sehr gefährlich“ „Yeah, sie kann mir manchmal eine Heidenangst einjagen, aber lass sie das bloß nicht wissen“ Rebecca imitierte ein Salutieren. „Jawohl, Elaine, Heidenangst…das muss ich mir merken, falls ich mal so jemanden für dich brauche“ „Wieso erzähl ich dir sowas eigentlich?“ Ray schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, „aber zurück zu dir. Wo kommst du ursprünglich her?“. Er bemerkte wie sie ihre bequeme Haltung aufgab und seinem Blick auswich. „Sagen wir einfach aus dem Norden“. „Oh 'Jeez, du bist aber keine Kanadierin oder? Dafür bist du eindeutig nicht seltsam genug“ fügte er hinzu. Sie lachte wieder auf. „Nein keine Kanadierin, keine Sorge, ich habe schon verstanden, dass du da vorbelastet bist“ Ray legte sich die Hand auf die Brust und sah sie voller Verzweiflung an. „Als ich hörte, dass du ein Sofa hast UND gut im Zuhören bist, sagte ich mir selbst: Ray, hier hast du jemanden gefunden, mit dem du über dein Trauma sprechen kannst“ „Darauf finde ich, sollten wir anstoßen“ jubelte Rebecca, stand auf und huschte an ihm vorbei. „Oh“ tönte es kurz darauf enttäuscht aus der Küche und Ray erhob sich um ihr zu folgen. Sie stand vor dem offenen Kühlschrank und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn hinein. „Ich sehe, dank meiner überragenden Kunst des vorausschauenden Einkaufens haben wir wenig Auswahl was das betrifft. Wir hätten da Milch...“ nach einem Blick auf der Verfallsdatum verzog sie das Gesicht „vergiss es, die beißt schon zurück“. Ray lehnte sich gegen die kleine Anrichte und beobachtete sie amüsiert wie sie den Kühlschrank zuwarf und den Inhalt ihrer Schränke zu durchsuchen begann. „Wow, das ist echt übel“ kommentierte sie. „Mir war nie bewusst, wie wenig ich zu Hause hab. Möchtest du ein Gläschen Olivenöl zur Feier des Tages?“ sie sah ihn ernst an und er warf lachend die Hände in die Luft. „Danke nein, aber du brauchst dir wirklich keine Umstände zu machen, ich bin vollauf zufrieden“ Rebecca setzte zu einer Antwort an, als ihr Blick über ihn fiel. „Aha!“ rief sie aus „ich wusste, dass da noch ein Schatz verborgen war“. Sie trat neben ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um sich nach der vereinsamten Weinflasche zu strecken, die auf dem Küchenschrank lag. „Weißt du…du könntest mir ruhig helfen, schließlich bist du deutlich größer als ich“ warf sie ihm vor, doch Ray schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und beäugte sie von der Seite. Ihr Versuch die Flasche zu erreichen, hatte dazu geführt, dass der Saum ihrer Bluse nach oben rutschte und ihm den Ausblick auf ihre nackte Taille gewährte. „Damit würde ich mir ja eine fabelhafte Sicht verderben“ kommentierte er. Rebecca sah ihn perplex an, registrierte dann was er meinte und wurde rot. Dabei wandte sie sich ihm zu und er erstarrte als er die Ausläufer einer gezackten Narbe auf ihrem Bauch entdeckte. Hastig richtete sie ihre Bluse und er wandte den Blick ab, trat neben sie und griff nach der Flasche. Neugierig beäugte er das Etikett. Rotwein, genauer gesagt ein Bottacio. Das erhöhte zumindest die Chancen, dass er noch nicht gekippt war. Rebecca hatte ihm einen Flaschenöffner gereicht und präsentierte ihm wenig später triumphierend zwei Weingläser. „Mission erfolgreich“ bestätigte Ray, entkorkte den Wein und roch daran. „Die Tatsache, dass dir noch nichts aus der Flasche entgegen gesprungen ist um dich zu beißen, könnte heißen ich habe wirklich was Trinkbares im Haus?“ wollte sie wissen und nachdem er sich einen kleine Menge eingeschenkt und gekostet hatte nickte er und füllte die zwei Gläser. „Du ernährst dich also von abgelaufener Milch und Olivenöl“ bemerkte er, als sie wieder auf dem Sofa saßen. Rebecca lachte leise. „Nein, ich komm nur in letzter Zeit viel zu selten zum Einkaufen und hol mir meist einfach was von Jimmy.“ Ray schauderte. Er hatte im Laufe des Abends ein paar Mal gesehen was im Pub an Essen serviert wurde. Es gab sicher übleres, aber man merkte, dass Jimmy die Sachen vor Öffnung vorbereitete und kein herausragender Koch war. „Du solltest mal mein Risotto alla milanese probieren“ offerierte er ihr stolz und reichte ihr eines der Gläser. Rebecca ergriff es und prostete ihm zu. „Ist das eine Einladung?“, wieder dieses Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Ray überlegte nicht lange und nickte. Der Wein hatte den fruchtigen Geschmack den er erwartet hatte und erinnerte ihn an Kirschen. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete merkte er, dass ihre grauen Augen noch immer auf ihm ruhten. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf dem niedrigen Tisch ab. „Warum bist du Polizist geworden, Ray?“ Er schwieg eine Zeitlang, betrachtete dabei die rubinrote Flüssigkeit und nahm schließlich einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher“, offenbarte er. „Ich denke es schien mir die einzige Alternative“ „zu was?“ hakte sie sanft nach. „Als ich siebzehn war sagte mal jemand zu mir: Ray, es ist egal, was du machen willst oder werden möchtest, dein Lebensweg wurde dir in die Wiege gelegt“ er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe während die Finger seiner linken Hand unruhig auf die Sofalehne trommelten. Schließlich hob er den Blick und suchte Augenkontakt zu Rebecca. „Der Gedanke war mir zuwider, also beschloss ich genau das Gegenteil von dem zu werden, was die Leute von mir erwarteten. Anfangs war es reiner Trotz...genug davon um mich dem Auswahlverfahren zu stellen und die Ausbildung zu absolvieren. Nach ein paar Jahren als Streifenpolizist und einem kurzen Abstecher zum Sittendezernat unterstützte mein Vorgesetzter, ein Leutnant namens William Kelly meine Beförderung zum Detective und Versetzung zur Kriminalpolizei“ er breitete die Arme aus „und hier bin ich nun“. „Und, ist es noch immer Trotz, der dich deine Arbeit machen lässt?“ Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das hörte nach den ersten Ausbildungsmonaten auf“ er lachte trocken auf. „Die Begeisterung gewisser Leute hielt sich allerdings sehr in Grenzen“. Rebecca dachte an Mrs. Vecchio, die so voller Stolz von ihrem Sohn sprach und schürzte die Lippen. „Lass mich eine Vermutung anstellen, in Ordnung? Du musst dich dazu auch nicht äußern wenn du nicht willst“ beeilte sie sich zu sagen und Ray beäugte sie neugierig. „Die Person, die dir damals gesagt hat was du werden würdest und was nicht war nicht irgendwer aus der Schule oder deinem Freundeskreis“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf, wartete schweigend ab. „Und auch definitiv nicht deine Ma oder deine Schwestern“ Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Weißt du, Frannie spricht über jeden in eurer Familie, sogar über Paulie redet sie hin und wieder , der einzige den sie nie erwähnt ist euer Vater.“ Sie bemerkte, wie er sich anspannte, die Knöchel seiner Hand, die das Weinglas umschlossen hielt traten weiß hervor. Rebecca beugte sich langsam nach vor, löste seine Finger sanft von dem Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch neben das ihre. Dann umschloss sie sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und sah ihm in die Augen in denen sie nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Scham erkannte. „Weißt du Ray, Ärsche gibt es in fast jeder Familie, aber wenn ich mir dich Frannie und deine Ma anschaue, sehe ich herzliche, fürsorgliche Menschen. Was auch immer euer Vater getan hat, oder wer auch immer er war, es wirkt auf mich nicht so, als wäre einer von euch wie er“. In dem Moment in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Worte, mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen, nicht nur ihn betrafen. Sie schluckte und zog ihre Hände zurück, faltete sie in ihrem Schoß und schauderte. Ray hatte vor Jahren das getan, was sie selbst noch immer nicht gewagt hatte, nämlich seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, ungeachtet dessen, was die Leute von ihm dachten, sagten oder erwarteten. Eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihrer Starre. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ray beobachtete sie besorgt. Rebecca lächelte gequält. „Ärsche gibt es in jeder Familie“ wiederholte sie leise. Schweigend glitt Rays Hand ihren Oberarm entlang, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie an sich. Das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Trost überwältigte sie, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte und er seine Arme um sie legte. Als die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr fiel, fühlte sie sich unsagbar müde. Kurz frage sie sich, ob sie sich verhört hatte oder er tatsächlich gerade eine Geschichte von einem Inuit zum Besten gab, aber als er leise begann zu sprechen, hüllte seine Stimme sie ein. Sie schloss die Augen. Ray war sich nicht sicher ob er Frasers Story richtig wiedergegeben hatte, aber als er in Rebeccas Gesicht sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es völlig irrelevant war. Er lächelte still, zog dann die Decke, die über die Lehne des Sofas lag so vorsichtig wie möglich heran und breitete sie über Rebeccas Körper aus, löste seine Umarmung dafür nur solange es nötig war, streichelte ihr über den Kopf und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Das letzte was er hörte ehe er einschlief, war Diefenbaker zufriedenes Schnaufen.

 

**Die Wahrheit ist selten rein und niemals einfach.**

_Dief wurde nicht von einem Geräusch geweckt. Diese Erfahrung lag Jahre hinter ihm. Aber sein Nackenfell war gesträubt und er sprang vom Sofa auf der Suche nach der Quelle seiner Unruhe. Die gut gemeinte Bandage, die das Weibchen ihm angelegt hatte, hatte er kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war von seiner Pfote gezerrt. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Zweibeinern verriet ihm, dass sie noch immer schliefen. Ein zusammengedrückter Haufen Mensch. Beide rochen glücklich, auch wenn sich Diefenbaker angesichts der Körperhaltung seines Freundes schon vorstellen konnte wie dieser sich später über Nackenschmerzen und Verspannungen aufregen würde. Er setzte seine Suche fort, tappte erst in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, schnüffelte beiläufig unter dem Bett in der Hoffnung etwas Spannendes zu entdecken als ihm der Hauch eines Geruches in die Nase stieg der Richtung Küche kam. Scharf, untermalt von dem beißenden Duft, den auch der dunkelhäutige Freund seines eigenen Zweibeiners manchmal aus seinem Mund entließ. Die Spur endete an der Eingangstüre. Dief winselte kaum hörbar als er den Schatten einer Bewegung wahrnahm, der sich unter dem Türschlitz abzeichnete. Mit wenigen Sätzen war er beim Sofa und zerrte am Hosenbein des Zweibeiners._

Ray fuhr aus seinem Schlaf. Diefenbaker stand vor dem Sofa sah ihn eindringlich an. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Hose verriet Ray, dass der Halbwolf in dem Versuch ihn zu wecken kleiner Löcher in den Stoff gerissen hatte. Er funkelte Dief böse an der ein paar Schritte Richtung Küche lief und dann inne hielt und ihn über die Schulter hinweg anstarrte. Rebecca war durch seine Bewegung aufgewacht und blinzelte verschlafen. „Was ist denn?“ murmelte sie müde. Ray streichelte ihr über den Kopf und schob sich sanft unter ihr hervor. „Schlaf weiter. Ich glaube Dief muss vor die Türe“ erklärte er ihr. Sie nickte halbherzig und schloss wieder die Augen. Ray streckte sich und zuckte bei dem Knacken in seinem Nacken zusammen. Diefenbaker kam ungeduldig wieder zu ihm, schnappte nach seinem Bein und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Jaja“ murmelte Ray leise und wollte soeben die Küche betreten als sich die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen aufstellten. Vor der Eingangstüre war jemand. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte Ray seine Beretta gezogen. Das Klicken, das ertönte als er die Waffe entsicherte löste einen antrainierten Reflex bei Rebecca aus. Die junge Frau riss die Augen auf, hellwach, ließ sich vom Sofa gleiten und griff nach etwas, das an der Unterseite des Tisches fixiert zu sein schien. Sich innerlich verfluchend, weil sie ihre Schusswaffe noch immer in der Küche versteckt hatte, schob sie das Magazin in ihre Gesäßtasche und starrte zu Ray, der ihr mit einer Hand deutete geduckt zu bleiben und langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, eng an die Wand gedrückt. Der Halbwolf hatte sich in den hinteren Bereich der Küche zurückgezogen und fixierte die Eingangstüre mit starrem Blick. Im Halbdunkel beobachtete Ray wie sich der Türknauf langsam drehte und als die Türe sich öffnete drückte er sich in den Schatten des Bücherregals. Eine Gestalt schob sich langsam in die Wohnung, kaum größer als Ray, der Statur nach ein Mann, der einen Hut ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, ebenfalls eine Waffe in der Hand. Dief knurrte und der Eindringling fuhr zu dem Halbwolf herum. Ray trat einen Schritt nach vorne, den Lauf der Beretta auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes gerichtet. „Chicago PD, keine Bewegung“ zischte er. Der Mann erstarrte „Detective Vecchio?“ die Stimme des Mannes klang verwundert und langsam drehte er sich um. „Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, sofort!“ bellte Ray. Der Mann senkte seinen Arm, die Fläche seiner leeren Hand beruhigend in Rays Richtung gestreckt. „Ganz ruhig Detective. Ich bin Agent Cunnington, Jackson schickt mich, ich bin auf Ihrer Seite“ Während er sprach, huschte der Blick des Agenten zu Rebecca. Diefenbaker hatte noch immer die Lefzen hochgezogen und knurrte verhalten. Vorsichtig und betont langsam griff der Mann nun in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor. „Hier Detective, überzeugen Sie sich“ er warf Ray den Ausweis zu. Reflexartig griff Ray nach dem Gegenstand in dem Versuch ihn zu fangen. Im selben Moment in dem der Mann seinen Arm mit der Waffe hochriss setzte Dief zum Sprung an und Ray, der am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung registrierte, dass der Lauf der Pistole auf Rebecca gerichtet war, machte den Schritt zur Seite, zwischen die Waffe und die Frau. Der Schuss klingelte in Rebeccas Ohren. Mit Entsetzen sah sie wie Ray getroffen wurde, selbst noch einen Schuss abgab und zu Boden ging, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Mit einem angsteinflößenden Knurren stürzte der Halbwolf sich auf den Eindringling und verbiss sich in seinem Waffenarm. Die Pistole fiel scheppernd auf die Küchendielen. Rebecca sprang auf, stürmte an dem Mann vorbei, der vergeblich versuchte sich von dem Biss des Tieres zu befreien, riss die Lade auf und tastete nach ihrer eigenen Beretta. Hastig fischte sie das Magazin aus ihrer Tasche, fuhr zu dem Mann herum und entsicherte. „Genug Diefenbaker“ Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber ihre Hände nicht, wie sie mit Genugtuung bemerkte. Obwohl der Wolf sie wohl kaum verstanden haben konnte, ließ er von seiner Beute ab, nicht ohne ihn weiter knurrend zu taxieren, und setzte sich direkt auf die Waffe die auf dem Boden lag. Der Mann dreht sich zu Rebecca, ein mitleidiges Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wir wissen beide, dass du die da“ er nickte Richtung Waffe „nur zur Zierde besitzt. Also sei ein gutes Mädchen und gib sie mir, dann lösen wir dieses kleine Missverständnis auf“ er streckte fordernd die Hand aus, Rebecca festigte ihren Griff und hob den Lauf ein wenig an. „Halt den Mund Vittorio, halt einfach den Mund“ fauchte sie. „Du bist nicht am Treffpunkt erschienen wie ausgemacht, hast diesem Bullen lieber schöne Augen gemacht, was hast du denn gedacht wie ich darauf reagieren würde?“ fuhr der Mann ungerührt fort, dabei setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung. Rebecca wich nach hinten zurück. Hinter Vittorio bewegte sich Ray leicht und Rebeccas Herzschlag setzt einen Moment aus als er stöhnte, ihr Blick schoss zu ihm ehe er sich wieder auf den Mann richtete. Vittorio verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Er änderte sein Vorgehen, trat bedächtig auf Ray zu und hielt nur kurz inne als Diefenbakers Knurren lauter wurde. „Was hältst du davon, Kleines“ aus seinem Ärmel rutschte ein kleiner Gegenstand und kurz darauf blitzte die silberne Klinge eines Messers auf, deren Spitze sich gegen den Hals des bewusstlosen Polizisten drückte. „Du gibst mir die Waffe, wir verlassen schön artig diese Wohnung und gehen nach Hause...dafür darf dein kleiner Detective weiter sein armseliges Leben führen...“ schlug er vor und drückte das Messer fester gegen Rays Hals. Der Anblick der gezackten Klinge verursachte Übelkeit bei Rebecca und wo sie die Haut Rays berührte quollen dunkelrote Blutstropfen hervor. Mit einem Aufschluchzen senkte sie die Waffe. Vittorio lächelte selbstgefällig, streckte die Hand fordernd aus, in die sie die Beretta legte, nicht ohne jedoch davor das Magazin zu entfernen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Diefenbaker knurrte noch immer und Rebecca trat auf den Halbwolf zu. „Wenn ich ihn nicht beruhige, lässt er uns nicht gehen“ erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme, Vittorio nicht aus den Augen lassend. Sie war sich keinesweg sicher ob Diefenbaker sich von ihr würde besänftigen lassen. Seine hochgezogenen Lefzen entblößten scharfe Zähne als sie sich näherte, aber noch immer war es Vittorio den er taxierte. Langsam ging sie neben dem Tier in die Hocke, schirmte ihn mit ihrem Körper ab und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. Er bewegte sich nur leicht, aber es reichte aus, dass sie die Pistole Vittorios unter ihm hervorziehen konnte. Diefenbaker verstummte. Als sie über die Schulter zu dem Mann blickte nickt er ihr ungeduldig zu. „Komm schon“ schnauzte er ungehalten, das Messer noch immer an Rays Hals gedrückt....die Klinge die sosehr an ein Haifischgebiss erinnerten lachte sie, in Rays Blut getaucht mit gezackten Zähnen hämisch aus.

Die linke Hand auf die Stelle gedrückt, wo sie die Zeichen Vittorios trug stand sie auf, drehte sich um, hob die rechte Hand und feuerte. Sein Blick war voller Ungläubigkeit, selbst als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. In der plötzlichen Stille die eintrat, war es Rebecca als höre sie, wie das letzte Glied einer Kette klirrend zersprang und langsam trat sie auf Vittorios Körper zu. Die Augen starrten leblos in die Leere, direkt auf seiner Stirn sickerte Blut aus dem Einschussloch. Er wirkte älter als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, verbrauchter und...weniger furchteinflößend als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Sie kniete sich neben ihm nieder, schloss seine Augen und murmelte ein leises Gebet. Dann kroch sie zu Ray. Mit Tränen der Erleichterung bemerkte sie, dass sich sein Brustkorb noch hob und senkte. Fahrig strich sie ihm über das Gesicht, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und stieß ein erleichtertes Schluchzen aus, als sie die kugelsichere Weste entdeckte. Ray öffnete die Augen und stöhnte bevor er sie wieder schloss. Seine Brust schmerzte und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, als hätte ihn jemand... er riss die Augen auf, als die Erinnerungsfetzen wieder auf ihn eindrangen. „Langsam, Ray, vorsichtig“ Ihre Stimme. 'Jeez wie gut es tat ihre Stimme zu hören. Benommen versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Rebecca saß neben ihm auf dem Boden mit tränennassem Gesicht und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Schließlich gab er seine Anstrengungen auf und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen sie. Dief näherte sich winselnd und leckte ihm über das Gesicht. Halbherzig griff Ray nach dem Fell um ihn weg zu schieben, dann erst nahm er den leblosen Körper wahr, unter dessen Kopf sich eine immer größer werdende Blutlache ausbreitete. Sein Blick wanderte von der Leiche zu Rebecca, die ihn traurig ansah. „Ich habe schon angerufen“ flüsterte sie und deutete auf sein Telefon, das nun neben ihnen lag. Rays Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf den Gegenstand den der vermeintliche Agent ihm zugeworfen hatte und er griff nach dem schwarzen Lederetui. Als er es öffnete verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Der Ausweis schien echt. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und trat auf die Leiche zu. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Rebecca, dann zu der Pistole die sie neben sich abgelegt hatte. Sie senkte die Augen, eine weitere Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Ray zog sich hoch, führte sie zum Sofa, dicht gefolgt von Diefenbaker der sich nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten eng an Rebeccas Beine schmiegte. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten voller Stille in denen sie stumm auf ihre verschränkten Hände starrte hob sie endlich wieder den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Ray“ flüsterte sie. Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Schhh. Ganz ruhig. Er ist hier eingebrochen und hat das Feuer eröffnet. Es war ganz klar Notwehr“ versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch sie schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. „Nein Ray, hör mir zu. Das meine ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht ... Aber ich kannte dich nicht. Ich wusste doch nicht dass..“ sie stockte in ihrem verwirrenden Redeschwall, schloss die Augen. In der Ferne ertönten Sirenen die sich rasch näherten. Ray umschloss ihre Finger fester, strich ihr mit der anderen zärtlich über das Gesicht. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid“ wiederholte sie.

Finster starrte Ray durch die verspiegelte Scheibe auf Rebeccas eingesunkene Gestalt. Sie wirkte unheimlich zerbrechlich, wie sie da im Untersuchungsraum saß und die Fragen Hueys und Deweys beantwortete. Welsh lehnte, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben an der Wand des Überwachungszimmers und Ray spürte seinen Blick in seinem Rücken, der Leutnant selbst hatte Rays Aussage aufgenommen, kurz nachdem Ray Frannie angerufen hatte um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gut ging, da sie bereits zwanzig Mal auf dem Revier angerufen und ihn zu sprechen verlangt hatte. Elaine hatte sich um die blutigen Schnitte an seinem Hals gekümmert. „Sir, ich weiß nicht was da vor sich geht, aber der Mann kam rein, nachdem er sich unbefugt Zutritt verschafft hat, bewaffnet und machte Anstalten auf sie zu schießen. Alles was sie getan hat, war sich zu wehren“ wiederholte er zum gefühlt zehnten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde. Der Leutnant stieß sich von der Wand ab und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das mag sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz befolgen wir die Vorschriften, verstanden?“ Ray schloss die Augen und nickte. Er fühlte das Gewicht des Lederetuis in seiner Anzugtasche. „Holen Sie sich einen Kaffee, das wird noch ein wenig dauern und eigentlich sollten Sie ohnehin nicht hier drin sein“ wies Welsh ihn an. Ray seufzte, warf einen letzten Blick auf Rebecca und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen als er innehielt. „Was ist mit Zuko?“. Welsh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nichts Neues, auch wenn Jackson zuversichtlich schien, als er heute hier antanzte. Ray nickte und ging. Er hielt schnurstracks auf Elaine zu, die ihn mit besorgter Mine musterte. „Wie geht’s dir?“ „Klasse.“ antwortete er trocken und fischte das Lederetui aus seiner Tasche. „Hör mal Elaine, ich bräuchte eine Recherche über jemanden, aber es sollte...inoffiziell laufen“ flüsterte er leise. Besbriss zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah sich dann wachsam um ehe sie nickte. Ray drückte ihr das Etui in die Hand. Elaine öffnete es, und schloss es schnell wieder. „Bist du wahnsinnig Ray?“ zischte sie leise. „wem hast du das denn gestohlen?“ Ray warf einen Blick in den Raum und beugte sich dann zu ihr. „Niemanden. Bitte Elaine, der Kerl der auf mich geschossen hat trug es bei sich und ich möchte wissen ob das Ding echt ist. Bisher weiß ich nur dass der Typ auf dem Foto definitiv nicht der Typ ist, wegen dem sich meine Brust anfühlt, als hätte jemand wiederholt darauf eingeschlagen“. Elaines Augen wurden schmal und sie bohrte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Na gut Vecchio, aber du schuldest mir was“ drohte sie ihm. Ray nickte dankbar, nahm neben ihr Platz und beobachtete fasziniert wie schnell ihre Finger über die Tastatur huschten. Er hatte natürlich selbst gelernt, wie man die verschiedenen Datenbänke nutze, aber was Elaine da vor seinen Augen tat überschritt seine Fähigkeiten bei weitem. „Leider können wir auch nicht allzu spezifische Suchraster laufen lassen, sonst würde sofort irgendwo eine Alarmglocke losgehen...“ ergänzte sie und hämmerte auf die Tastatur. Ray, dem von der schnellen Abfolge an Seiten die sie öffnete und wieder schloss schwindlig wurde, stand auf und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. Als er erst ihre, dann seine Tasse gefüllt hatte und zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück kam pfiff Elaine leise auf. „Treffer.“ „Wirklich?“ er beugte sich über sie und sie deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Artikel. „Agent John Cunnington“ Rays Augen huschten über den Text. „'Jeez“ murmelte er überrascht. Das Bild in der Datenbank glich bis aufs letzte Haar einem der Capos die von Baratti getötet worden waren. „Druck mir das aus...bitte“ fügte er rasch hinzu, riss Elaine die Zettel dann aus der Hand und überflog sie nochmal. Ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse anstarrend bemerkte sie die blinkende Nachricht auf ihrem Desktop beinahe nicht. „Der Abgleich der Fingerabdrücke ist da“ informierte sie Ray. „Laut der Datenbank...existiert dein nächtlich einbrechender Toter nicht“ erklärte sie ihm. Vecchio schnaubte durch die Nase. „Sag das der Leiche in der Gerichtsmedizin“ murmelte er. „Dir ist klar, dass er trotzdem die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte“ wandte sich Elaine ihm erneut zu. „Dass er wirklich vom FBI ist und deine Freundin einen Agenten erschossen hat“. „Bullshit, du hättest den Kerl sehen sollen Elaine, wenn der nicht zum Mob gehört fress ich einen Besen“ widersprach Ray und Elaine rollte mit den Augen. „Könnte ja auch Undercover gewesen sein...ich mein ja nur“ damit reichte sie Ray das Lederetui und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Als Ray zum Untersuchungszimmer zurückkehren wollte, traten ihm Huey und Dewey in den Weg. „Jackson ist gerade da drinnen“ informierten sie ihn und stoppten ihn als er sich an ihnen vorbei drängen wollte. „Glaub mir, Vecchio, du solltest da jetzt nicht rein“ kommentierte Jack und zog Ray in den gegenüberliegenden Aufenthaltsraum. Dewey scheuchte die zwei anwesenden Cops mit entschuldigender Mine raus und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Sie hat zugegeben, den Mann erschossen zu haben, aber auch dass er damit gedroht hat, dir die Kehle durchzuschneiden“ informierte Huey ihn und Ray schloss die Augen. Erst hatte er durch sein unbedachtes Handeln einen von La volpes oder Mangolatos Männern zu ihrer Wohnung gelockt und dann hatte sie in dem Versuch ihm zu helfen einen Mann getötet. „Ihre Aussage deckt sich soweit mit deiner, aber sie hat selbst darum gebeten mit dem FBI zu reden“ Ray riss überrascht die Augen wieder auf. „Hat sie gesagt warum?“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich denke du wirst es in Kürze erfahren, sie hat mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass sie auch dich bei dem Gespräch dabei haben möchte.“ In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe erneut und Cash musterte die Detectives eingehend. „Kommen Sie mit Vecchio“ forderte er Ray auf. Rebecca wich seinen Augen aus als er den Raum betrat, dafür fing er sich einen eisigen Blick von Jackson ein. „Setzen Sie sich Vecchio“ wies er ihn an und deutete auf den leeren Sessel neben Rebecca. Als er Platz nahm, konnte er nicht umhin unter der Tischplatte kurz nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und sie zu drücken. Sie fühlte sich eisig an, und Rebecca zog sich, nachdem sie ihm nun doch ein leichtes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, schnell wieder zurück. „Falls Sie meine Aussage wollen, die hat Welsh bereits und er gibt Ihnen sicher mit Freuden eine Kopie des Protokolls“ warf er provozierend Richtung Jackson. „Ihre Aussage interessiert mich derzeit einen feuchten Dreck“ konterte der FBI Agent und Ray zog ehrlich überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum bin ich dann hier?“ stellte er in den Raum. „Weil es eine der Bedingungen von Ms. Ventucchi war“ Cash stand noch immer bei der Türe und musterte Ray wachsam. Der Detective schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf. „'Jeez, Leute. Ventari, nicht Ventucchi. Ihr solltet euch wenigstens merken wie die Leute heißen, die ihr langweilt“ Jacksons Grinsen wurde breiter und Rebecca kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Rays Augen wanderten zwischen ihr, Jackson und Cash hin und her, und der Moment in dem es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen fiel schien Jackson mit Genugtuung zu erfüllen. Die Erkenntnis traf Ray wie ein Schlag. „Dieser Kerl war gar nicht wegen mir hier“ raunte Ray mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie antwortete nicht. „Bei dem Angreifer handelte es sich um Vittorio Il Pescecane“ eröffnete Cash mit ruhiger Stimme. Ray spürte wie Rebecca neben ihm zusammenzuckte. „Einer von Mangolatos Capos“ fuhr der Agent ungerührt fort. „Er ist...“ Rebecca schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf und Cash stockte kurz, „..ein Verwandter von Ms. Ventucchi, die sich bereit erklärt hat, uns mit Informationen zu Mangolato zu unterstützen, vorausgesetzt, dass Sie...“ Cashs Blick taxierte wieder Ray „.. davor bereit sind, ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr zu führen“. Ray runzelte irritiert die Stirn, sah dann Rebecca an, ehe er sich zurücklehnte. „Steht sie derzeit unter Anklage?“ wollte er wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein“ erwiderte nun Jackson „Das heißt es gibt keinen Grund, warum dieses Gespräch hier statt finden sollte, korrekt?“ Widerwillig nickte Jackson. „Perfekt“ Ray reichte Rebecca die Hand und zog sie hoch. „Detective Vecchio, Ihnen ist klar, dass die Anzeige nur dann nicht zustande kommt, wenn Ms. Ventucchi ihren Teil der Vereinbarung einhält?“ Cash stand noch immer in der Türe. Ray nickte. „Keine Sorge, wir verlassen das Gebäude nicht“ erklärte er und deutete auf die Spiegelscheibe. „Ich hab nur keine Lust ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen bei dem zugehört wird“ kommentiert er trocken. Cash warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen raschen Seitenblick zu, und als dieser nickte gab er den Weg frei.

„Ray, ich...“ setzte Rebecca an, während sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er hob die Hand um sie unterbrechen. „Einen Moment noch“ erklärte er ihr und lotste sie die Stiegen hinunter, vorbei an großen Metalltüren hinter denen sich die gerichtsmedizinische Abteilung befand in ein kleines Büro, das mit Kisten vollgestopft war und staubig roch. Er legte den Lichtschalter um, und die Schatten verzogen sich ein wenig. Im Schein der Lampe offenbarten sich unter all dem Krempel zwei Sessel, die er nun heranzog, gegenüber voneinander stellte und auf einem Platz nahm. Rebecca schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich. Erst jetzt sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und sie erkannte den verletzten Ausdruck darin. „Ray, hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid“ fing sie wieder an aber Ray unterbrach harsch. „Rebecca, 'Jeez, sag mir, was du mir sagen möchtest, aber ich bin es so überdrüssig immer nur Entschuldigungen zu hören“ fuhr er sie an und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete durch. „In Ordnung, aber lass mich fertig reden ok? Am Ende kannst du fragen was du willst, kannst Dinge herum schmeißen oder einfach gehen, aber lass mich alles erzählen“. Er nickte bestätigend. „Ich wurde in Rockford geboren, vor siebenundzwanzig Jahren. Silvio Mangolato ist mein Vetter, was bedeutet, dass meine Kindheit sich stark von der anderer unterschied. Wäre ich männlichen Geschlechts gewesen, hätte man mich zum Soldati erzogen, aber im Mob haben sie eine sehr...eingeschränkte Meinung von Frauen. Als es darum ging nach Chicago zu gehen, habe ich mich deshalb gemeldet, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, rund um die Uhr einen von Mangolatos Capos an die Seite gestellt zu werden nur um hübsch auszusehen. Bis dahin hatte ich es immer geschafft alle davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser war mich noch nicht dauerhaft einen einen davon zu binden, aber mir war klar, dass das nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte. Ray, du hast keine Ahnung wie man als Frau dort behandelt wird. Man ist nichts, im besten Fall ein schmuckes Anhängsel.“ Sie sprach schnell, als hätte sie Angst davor den Mut zum Weiterreden zu verlieren, oder dass er doch noch ihre Vereinbarung brechen und den Raum vorzeitig verlassen würde. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich erwartet habe. Dass sie mich vergessen würden, oder ich mit etwas zurückkehren konnte, dass sie davon überzeugte, dass ich über mein Leben selbst verfügen konnte. Beides war naiv und dumm.“ Er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, besann sich aber ihrer Abmachung und schloss ihn wieder. „In Chicago angekommen, wusste ich erstmal gar nicht wohin mit mir....und irgendwie landete ich in dieser Boutique, und da war Frannie, und wir kamen ins Gespräch und am Ende des Tages saß ich mit ihr und den anderen in einer Bar und erfuhr soviel von ihrer Ma und von dir.“ Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „als ich hörte..“ ihre stimme brach ab und sie räusperte sich. „Als sie erwähnte, dass du Detective seist, dachte ich... ich dachte es wäre ein guter Ansatzpunkt“. Rays Mine verfinsterte sich zunehmend, aber er hielt sich unter Kontrolle, schwieg weiterhin. „Was ich nicht bedachte war, dass ich mit den Monaten anfing Frannie gern zu haben. Durch sie hab ich Freundinnen gefunden, Ray, glaub mir, im Mob hat man keine Freunde, schon gar nicht als Frau. Das war völlig neu für mich und ich war irgendwie auf einmal heilfroh, dass ich absolut ungeeignet zu sein schien auch nur ansatzweise relevante Informationen für Mangolato aufzutreiben. Einmal im Monat kam Vittorio um sich meine Berichte abzuholen. Wirklich Wichtiges stand darin nicht, was wusste ich denn schon“ sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Aber sie ließen mich trotzdem weitermachen. Monat um Monat, bis ich wirklich gelernt hatte mein altes Leben zu hassen. Mich zu hassen. Im Grunde genommen mochte ich mich nur in den wenigen Momenten in denen Frannie es schaffte mich abzulenken und selbst die hinterließen einen schalen Nachgeschmack. Und dann...“ sie sah ihn an „habe ich dich kennen gelernt.“ Ihre Stimme war zu einem leisen Flüstern geworden. „Gestern hätte ich Vittorio treffen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht hingehen, ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich dachte nicht, dass er wüsste wo ich wohne, geschweige denn, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Ich denke er kam um sich den Bericht zu holen und als er dich sah ist er ausgetickt.“

Ray war aufgestanden und hatte angefangen im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen soweit das in den beengten Verhältnissen überhaupt möglich war. Nun drehte er sich zu Rebecca um und sie zuckte unter seinem finsteren Blick zusammen. „Du erzählst mir also, dass du mich und meine Familie belogen hast, dass du Frannie ausgenutzt hast? 'Jeez, Rebecca, wenn es nur um mich ginge, würde ich sagen: toll Vecchio, dein klassisches Gespür für Frauen hat dich ja wieder mal voll in die Scheiße geritten, aber es geht hier um meine kleine Schwester der du vorgegaukelt hast, ihre Freundin zu sein“ seine Stimme war lauter geworden, bis er zum Schluss fast brüllte und er warf ihr das Lederetui mit Cunningtons Ausweis vor die Füße. „Und was deine ach so uninformativen Berichte betrifft...schon erstaunlich, dass Vittorio mit dem Ausweis eines FBI Agenten aufkreuzt, der vor zwei Tagen erschossen wurde, von Jackson weiß und ausgerechnet jetzt aktiv wird, wo La volpe hier seine mörderischen Puppen tanzen lässt“. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß geworden und ihre Unterlippe bebte, aber sie presste sie zusammen und stand ebenfalls auf. „Was Frannie und dich betrifft hast du Recht, Ray, ich habe euch hintergegangen, und das war nicht in Ordnung, unabhängig davon, was meine Beweggründe waren und ob ich es hinterher bereut habe oder nicht“ zischte sie. „Aber mit dem da habe ich nichts zu tun“ sie trat gegen das Etui, „Ich wusste weder von Jackson, noch davon, dass ihr hier scheinbar an irgendwas arbeitet, dass die Anwesenheit des FBIs voraus setzt. Vielleicht solltest du mal Jackson fragen, wie es kommt, dass Mangolato immer weiß, wenn sie versuchen einen Agenten einzuschleusen, bevor du mich dafür verantwortlich machst, dass das FBI ihre eigenen Leute weder schützen noch halten kann“ sie starrte ihn wütend an. Ray wich verdutzt zurück, und als sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte kniff sie die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mangolato ist ein Ex-FBI Agent Ray“ offenbarte sie, dann rauschte sie aus dem Raum. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr zu und die Scheibe klirrte in ihrem Rahmen. Ray starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher, dann ließ er sich schwer auf den Sessel fallen und den Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

Es dauerte den ganzen Tag bis die Agents zufrieden waren mit den Informationen die sie ihnen gab. Sie erwähnten das Zeugenschutzprogramm, aber Rebecca lehnte ab. Sie hatte nicht vor von einem beengten Leben in ein anderes zu wechseln oder eine neue Lüge um sich aufzubauen. Während es dämmerte verließ sie das Revier langsamen Schrittes. Sie hatte Ray nochmal gesehen, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und die kleine Freiheitsstatue vor sich anstarrte, und eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut kochte in ihr hoch, die zum Teil gegen ihn und zum Teil gegen sich und Mangolato gerichtet war. Ziellos schob sie sich durch die Menschen, bis sie vor dem Schaufenster eines Friseurs innehielt, und nachdem eine der Angestellten ihr freundlich entgegen winkte, trat sie ein. Eine Stunde später betrachtete sie ein ihr fremd wirkendes Gesicht im Spiegel. Ihre langen Haare waren der Schere zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem die Friseurin sich viermal versichern hatte lassen, dass Rebecca es ernst meinte und die Strähnen lagen nun zu ihren Füßen. Ein Kurzhaarschnitt umrahmte ihr Gesicht, außerdem hatte sie es schwarz färben lassen, was sie zwar blasser wirken ließ, aber Rebecca hatte das Gefühl eine Änderung des Äußeren würde ihr dabei helfen sich der neuen Situation in der sie sich befand anzupassen. Sofort nach Verlassen des Dezernates hatte sie ihr privates Konto leergeräumt, froh darüber, es vor etlichen Jahren angelegt zu haben, kurz darüber nachgedacht auch ein Auto zu kaufen, aber den Gedanken verworfen. Sie würde es unter falschem Namen anmelden müssen, wenn sie keine Spur hinterlassen wollte, es war also besser Chicago per Zug zu verlassen. Davor hatte sie allerdings noch etwas zu erledigen. Sie fand eine Telefonzelle und rief Frannie an. Es läutete ein paar Mal ehe Rays Schwester abhob. „Yeah, Francesca Vecchio?“ - „Hi Frannie, Rebecca hier“ - „Hi Süße, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, normalerweise rufst du an deinem freien Tag doch immer in der Boutique an“ Frannies Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, aber kurz darauf lachte sie. „Macht aber nichts, heute war ohnehin viel los, wir wären gar nicht zum Reden gekommen. Du ahnst nicht...“ - „Frannie, hast du grad was vor? Wir müssen reden“ unterbrach Rebecca sie. Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es still. „Ja, klar, hab ich, du kannst vorbeikommen, ist alles in Ordnung?“ - „Ja..nein Frannie, hör zu, ich fänd's gut wenn wir uns nicht bei dir treffen“ Wieder kurzes Schweigen. „Wieso?“ hakte Frannie schließlich nach. Rebecca überlegte schnell. Sie wusste, dass sie Frannie nicht weiter etwas vormachen oder sie gar anlügen konnte. „Dein Bruder, und ich hatten Streit und ich will ihm nicht in die Arme laufen. Ich erklär' dir alles später, dann ..“ - „Ray hat vorhin angerufen, er kommt heute nicht mehr, sagt er hängt im Revier fest und wird über Nacht dort bleiben. Moment, wieso hattet ihr Streit? Wo habt ihr euch denn getroffen, dass ihr Streit haben könntet?“ - „Nicht am Telefon Frannie, ok?“ - „'Jeez, ok, also was ist, kommst du vorbei? Ma kocht später und freut sich sicher wenn du mitisst“ Rebecca verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ja, ok ich komm vorbei, aber ..“ - „nichts aber, ich warte auf dich. Ciao bella!“ Damit hatte Frannie aufgelegt. Rebecca hängte den Hörer wieder ein und verließ die Zelle. Zwei Minuten später saß sie in einem Taxi Richtung North Ocatvia Avenue. Das Gespräch mit Frannie dauerte wesentlich länger als das mit ihrem Bruder. Die junge Frau hörte ihr schweigend bis zum Ende zu, hatte aber bereits nach den ersten halbgestammelten Sätzen Rebeccas ihre Hand ergriffen und sie bis zum Schluss nicht losgelassen. Mit jedem Wort war es Rebecca leichter gefallen, ihr zu erzählen was geschehen war und ihr das Bild der eigentlichen Rebecca zu zeichnen. Frannies Blick, war, als Rebecca versuchte ihr in Worte zu fassen, was die Freundschaft zu ihr ihr bedeutete verschleiert geworden und als Ray zur Sprache kam, und die zarte Beziehung die sich in den letzten tagen zwischen ihm und Rebecca entwickelt hatte, schnäuzte sie sich geräuschvoll in ein Kleenex. Als ihre Freundin ihr dann stockend, und ohne sie anzusehen von den Vorfällen des heutigen Tages berichtete, und ein paar Informationen hinzufügte wurde Frannie erst blass, dann schweigsam, und schließlich sauer, wenn auch auf ein ganz anderes Ziel als Rebecca gedacht hatte. Als das letzte Wort gefallen war, schürzte sie die Lippen, und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ma Vecchio sie zum Essen rief. Rebecca fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Frannie, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich denke ich sollte gehen“ warf sie ein aber Francesca schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nichts da, wohin willst du denn? Du kannst ja wohl kaum in deine Wohnung zurück und es ist außerdem viel zu spät um jetzt noch irgendwo hin zu fahren“ kommandierte sie und schubste Rebecca sanft die Treppen runter. „Wir essen jetzt und du übernachtest im Gästezimmer, und morgen sehen wir weiter“. Ihr Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass sie keine Widerworte duldete, und wenn Rebecca ehrlich zu sich selbst war, begrüßte sie den Gedanken heute nicht mehr auf die Straße zu müssen. Genaugenommen war sie aber einfach nur dankbar, dass Frannie den Verrat ihr gegenüber leichter aufgenommen hatte, als Ray.

Leise griff Frannie nach ihrer Handtasche mit den Autoschlüsseln und zog die Eingangstüre hinter sich zu. Im Haus war Stille eingekehrt, und Frannie war darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken. Ihr war klar, dass Rebecca ihr Vorhaben nicht begrüßen würde, aber andererseits wusste ja weder sie noch ihr idiotischer Bruder Ray was das Beste für sie beide war. Francesca lenkte ihren Wagen zügig durch die Straßen Chicagos und parkte vor dem Dezernat. Als sie das Revier betrat, kam Elaine ihr entgegen, den Mantel über den Arm gehängt und scheinbar gerade auf dem Heimweg. „Hi Francesca, alles in Ordnung daheim?“. Frannie nickte lächelnd. „Ray meinte er wäre heute die ganze Nacht hier?“ stellte sie in den Raum und Elaine deutete mit dem Daumen Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. „Hat sich vor einer halben Stunde aufs Sofa geworfen, ist aber ziemlich mieser Laune“ warnte sie und winkte Frannie zum Abschied zu. Francesca hielt selbstbewusst auf das Zimmer zu, ignorierte etwaige fragende Blicke und riss die Türe auf. Es war dunkel und als sie das Licht anknipste erschallte vom hinteren Bereich ein empörter Aufschrei. Sie knallte die Türe hinter sich zu und nachdem sie den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht hatte steckte sie ihn ein. Ray würde ihr diesmal nicht weglaufen können so wie bei vielen anderen Auseinandersetzung. „Verdammt Frannie, was machst du hier?“ rief Ray aus und starrte ihr entgegen. Als er die wütende Miene auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte, trat ein trauriger Ausdruck auf das seinige. „Rebecca“ seufzte er. „Oh ja, Rebecca“ warf sie ihm entgegen. „Ist dir Idiot eigentlich klar, was du angerichtet hast?“ Ray riss empört die Hände nach oben. “Ich? Ich angerichtet? Mal halblang, ich glaube du verdrehst hier ein wenig die Tatsachen, oder..“ er beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?“. Frannie schlug ihm ihre Hand unsanft gegen die Brust, registrierte die eingetrockneten Blutflecken an seinem Kragen. „Alles“ fauchte sie, „auch, dass du heut fast umgebracht worden bist, aber du rufst nur an und sagst, dass du heute nicht zum Essen kommst!!“ „'Jeez Frannie, ich wurde nicht fast umgebracht“. „Aber nur weil du eine von diesen Scheißwesten getragen hast“ warf sie ihm an den Kopf. „Ach, jetzt sind es schon Scheißwesten?“ „ja, weil es immer nach Ärger stinkt wenn ihr sie tragt“ „Ach Gott, komm wieder wenn du weniger hysterisch bist“. Damit wandte sich Ray zu dem Sofa um und machte Anstalten sich wieder hinzulegen. Empört zog Frannie ihm die Decke aus den Händen und trat ihm gegen das Schienbein. Er jaulte auf. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle“. Schmerzerfüllt ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken und rieb sich das Bein. Erst jetzt schob sich Diefenbakers Schnauze unter einer Decke auf einem der bequemeren Couchsessel hervor, aber nachdem er kurz Francesca und dann Ray beäugt hatte, zog er sie schnell wieder zurück. „Ja klar, du hast gut lachen, du bist taub!“ brüllte Ray in seine Richtung. „Warum bist du eigentlich so ein Idiot Ray?“ Frannies Frage wirkte ernstgemeint und er warf seiner Schwester wieder einen bösen Blick zu. „Ray“ sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen. „Beccs ist das Beste was dir über den Weg laufen konnte und du lässt sie einfach gehen, beziehungsweise...du scheuchst sie aus der Stadt“ Kurz huschte ein erschrockener Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, dann fasste er sich wieder. „Und wenn schon“ winkte er ab, „hat sie dir nicht erzählt was sie getan hat? Sie hat von Anfang an gelogen, hat mich glauben lassen, jemand anderer zu sein und ist in Wahrheit die Cousine von einem Waffenschieber und Mafiosi“. Francesca legte ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob es an bis er ihr in die Augen sah. „Glaub mir, es ist egal ob sie Rockford, Chicago oder sonstwo geboren wurde, und wie sie aufgewachsen ist. Wichtig ist wie sie sich verhalten hat, wenn man Zeit mit ihr verbracht hat. Und wir sind wohl die letzten die jemanden auf Grund seiner Verwandtschaft verurteilen sollten“ fügte sie hinzu. Jetzt hatte sie ihn. „Wie soll ich ihr vertrauen, Frannie?“. Er wollte ihr glauben, Francesca wusste, dass er darauf hoffte, sie würde ihm den letzten entscheidenden Schubser geben, damit er über seinen eigenen Schatten springen konnte. „Ray... Beccs hat dir heute bewiesen wie wichtig du ihr bist, was sie bereit ist zu opfern um ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen“. Wieder zeichnete Verwirrung sein Gesicht. Frannie strich ihm über den Kopf. „ Vittorio Il Pescecane...sein richtiger Name lautet Vittorio Ventucchi. Beccs hat heute ihren eigenen Vater erschossen um dich zu retten.“ Rays gequälter Aufschrei ging in lautloses Schluchzen über. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen seine Schwester und Frannie gab ihm Halt, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. „Oh Gott, Frannie“, er sprang auf, lief zur Türe, rüttelte heftig daran, als sie nicht aufging und begann zu fluchen. „Wart ich hab den Schlüssel hier...wohin willst du?“ „Ich muss..ich muss Jimmy fragen wo sie sein könnte, bevor sie Chicago verlassen hat“ „Langsam fratello, sie ist bei uns daheim“ erklärte Frannie während sie wieder aufschloss. Ray hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte sie überrascht an. „Denkst du wirklich ich hätte sie nach dem was sie heute durchgemacht hat einfach vor die Tür gesetzt? 'Jeez, Ray, du bist ein Idiot“ Frannie lachte auf und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Ray legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist wirklich wie Ma“ räumte er ein, schenkte ihr dann ein dankbares Lächeln und folgte ihr. „Dief? Kommst du? Wir fahren heim!“ rief er über die Schulter und wie durch ein Wunder erschien der Halbwolf tatsächlich.

 

**Die Liebe fließt durch unsere Körper und vereint unsere Seelen. Sie vermag es auch, alte Wunden zu heilen**

Wortlos gab Frannie ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer. Ray blieb im dunklen Flur stehen und lauschte seinem eigenen Herzschlag. Aus Mas Raum tönte Schnarchen. Leise betrat er das Badezimmer direkt daneben und drehte die Dusche auf. So schnell es möglich war seifte er sich sein und wusch den Schweiß und den Dreck des Tages von sich. Danach hatte er das Gefühl wieder ein wenig menschlicher zu sein. Sein eigenes Zimmer lag am Ende des Flures und als er in ein Handtuch gehüllt am Gästezimmer vorbeiging verharrte er kurz und lauschte. Ein Knarzen vom Lattenrost. Eilig schlüpfte er in seinen Raum, verstaute seine Waffe wie immer in der obersten Schublade, die er abschloss und legte das Magazin auf die Kommode ehe er seinen Pyjama anzog. Während er das Oberteil zuknöpfte dachte er nach und ging noch einmal auf den Flur. Wieder ein Knarzen. Er hob die Hand, zögerte und klopfte dann leise. „Ja?“ ertönte Rebeccas Stimme und er öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet, trug eines von Rays alten Hemden, die seine Mutter noch immer aufgehoben hatte und er hätte sie kaum wieder erkannt. Als ihre grauen Augen jedoch in seine eigenen blickten, trat er ein, ein zögerliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vorsichtig schob er die Türe hinter sich zu. Sie strich sich über die Haare, eine alte Gewohnheit wie ihm klar wurde, er hatte sie ein paar Mal dabei beobachtet, wie sie danach an ihrem Zopf herumspielte, aber nun war er weg und ihre Hand verharrte über ihrer Schulter, senkte sich dann auf die Bettdecke. „Hi“. Sie starrte ihn noch immer an, die Muskeln angespannt, als wäre sie bereit zur Flucht. „Es tut mir Leid“ fügte er hinzu. Sie legte den Kopf schief, erst jetzt bemerkte er die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung wer er war...“ er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er direkt beim Bett stand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen strecke er die Hand aus und wischte mit den Fingern über ihre Haut. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper, als sie aufschluchzte und Ray legte sich neben sie, zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie umschlungen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ihr Geruch raubte ihm den Atem, ihre Berührung ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. „Es tut mir Leid“ flüsterte ihr zu, liebkoste ihre Stirn, ihre tränennassen geschlossenen Augen. Er widerstand der Versuchung weiter zu gehen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, ihre Lippen von seinen Zärtlichkeiten auszunehmen. Das Letzte was er wollte, war sich später vorzuwerfen ihre Verletzlichkeit ausgenutzt zu haben, und ihm war klar, dass sie im Moment keinen Liebhaber benötigte, sondern einen Freund. Sanft strich er ihr über die kurzen Haare und hielt sie fest bis sie erschöpft einschlief.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich ihren Weg durch den Morgennebel als Rebecca erwachte. Orientierungslos schlug sie die Augen auf, versuchte sich zu erinnern wo sie war. Als ihr das Gewicht auf ihrer Taille bewusst wurde und sie kurz davor war in Panik auszubrechen kehrte die Erinnerung an die Nacht zurück und langsam beruhigte sich ihr schnell schlagendes Herz. Ray hatte den linken Arm noch immer um sie geschlungen, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes an ihrem Rücken. Vorsichtig glitt sie aus dem Bett, verharrte als er leise vor sich hinmurmelte, doch ihr Versuch ihn nicht zu wecken schien erfolgreich. Im morgendlichen Dämmerlicht tappte sie durch den Flur, im Erdgeschoß konnte sie bereits Ma Vecchio vernehmen, die gutgelaunt italienische Lieder vor sich hinsummte. Rebecca blieb stehen, lauschte ein paar Minuten, genoss das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz, das die Stimme der älteren Frau bei ihr erweckte. Francesca hatte ihr kurz nachdem sie darüber verfügt hatte, dass Rebecca im Gästezimmer übernachten würde, Handtücher und Zahnbürste bereitgelegt. Lange Zeit ließ Rebecca das heiße Wasser auf sich niederprasseln, erlaubte sich ihre Gedanken loszulassen ehe sie die Dusche wieder verließ und sich in eines der Handtücher einwickelte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie weder Wechselwäsche, noch sonst etwas besaß. Unschlüssig bewegte sie sich auf Frannies Zimmer zu und klopfte dann zaghaft. Das verschlafene Geräusch, das darauf folgte, hatte keinerlei Bezug zu irgendeinem klar artikulierten Wort, aber sie trat dennoch ein. „Sorry Frannie, du kannst gleich weiterschlafen, aber ich müsste mal kurz an deinen Kleiderkasten“ Francesca zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und winkte Richtung Schrank, der fast die Hälfte des Raumes einnahm. Schnell fand Rebecca was sie gesucht hatte: die Unterwäsche die sie passend zum Ballkleid ausgewählt hatte, schlüpfte hinein, hüllte sich wieder in das Handtuch und verließ so leise wie möglich das Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zurück, lief sie fast in Ma Vecchio, die, einen Wäschekorb unter den Arm geklemmt soeben das Badezimmer betreten wollte. „Guten Morgen Mrs. Vecchio“ flüsterte sie und sofort erhellte ein herzlichen Lächeln das Gesicht der Frau. „Guten morgen cara mia, hast du gut geschlafen?“ Rebecca nickte. „Danke, dass ich hier übernachten durfte“ fügte sie hinzu, doch Ma Vecchio winkte nur ab, als sei es selbstverständlich. „Brauchst du etwas mein Kind?“. Sie blickte an Rebeccas nackten Beinen nach unten. Rebecca errötete. „Ja, vielleicht wenn Sie noch ein frisches Hemd entbehren könnten?“ Um Ma Vecchios Augen erschienen belustigte kleine Fältchen und sie winkte Rebecca ihr zu folgen. Am anderen Ende des Flures stand, neben einer verschlossenen Tür hinter der Rebecca Rays Zimmer vermutete ein großer Wandschrank, und kurz darauf zog Ma Vecchio ein paar Kleidungsstücke hervor und reichte sie ihr. Rebecca bedankte sich und nachdem die ältere Frau gegangen war, zog sie sich eines der Hemden über, ehe sie in das Gästezimmer zurück kehrte. Leise schloss sie die Türe, schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke und lächelte als Ray sie, ohne aufzuwachen, wieder an sich zog. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um, um ihn ansehen zu können. Gestern hatte er abgehetzt, verletzlich und erschlagen gewirkt, jetzt jedoch schienen seine Züge entspannt. Vorsichtig streckte Rebecca die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine, streichelte sanft über seine Haut. Als sie den Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht richtete, hatte er die Augen geöffnet und sah sie an. Schweigend strich er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr und als er seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, wandte sie ihren Kopf und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. Die Berührung war flüchtig, doch er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, nicht ohne sie aus seinen Augen zu lassen, während sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Als es an die Tür klopft, zuckten sie beide zusammen und Rebecca hatte das Gefühl ihre Stimme in seinem Anblick verloren zu haben. „Cara mia, in fünfzehn Minuten ist das Frühstück fertig“ rief Mrs. Vecchio, kurz darauf konnten sie hören wie sie an Rays Zimmer klopfte und dieselbe Information durch die geschlossenen Tür rief ehe sich ihre Schritte wieder entfernten. Scheinbar hatte sie Rays Riviera vor dem Haus entdeckte und ging richtigerweise davon aus, dass ihr Sohn in der Nacht noch heimgekehrt war. „Gut, dass Maria nicht da ist, sie wäre kurz nach dem Klopfen einfach in mein Zimmer gestürmt, was zu einer Menge indiskreter Fragen geführt hätte, wenn sie das leere Bett vorgefunden hätte“ murmelte er leise und genoss es sichtlich sie zum Lachen zu bringen. „Dabei gibt es noch gar keinen wirklichen Anlass dafür“ erwiderte sie, und unwillkürlich setzte seine Atmung bei dem beiläufig erwähnten noch kurz aus. „Als würde das meine Schwestern hindern“ kommentierte er trocken als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte und richtete sich auf. Rebecca griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. „Du bist nicht hilfreich“ mokierte er, doch statt aufzustehen ließ er sich wieder in den Polster sinken und Rebecca schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn. „Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag hier mit dir liegen bleiben“ murmelte sie leise. Ray küsste ihr Haar. „Lo stesso vale per me “ flüsterte er, doch als sie hörten wie Frannies Zimmertüre aufging und kurz darauf die Badezimmertür mit lautem Knall zufiel stießen sie simultan ein bedauerndes Seufzen aus. Sie lachten beide auf. „Stell dir vor, Frannie merkt nach dem dritten Kaffee endlich, dass sie alleine beim Frühstückstisch sitzt, was glaubst du was sie wohl als erstes tun wird?“ spekulierte Rebecca. „Keine Frage...raufstürmen, jede Türe aufreißen und uns dann nie wieder mit Fragen verschonen“ soufflierte Ray. „Dann bedeutet das wohl..“, „...,dass jetzt aufstehen das klügste ist, wenn wir dem entgehen wollen“ beendete Rebecca seinen Satz, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und trat zum Fenster um die Vorhänge wegzuziehen. Ray stand ebenfalls auf, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, einen bewundernden Blick auf ihre Beine zu werfen. „Hey Casanova, Augen nach oben“ rügte Rebecca ihn lachend als sie es bemerkte.Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Das bringt nichts, das Hemd ist nun mal einfach zu lang für dich...“ grinsend wich er dem Kissen aus und verließ dann, nachdem er sich kurz vergewissert hatte, dass Frannie noch immer im Badezimmer war das Zimmer.

Diefenbaker hatte seine Abwesenheit dafür genutzt sich auf seinem Bett breit zu machen und schien es nicht einmal notwendig zu empfinden, den Kopf zu heben als er eintrat. Doch Ray hatte zu gute Laune um sich darüber aufzuregen. Froh, gestern in der Nacht noch geduscht zu haben zog er sich um, legte Holster und Dienstwaffe an und starrte kurz nachdenklich auf die schusssichere Weste. Am liebsten hätte er sie Rebecca gegeben, aber er wusste dass sie ihr zu groß war und somit keinen Schutz bieten würde. Viele Verletzungen waren trotz oder besser gesagt wegen dieser Westen gefährlich, gerade wenn man sie nicht richtig anlegen konnte. Während er sie nun doch selber unter seinem Hemd anzog, dachte er darüber nach, dass er mit Frannie und Rebecca reden würde müssen um einschätzen zu können wer aller wusste, dass sie nun in seinem Haus untergekommen war. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er noch Zeit hatte ehe seine Schicht offiziell begann. Er griff nach seinem Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Reviers. „27igstes, Elaine Besbriss am Apparat wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ - „Yeah, Vecchio hier, ist einer der Pinguine im Haus?“ - „Cash“ informierte Elaine ihn und Ray nickte zufrieden. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, er vertraute dem jungen Agenten mehr als seinem Vorgesetzten, und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er sich auf sein Gespür verlassen konnte. „Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass er mich auf einer sicheren Leitung zurück ruft?“ - „Wird erledigt“. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem er aufgelegt hatte läutete es erneut und der FBI Agent meldete sich zu Wort. „Hören Sie Cash, ich bin mir sicher, dass Mangolato die Angelegenheit mit unserer gemeinsamen Freundin nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wird“ eröffnete er, aber der Agent unterbrach ihn. „Da müssen Sie sich fürs erste keine Sorgen machen. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass er bei etwaigen Nachforschungen feststellen wird, dass es zwei Tote gab...scheinbar haben Vittorio und seine Zielperson sich gegenseitig erschossen“ erklärte Cash ungerührt. Ray runzelte die Stirn, angesichts dieser Weitsicht. „War das Jacksons Idee oder Ihre?“ konnte er nicht umhin zu fragen und das kurze Schweigen verriet ihm alles was er wissen wollte. „Danke Cash, Sie haben was gut bei mir“ meinte er und wollte auflegen als Cash sich räusperte. „Darauf werde ich zurückkommen Vecchio. Vielleicht früher als Sie ahnen“ Irritiert starre Ray auf das Telefon in seiner Hand nachdem der Agent aufgelegt hatte und beschloss dann, Cashs Aussage als übliche FBI Formulierung abzutun. Das Knallen einer Türe verriet ihm, dass Frannie das Bad verlassen hatte und er endlich Gesicht waschen, sich rasieren und Zähne putzen konnte.

Keine Zehn Minuten später war er in der Küche. „Morgen Ma“ gut gelaunt gab er ihr einen Kuss und warf einen Blick auf das Essen. „Große Güte, wen hast du denn aller eingeladen?“ rief er entsetzt aus, als er das wahre Ausmaß des Frühstückes erkannte. Der Tisch schien unter dem Gewicht beinahe zusammen zu brechen. „Eine Freundin von Frannie hat hier übernachtet“ informierte seine Ma ihn und Ray musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Yeah, ich weiß“ murmelte er, während er sich Kaffee eingoss. „Frannie hats mir gestern Nacht noch erzählt“ fügte er hastig hinzu. „Hast du denn genug geschlafen mio figlio? Du musst spät heimgekommen sein“ die Sorge in ihrer Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören, aber es klang nicht so, als hätte Frannie ihr davon erzählt, dass er angeschossen worden war. Er dachte kurz nach. Tatsächlich konnten es nicht viele Stunden Schlaf gewesen sein, aber er fühlte sich überraschend erholt. „Mir geht’s ausgezeichnet Ma“. „Gut, das freut mich“ ihr schien etwas einzufallen. Frannie polterte die Stiegen hinunter, Rebecca im Schlepptau, die ihre Jeans von gestern trug und, wie Ray gestehen musste, in seinem Hemd extrem anziehend aussah. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft die zu langen Enden so an ihrer Taille zu verknoten, dass es ihre Figur umschmeichelte. Als Ray merkte, dass er sie seit geraumer Zeit anstarrte, bis sie ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einen Blick unter ihren langen Wimpern zuwarf, konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Kaffee. „Das sieht köstlich aus Ma“ lobte Frannie und nahm neben ihm Platz, sodass Rebecca sich ihm gegenüber niedersetzte. Ray schenkte ihr und seiner Schwester Kaffee ein und beschränkte sich dann auf schweigendes Essen während Frannie die Pläne für den heutigen Tag präsentierte. Dabei stockte sie und warf zuerst Ray dann Rebecca einen fragenden Blick zu. Als Ma kurz verschwunden war beugte sie sich verschwörerisch vor. „Kann Beccs denn jetzt zum Ball oder muss sie in Schutzhaft oder sowas?“ stellte sie leise in den Raum. Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf, blickte aber dann selbst fragend Ray an. Dieser stellte seine Tasse ab ehe er antwortete. „Das FBI hat dafür gesorgt, dass man glauben wird, der Angriff gestern sei ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten und du wärest gemeinsam mit Vittorio gestorben“. Besorgt behielt er sie im Auge, aber wenn der Name ihres Vaters eine Reaktion bei ihr auslöste verbarg sie es äußerst gut. Frannie klatschte in die Hände. „Das heißt sie kann zum Ball?“ rief sie erfreut aus. Ihr Bruder wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Ach sieh sie dir an...mit der neuen Frisur und ein wenig Makeup erkennt sie doch keiner wieder“ versuchte Frannie es. „Ein Restrisiko bleibt trotzdem“ warf Ray ein. Rebecca hob die Hand. „Wenn ich auch mal etwas sagen darf....Ray, ich danke dir, dass du so besorgt bist, aber ich habe das Zeugenschutzprogramm nicht ohne Grund abgelehnt. Ich habe weder Interesse daran, mich weiterhin wie in einem Käfig zu bewegen, noch glaube ich, dass mich hier in Chicago jemand erkennt. Dazu war ich zu wenig außerhalb Rockfords unterwegs“. Ray seufzte, er wollte nicht hier, nicht in Frannies Beisein von dem drohenden Konflikt zwischen Baratti und Mangolato reden. „Na gut“ lenkte er schließlich ein. Noch waren Mangolato und seine Leute nicht hier und nach Einschätzung des FBIs würde das auch noch ein paar Tage so bleiben. Wenn die Mafia Krieg untereinander führte, taten sie das selten überhastet. „Aber, wenn ich am Ball das Gefühl habe es wird zu heiß und sage, dass wir gehen müssen, dann will ich keine Diskussionen hören“ fügte er hinzu, mehr an Francesca gewandt die zufrieden nickte und ihn dann neugierig beäugte, bevor sie Rebecca anstarrte und dann wieder ihn. „Dann...vertragt ihr euch wieder?“ stellte sie in den Raum. Als beide sich ansahen und lächelten, sah man Frannie die Freude darüber deutlich an. Sie stand auf und schenkte sich noch einen Kaffee ein als Ma Vecchio die Küche wieder betrat. „Ma, Ray und Rebecca gehen gemeinsam zum Ball“ offenbarte Frannie ihr, aber diese schien nicht überrascht und einmal mehr fragte Francesca sich, ob es in diesem Haus überhaupt Geheimnisse vor ihr gab. „Lo so“, erklärte sie nur, strich Ray liebevoll über den Kopf und warf Rebecca einen herzlichen Blick zu. „Achja, Frannie. Benton hat gestern angerufen“ ergänzte sie und Ray konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die Mischung aus Verwirrung, Freude und Nervosität plötzlich in den Augen seiner Schwester sah. „Ma! Und das das sagst du erst jetzt? Was wollte er denn?!“ Ihre Mutter fing trotz des vorwurfsvollen Tones ungerührt an das Geschirr abzuräumen. „Er bat mich, nachdem er meinte Ray hätte sein Einverständnis gegeben um die Erlaubnis dich zum Ball auszuführen. Ich hab sie ihm gegeben unter der Voraussetzung dass er auf wie immer auf dich aufpasst“. Das Schmunzeln um ihre Lippen täuschte über die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der sie Frasers Formulierung wiedergab hinweg. Frannie quiekte auf, küsste dann erst Ma, Ray und schließlich Rebecca ehe sie die Stiegen hinaufstürmte. „Das bedeutet, dass sie nochmal fünf Stunden ihre Garderobe umstellen wird“ murmelte Rebecca. Ma Vecchio schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur sie vergisst nicht dass sie mich heute fahren muss, mein Flug geht um zwei“ mahnte sie. „Ich werd sie nachher dran erinnern, und sollte sie beschäftigt sein, kann ich Sie ja fahren“ bot Rebecca an und erntete ein dankbares Lächeln. Ray nickte und stand dann auf. „Ich muss noch aufs Revier, aber ich werde pünktlich da sein“ versprach er, drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen während er an seinem Schlips herumfingerte. Rebecca hatte sich mit ihm erhoben, versprach seiner Mutter gleich wieder hier zu sein und folgte ihm. „Warte ich helf dir“ bot sie an als sie die Eingangstüre erreichten und Ray noch immer nicht mit seinem Krawattenknoten zufrieden schien. Ergeben hob er das Kinn leicht an und geschickt richtete sie die Krawatte. „Pass auf dich auf“ wisperte sie, ließ die Hand sinken und legte sie auf seine Brust. Das Gefühl der Weste unter seinem Hemd beruhigte sie ein wenig, dennoch war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Er schenkte ihr ein zuversichtliches Grinsen. „Hey, ich bin nur ein unwichtiger Detective, und bis es in Chicago wirklich heiß wird, haben wir noch mindestens zwei Tage“ versicherte er ihr, nahm ihre Hand und küsste die Innenfläche. Rebecca blickte ihm hinterher, bemerkte dann erst Diefenbaker, der unbemerkt hinter ihm herlief und versprach sich diesem Mountie persönlich zu danken, dafür, dass er seinen Halbwolf in Rays Obhut gelassen hatte.

Kaum hatte er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen öffnete sich Welshs Tür und der Leutnant kam mit einem Stapel Akten auf ihn zu. „Der Ventucchi-Bericht“, mit diesen Worten überreichte er Ray die Unterlagen. „Es ist eins zu eins das, was sie dem FBI erzählt hat“ ergänzte Welsh und nickte als der Kopf seines Untergebenen sich überrascht hob. „Und wir bekommen die einfach so? Ohne zig Anträge, Streitereien und Zeitverlust?“. „Scheinbar eine Bedingung Ventucchis, und sie hat darauf bestanden und dieses Klausel auch in ihrer Aussage schriftlich festhalten lassen“ Der Leutnant beugte sich vor. „Mir scheint, als wäre diese junge Frau klüger als Ihnen zusteht, Vecchio“. Ray zuckte die Achseln, gedanklich schon bei dem Bericht und als Welsh sich nach einem leisen Brummen wieder zurück gezogen hatte, holte Ray sich einen Kaffee, und widmete sich konzentriert Rebeccas Aussage. Fasziniert stellte Ray fest, dass Rebecca dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Information über Mangolatos Vergangenheit zumindest ein paar Personen außerhalb des FBIs bekannt wurde. Ray dankte ihr im Stillen, fragte sich allerdings gleichzeitig, was ihre Beweggründe dafür gewesen waren. Sie skizzierte ein umfangreiches Bild von Mangolatos Werdegang. Ursprünglich als Undercover Agent des FBIs in Barattis Organisation eingeschleust, hatte der Italoamerikaner sich rasch vom einfachen Soldaten zu Barattis acting bzw. street boss hinaufgearbeitet und war später sogar zu einem seiner Consiglieri ernannt worden, ab welchem Zeitpunkt er tatsächlich den Wandeln vom FBI Agenten zum überzeugten Ehrenmann gemacht hatte vermochte Rebecca nicht zu sagen, sie schätze aber, dass er sich tatsächlich erst nach seiner Ernennung zu Barattis Berater in seinem Umfeld verloren hatte. Dennoch hatte er von seiner Ausbildung und Erfahrung erst Gebrauch gemacht als Baratti sein Augenmerk nach Chicago verlegt hatte, um dann systematisch gegen andere Undercoverleute vorzugehen. Rebeccas Bericht spiegelte deutlich wider, dass sie zwar nie Augenzeuge gewesen war, aber durch Gesprächsfetzen genug mitbekommen hatte um bei einem Prozess eine wichtige Zeugin darzustellen. Ray verzog unwillig den Mund. Während Baratti in Chicago seine Spielwiese vorbereitete, unterminierte Mangolato das Fundament seiner Stärke in Rockford, machte ihm nach und nach die Soldati abspenstig , und bereitete alles dafür vor Vittorio Il Pescecane - den Haifisch – Ventucchi zu seinem streetboss zu machen und Barattis Anspruch als Capo der Familie für nichtig zu erklären. Der Mord an Hudson, eines weiteren von Barattis capodecinas sollte die Eröffnung für ein offenes Vorgehen gegen den Fuchs darstellen. Ray schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen was er die Jahre als Polizeibeamter über die Mafia gelernt hatte. Oder zumindest über den amerikanischen Teil. Mangolatos Vorgehen war nicht unsinnig. Hätte la volpe nicht auf den Mord reagiert, wäre die Sache klar gewesen, denn Stärke und Durchsetzungsvermögen, sowie die Fähigkeit andere in ihre Schranken zu weisen, waren unter anderem wichtige Eigenschaften eines Capos. Mangolato hatte vor allem mit dem toten Fuchsbalg klar sfregio begangen...er hatte bewusst eine Aktion gesetzt, die Baratti sein Gesicht verlieren ließ, wenn er nicht reagierte. Barattis Basis jedoch befand sich noch immer in Rockford, es war also davon auszugehen, dass er nicht über seine volle Schlagkraft verfügte, aber er war lange genug in Chicago gewesen um sich ein umfassendes Netzwerk aufbauen zu können. Ray seufzte als er bemerkte wie er sich im Kreis drehte. Fakt war, dass sie nicht einschätzen konnten wer aus dem Konflikt als Sieger hervorging und, dass sie die Auseinandersetzung unterbinden mussten ehe sie eskalierte. Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob der vermeintliche Capo den der Undercoveragent Cunnington gemimt hatte nur zufällig eines der Ziel Barattis geworden war, oder ob dahinter Methodik lag.

Das Läuten seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „27igstes Revier, Detective Vecchio“ inständig hoffte er, dass nicht wieder eine alte Frau den Verlust ihres Hundes, ihrer Katze oder eines sonstigen Tiere melden wollte. Dafür hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Nerven. Erst dann registrierte er, dass es nicht der Apparat auf seinem Schreibtisch gewesen war der geläutet hatte, sondern sein Handy.. „Ray...“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende war sanft und beinahe schmeichelnd und richtete die Härchen an seinen Unterarmen auf. „Frankie“ wäre er dem Mann gegenübergestanden hätte er nicht einschätzen können, wie seine Reaktion ausgefallen wäre, aber so ließ er Zukos Vornamen lediglich eisig im Raum stehen. Ray verzog das Gesicht, biss sich auf die Zunge. Die Kooperation mit Zuko war wichtig, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Lebenswichtig für Rebecca. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht zu antworten. „Komm schon Ray, du willst etwas von mir, da erwarte ich mir ein wenig mehr als ein Schweigen.“ - „Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich es gewesen bin der dich um Hilfe gebeten hatte“ murmelte Ray. Frankie lachte leise. „Ah, Ray...aber du bist es der sie braucht, oder sollte ich sagen, deine kleine Freundin braucht sie?“ Ray ballte die Fäuste. „Lass deine Finger von ihr Zuko, oder ich schwöre dir ich mach dich fertig“ Das Bild von Frankies blutigem Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und ließ ihn bösartig grinsen, auch wenn sein Gegenüber es nicht sehen konnte. „Und ich verspreche dir, diesmal bringe ich keinen Basketball mit, sondern etwas Größeres“ fügte er hinzu. Wieder nur ein Lachen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Ah Ray, siehst du, so angriffslustig gefällst du mir schon besser. Keine Sorge, Ventucchis Tochter wurde nicht zu meinem Problem erklärt...Mangolato schon“. Ray unterdrückte ein Seufzen der Erleichterung. Es würde Frankie nur Karten in die Hände geben. „Hör zu Frankie, deine Stimme verschafft mir Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit, also warum kommst du nicht zum Punkt und sagst mir warum du anrufst?“ Der Stille konnte er entnehmen, dass er Frankie diesmal wirklich verärgert hatte und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. So ungern er es zugab, sie brauchten ihn. „Wir erwarten dich heute Abend beim Ball, Ray, dich und deine kleine Freundin,ein Fernbleiben würde uns nicht gefallen. Falls sie das in Betracht gezogen hat unterzutauchen richte ihr aus: Sono perfettamente d'accordo con quello che lei ha fatto. La figlia della Sicilia ha agito nel nostro senso.“ Damit hatte Zuko aufgelegt und Ray starrte eine zeitlang sein Telefon an, ehe er er es wegsteckte. Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe er sich gefasst hatte, aufstand und nach einem Klopfen ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten Welshs Büro betrat. Der Leutnant blickte von Unterlagen auf, die denen auf seinem eigenen Tisch ähnelten. Sorgfältig schloss Ray die Türe hinter sich und ließ sich dann auf das Sofa fallen wo er seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie stützte und sich über das Gesicht rieb. Welsh beobachtete ihn. „Haben Sie Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft, wollen Sie ein kleines Nickerchen machen, oder kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie tatsächlich einen Grund haben mich aufzusuchen?“. Innerlich musste Ray lachen. Zu Beginn seiner Dienstzeit hatte Welshs Zynismus in jedes Mal fertig gemacht, aber inzwischen fand er ihn beruhigend. Es war etwas, das sich nie änderte und dem gesamten Revier eine gewisses Maß an Stabilität bot. „Zuko hat mich gerade angerufen“ erklärte er. Der Leutnant lehnte sich zurück, taxierte ihn aufmerksam. „Und?“ hakte er schließlich nach, als Ray keine Anstalten machte weiterzusprechen. „Es scheint, als würden die Dinge in die Gänge kommen und Zuko unseren Köder annehmen“ er strich sich über den Kopf. „Oder sagen wir, es scheint als hätte jemand Zuko angewiesen den Köder anzunehmen. “ berichtigte er sich und gab Welsh einen kurzen Abriss des Gespräches. „Sie sehen trotzdem nicht glücklich aus, Vecchio“ Ray seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, wie sinnvoll es eine Familie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen indem man anderen Familien in die Hände spielt. Noch dazu, wenn jemand, der weit mehr Einfluss hat, als so ein Wurm wie Zuko davon so angetan ist“. Welsh stand auf,verstaute die Akten in einem seiner Schränke den er abschloss und lehnte sich dann gegenüber von Ray an die Tischkante. „Meiner Erfahrung nach, haben wir“ er machte eine Handbewegung die das Revier umfasste „wenig Möglichkeiten die großen Pläne des Mobs zu verhindern, das sind die Aufgaben von FBI, DEA und ATF. Die Macht der Mafia stützt sich noch immer zu großen Teilen auf Politik und Einfluss auf Personen die für uns sakrosankt sind. Wenn die Cosa Nostra Pläne innerhalb ihrer eigenen Strukturen verfolgt, setzt sie diese auch um, mit oder ohne unsere Hilfe. Was wir tun können, ist also nur soviel wie möglich aus der Sache zu schlagen, dass wir ruhigen Gewissens schlafen können mit dem Wissen, dass wir unser Bestes getan haben. Unser Plan mag Zuko stärken, oder jemand anderen, aber Fakt ist nun mal, dass Mangolato oder Baratti verschwinden müssen, um ein neues Vegas zu verhindern“ Ray blickte auf die verschränkten Arme von Welsh. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie da über Erfahrung verfügen die, ….“ er wurde von dem heftigen Kopfschütteln des Leutnant unterbrochen. „Sie wissen gar nichts, Vecchio. Keiner von euch Jungspunden kann sich auch nur vorstellen, wie es damals war und ich bete darum, dass niemand von ihnen ähnliches an eigener Haut erleben wird. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass das Feuer, das Baratti und Mangolato entflammen wollen im Keim erstickt wird“. Ray schwieg eher er nickte und aufstand. Welsh war an seinen Schreibtisch zurück gekehrt und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Informieren Sie die anderen. Inzwischen sollte jeder von euch den Ventucchi-Bericht gelesen haben. Ihnen bleiben noch ein paar Stunden, nutzen Sie sie und gleichen Sie ihr Wissen ab“. Kurz nachdem Ray das Büro verlassen hatte zog Welsh die oberste Schublade auf, zog die Tickets für das Footballspiel hervor und warf sie bedauernd in den Papierkorb. Soviel zu einem entspannten Wochenende.

Frustriert trat Ray gegen den Automaten in dem Versuch ihn dazu zu bewegen das Sandwich auszuspucken, für das er bezahlt hatte, aber es rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Diefenbaker beäugte ihn mit einem Blick der soviel sagte wie „das bringt nichts, vertrau auf meine Erfahrung“ und schnaufte. Den ganzen Tag schon wich er Ray kaum von der Seite, sodass dieser bereits dreimal über ihn gestolpert war. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel ein charakteristisches rotes Leuchten registrierte, hellte sich sein Gesicht augenblicklich auf. „Fraser!“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen umarmte er seinen Freund und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue dich zu sehen“. Der Mountie sah sich aufmerksam um, musterte dann Diefenbaker, der ihn ignorierte und sich stattdessen interessiert einem Sesselbein zuwandte und lächelte. „Das freut mich zu hören Ray, zumindest einer, dem ich gefehlt habe“ formulierte er überdeutlich in die Richtung des Halbwolfes. „Er ist immer noch eingeschnappt, weil er nicht mitkommen durfte“ murmelte er betrüblich. „Er wird darüber hinwegkommen, und darf sich nicht beschweren, Ma hat ihm ständig was zugesteckt wenn sie dachte, dass ich es nicht merke, komm mit“ wiegelte Ray ab, legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn in das Überwachungszimmer eines der Untersuchungsräume. Fraser sah ihn irritiert an, folgte dann aber Rays relativ sachlicher Zusammenfassung der letzten Tage aufmerksam. Er erwähnte die Morde, das Verhältnis zwischen Mangolato und Baratti, Hueys Plan und Zukos Verwicklung, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie in „Ms. Ventucchi“ eine wertvolle Hilfe gefunden hatten, die derzeit unter dem Schutz seines Daches lebte. Fraser Miene blieb ausdruckslos bis Ray das Ende seines Berichtes erreicht hatte. „Wie sieht dein Plan aus?“ verlangte er schließlich zu wissen. Ray blinzelte überrascht. „Wie, keine minutenlange Erklärung über irgendein Detail das ich übersehen habe, oder eine detaillierte Analyse von irgendwas?“ Frasers Kopf bewegte sich nur leicht. „Nein Ray, soweit ich beurteilen kann, ist die Strategie die das FBI verfolgt durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich und könnte zu einem Erfolg in kleinem Rahmen führen“. „Yeah, hör zu. Frankie wird heute auf diesem Ball sein und erwartet uns, also mich und Rebecca, dort ebenfalls“ er ignorierte die hochgezogene Augenbraue bei der Erwähnung ihres Vornamens. „Und nachdem ich es nie schaffen würde, Frannie von dort fernzuhalten, will ich dass du mir versprichst sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich will nicht, dass sie auch nur ein Wort mit Zuko wechselt, ist das klar“ „Aber Ray, ich kann Francesca doch nicht vorschreiben mit wem sie redet und mit wem..“ „KEIN Wort, Benny“ wiederholte Ray energisch und schließlich nickte Fraser. „Gut“, Ray warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Dann wird es Zeit sich in Schale zu werfen“ er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und stürmte aus dem Raum, Fraser dicht auf den Fersen. „Äh Ray, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir unterwegs noch bei mir stehen bleiben könnten“ Der Italiener musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Ah..ja..deine Accessoires“ nickte er, auf einen Vorfall anspielend bei dem er seinen freien Tag damit verbracht hatte, dem Mountie modische Kleinigkeiten hinterher zu bringen, die dieser für unbedingt Notwendig erachtete, die in Rays Augen aber völlig irrelevant gewesen waren. Fraser nickte nur.

Um Punkt neunzehn Uhr fand Ray sich, abseits von Fraser fünf weiteren Männern in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzend gegenüber, die ihn zu seiner Zufriedenheit größtenteils ignorierten und stattdessen unverhohlen den Mountie betrachteten, der binnen weniger Sekunden mit dreien von ihnen ein angeregte Gespräch über die Vorzüge der verschiedenen Fischköder beim Lebendangeln führte. Ray schüttelte nur den Kopf, und fragte sich zum ungefähr zwanzigsten Mal wie lange Frannie und ihre Entourage noch benötigen würden um sich in Schale zu werfen. Er selbst trug einen mitternachtsblauen klassisch einreihigen Smoking,dazu passende Hose, sowie unter dem Sakko eine Weste aus dem selben Stoff und ein weißes Hemd. Entgegen der Tradition hatte er sich für eine Krawatte, statt einer Fliege entschieden. Er wusste aus Erfahrung und aus den Rückmeldungen bei diversen Anlässen, dass ihm der Smoking gut zu Gesicht stand und ihm ein schneidiges Auftreten verlieh, dennoch merkte er, dass er mit zunehmender Zeit nervös wurde. Er trug, allen Anweisungen und Etikette zum Trotz seine Beretta, was lediglich bedeutete, dass er das Sakko nicht ausziehen durfte und hoffte, dass die Damen endlich fertig wurden um seiner Unrast ein Ende zu setzen. Schließlich verstummte die Stimmen und als Ray seine Kopf zur Treppe wandte, schritt Frannie hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinab, dicht gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen. Ray musste zugeben, dass sie einen beeindruckenden Anblick boten und war versucht sich bei Frasers Anblick zu amüsieren, der zunehmend panischer wurde, je näher Francesca auf ihn zuschwebte, als er Rebecca erblickte, die als Letzte folgte. Ihr verhältnismäßig schlichtes Kleid stand in starkem Kontrast zu dem der anderen, aber Ray ertappte sich wie er mit offenem Mund dastand und schloss ihn hastig ehe jemand es bemerken konnte. Soviel zu dem Thema sich auf Bennys Kosten zu amüsieren. Der dunkelblaue leichte Stoff fiel in sanften Bahnen nach unten, das einzige Zugeständnis an Extravaganz waren die feinen Musterungen und der zarte Hauch von glitzernden Steinen die aber lediglich ihre rechter Schulterpartie bedeckte. Der asymmetrische Schnitt ließ die linke Schulter unbedeckt. Als sie ihre grauen Augen auf ihn richtete, setzte sein Herz einen Moment aus, ehe er vortrat und ihre Hand ergriff. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus“ murmelte er leise, was ein strahlendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zauberte. Sanft küsste er ihren Handrücken und führte sie dann zu Fraser, an dessen Arm Frannie hing und ihn schmachtend anstarrte. „Benny, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen“. Rebecca hatte ein vergnügtes Funkeln in den Augen, als sie Fraser ihre Hand reichte. „Rebecca Ventari“ stellte sie sich vor. Gemeinsam mit Ray hatte sie beschlossen, dass es klüger wäre, sich zumindest vorerst weiterhin unter diesem Namen vorzustellen. „Constable Benton Fraser, berittene kanadische Polizei“ ratterte Fraser seine Vorstellung runter. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals Constable“. Er neigte überrascht den Kopf. „Bitte, Benton ist völlig ausreichend. Ich freue mich, dass ich hilfreich sein konnte, auch wenn ich mir nicht bewusst bin, wie ich das bis jetzt ihnen gegenüber sein konnte“ warf er ein. Das Lächeln um ihre Lippen vertiefte sich und kurz hatte Ray das mulmige Gefühl es wäre ein Fehler gewesen ihr Fraser vorzustellen, der mit seinem Aussehen und seiner Art die Frauen reihenweise in seinen Bann schlug ohne es zu wollen. „Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie Diefenbaker bei Ray gelassen haben, sodass er auf ihn aufpassen konnte...und dafür, dass Sie scheinbar einen solche einschneidenden Eindruck bei Ray hinterlassen haben“, sie wirkte ehrlich und aufrichtig, auch wenn Fraser nicht ganz verstand was sie meinte. Ray, der sich an den Abend in Rebeccas Wohnung erinnerte bei der seine Kanada-Trauma Thema gewesen war lachte hell auf und legte Rebecca seinen Arm um die Taille. „Lasst uns gehen“ rief er und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie es endlich schafften alle das Haus zu verlassen und in die Autos zu steigen. Francesca und Fraser hatten auf dem Rücksitz des Rivieras Platz gefunden, auch wenn der Mountie sichtlich nervös schien als Frannie sich an ihn drückte. Besorgt musterte Ray seinen Freund über den Rückspiegel. Er hoffte, dass Benny den Abend nervlich durchstehen würde, schob den Gedanken dann aber zur Seite. Bennys Gefühle im Bezug auf Frauen waren die geringste seiner Sorgen heute.

Der Ball war bereits gut besucht, doch auf den ersten Blick konnte Ray Zuko noch nirgendwo ausmachen. „Entspann dich ein wenig“ flüsterte Rebecca ihm zu. Sie standen auf einem kleinen Balkon, von dem aus sie sowohl den Ballsaal gut im Auge behalten konnten, als auch den Vorgarten, der durch Fackeln erhellt wurde und in dem die Ballgäste in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstanden, lachten und tranken. Sie hatten getanzt, Höflichkeiten mit den einen oder anderen Leuten ausgetauscht und Ray war der Ansicht, dass er Welshs Vorgabe für diesen Arbeit eigentlich recht gut erfüllt hatte. Fraser war, mit Frannie an seinem Arm, damit beschäftigt Diplomatie zu betreiben und schien zufrieden. Als er seinen Blick über die Leute schweifen ließ, winkte ihm ein Detective des 24ten zu und forderte sie mit einer Geste auf, sich zu ihm und seinen Freunden zu gesellen. Kurz darauf war Ray in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt. Rebecca genoss einfach seine Nähe, lauschte den Stimmen um sich herum und gab ansonsten nur hin und wieder Antworten, wenn sie jemand direkt ansprach. Als ihr Glas leer war, und sie aufstand, legte ihr Ray seine Hand auf den Arm. „Möchtest du noch was?“ bot er ihr an. „Ja, aber ich werde auch kurz frische Luft schnappen. Bleib nur“ fügte sie hinzu, als er Anstalten machte aufzuspringen. „Ich bin ein großes Mädchen“ zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Die Diskussion seiner Kollegen war an einem heiklen Punkt bezüglich der Qualität der Red Bulls angelangt und Ray war anzusehen, dass er die verbale Geplänkel genoss. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“ flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er wirkte unentschlossen, aber schließlich nickte er. Rebecca bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Ballgäste zur Bar, bestellte sich ein Glas Martini und spazierte damit auf einen der unzähligen Balkone. Das Anwesen wirkte riesig, wie sie feststellte. Fasziniert sah sie auf das weitläufige Parkgelände, dessen Wege durch Fackeln erhellt wurde und deren Schein sie immer wieder spazierende Pärchen ausmachen konnte. „Ein so hübsche Dame, wie Sie sollte nicht alleine sein“ ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr und Rebecca seufzte innerlich auf. Einer der Nachteile, wenn man als Frau ohne sichtlich erkennbare Begleitung anzutreffen war. „Wer sagt Ihnen, dass ich das bin?“ erwiderte sie und wandte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein in teuren Stoff gekleideter Mann mittlerer Größe, der sie mit einem schmallippigen Grinsen anstarrte. Sein Gesicht wäre wahrscheinlich sogar gutaussehend gewesen, aber er strahlte eine Arroganz aus, die seine gleichmäßigen Züge verunstaltete. „Wäre ich an Rays Stelle würde ich Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, aus Angst Sie würden abhanden gehen“. Sie musterte ihn eingehender, registrierte die zwei Männer die ein wenig abseits standen und die Szenerie reglos beobachteten und die Tatsache, dass das Pärchen, das zuvor an der Balkonbrüstung gestanden hatte sich zügig nach innen begab. „Zum Glück sind sie nicht an seiner Stelle...das würde nämlich ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht auf meinen Geschmack werfen“ antwortete Rebecca schnippisch, beruhigt darüber, dass ihre Stimme gleichmütig und ruhig klang, auch wenn sie innerlich bis aufs Äußerste angespannt war. Sie stelle ihr Glas auf einem der Stehtisch ab und begegnete Zukos starrem Blick, bis dieser lächelte und ihr seinen Arm darbot. „Bitte, wir wollen doch wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umgehen, nicht wahr?“ forderte er sie auf, und schließlich hängte sie sich beim ihm ein. Bedächtigen Schrittes führte er sie zur Tanzfläche, dabei achtete er penibel darauf, dass ihr Weg sie an dem Tisch des 24ten vorbeiführte und als sie in Rays Blickfeld kamen erstarrte dieser und stand auf. Augenblicklich traten ihm Zukos Begleiter in den Weg. Die Gespräche am Tisch verstummten. „Ray, ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen“ eröffnete Frankie und reichte dem Italiener die Hand, die dieser jedoch ignorierte. Zuko stieß ein Seufzen aus, das Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung widerspiegeln sollte, aber Rebecca war nicht die Einzige die das selbstzufriedene Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel bemerkte. „Ich wollte deine atemberaubende Begleitung gerade um einen Tanz bitten, das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?“ setzte er nach und blickte Ray erwartungsvoll an. Rebecca konnte sehen wie dieser die Zähne zusammenbiss in dem Versuch die Worte hinunterzuschlucken die ihm auf den Lippen lagen. Seine grünen Augen huschten zu ihr und sie nickte kaum merkbar. „Aber natürlich Frankie, ich weiß ja, dass du sie anständig behandeln wirst, schließlich wirst du deine Freund ja wohl kaum auf die Tanzfläche mitnehmen können, nicht wahr?“ erwiderte Ray schließlich gelassen. Seine Anspielung auf die Tatsache, dass Zuko ein notorischer Feigling war und sich nie gegen jemanden wandte solange er nicht in der Überzahl war, veranlasste Frankie zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln während er Rebecca auf das Parkett führte. Sie konnte Rays wachsamen Blick auf ihr ruhen spüren, was ihr half den Anschein von Gelassenheit zu wahren. „Ich verstehe nicht was Sie an ihm finden“ kommentierte Zuko und zog sie näher an sich. „Das müssen Sie auch nicht, weil es Sie gar nichts angeht“ konterte Rebecca und versuchte den Anflug von Abscheu zu unterdrücken, der den Wunsch Distanz zu ihm zu schaffen wachsen ließ. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das stimmt, ich bin nur der Meinung, dass Sie sich verschwenden. Sie könnten sich an soviel einflussreichere und erfolgreichere Männer halten, als an ihn“. Rebecca lachte auf. „Oh, machen Sie sich nichts vor Zuko...ich hatte mit Männern zu tun die mehr Macht und Prestige in ihrem kleinen Finger besaßen als Sie mit all ihren Besitztümern und Verbindungen. Und dennoch hat Ray mehr zu bieten als sie alle zusammen.“ Zuko setzte wieder sein schmieriges Lächeln auf. „Ich könnte Ihnen einiges bieten, von dem Sie nur zu träumen wagen“ raunte Frankie ihr zu und seine Hand glitt über ihren Rücken zum Ansatz ihres Pos. Ohne ein Miene zu verziehen beugte sie sich vor, inständig darauf hoffend, dass Ray keine Dummheit unternahm, und führte ihren Mund an Zukos Ohr. „Machen Sie mir noch einmal so ein Angebot und ich sorge dafür, dass Sie nie wieder die Gesellschaft einer Frau genießen werden, ist das klar?“ zischte sie ihm zu, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, doch er Ausdruck in ihren Augen strafte ihre Freundlichkeit mit Lügen, und sie bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Frankies Hand tatsächlich zurück zuckte und er ein paar Zentimeter von ihr abwich. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und sein aufgesetztes Grinsen wieder zur Schau trug. „Sie haben die scharfen Zähne Ihres Vaters geerbt, daran besteht kein Zweifel“ sie unterdrückte den Anflug von Panik, verdrängte das Bild der Haifischklinge und legte den Kopf schief. „Warum sparen wir uns nicht diese ganze Scharade und kommen zum Punkt Zuko?“ fordert sie ihn auf und er neigte den Kopf in einer Andeutung einer Verbeugung. „Wie Sie wünschen“ Wieder zog er sie an sich, diesmal jedoch ließ sie es zu, legte ihre Wange an seine, sodass sie leise miteinander reden konnten ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass ihnen jemand zuhören würde. Für Außenstehende würden sie wie ein junges Pärchen wirken, dass sich Liebeleien zuraunte. „ Il Pescecane ist tot, damit hat Mangolato seinen bissigsten Hund verloren, doch das wird ihn nicht daran hindern den Fuchs zu jagen“ raunte Zuko während sie sich drehten. „Doch er hat nicht daran gedacht die Regeln zu beachten, deren Einhaltung alle Ehrenmänner schwören und erhebt sich gegen seinen padrino ohne Zustimmung der alten Welt. La Sicilia non starà a guardare “ er löste sich von ihr, hob die Hand und strich ihr mit einem Ausdruck von Traurigkeit über die Wange. „Was dich betrifft, bella rondinella, du erinnerst mich an jemanden, dem ich die Schuld die ich trage nie zurückzahlen werde können“ er legte ihre Hand über sein Herz, bedeckte sie mit seiner eigenen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ray, dann wieder zu ihr. „Einst liebte er meine Schwester, so wie auch ich sie liebte...doch sie ist tot, weil...“ er stockte, schwieg und fasste sich dann. „In drei Tagen wird Mangolato hier eintreffen und ich gebe euch den gutgemeinten Rat, Mittwoch Nacht das Haus nicht zu verlassen und Augen und Ohren zu verschließen.“ Er beendete seinen Satz im selben Moment in dem auch das Lied sein Ende fand, verbeugte sich vor ihr und führte sie zurück. Vor Ray blieb er stehen, nickte ihm zu und übergab Rebecca an den Detective. „Zu unser beider Seelenheil, und dem Irenes, komm mir diesmal nicht in die Quere“ murmelte er an Ray gewandt, machte dann abrupt kehrt und schritt, dicht gefolgt von seinen Soldati davon. Rays Blick bohrte sich in seinen Rücken, seine Kiefer mahlten gegeneinander, aber schließlich fasste er sich und sein Gesicht wurde weicher als er Rebecca betrachtete. „Sollen wir gehen?“. Sie nickte, drückte seine Hand und während Ray sich bei der Garderobe um ihre Mäntel bemühte informierte Rebecca Frannie darüber, dass sie fahren würden. Francesca versicherte ihr, sie und Fraser würden schon einen Weg nach Hause finden, wobei sie offen ließ, wessen Heim sie meinte.

Als sie im Riv saßen, atmete Ray hörbar durch, seine Augen waren starr auf die Straße gerichtet. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und er nickte. „Yeah, ich dachte nur kurz ich würde dem Schleimbeutel eine verpassen, als er begonnen hat dich zu begrapschen“. Sein Kopf wandte sich zu ihr und er sah sie neugierig an. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, dass er plötzlich so zusammengezuckt ist? Ich schwöre dir, eine Sekunde länger und ich hätte ihm seine Unverschämtheit aus dem Leib geprügelt.“ Rebecca lachte leise. „Eine Lady schweigt und behält die Geheimnisse ihrer drohenden Manipulation für sich“ zwinkerte sie ihm zu, dann wurde sie ernst. „Zuko hat eine Menge Andeutungen gemacht, aber ich denke ich habe den Kern seiner Aussage verstanden. La Cosa Nostra sieht Mangolatos Handeln als Affront, insbesondere, da er sich anscheinend über ein paar ihrer Regeln hinweggesetzt hat und ohne ihr Einverständnis handelt.“ Ray warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu ehe er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der amerikanische Mob seinen sizilianischen Brüdern so untergeordnet ist.“ Rebecca schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist er auch nicht, aber trotzdem kann es vorkommen dass der sizilianische Teil, vor allem wenn er alte Werte bedroht sieht, agiert und sich einmischt, und das hat Auswirkungen und Einfluss.“ Ray lachte trocken auf. „Alte Werte...“ wiederholte er zynisch und Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Mafia ist großartig dabei, sich selbst vorzumachen sie würden nach Gesetzen und Regeln und einem Ehrenkodex handeln...in Wahrheit machen sie sich selbst genau soviel vor wie allen anderen, biegen diese Gesetze wie es ihnen beliebt und der Stärkere passt sie zu seinem Nutzen an. Insofern hat es eine gewisse Ironie, dass sie sich selbst als uomo d'onore bezeichnen. Baratti ist Sizilianer, ihm ans Bein zu pinkeln bedeutet also auch das Risiko einzugehen andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen“ „Bedeutet das, dass Baratti, der Verstärkung aus anderen Familien bekommen wird?“ wollte Ray wissen. Rebecca dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich glaube, dass sie versuchen werden Mangolato aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, ehe er Baratti entgegentreten kann. Das kann entweder dadurch passieren, dass sie ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, oder dadurch, dass sie ihn davon überzeugen, Baratti seinen Tribut zu zollen und sich zu unterwerfen. So oder so, Zuko deutete an, dass sich das Mittwoch Nacht entscheiden wird“. Ray runzelte die Stirn und griff nach seinem Handy. Zügig tippte er Tackerts Nummer ein. „Yeah, Vecchio hier. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass die Fuchsjagd für Mittwoch Nacht angesetzt ist...aber so wie es aussieht wenden sich die Hunde gegen die Jäger“ er hoffte, dass Tackert aus seiner Andeutung genug verstand, musste aber eingestehen, dass er sich ziemlich dämlich ausgedrückt hatte und war Rebecca, die neben ihm prustete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, während er dem Agenten weniger verwirrende Auskünfte erteilte. „Das klang fast wie in einem schlechten Gangsterfilm“ bemerkte sie, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln brachte er den Riviera vor seinem Haus zum Stehen.

„Du hast keine Vorstellung wie gut sich das anfühlt“. Mit einem Aufstöhnen zog Rebecca sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf sie in ein Eck des Wohnzimmers, während Ray die Notiz überflog die Ma ihm hinterlassen hatte. „Ich glaube, meine Füße sind tot“ ergänzte Rebecca betrübt, gab einen überraschten Ruf von sich als Ray zu ihr trat und sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme hob. Lachend legte sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und nun?“. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und lächelte, stieg Schritt für die Schritt die Treppen nach oben. Auf dem Absatz angekommen, setzte er sie wieder ab. „Angeber“ murmelte sie, ihre Finger lagen auf seiner Brust und sie hob den Blick. „Danke für den Abend Ray, ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß, wenn wir mal von Zukos kleinem Besuch absehen“. Er nickte ernst ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie standen sich gegenüber, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und schließlich legte er eine Hand an ihre Gesicht und beugte sich vor. Im letzten Moment wandte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite, sodass seine Lippen ihre Wangen streiften und er erstarrte. Panik stieg in ihr hoch, als sie seinen irritierten und verletzten Ausdruck wahrnahm. Er schluckte, senkte dann den Blick. „Gute Nacht, Rebecca“ murmelte er, noch immer klang seine Stimme sanft, wenn auch traurig, und schließlich wandte er sich um und folgte dem Flur zu seinem Zimmer. Rebecca sah ihm hinterher, nach Außen hin ruhig, während in ihr das Chaos tobte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, nein forderte und schrie danach ihm zu folgen, der andere mahnte sie zur Vorsicht, erinnerte daran, dass es besser war keinem Mann Vertrauen zu schenken. Es vergingen Minuten, eine halbe Stunde ehe sie in das Gästezimmer trat, die Türe hinter sich schloss und sich dagegen lehnte. Ihre Hand fuhr die Linie von ihrem rechten Hüftknochen zu ihrem Brustansatz nach, folgte der Spur Vittorios, erinnerte an den letzten Mann in den sie ihr Vertrauen gesetzt hatte und enttäuscht worden war. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus um den aufkeimenden Panikanfall zu unterbinden und schloss die Lider, Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und aus der Furcht wurde Wut auf Vittorio, und auf sich selbst, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er tot war und nicht er es war, der sie in diesem Moment daran hinderte ihren eigenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchten zu folgen. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie sich auszog und schließlich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche entkleidet vor den Spiegel trat. Seit Jahren hatte sie den Anblick gemieden, doch jetzt starrte sie die Narbe unverhohlen an...und stellte fest, dass sie kleiner war als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, dass sie in Wahrheit nie so groß gewesen war, wie die Vorstellung davon in ihrem Kopf. Der Schmerz würde immer wieder kehren, an manchen Tagen so überwältigend, dass sie kurz davor sein würde den Verstand zu verlieren, aber mit der Zeit würde er schwächer werden. Mit der Zeit würde die Erinnerung an das was sie verloren hatte verblassen. Zitternd schlüpfte sie in den Morgenmantel und griff nach dem Medaillon um ihren Hals, öffnet es und blickte das ausgeblichene Foto darin an. Ein junger Mann, ein unscheinbares Gesicht, aber Augen die sie auf den ersten Blick gefangen hatten. Augen eines Mannes, mit dem Vittorio nicht einverstanden gewesen war, Augen eines Mannes, der nicht zur Familie gehörte, und dessen Einstellung und Ethik es auch nie zulassen würde. Augen eines Mannes, der sie geliebt hatte und dafür gestorben war. Die Augen eines Mannes, wegen dem auch sie gestorben wäre, hätte Mangolato damals Il Pescecane nicht Einhalt geboten. Rebecca schloss das Amulett, öffnete dann vorsichtig den Verschluss und legte es auf das Nachtkästchen, wo sie es traurig anblickte. „Leb wohl“ flüsterte sie, verabschiedete sich von ihm und den Erinnerungen. Ray stand reglos am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sakko und Holster hatte er abgelegt, die Krawatte auf den Sessel geworfen und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet in dem Versuch, das Gefühl der Beengung loszuwerden. Sie hatte nicht angeklopft, war einfach eingetreten und starrte nun auf seinen Rücken. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und schließlich wandte er sich um. Sie sprach kein Wort als sie ihre Wange an die seine legte, seinen Geruch einsog und ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem und den Rückenschauer, den er auslöste. Schloss die Augen als ihre weichen Lippen seine Haut liebkosten, ihre Finger geschickt sein Hemd aufknöpften um darunter zu gleiten und über seinen Brust zu streichen. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille, schoben sie ein wenig von sich und Ray sah sie an. Rebecca schlug die Lider auf, hielt ihn mit ihrem Blick gefangen. Zärtlich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen, fuhren über ihr Kinn zu ihrem Nacken, wo sie sich in ihren Haaren verloren und ihr Gesicht näher an seines führten. Fasziniert folgten seine Augen dem Schwung ihrer feinen Nase, bemerkten die kleine Narbe an ihrem Haaransatz, fanden ihren Weg zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt und als er das Gefühl hatte in dem Grau ihrer Augen zu ertrinken, beugte er sich über sie. Ihre Lippen waren warm, weich, und zärtlich. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, drängte sich an ihn und seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken umschlangen sie fester, als sich ihre Zungen trafen und ihren Tanz aufnahmen. Langsam bewegte Rebecca sich nach hinten bis sie die Bettkante in ihrer Kniekehle spürte und ließ sich, Ray mit sich ziehend auf das Bett gleiten. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen als Rays Finger ihr rechtes Bein entlangglitten, den Stoff des Morgenmantels zur Seite schoben und auf ihrer Hüfte zu liegen kamen. Sie konnte sein Lächeln spüren als er sich von ihren Lippen löste und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in die seinen, die sie liebevoll beobachteten. „Bist du dir sicher?“ murmelte er leise, doch anstatt zu antworten umfasste sie sein Gesicht und küsste ihn, fordernder als zuvor. Ray stöhnte auf, folgte ihrer Bewegung als sie sich aufrichtete und ihm das Hemd vom Oberkörper streifte. Seine Hand setzte fort was sie begonnen hatte, doch er hielt inne als sein Daumen die Unebenheit der Narbe ertastete und er merkte wie sie erstarrte. „Tutto va bene, mio cuore“ raunte er ihr zu und während er sanft die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohrläppchens küsste, entspannte sie sich wieder, ließ sich zurücksinken. Ray suchte ihren Blick, hielt ihre Augen gefangen, achtete auf jede ihrer Reaktionen während er bedächtig den Gürtel des Morgenmantels löste und den Stoff zur Seite schlug. Sie atmete auf, schloss die Augen und noch einmal fanden seine Lippen die ihren ehe sie an ihrem Körper entlang glitten. Wieder umfassten seine Hände ihre Hüfte, und als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Bauch spürte erschauerte sie, das Gefühl seiner Zunge ließ sie aufkeuchen und als Ray die gezackte Erhebung der Narbe liebkoste fielen die letzten Reste von Scheu, Angst und Unsicherheit von ihr ab.

Später, nachdem sie beide wieder zu Atem gefunden hatten lag sie in seinen Armen und während seine Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nachzeichneten erzählte sie ihm leise von Frederick. Wie sie ihn mit fünfzehn auf der Schule kennen gelernt hatte, in ihm einen Freund und Vertrauten fand, der so fern dessen schien was ihr Leben bis dahin ausgemacht hatte, und in ihr den Wunsch geweckt hatte ihrer Welt ebenfalls den Rücken zu kehren. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihm von der Liebe berichtete, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte, und von dem Tag an dem Il Pescecane es herausgefunden und untersagt hatte. „Wir trafen uns dennoch, heimlich, das wahre Ausmaß des Risikos das wir eingingen erahnten wir nicht mal ansatzweise, wir waren jung, dumm, verliebt und dachten die Welt gehöre uns“ flüsterte sie. Sie verstummte und Ray wartete ab bis sie bereit war. Schließlich, es waren Minuten vergangen, setzte sie ihre Geschichte fort, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Vittorio in Fredericks Wohnung eingedrungen war und sie vorgefunden hatte. „Es war dasselbe Messer, das er bis zu seinem Tod getragen hatte“ murmelte sie und starrte auf ihre und Rays Finger die ineinander verschlungen auf seiner Brust ruhten. „Wäre Mangolato ihm nicht gefolgt und hätte ihn gebändigt...“ wieder verstummte sie und Ray küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie löste ihre Hand aus der seinen, legte die Finger auf seine Lippen und lächelte. „Bis vor wenigen Tagen war ich der Meinung Mangolato hätte mir damit etwas Schlimmeres angetan, als jeder andere, aber jetzt bin ich ihm dankbar“. Ray zog sie sie enger an sich und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Er wollte etwas erwidern, fand aber keine Worte und beließ es dabei, sie schweigend im Arm zu halten, bis seine Lider schwerer wurden. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie viele Stunden Schlaf ihnen vergönnt gewesen waren, ehe der kleine Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch sich zu Wort meldete und ein unwirrisches Brummen kam über seine Lippen. Rebecca hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen, streichelte über seine Brust und spielte nachdenklich mit der Kette die er trug mit dem goldenen Kreuz, das seine Ma ihm geschenkt hatte. „Weißt du Ray...wir sollten einfach hier bleiben“. Er lächelte und schloss die Augen. „Genau das hatte ich vor“ murmelte er schläfrig. Rebecca stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. „Ich meinte nicht nur jetzt, einfach hier in diesem Zimmer vergraben bis alles vorüber ist“ fügte sie hinzu und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er sah sie aus halbgeöffneten Lidern an, richtete sich auf als er merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Das geht nicht“ erklärte er und Rebecca seufzte. „Ich weiß...aber mir gefällt der Gedanke einfach nicht, dass wir da draußen sind wenn der Fuchs, Mangolato und die anderen aufeinander treffen.“ Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Moment, du wirst da auch auf keinen Fall sein“ warf er ein und sofort verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht. „Ray Vecchio, wenn du glaubst mir vorschreiben zu können wo ich sein darf und wo nicht, hast du dich gehörig geschnitten“ „Mio cuore, wenn es in meiner Macht stünde, würde ich schon sonst keinen rauslassen, aber doch auf keinen Fall die Frau, die Magnolato ans Messer geliefert hat und vor allem nicht die Frau, die ich liebe!“ Der aufbrausende Satz den sie auf den Lippen gehabt hatte wurde von seinen letzten Worten hinfort getrieben und sie küsste ihn. „Bedeutet das, du bleibst in Sicherheit?“ hakte er nach. „Ja, unter einer Bedingung“ lenkte sie schließlich ein, strich dabei über eine alte Narbe auf seiner linken Brust. „du kommst auch in einem Stück wieder heim“. Als er nickte rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte zur Decke. „Was habt ihr eigentlich vor? Ihr wisst doch weder wo, noch wie Magnolato und Baratti aufeinander treffen werden“ warf sie ein. Ray drehte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf aufgestützt und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Richtig, aber wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit das herauszufinden.“ Just in diesem Moment läutete sein Handy und er grinste sie überlegen an. „Vecchio?“ Rebecca lauschte, versuchte seine Mimik während des Gespräches zu deuten, wurde aber nicht schlau daraus. Schließlich legte er auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Die Arbeit ruft?“ vermutete sie. „Yeah“ er drehte sich zur ihr. „Ich bin schnell duschen und dann muss ich auch schon los“ „Soll ich mitkommen?“ wollte sie wissen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ray lachte auf. „Und führe mich nicht in Versuchung“ tadelte er sie. „Sehr verlockend, aber dann komm' ich hier nie rechtzeitig raus“. Als er die Zimmertüre öffnete, blickte er direkt in Diefenbakers vorwurfsvolle Augen. Der Halbwolf hatte sich in dem Flur ausgestreckt und erhob sich, kaum dass Ray über ihn hinweg gestiegen und im Badezimmer verschwunden war, um sein Bett in Beschlag zu nehmen. Kurz wirkte er irritiert, dass noch jemand sich darin breit gemacht hatte, erachtete es aber als akzeptabel, vor allem nachdem Rebecca anfing ihm den Kopf zu kraulen. Als Ray wieder auftauchte musterte er Rebecca vorwurfsvoll. „Ich bin keine zehn Minuten weg und schon bekommt jemand anderer Streicheleinheiten“. Geschickt fing er das Kissen, dass sie nach ihm warf, während sie sich in die Decke hüllte, aufstand und zu ihm ging. „Komm gesund wieder, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dich nicht vernachlässigt fühlst“. Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie und schließlich, nach einem Seufzer und einem letzten vernichtenden Blick zu zu Dief löste er sich von ihr. „Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich an“. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Ray“ versicherte sie ihm und schob ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppen hinunter eilte, lauschte darauf, dass die Türe hinter ihm zu fiel und das Motorengeräusch des Rivs sich langsam entfernte. Als sie sicher war, dass sie alleine war, wenn man von Dief absah, duschte sie ebenfalls, zog sich rasch an und eilte in die Küche hinunter. Ein Blick auf den Wecker über dem Ofen verriet ihr, dass es inzwischen spät genug war um Frannie anzurufen und herauszufinden wo sie abgeblieben war, auch wenn Rebecca sich das gut vorstellen konnte. Bereits nach dem fünften Läuten hob Francesca ab. „Hey, alles klar bei dir?“ wollte Rebecca wissen, „wo bist du denn?“ -“In Frasers Wohung“ erklärte Frannie flüstern. Rebecca zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du heute Nacht irgendwann heimkommst und dich wieder darüber beschwerst, dass Fraser deine Andeutungen und Avancen nicht versteht“. Frannie seufzte. „Tut er ja auch nicht. Aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass Ray ihm sehr dankbar wäre, wenn er das Haus für sich haben könnte“ gestand sie und Rebecca wurde rot. „Du hast einen Mountie angeflunkert?“ rief sie lachend. „Von wegen, es war doch für jeden offensichtlich, dass es zwischen euch knistert. Somit hab ich nur voraussehend in eurem Interesse agiert!“ konterte Frannie. „Und sag mir jetzt nicht, ich hätte nicht Recht“ fügte sie hinzu. „Ok, ok...also hast du zwar die Nacht in seiner Wohnung verbracht, aber es ist nichts passiert“ lenkte Rebecca das Gespräch wieder weg von sich und Ray. Francesca seufzte. „Naja nicht wirklich. Wir haben geredet...es war im Grunde genommen ganz nett, nein eigentlich war er wirklich süß, aber wenn er nicht langsam ein wenig in die Gänge kommt, such ich mir doch noch einen anderen“ Rebecca schmunzelte. Unwahrscheinlich. Armer Fraser. Wenn Frannie erst einmal jemanden als ihre Beute deklariert hatte, gab es kein Entkommen. „Ich treff mich nachher auf jeden Fall noch mit Viktoria, möchtest du dazustoßen?“ Rebecca schüttelte hastig den Kopf, bis ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Freundin sie nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, danke...ich müsste noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, darf ich mir dein Auto leihen?“ „Klar, der Schlüssel ist in der roten Handtasche“ informierte Frannie sie. Nachdem sie mehrfach versichert hatte auf den Wagen aufzupassen und Frannie aufgelegt hatte, begab Rebecca sich in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin. Man sah dem Raum deutlich an, dass nur ein paar Stunden zuvor sieben Frauen darin gewütet hatten in dem Vorhaben sich für den Ball chic zu machen. Schließlich entdeckte Rebecca die Handtasche unter dem Bett, kramte den Schlüsselbund hervor und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass auch die Hausschlüssel daran befestigt waren. Als sie jedoch das Haus verlassen wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass Diefenbaker ihr folgte. „Hast du dir jetzt von selbst wen neuen ausgesucht auf den du aufpassen kannst, oder hat Ray dich dazu angestiftet?“ fragte sie das Tier und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Als könne der Halbwolf sie verstehen. Diefenbaker sah sie schief an und bellte bevor er zu Frannies Wagen trabte und auffordernd die Türe anstarrte bis sie beschloss, dass ein wenig Begleitung ihr nicht schaden würde und sie ihm öffnete. Zufrieden nahm Dief auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. „In Ordnung, aber kein Wort zu Ray, dass wir draußen waren, geschweige denn wo wir hinfahren, sonst kannst du in Zukunft zu Fuß gehen“ wandte sie sich an ihn sobald sie sich hinter das Lenkrad geklemmt hatte und drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger. Diefenbaker jaulte leise und schleckte ihr über das Gesicht. „Ok, ok, Schluss damit, so kann ich nicht fahren“ lachte sie.

 

**Um einen richtigen Zug zu machen, musst du den Plan deines Gegners kennen.**

Der Weg in die South Side gestaltete sich doppelt so lang wie sonst, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Rebecca Umwege fuhr und dabei darauf achtete, dass ihr niemand folgte. Sie mochte paranoid wirken, aber ihrer Erfahrung nach konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein, vor allem nicht wenn sowohl Teile des Mobs, als auch die Feds interessiert an ihrer Gesundheit waren, der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Sie parkte das Auto ein paar Blocks entfernt und betrat das Lokal über einen kleinen Hinterausgang, der zwar verschlossen war, aber dank ein wenig Draht und ein paar Übungen aus ihrer Jugend hatte sie die Türe schnell offen und schlüpfte in den dunklen Flur. Diefenbaker folgte ihr achtsam, den Boden ausgiebig beschnüffelnd. „Vorsicht, weiter hinten liegen ein paar Mausefallen“ raunte sie ihm zu. Der Halbwolf winselte. Jimmy hatte sich eine Wohnung im Erdgeschoss genommen um raschen Zugang zu seiner Bar zu haben und als sie gegen seine Tür klopfte öffnete er sie nach kurzer Zeit einen Spalt breit, blickte sie aus halbverschlafenen Augen an. Als er sie erkannte, löste er die Kette von seinem Schloss und deutete ihr mit einem Nicken einzutreten. Gleichzeitig schob er die Pistole, die er bereitgehalten hatte wieder hinter seinen Hosenbund. „Willst du was trinken?“ brummte er während er ein Hemd von einer Sessellehne zog, daran roch und es überstreifte. Sein Oberkörper war von zahlreichen kleinen und größeren Narben gezeichnet, sie wusste dass sie auch den Rest seines Leibes verunzierten. Beccs dachte kurz nach. „Ein Coke wenn du hast, muss nachher noch fahren“. Wieder nur ein Brummen als er in der Küche verschwand und kurz darauf mit einem Bier und einer Dose Cola zurück kehrte. Er ließ sich auf das braunen Sofa fallen. Dief sprang mit einem Wuffen neben ihn und ließ sich den Kopf kraulen. „Hast du den dem Cop gestohlen, oder was?“ Rebecca lächelte, ging auf seine Frage aber nicht ein. Stattdessen beugte sie sich vor und stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie. „Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe Jimmy“. Sein Blick wanderte von seinen im Fell vergrabenen Händen zu ihr. „Ich kann dir Drinks bringen, Beccs...ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Kerle in meinem Lokal nicht unverschämt werden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist was du von mir willst, oder?“ Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Ich brauche mehrere Dinge....“ Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er ihr an fortzufahren. „Als Erstes eine neue Waffe“. Jimmys Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „Hast du deine verloren?“. „Sagen wir, sie ist derzeit nicht zugänglich für mich“ antwortete sie. Das FBI hatte die Beretta gemeinsam mit Vittorios Pistole verwahrt und sie rechnete nicht damit, sie jemals wieder zurück zu bekommen. Jimmy legte die Finger an seine Lippen und nickte schließlich. „Was noch?“. „Informationen“. Nun seufzte er. „Beccs, was erwartest du von mir?“ „Ich muss wissen was sie mit Magn...“ er hob die Hände um sie zu unterbrechen. „Nenn seinen Namen nicht unter meinem Dach“ Jimmy erhob nicht oft seine Stimme, aber nun wurde sie laut, und sofort huschten seine Augen zu den Fenstern und der Türe, als erwartete er jeden Moment damit, dass jemand in seine Wohnung stürmte. Er öffnete sein Bier, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und stellte die Dose dann auf den schäbigen Beistelltisch. Dief stieß seine andere Hand an. Mechanisch setzte Jimmy die Streicheleinheiten fort. „Ich muss wissen was sie mit ihm vorhaben...und wann“ fuhr sie leise fort, ließ den Barkeeper nicht aus den Augen. „Du schuldest mir was Jimmy“ erinnerte sie ihn. Die Schuldgefühle, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise unter Druck setzte wallten nur so lange auf, wie sie brauchte um sich vorzustellen, welcher Gefahr Ray sich aussetzte, wenn er nicht wusste worauf er sich einließ. Ihr Freund seufzte. „Hund müsste man sein“ murmelte er und musterte Diefenbaker. „Er ist ein Halbwolf“ berichtigte Rebecca ihn und er nahm es ohne Regung zur Kenntnis. Ein weiterer Schluck von seinem Bier, dann stand er auf, trat zu den Fenstern und starrte hinaus. Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe er sich abwandte und wieder zu dem Sofa zurück kehrte. „Was sie vorhaben hängt ganz davon ab“ „Wovon?“ hakte sie nach. „Ob für sie gerade Geschäft wichtiger ist, oder Politik... bei ersterem nehmen sie ihn an die kurze Leine, verwarnen ihn und lassen ihn am Leben...bei zweiterem packen sie die lupara rossa aus und verwenden ihn als Warnung für alle anderen“. Rebecca schürzte die Lippen. „Woher wissen wir was der Fall sein wird?“. „Setz dein Hirn ein Beccs, du solltest genug wissen um Hinweise verknüpfen zu können“ Sie seufzte und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin zu lange raus aus dem Geschäft und will damit auch nichts mehr zu tun haben“ erklärte er. „Ok, ist ja gut“ lenkte sie ein. „Und wo?“. Diesmal umspielte ein Grinsen Jimmys Mundwinkel. „Theatralik Kleines, ganz einfach. Sieh dir Chicago aus ihrer Sicht an und ich bin mir sicher du findest ein paar Plätzchen die sich anbieten würden.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und dachte nach. Schließlich nickte sie. „Wär's das dann?“ Jimmy beäugte sie, stand dann auf, warf sich seinen Mantel über und griff nach der Türklinke. „Ich bin in 'ner Stunde wieder da...verschließ' die Türe und öffne nur wenn du sicher bist, dass ich es bin“. Die nächsten sechzig Minuten zehrten an ihren Nerven. Sie vertraute Jimmy insofern, als dass er weder Grund noch Vorteil davon gehabt hätte sie an Magnolato auszuliefern. Für Jimmy war es ebenso lebenswichtig wie für sie, dass der Capo in Chicago keinen Fuß fasste, und trotz all seiner Fehler, seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Taten besaß Jimmy eines, was vielen fremd waren, egal auf welcher Seite des Gesetzes sie standen: einen Sinn dafür, dass man Schulden beglich, koste es was es wolle. Also wartete sie, verbrachte die Zeit damit die Rücken der Bücher in seinem Regal zu studieren und die Skizzen zu begutachten, die überall in seiner Wohnung verstreut lagen. Jimmy hatte immer ein Auge für Details gehabt und eine geschickte Hand wenn es um Messer, Pistolen, oder Stifte ging. Obwohl sie mit seiner Rückkehr rechnete und die Uhr im Auge behielt zuckte sie zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Der Barkeeper hatte sie angewiesen hinter ihm zuzusperren und keinen Schlüssel mitgenommen. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch den Spion, seufzte erleichtert auf und öffnete die Türe. Jimmy zwängte sich durch sobald der Spalt groß genug war, verriegelte die Türe wieder und reichte ihr ein kleines Bündel. Als sie den Stoff zurück schlug glänzte ihr dunkles Metall entgegen. „Danke“ flüsterte sie, wog die Beretta in ihrer Hand und stellte kontrollierte das Magazin. „Hier“ Jimmy reichte ihr ein weiteres. „Sie ist natürlich nicht registriert, also überleg dir gut, wem du sie zeigst“ informierte er sie und sein Blick wanderte dabei zu dem Halbwolf. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass der Kerl diese ganzen Mühen und den Stress wert ist“ fügte er hinzu. Rebecca lächelte. „Ich bin zuversichtlich“ erwiderte sie, schob die Waffe hinter ihren Gürtel und zog das Hemd darüber.“Danke“ wiederholte sie und umarmte Jimmy. Der große Mann drückte sie flüchtig an sich. „Pass auf dich auf“ murmelte er, als er sie zur Türe brachte, Diefenbaker nochmal den Kopf tätschelte. Der Flur war still und Rebecca zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Türe hinter ihr zufiel. „Komm Dief, es wird Zeit, dass wir Ray ein wenig zur Hand gehen“ forderte sie den Halbwolf auf, der ihr gutmütig folgte. Rebecca wickelte sich wieder in ihren Mantel und stellte den Kragen auf. Als sie zum Wagen zurück kehrte, war sie erneut dankbar, dass Frannie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder so ein unscheinbares Auto besaß. Gemächlichen Tempos lenkte sie ihr Fahrzeug durch Chicagos Straßen und hielt nahe des Polizeireviers.

Argwöhnisch hielt sie nach den FBI Agenten Ausschau, während sie durch die Gänge schritt und schließlich Ray entdeckte, der konzentriert über einer dicken Akte brütete und sie erst bemerkt, als sie gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm. Sofort huschte ein besorgter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Er stand auf, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass niemand ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte in eines der Überwachungszimmer. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“. Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände. „Alles ok, Ray, schließlich hab ich einen Leibwächter“ sein Blick wanderte zu Diefenbaker. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo er abgeblieben ist“ kommentierte Ray. „Nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde dich zu sehen, aber was machst du hier?“.“Ich glaube, dass ich dir, beziehungsweise euch helfen kann“ Rebecca ergriff seine Hände und er unterdrückte den Impuls sie an sich zu ziehen. „Alles was ich dafür bräuchte wäre Zugang zu dem was das FBI und ihr bisher zu Mangolato zusammengetragen habt und jemanden der mir dabei hilft Kontakt zu einem bestimmten Journalisten herzustellen.“ Ray seufzte. „Zweiteres ist kein Problem, Elaine schafft das sicher binnen Minuten, aber dass das FBI uns ihre Akten zur Verfügung stellen ist schon äußerst ungewöhnlich, sie jedoch einer Zivilperson zugänglich zu machen ist ausgeschlossen“. Rebecca dachte nach. „In Ordnung, das versteh ich. Wahrscheinlich geht es auch ohne sie, auch wenn....“ sie verstummte als die Türe sich öffnete und Welsh eintrat. „Irre ich mich, oder liegt auf ihrem Tisch ein Stapel Unterlagen dem Sie derzeit eigentlich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollten, Vecchio?“ während er das sagte, musterte er Rebecca unverhohlen neugierig, streckte schließlich die Hand aus. „Wir wurden uns noch nicht offiziell vorgestellt, soweit ich mich entsinne, auch wenn ich schon einiges über Sie gehört habe“. Rebecca warf einen schnellen Blick zu Ray ehe sie die dargebotene Rechte ergriff und sie schüttelte. „Ich wäre naiv wenn ich davon ausginge, dass es nur Gutes wäre“ murmelte sie kleinlaut und wirkte überrascht als der Leutnant sie freundlich anlächelte. „Das kommt darauf an, wen man fragt“ erwiderte er. „Leutnant Harding Welsh“. „Rebecca ...“ sie stockte und er hob nur seine Hand. „Sparen Sie sich den Rest und folgen Sie mir lieber, ich denke in meinem Büro lässt es sich angenehmer reden. Vecchio, Sie widmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen den Akten.“ Als Ray keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, hob Welsh die Augenbrauen. „Meine Güte, Sie tun ja so als ob ich, damit gedroht hätte ihr etwas zuleide zu tun“, er wandte sich wieder an Rebecca. „Glauben Sie mir, meine Liebe, nicht alle meine Untergebenen befürchten gleich das Schlimmste wenn ich jemanden um ein Gespräch bitte.“ Rebecca verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, vor allem, das sie merkte, wie Ray den Leutnant finster anstarrte ehe er zu seiner Arbeit zurück kehrte. „Nach Ihnen“ Welsh führte sie in sein Büro und deutete auf das Sofa, das an einer Seite des Raumes stand. Ehe er die Türe hinter sich schloss nickte er noch einmal auffordernd auf die Unterlagen auf Rays Schreibtisch, da der Detective noch immer unschlüssig davor stand. „Also, Sie sind diejenige die Vecchio den Kopf verdreht hat“ eröffnete Welsh das Gespräch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Tisch. Rebecca wurde rot, beschloss dann aber nicht zu antworten solange sie nicht wusste, auf was der Leutnant eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, normalerweise mische ich mich nicht ins Privatleben meiner Leute ein, aber Vecchio hatte in den letzten Jahren ein nicht gerade gutes Händchen und die derzeitige Situation erlaubt es mir nicht, jedes noch so kleine Risiko zu ignorieren“. Nun hob sie allerdings den Kopf und starrte Welsh herausfordernd an. „Und ich bin ein solches Risiko?“. „Nach meiner Einschätzung schon“ erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und woher nehmen Sie sich heraus, mich einschätzen zu können?“, ihre Stimme war einen Deut eisiger geworden was ihn zu einem Lächeln veranlasste. „Oh, Sie kann ich nicht einschätzen, aber ihn schon“ er nickte zur Türe und zu Rays Schreibtisch der direkt rechts davon stand wie sie wusste. „Vecchio besitzt ein ausgeprägtes Loyalitätsgefühl und einen ziemlich großen Beschützerinstinkt, was ich nicht erleben möchte ist, dass er zwischen seinen Aufgaben als Cop und ihnen entscheiden muss, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie diese Entscheidung aussehen würde“ Welsh beugte sich vor und musterte sie eingehend. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich da Sorgen machen müssen. Meine Interessen decken sich mit den Ihren, soweit es Magnolato und Baratti angeht, und ich habe nicht vor Ray in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen“ verteidigte sie sich. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden schweigend an ehe er nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Er gab seine Position auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch um sich hinzusetzen. Rebeccas Augen folgten ihm während sie im Kopf überschlug, was sie von ihm wusste. Auch wenn er das Gespräch soeben als rein berufliches Risikomanagement getarnt hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihm durchaus auch um Rays persönliches Wohlbefinden ging. „Sir, ich würde gern behilflich sein“. Er hob den Blick, sah sie überrascht an, deutete ihr dann mit einer Handbewegung an fortzufahren. „Ich glaube, dass es möglich ist raus zu finden, was Cosa Nostra mit Magnolato vor hat und auch die möglichen Ort für ihr Vorhaben Mittwoch Nacht einzuschränken“ offenbarte sie ihm. „Allerdings bräuchte ich dafür Zugang zu ein paar empfindlichen Informationen, die das FBI wohl nicht mit mir teilen würde“. Welsh strich sich über das Kinn während er nachdachte, stand schließlich wieder auf und öffnete die Türe. „Vecchio!“ bellte er. Als hätte er auf der Lauer gestanden, war Ray sofort zur Stelle. „Reinkommen, Türe schließen, setzen!“ befahl der Leutnant. Gehorsam nahm Ray neben ihr Platz und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittieren konnte. „Glauben Sie, dass Miss...“ Welsh stockte ebenso, wie Rebecca es zuvor im Untersuchungszimmer gemacht hatte. „Einfach Rebecca“ schlug sie vor und Welsh nickte zufrieden ehe er den Faden wieder aufgriff, „....dass Rebecca in der Lage ist Informationen, die ihr im Zuge persönlicher Gespräche zufällig zu Ohren kämen mit der nötigen Sorgfalt zu verwalten?“. Ray benötigte einen Bruchteil um zu verstehen auf was Welsh hinauswollte und beeilte sich zu nicken. „Ja Sir“ bestätigte er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Natürlich war es undenkbar Rebecca Zugang zu den Akten zu geben, aber keiner der Feds hatte ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass über die Fakten und Vermutungen innerhalb des Reviers nicht gesprochen werden durfte. „Gut, sprechen Sie italienisch?“ wandte sich Welsh wieder an Rebecca die verwirrt nickte. „Vecchio, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit die Unterlagen durchgehen, holen Sie Dewey und Huey herein, dann sehen wir, wo wir im Augenblick stehen.“ Ray tat wie ihm geheißen und verschwand. „Falls Sie jemand fragt, Sie sind hier um ein paar meiner Korrespondenzen zu übersetzen, nicht dass ich damit rechne, die Feds heute noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen, aber man weiß ja nie“ wies Welsh Rebecca an die ihn skeptisch betrachtete. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Jackson und Cash so dämlich sind Ihnen diese Geschichte abzukaufen“ wagte sie zu bezweifeln und Welsh hob belehrend den Zeigefinger „Sie wären überrascht, aber darum geht es auch nicht, ich habe nur besondere Freude daran diesen Pinguinen unter die Nase zu reiben für wie beschränkt ich sie halte.“ Sie lachte auf.

Wenig später kehrte Ray mit seinen Kollegen zurück und die Cops sammelten sich, nachdem sie noch ein paar Sessel geholt hatten um Welshs Schreibtisch wo sie begannen die Informationen über Magnolato und Baratti zusammen zu tragen. Rebecca lauschte aufmerksam. Das meiste war ihr bekannt, doch vor allem über den Fuchs lernte sie etliches Neues. „Baratti ist nicht mehr wichtig“ warf sie schließlich ein, als sich das Gespräch nur mehr um la volpe zu drehen schien. Vier irritierte Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. „In dem Moment wo la Cosa Nostra beschlossen hat , sich durch Mangolatos Handeln persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen, wurde Baratti selbst zu einer irrelevanten Figur in diesem Spiel, auch wenn wir natürlich Zeit damit verschwenden können Hypothesen über die Beweggründe der Cosa Nostra aufzustellen, die wir aber nie werden beweisen können es sei denn jemand von ihnen verstößt gegen die omertá. Fakt ist: auf die einer oder andere Art wird sie gegen Magnolato vorgehen“ Dewey hob eine Hand, doch ehe Rebecca seine Frage beantworten konnte, erklärte Ray bereits: „Die omertá ist mehr oder weniger die Schweigepflicht der Mafia, auch wenn sie sie gerne auch auf Nichtmitglieder angewandt sehen“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Rebecca die nickte. „Cu è surdu, orbu e taci, campa cent’ anni ’mpaci“ zitierte sie und erntete nun sogar von Ray ein fragendes Stirnrunzeln angesichts des Dialektes. „Sizilianisches Sprichwort...Wer taub, blind und stumm ist, lebt hundert Jahre in Frieden“ übersetzte sie und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das unbeschwert wirken sollte. „Aber wer will schon hundert Jahre leben“ fügte sie hinzu und spürte wie Rays Blick an ihr haftete. „Wie Cosa Nostra vorgehen wird, wird wahrscheinlich davon abhängen wovon sie sich mehr Profit erwarten können“ setzte sie fort und ignorierte sein besorgtes Starren. „Ist es profitabler Mangolato am Leben zu lassen, weil seine Geschäfte ihnen zuträglicher sind als das Zeichen es wäre, das sie mit seinem Tod setzen würden? Wenn wir diese Frage beantworten können, wissen wir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, ob Mittwoch Nacht blutig wird oder nicht.“ Der dunkelhäutige Cop, der ihr als Jack Huey vorgestellt worden war strich sich über seinen Schnauzer und tippte auf die umfangreiche Akte, deren Inhalt Welsh auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte. „Mangolato hat im Grunde genommen kein eigenes Geschäft aufgebaut, sondern zielt lediglich darauf ab, das von Baratti zu übernehmen. Welchen Nutzen hat er also?“ stellte er in den Raum. „Beziehungen“ warf Rebecca ein. „Silvio besitzt vielleicht weniger Macht innerhalb der Familie als Baratti, aber er verfügt über gute Kontakte sowohl nach Europa, insbesondere Amsterdam als auch Asien...etwas das sich als sehr profitabel herausstellen kann, wenn die Cosa Nostra Geschäfte mit der Yakuza tätigen will.“ Thomas Dewey ließ seinen Kopf kreisen, sodass seine Wirbel knackten. „Was ist mit der anderen Option?“ wandte er sich fragend an Rebecca. Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und sie rutschte ob der gesammelten Aufmerksamkeit unruhig hin und her. „Du sprichst die Politik an“ setzte sie schließlich an. Dewey stöhnte. „Ja Politik, da halt ich mich raus, die versteh ich schon auf der legalen Seite des Gesetzes nicht“ Ray grinste und klopfte seinem Kollegen tröstend auf die Schulter. „Die Politik ist hier eine ebenso komplizierte Sache wie überall sonst auch und ich kann nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich lediglich Vermutungen äußere“ stellte Rebecca warnend voran. „Das Verhältnis zwischen der sizilianischen Mafia und der amerikanischen war immer ein wenig undurchsichtig. Viele glauben ja, dass der amerikanische Teil ein Ableger der Sizilianer ist, aber das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass unter Mussolinis 'eisernen Präfekten' Cesare Mori zwar viele sizilianische Mafiosi nach Amerika flohen, aber sich dort einem bereits einem bestehenden System anschlossen oder es ihren Bedürfnissen anpassten...was die sizilianische Cosa Nostra jedoch von der amerikanischen unterscheidet, vor allem in jüngster Zeit, ist die Zahl der pentiti, also derjenigen die die omertá gegenüber der Polizei brechen. Magnolato weiß genug, um für die Cosa Nostra zu einem Risiko zu werden, sollte er jemals gegen sie aussagen. Ihn zu beseitigen wäre also ein klares Zeichen für alle, dass es nicht ratsam ist, sich gegen die Interessen der Cosa Nostra zu wenden.“ Welsh rieb sich die Schläfen. „Also spricht genau soviel dafür, dass sie ihn am Leben lassen, wie dafür ihn umzubringen“. Ray, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, ließ sich neben Rebecca auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich vertrete noch immer die Ansicht, dass es eigentlich egal sein sollte was der Mob will...klar ist doch, dass uns Mangolato lebend und in Haft mehr nützt als tot. Tote reden so schlecht, und ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, dass wir nie genug in der Hand haben um diese Schweine wirklich hinter Gitter zu bringen.“ Schweigen folgte auf seine Worte und schließlich seufzte Welsh. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber unsere Aufgabe in den nächsten Tagen ist es zu verhindern, dass es zivile Opfer gibt, und dafür zu sorgen, dass auch kein Cop ums Leben kommt, um die großen Dinge sollen sich die dafür vorgesehenen Stellen kümmern. Sollte es bei dem Zusammentreffen zu einer, nennen wir es friedlichen Übereinkunft kommen, liegt es bei FBI und ATF zu entscheiden, ob dennoch Verhaftungen vorgenommen werden. Ein aggressives Eingreifen unsererseits könnte auch zu Problemen führen. Wir dürfen schließlich nicht vergessen, dass die Cosa Nostra unter anderem aktiv wird weil wir darum gebeten haben“ es klang als würde er ihm diese Aussage Übelkeit bereiten. „Sollte es jedoch zu einer blutigen Auseinandersetzung kommen, ist es natürlich unsere Pflicht einzugreifen und ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass ich keine Träne vergieße, würde es dabei sowohl auf Barattis Seite als auch auf Magnolatos zu Verhaftungen oder sogar Todesfällen kommen. Aber es ist ein Unterschied ob wir reagieren, oder provozieren.“ Er wandte sich Rebecca zu. „Was sieht das Protokoll der Mafia vor – sofern es eines gibt?“. Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, das ist der Grund warum ich gerne mit jemandem reden würde, der in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit damit verbracht hat Informationen über die Mafia zusammen zu tragen“ gab sie schließlich zu. „Dickie“ schlussfolgerte Welsh und sie nickte. „Er hat einige Artikel über die Mafia veröffentlicht und soweit ich weiß arbeitet er gerade an einem umfassenderen Werk“. Dewey schnaubte. „Und er lebt noch?“ Welsh warf ihm einen zurechtweisenden Blick zu. „Was denn? Cursudu und so weiter“. „ Cu è surdu“ berichtigte Ray beiläufig. „Wie auch immer....wie kommt's dass dieser Dickie über die Mafia schreiben kann ohne dass sie ihm auf die Finger klopfen ?“ „Promotion“ warf Welsh ein. „Vielleicht ist er aber auch einfach nur geschickt, völlig egal, er könnte tatsächlich hilfreich sein.“ Der Leutnant öffnete die Türe und steckte den Kopf raus. „Besbriss!!“ schallte es durch das Revier. Kurz darauf betrat die dunkelhaarige Frau das Büro, beäugte die Anwesenden und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf als wolle sie gar nicht wissen was vor sich ging. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Kontakt zu einem Journalisten namens John Dickie herstellen“ wies Welsh sie an. „Er lebt meines Wissens nach in Großbritannien“ fügte Rebecca hinzu. „Wir brauchen eine Telefonnummer“ rief Welsh Elaine hinterher, die sich zügigen Schrittes an ihre Aufgabe machte. Diefenbaker hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war von seinem Platz hinter dem Aktenschrank aufgetaucht um in das Büro zu schlüpfen und sich zu Rebeccas Füßen nieder zu legen. Welsh bedachte ihn mit einem unfreundlichen Blick, akzeptiere seine Anwesenheit aber dann. „Ist der Mountie noch nicht zurück?“ hakte er jedoch nach. „Doch, aber er wollte Dief erst nach dem Ball abholen“ erklärte Ray. „Aha...der gestern war.“ „Yeah...es ergab sich noch keine Gelegenheit, Sie können ihn ja im Zweifelsfall als Vorwand heranziehen um Rebeccas Anwesenheit zu rechtfertigen“ Welsh hob eine Augenbraue. „Sagen Sie Jackson, Diefenbaker wäre Teil des ermittelnden Teams und sie würde für ihn in die Gebärdensprache übersetzen“ schlug Ray vor. Welsh beäugte den Italiener mit einer Mischung aus vorwurfsvoller Resignation und Amüsement. „Ach halten Sie den Mund und holen Sie mir lieber einen Kaffee...wenn ich gleich mit einem Briten telefonieren soll, brauch ich etwas für meine Nerven“. Ausnahmsweise widersprach Ray nicht, sondern verließ grinsend das Büro um wenig später mit einer Kanne voll dampfenden Koffeins und fünf Tassen zurück zu kehren. Als er gerade dabei war sich als letztem einzuschenken klopfte es und Elaine betrat den Raum. „Nummer, Adresse und was Sie sonst noch brauchen könnten“ mit diesen Worten überreichte sie Welsh einen Computerausdruck, den dieser überflog und dann anerkennend nickte. „Wenigstens auf Sie kann man sich verlassen“ unkte er, woraufhin Huey, Dewey und Ray empörte Blicke austauschten. Elaine lächelte zufrieden. Während Welsh wählte, ließ Dewey sich neben Rebecca nieder und schrie auf, als Ray ihm auf die Zehen trat. „Hey!“ „Oh Verzeihung, irgendwie war ich der Ansicht, das wäre mein Platz“. „Verpiss dich Vecchio“ erwiderte Dewey, streckte den Arm aus und legte ihn auf die Sofalehne. Rebecca warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Vorsicht, Detective, ich habe schon Zuko damit gedroht ihn zu kastrieren, wenn er mir zu sehr auf die Haut rückt“. Dewey erblasste, räusperte sich und sprang dann auf. „Krampf im Bein, alte Sportverletzung“ erklärte er, griff nach seinem Kaffee und starrte interessiert die Buchrücken in Welshs Regal an.

Ray grinste und nahm seinen Platz wieder ein. Huey rollte nur mit den Augen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der den Journalisten scheinbar beim ersten Versuch erreicht hatte und nach ein paar erklärenden Worten nun aufmerksam lauschte, hin und wieder ein „mhm ich verstehe“ von sich gab und dieses mit einem Nicken untermalte. Nach einem halbstündigen Gespräch bedankte er sich und legte auf. „Also hundertprozentig kann er uns natürlich auch keine sicheren Informationen geben, vor allem, da ich ihm gegenüber nur mit Andeutungen arbeiten konnte. Aber er vermutet, dass es folgendermaßen ablaufen wird: Kommt es zu Verhandlungen, wird man Magnolato an einem festgelegten Ort abholen und einen Bürgen an seiner statt hinterlassen, der quasi für die Dauer von Mangolatos Abwesenheit als eine Art Geisel fungiert. Bei einer Einigung kommt es zu einem erneuten Austausch und alle gehen zufrieden ihrer Wege. Magnolato kann natürlich, wenn ihm der Bürge nicht angemessen erscheint auf jemand anderen bestehen, aber es ist wohl mehr eine Geste, als tatsächlich eine Sicherheit. Baratti wird natürlich ebenfalls vor Ort sein, da er derjenige ist, der quasi als Ankläger fungiert, aber solange Magnolato ihm nicht wieder einen Fuchsbalg vor die Füße wirft, wird es darauf hinauslaufen, dass Magnolato sich ihm unterwirft und...“ „Moment...was heißt wieder einen Fuchsbalg?“ warf Rebecca verwirrt ein. Welsh musterte sie überrascht und warf Ray dann einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Wir haben nie über Details der Vorfälle geredet“ erklärte dieser und hob verteidigend die Hände nur um Rebecca kurz darauf entschuldigend anzusehen. Sie lächelte Welsh bestätigend an. „Soviel zu Interessenskonflikten“ murmelte sie. Welsh brummte etwas Unverständliches. „Magnolato hat bei dem Capo Barattis' den er hat töten lassen einen Fuchsbalg zurück gelassen“. „Euch ist aber schon klar, dass das alles ein wenig ändert?“ Rebecca starrte erst Welsh, dann die anderen der Reihe nach vorwurfsvoll an. „Wieso?“ verlangte Huey zu wissen. „Weil es eine Sache ist, den Mann eines anderen Capos zu ermorden, aber eine völlig andere, dabei den anderen auch noch zu verhöhnen. Baratti hätte dadurch durchaus das Recht, auf Magnolatos Tod zu bestehen.“ Neben ihr schüttelte Ray den Kopf. „Wenn ich das psychologische Profil von Baratti richtig verstanden habe, dann wird es ihm größere Genugtuung geben Magnolato vor ihm kriechen zu sehen, ihn zwar durchaus auch körperliche Folgen spüren zu lassen und ihn dann fernab seines Einzuggebietes zu platzieren“. Rebecca schnippte mit den Fingern. „Dann ist klar, welchen Weg La Cosa Nostra einschlagen wird. Silvios Kontakte sind wirtschaftlich vorteilhaft, ihn am Leben zu lassen deckt sich mit Barattis Wünschen und als netten Nebeneffekt gibt es keine Untersuchungen, weil es keinen Toten gibt.“ „Wie sicher bist du dir mit dieser Vermutung?“ hakte Dewey nach, der zwischenzeitlich scheinbar genug von Welshs Bücherregal inspiziert hatte. Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. „Wie sicher kann man sich sein, wenn man mit der Mafia zu tun hat?“ konterte sie. „Gut“ klinkte Welsh sich ein. „Dann gehen wir also davon aus, dass es zu keinen Übergriffen kommt, aber sicher gehen können wir nicht, was bedeutet, dass wir dennoch am Ort des Geschehens sein sollten, womit sich die Frage stellt wo das sein wird“. Rebecca setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf. „Auch hier keine hundertprozentigen Angaben, aber ich habe den Hinweis von jemandem bekommen, der sich recht gut in diesem Geschäft auskannte, dass man bei den Überlegungen um welchen Ort es sich handeln könnte Theatralik und Inszenierung nicht vergessen sollte“. Rays Blick durchbohrte sie geradezu und Rebecca biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen, und jetzt musste ihm klar sein, dass sie, entgegen seinem Rat und seiner Bitte vorsichtig zu sein, noch woanders gewesen sein musste bevor sie hier hergekommen war. Besänftigend griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich denke ich weiß welchen Ort man auswählen wird.“ Sie konnte nicht umhin, sich den Spaß zu nehmen die anderen ein wenig hinzuhalten. „Welcher Tag ist am Mittwoch?“ soufflierte sie. „Der Tag nach Dienstag...“ murmelte Dewey und gähnte. „Idiot“ kommentierte Ray. „Der vierzehnte“ meldete sich Huey zu Wort und Rebecca nickte ihm bestätigend zu, ließ ihren Blick erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen wandern. „Und weiter?...Kommt schon Jungs, welcher Tag ist am Mittwoch?“ betrübt tätschelte sie Diefenbaker. „Valentinstag!!“ rief Welsh triumphierend, wandte seine Augen aber zu spät von dem Kalender auf seinem Tisch ab. „Na toll, ich sitze mit lauter unromantischen Kerlen in einem Raum, aber wenigstens kann einer lesen“ brummte Rebecca. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihnen sogar die Bestimmungen über den korrekten Umgang mit der Involvierung von Zivilpersonen in laufende Untersuchungen vorlesen“ konterte Welsh und registrierte ihr kleinlautes Kopfschütteln mit Genugtuung. „Dachte ich mir doch“ „Back to topic, was hat der Valentinstag mit der Mafiahhh...ohh“ Dewey riss die Augen auf, als er seinen Gedankengang vollendete. „Das Valentinstag-Massaker, 2122 North Clark Street“ Welshs Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und er stürmte aus seinem Büro, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.

Elaine wich zurück, als die Truppe auf sie zuhielt. „Die Garage, Elaine, in der Clarkstreet....“ „14. Februar 1929, sieben Tote...“ „Elaine, was ist da jetzt? Gibt's die Garage noch?“ Besbriss hob die Hände und stieß einen Pfiff aus, der alle zusammenzucken ließ, und verstummen. „So..und jetzt einer nach dem anderen, dann verstehe ich auch was ihr wollt“ ihr einschüchternder Blick schien effektiv, denn die Männer starrten sich gegenseitig an, und Rebecca schmunzelte. Auch wenn sie nur eine zivile Hilfskraft war, so hatte Elaine hiermit klar gemacht, wer in gewissen Situationen die Hosen anhatte. „2122 North Clark Street...was befindet sich da jetzt?“ Welsh schien eingefallen zu sein, dass er hier der Vorgesetzte war. Elaine nahm Platz und nach nur wenigen Sekunden hob sie den Kopf. „Bis 1967 eine Garage beziehungsweise Werkstatt, abgerissen, später wurde dort ein Wohnhaus errichtet, das auch heute noch steht inklusive eines Antiquitätengeschäftes“ erläuterte sie, „direkt daneben liegt ein kleiner Park. Nein, ich berichtige mich, der Park ist dort wo die Garage war“. Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du uns trotzdem raus finden, wem das Geschäft gehört und ob es da irgendwelche Verbindungen gibt?“ Elaine musterte ihn vorwurfsvoll, bis er ein „Bitte“ hinzufügte. „Wird aber länger dauern“ gab sie schließlich zu bedenken. „Helft mir auf die Sprünge, was genau geschah dort 1929“ bat Ray, nachdem sie in Welshs Büro zurück gekehrt waren. „Ein fünfköpfiges Team, wahrscheinlich vom Chicago Outfits, fuhr gegen zehn Uhr Vormittags in Limousinen vor, die den damaligen der CPD täuschend ähnlich sahen, drei von ihnen trugen außerdem Polizeiuniformen und inszenierten eine Razzia, trafen in der Garage auf sieben Personen die der North Side Gang zugeordnet werden konnten. Diese ließen sich entwaffnen und wurden mit Maschinenpistolen niedergeschossen. Bei ihrer Flucht täuschten die nichtuniformierten Täter vor, durch die verkleideten Polizisten verhaftet zu werden“ Welsh umriss das Ereignis knapp. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne wurde nur einer der Täter verhaftet, weil er auf der Flucht auch noch einen Polizisten erschoss. Allerdings ist man sich bezüglich der Motive und Beweggründe für das Massaker noch uneins“ fügte der Leutnant hinzu. Rebecca reagierte auf seinen Einwand mit einem Schulterzucken. „Relevant ist nicht, was die wahren Beweggründe gewesen sein mochten, mochten es korrupte Polizisten gewesen sein“ sie ignorierte die finsteren Blicke der Anwesenden, „oder eine Streitigkeit zwischen der North Side Gang und dem Chicago Outfit, sondern welches der Motive für die Cosa Nostra in diesem Moment das brauchbarste ist, um es als Signal zu verwenden“. Huey musterte sie eingehend und auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich eine tiefe Furche ab. „Ich muss sagen, für jemanden der kein offizielles Mitglied des Mobs ist, kennen Sie sich erstaunlich gut aus“. Rays Kopf schoss in die Höhe, doch ehe er etwas einwerfen konnte öffnete Rebecca den Mund. „Sie wären überrascht, wie viel man mitbekommt, wenn man als belanglos und risikofrei betrachtet wird, weil man mehr als Gegenstand gewertet wird, als als Person. Der Mob unterschätzt Frauen, obwohl es in der Vergangenheit nicht selten sie waren, die den Mut aufbrachten gegen sie auszusagen, wie zum Beispiel Giuseppa di Sano“ Dewey gähnte. „Ok ich hör schon auf mit Belehrungen und Geschichtsunterricht“ lenkte Rebecca ein. Welsh warf einen enttäuschten Blick in seinen leeren Kaffeebecher und ließ seine Augen dann über die Detectives und Rebecca wandern. „Das war gute Arbeit, ich werde die Analysen an die zuständigen Stellen weitergeben und Sie informieren wenn von dieser Seite etwas retour kommt.“ Er schielte Richtung Uhr. „Ich denke, damit haben wir uns ein paar Stunden Sonntagsruhe verdient.“ Erst jetzt fiel Ray auf, dass der Leutnant noch immer dieselbe Krawatte trug wie am Vortag, was ein deutliches Zeichen darauf war, dass er die Nacht im Dezernat verbracht hatte statt zu Hause. Mit einem müden Winken entließ er sie aus seinem Büro.

„Hast du schon was?“ verlangte Ray zu wissen, aber Elaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das dauern wird, alles was ich dir bisher sagen kann ist, dass der Wohnkomplex im Besitz einer Baufirma steht, ich dir aber noch keine weiteren Details liefern kann.“ „Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn diese Firma in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit dem Mob steht, oder mit einem ihrer Mitglieder“, mutmaßte der Detective. „Ich finde wir sollten uns dort mal umsehen, was meint ihr?“ Huey und Dewey nickten, ebenso Rebecca, die dafür jedoch nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Ray erntete. „Du sicher nicht“. Seine Stimme und seine Körperhaltung verdeutlichten ihr ziemlich eindeutig, dass er darüber nicht diskutieren würde und sie verdrehte die Augen. Diefenbaker stubste sie an. „Dann soll ich hier also rum sitzen und nichts tun?“. Huey und Dewey räusperten sich. „Wir warten dann draußen“ teilten sie ihnen mit und beeilten sich das Großraumbüro zu verlassen. „Rebecca, ich versteh ja, dass du was tun willst, aber du kannst nicht einfach draußen rum rennen wie es dir gefällt und vergessen, dass das gefährlich ist“ versuchte Ray ihr zu erklären. „Herrje, Ray, draußen ist es immer gefährlich, jederzeit kann einen ein Auto anfahren oder ein Besoffener eins über die Rübe ziehen“ Er schnaubte. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine“. Sie schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich kann aber auch nicht bis zum Ende meines Lebens untertauchen. Du hast selbst gesagt, das FBI hätte sich darum gekümmert, dass Mangolato denkt ich sei genauso tot wie Vittorio.“ „Was nicht heißt, dass er ihnen das auch abnimmt, Punkt eins, und Punkt zwei...du brauchst nur jemandem vor die Nase zu rennen, der dich erkennt“. „Und dann? Der Großteil der einfachen Leute kennt mich gar nicht, und diejenigen die es tun, werden denken ich bin noch immer in meinem ursprünglichen Auftrag unterwegs. Magnolato weiß doch gar nicht, was in meiner Wohnung geschehen ist, oder warum. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er grad echt andere Probleme hat als eine widerspenstige Frau einzufangen “ Ray brummte vor sich hin. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel, sie nicht einfach verstecken zu können, aber dass ihm auch die Argumente ausgingen, mal abgesehen davon dass er kein Recht hatte sie einzusperren. „Trotzdem, die North Clark ist tabu für dich. Ich weiß nicht was wir vorfinden und ich kann mich nicht gleichzeitig um meinen Job kümmern und mich um dich sorgen“ beschloss er und sie schwieg in dem Wissen, dass er damit Recht hatte. „Ist es ok, wenn ich Diefenbaker zu seinem Besitzer zurück bringe?“. Er blinzelte überrascht, aber schließlich schien ihm die Idee zuzusagen. „Yeah, ich wollte Benny ohnehin updaten, das könntest du erledigen und ich stoße dann später einfach zu euch.“ Ray angelte sich seinen Mantel, warf ihn über und folgte Rebecca aus dem Revier. Dewey und Huey lehnten nicht unweit an ihrem Wagen und rauchten während sie sich leise unterhielten. „Pass auf dich auf“ murmelte Rebecca und küsste ihn flüchtig ehe sie gefolgt von Dief Frannies Auto ansteuerte. Ray sah ihr lächelnd hinterher bis er die feixenden Gesichter seiner Kollegen bemerkte und sich seine Mine verfinsterte. „Neid steht euch nicht!“ rief er ihnen zu. Das letzte was er sah, bevor er in den Riv stieg, war Deweys ausgestreckter Mittelfinger und er grinste zufrieden.

„Wow, und ich dachte meine Gegend wäre schlimm gewesen“ kommentierte Rebecca, als ihr Blick über die graffitiverschmierten Fassaden wanderte. Direkt vor dem Gebäude in dem Fraser angeblich wohnte saßen zwei Penner in dicke Kleidungsschichten gehüllt und beäugten sie neugierig. „Sie suchen sicher den Mountie, oder?“ ließ sich einer schließlich vernehmen, während er auf Diefenbaker deutete. „Ist er schon wieder ausgerissen? Junge, junge, du solltest dich dabei nicht immer erwischen lassen“ mischte sich sein Gefährte ein und tätschelte dem Halbwolf den Kopf, nachdem diese zu ihm getrabt war. „Appartement 3J“ informierte er sie und sie nickte beiden dankbar zu. Das Stiegenhaus war in einem desolaten Zustand, und wenn die Wohnung genauso aussah, war es kein Wunder, dass Diefenbaker angefangen hatte zu winseln, sobald er bemerkt hatte, dass es nicht zu Rays Haus zurück ging. Nun jedoch führte er zielstrebig zu einer Türe, die sich kurz nachdem sie geklopft hatte öffnete. Der Mountie, der im Gegensatz zu ihren bisherigen Treffen diesmal keine Uniform trug, sondern einfache Jeans und einen Wollpullover schien es kurz zu irritieren, dass sie alleine da war. „Hi Fraser“ begrüßte sie ihn und spähte neugierig in die Wohnung. Von Francesca war keine Spur zu sehen. „Oh, hallo Ms. Ventari, bitte, kommen Sie doch herein“. Vorsichtig folgte sie seiner Einladung und stellte fest, dass sich seine Wohnung tatsächlich nicht großartig von der ihrigen unterschied. Auch hier ging die Küche beinahe nahtlos in ein Wohnzimmer über, das er jedoch scheinbar auch als Schlafzimmer nutzte, denn Diefenbaker hatte sich bereits auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und schnaufte zufrieden. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen“ rief der Mountie ihm zu, wurde aber ignoriert. „Danke, dass Sie ihn hergebracht haben“ wandte er sich schließlich an Rebecca und deutet auf einen der Sessel. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?“ Sie nickte. „Kaffee wäre großartig, Danke.“ Er nickte knapp. „Wissen Sie, ob Diefenbaker heute schon...?“ Rebecca unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Mehr als ausreichend. Ich hab gesehen wie ihn zwei Polizistinnen im Revier mit Donuts versorgt haben, und bitte, wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich gerne dieses ganze Ms. und so lassen...einfach Rebecca.“ Wieder ein akzentuiertes Nicken, ehe er sich auf den Kaffee fokussierte. „Möchten Sie..“ er stockte, hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten. „Möchtest du Milch? Oder Zucker?“. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Begierig sog sie den Geruch des Kaffees ein, als er ihn vor ihr abstellte. „Danke, Ray hat mich gebeten dich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen...er wird dann nachkommen“ informierte sie ihn, sich des interessiert wachsamen Blickes seinerseits bewusst. Er lehnte sich zurück und ihm war anzumerken, dass die nächste Frage ihm unangenehm war. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig verwirrt bin. Als ich vor einer Woche aufgebrochen bin, warst du, abseits von der Tatsache, dass du mit Francesca befreundet bist, noch kein Bestandteil von Rays Leben, aber nun scheint sich das geändert zu haben. Darf ich fragen in welchem Verhältnis ihr nun zueinander steht?.“ Rebecca musterte ihn. Er wirkte höflich, wenn auch ein wenig angespannt. „Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass die meisten Leute in Rays Umfeld mir misstrauen?“ seufzte sie und hob die Hand ehe er etwas sagen konnte. „Nein, antworte lieber nicht. Mir ist schon klar, dass meine Vergangenheit ein nicht gerade rosiges Licht auf mich wirft.“ Fraser beugte sich vor, strich sich mit dem Daumen über eine Augenbraue. „Ray ist mein Freund. Was auch immer du in deiner Vergangenheit getan hast interessiert mich nicht, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihm etwas passiert, nur weil...“ er stockte. Rebecca taxierte ihn. „Nur weil was?“ Erst dachte sie er würde ihrem Blick ausweichen, aber stattdessen fixierte er sie mit seinen blauen Augen. „Wenn Ray für sich beschließt, dass ihm Dinge oder Leute wichtig sind, steckt er sein ganzes Herzblut hinein, unabhängig davon, was für ein Risiko das für ihn bedeutet“ erklärte er unumwunden. „Und du hast Angst, dass ich so ein Risiko bin?“ Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl ein Déjà-vu zu erleben?. Er neigte den Kopf leicht. „Die Erfahrung zeigt, dass Ray Frauen mit Verbindungen zum Mob nicht gut tun“. „Ray scheint mir nicht wie jemand, der seine Professionalität über Bord wirft, oder vergisst, dass er Cop ist, nur wegen einer Frau mit zweifelhafter Vergangenheit oder Verwandtschaft“ warf sie ein. Fraser schwieg kurz. „Nein, aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, kann es passieren, dass man seine Objektivität verliert. Das trifft für ihn genauso zu wie für jeden anderen auch“. In seiner Stimme schwang ein eigenartiger Unterton mit, der ihr verriet, dass er sich selbst davon nicht ausnahm. „Ich habe nicht vor, ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen“ erklärte sie sanft. Ein Satz, den sie wohl noch öfter von sich geben würde, als sie gedacht hätte. „Das hatte Irene Zuko auch nicht“ lautete seine knappe Antwort und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht genug über diese Irene um mich mit ihr vergleichen zu können, und will über sie eigentlich auch nichts wissen, es sei denn Ray möchte mir selbst davon erzählen. Alles was ich dir versichern kann ist, dass ich nicht vorhabe in meine Vergangenheit zurück zu kehren und schon gar nicht Ray in irgendeiner Form zu verletzen“. Wieder ein abwägendes Starren aus seinen Augen. „Liebst du ihn?“ fragte er schließlich unumwunden. Rebecca fühlte sich wie ein Hase, der von einem Fuchs in die Enge getrieben worden war. „Geht dich das etwas an?“ schoss sie zurück, selbst überrascht von ihrer eisigen Unfreundlichkeit. „Ray ist mein Freund“ wiederholte er nur, weitere Erklärungen nicht für nötig erachtend. Über Sekunden hinweg starrten sich sich über die Tischplatte an, bis sie seinem Blick auswich. Fraser hatte die Angst wahrgenommen, die sie umgab, und ihm war völlig klar, dass die Art wie er sie in die Enge trieb grausam war, aber er war nicht gewillt, erneut eine Frau zwischen sich und Ray kommen zu lassen, solange er sich nicht völlig sicher war, was sie bezweckte, oder sie sich ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht eingestand. Sowohl die Vorfälle um Irene, als auch seine Viktoria hatten die Freundschaft einer harten Prüfung unterzogen, die sie nur mit viel Geduld und Verständnis für den jeweils anderen, sowie der Fähigkeit zu vergeben überstanden hatte. „Dann solltest du deinem Freund vertrauen, statt seine Entscheidungen und seine Wahl zu hinterfragen“ Rebecca war aufgestanden und starrte ihn nun herausfordernd an. „Ich finde es ja wirklich großartig, dass du um sein Wohlergehen so besorgt bist, aber die Gefühle die ich gegenüber Ray habe sind meine und seine Sache, und ich werde definitiv nicht zulassen, dass sich dauernd Leute darin einmischen wollen. Ich ha die Schnauze voll davon, dass jeder meint meine Angelegenheiten zu den seinen zu machen und über mein Leben bestimmen zu können. Ich werde nicht nochmal dabei zusehen, wie andere Menschen sich zwischen mich und jemanden den ich...“ sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, stockte aber nun bei ihren eigenen Worten und dem Eingeständnis, das sich unausgesprochen in ihr Bewusstsein gedrängt hatte . Fraser lächelte. Ihre Körperhaltung entspannte sich, dann deutete sie drohend mit ihrem Finger auf ihn. „Diefenbaker hat mich vor dir gewarnt“ schnaubte sie. „Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, können wir jetzt mit dem Briefing anfangen? Oder folgt jetzt noch ein psychologischer Kanadiertrick? Jetzt weiß ich endlich wieso Ray so traumatisiert ist“ empörte sie sich und nahm wieder Platz. Er schmunzelte versonnen, deutete dann mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass er bereit war ihr zuzuhören.

Blinzelnd stieg Ray aus dem Riv. Die Sonne hatte sich im Laufe der letzten Stunden hinter den Wolken hervor gekämpft und Ray bedauerte es, seine Sonnenbrille nicht mit genommen zu haben. Erst recht als Dewey und Huey neben ihm Stellung bezogen und beinahe synchron die ihren aufsetzten. „Ihr seht aus wie zwei Idioten“ kommentierte er, wurde dafür aber nur mit überheblichen Blicken bedacht. „Dort drüben ist das Antiquitätengeschäft, das Elaine erwähnt hat“ erläuterte Dewey und zeigte auf den schmalen Hauseingang. Daneben ein Wohnkomplex, sauber, ordentlich, aber er schien seltsam leblos. Keine Bewegungen hinter den Fenstern und, wie Ray jetzt als er darauf achtete auffiel, keinerlei Vorhänge, Pflanzen oder dergleichen. „Erst den Park“ beschloss er, und war überrascht, dass die beiden anderen Detectives ihm ohne Einwände folgten. Normalerweise waren sie aus Prinzip anderer Meinung, aber die Ereignisse der letzten tage schien nicht ohne Spuren an ihnen allen vorbeigegangen zu sein. Der Park, der an der stelle angelegt worden war, wo das Massaker stattgefunden hatte, war klein und gut überschaubar, definitiv zu leicht einsehbar für das geplante Treffen, aber Ray war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass das Wohnhaus direkt daneben hingegen perfekt dafür geeignet war. Sein Blick suchte die Gegend ab. Kein Objekt von dem aus man das Treffen gut überwachen konnte und in das Haus selbst reinzukommen, ohne dass der Mob es bemerkte, schien ihm nahezu unmöglich. „Scheiß Voraussetzungen“ murmelte Huey neben ihm. Er nickte nur, deutete dann auf das Antiquitätengeschäft. Beim Eintreten schlug ihnen der Geruch von Staub und Alter entgegen. An den Wänden türmten sich verschiedene Einrichtungsgegenstände, mehrere Bücherregale mit betagt aussehendem Inhalt und der Mann, der sich als der Eigentümer vorstellte, wirkte ebenso alt wie seine Ware. „Im Haus nebenan wohnt eigentlich kaum jemand...sehr angenehm, muss ich sagen, ich hab nämlich noch gute Ohren und vertrage keinen Lärm“ erklärte er ihnen, nachdem er sie in einen Hinterraum geführt, und ihnen Kaffee angeboten hatte. „Aha, das heißt kein Mieter, wenig Mieter, immer andere Mieter?“ hakte Ray ungeduldig nach. Der Alte dachte nach, kratzte sich am Kinn. „Wenig Mieter, und immer andere, wollen Sie dauerhaft einziehen...Sie..äh..alle Drei?“ er beäugte die Männer misstrauisch. Huey, der sich selbst als Geschäftsführer eines kleinen Unternehmens vorgestellt hatte nickte. „Ja, wir brauchen Geschäftsräume, in denen wir ungestört arbeiten können, und Grünpflanzen tragen erheblich beim kreativen Schaffensprozess bei, deswegen würde uns natürlich etwas neben dem Park reizen. Wissen Sie denn wie groß die Wohnungen sind?“ Der Antiquitätenhändler entspannte sich wieder. „Ich war nur einmal drinnen um einen Sessel zu liefern, den ein Herr bei mir gekauft hat. Sehr höflicher Mann, gut gekleidet, exquisiter Geschmack. Bin allerdings nur ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, auch wenn ich gerne einen Blick auf die restlichen Möbel geworfen hätte. Ich sehe gleich wenn ich einen kenntnisreichen Sammler vor mir habe, und dieser war einer. Aber sehr auf seine Privatsphäre bedacht. Also nein,“ beendete er seine Erklärung. „Außer dass es ein Vorzimmer gibt und ein Wohnzimmer kann ich Ihnen nichts berichten, viele antike Spiegel.“ Ray hätte sich gerne angesehen, ob sie vom Dach des Geschäfte gut auf das des Wohnhauses wechseln konnten, aber das war natürlich unmöglich, solange sie sich nicht als Polizisten zu erkennen geben wollten. Huey bedankte sich bei dem Antiquitätenhändler und kurz darauf standen sie wieder bei ihren Fahrzeugen. „Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit irgendwie Einblick auf das Treffen zu bekommen, außer über die Wohnungen gegenüber.“ „Yeah, aber damit rechnen die doch, da kannst du gleich an die Tür klopfen, deine Marke herzeigen und erklären, dass du einer von der bescheuerten Sorte bist“ quittierte Ray Deweys Feststellung. „Drei Tage“ murmelte Huey inzwischen nachdenklich vor sich hin. Er lehnte sich gegen sein Auto und rieb sich über die Augen. „Es wäre alles sehr viel einfacher, wenn wir Mittwoch Nacht so tun könnten als wären wir keine Cops“ murrte Dewey. Ray musste ihm ausnahmsweise mal zustimmen. „Ich befürchte, wir werden abwarten müssen was Johnson und Tackert für Befehle bekommen“. Hueys Stimme klang resignierend. „Ich brauch jetzt erst mal was zu Essen, sonst funktioniert mein Hirn nicht mehr“ warf Dewey ein, doch ehe Ray etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er von einem warnenden Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. „Ok ok, ich sag ja gar nichts“ abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Pizza bei Fraser?“ Huey verzog das Gesicht, nickte dann aber.

Der Mountie wirkte zwar ein wenig verblüfft, als sie vor seiner Tür standen, hatte sich aber dann kurzerhand von einem seiner Nachbarn zwei Sessel ausgeborgt, sodass alle um den schlichten Esstisch Platz nehmen konnten, der wenig später mit Schachteln bedeckt war. Der anfängliche Lärm ging alsbald in gefräßiges Schweigen über. Erstaunt beobachtete Rebecca welche Mengen an Pizza die Männer verdrücken konnten. Schließlich, als alle gesättigt schienen und Dief dafür gesorgt hatte, dass keine Reste übrig blieben verlangte Ray von Fraser Stifte und Zettel und skizzierte grob die Gegebenheiten der North Clark Street auf. Fraser beugte sich konzentriert darüber. „Ray, ich will deine Zeichenkunst ja nicht kritisieren, aber was soll der schwarze Fleck mit den zwei Strichen da sein?“. Der Italiener bedachte ihn mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist ein Baum...das soll den Park darstellen“. „Aha“, um seine Augenwinkel zeichneten sich verräterische Zeichen dafür ab, dass der Mountie sich amüsierte. „Da Baumkrone, und da..das ist der Stamm“. „Gibt es nur einen Baum in dem Park?“ „`Jeez, nein, es gibt...“ der Italiener stockte, dachte nach. „Ist das wichtig?“ herrschte er Fraser schließlich an. „Nur, wenn deine Skizze Fakten darstellen soll“. Rebecca konnte nicht mehr umhin und prustete auf. „Ihr seid ja wie ein altes Ehepaar“ stellte sie lachend fest. „Benehmen die sich immer so?“. Huey und Dewey nickten unisono. Ray griff nach der Skizze, knüllte sie zusammen und warf sie über die Schulter. „Gut, dann eben ohne, das nächste Mal nehmen wir Benny mit, verbinden ihm die Augen und der kann euch eine perfekte Zeichnung anfertigen, indem er die Bäume ableckt.“ „Das halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich, Ray. Schließlich...“ hob der Mountie an, doch Ray wiegelte ihn ab. „Ich will's gar nicht wissen Benny! Sag mir lieber irgendeinen Inuittrick aus Tukutukuk, wie wir dieses Treffen überwachen sollen.“ „Tuktoyaktuk“ „Woher auch immer.“ Fraser seufzte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er auch nicht recht weiter wusste. „Gehen wir davon aus, es läuft friedlich ab, dann wäre es zumindest hilfreich die Gespräche mitzuverfolgen“. Hueys Telefon riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Erst jetzt registrierte Ray, dass seines noch in der Tasche seines Mantels war, den Fraser sorgfältig neben der Eingangstüre aufgehängt hatte. Jack formte lautlos mit den Lippen ein Wort, erntete jedoch nur verständnislose Blicke bis der Mountie sich einmischte. „Leutnant Welsh“ übersetzte er. Dewey hatte nach einer Zigarette gegriffen, was gerade dabei sie sich zu entzünden bis der vorwurfsvolle Blick Frasers ihn streifte und er sie seufzend wieder wegsteckte. Stattdessen begann er nervös auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. „Ja, Sir, danke“ Huey klappte das Telefon zu. „FBI und ATF danken für die Informationen, übernehmen aber ab hier“. Ray riss entgeistert die Augen auf, während Dewey aufsprang und dabei seinen Stuhl umwarf. Beide starrten Huey an. „Was!! Diese Drecksschweine!“ schrie der Italiener. „Wir machen die Arbeit für sie und die sägen uns einfach ab?“ Huey hob die Hände. „Hey, ich bin nur der Bote.“ „Und Welsh lässt sich das gefallen? Merda!!!“ Wütend hieb Ray mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch, registrierte dann erst die Tatsache, dass Huey verhältnismäßig ruhig war und sich sein Mund langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog. „Der Leutnant sagt, damit gäbe es Mittwoch Abend wohl nichts für uns zu tun und wir sollen uns frei nehmen, aber er würde sich sehr über Gesellschaft bei einem privaten Treffen freuen, er habe gehört es gäbe da den einen oder anderen hübschen Park in der Gegend“. Rays Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich habe nachgedacht“ mischte Fraser sich nun ein. „Ich glaube es gibt eine Möglichkeit die Gespräche mitverfolgen zu können, zumindest von einer der Wohnungen gegenüber.“ Dewey schüttelte den Kopf. „Die wird das FBI okkupieren, wenn überhaupt. Es wären die ersten Ort die ich an der Stelle von Baratti und Co checken würde.“ Konzentriert strich sich der Mountie über die Augenbrauen. „Was ist mit der andren Seite des Parks?“ „Viel zu weit weg“ warf Ray ein. Fraser schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nicht wenn wir Festkörperschwingungen in elektrische Spannungsimpulse umwandeln“ triumphierend blickte er in die Runde. „Ist das irgendeine Codesprache, die ich nicht verstehe, weil ich kein Cop bin?“ verlangte Rebecca zu wissen. „Nah, das ist Benny, der drückt sich immer so eigenartig aus. Was schwingen wir mit welcher Spannung und warum?“. Ray hatte hinter Rebecca Position bezogen, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sah Fraser misstrauisch an. „Durch Schall in Schwingung gebrachte Membrane, also zum Beispiel Fensterscheiben können mittels eines Lasers genutzt werden um Gespräche mitzuverfolgen. Das von der Empfangsoptik eingesammelte Laserlicht wird mit dem Sendestrahl gemischt und das Ergebnis anschließend ausgewertet. Die Geräte nutzen dabei den sogenannten Doppler-Effekt aus. Der vom Objekt reflektierte Strahl hat eine geringfügig andere Frequenz als der ursprüngliche Laserstrahl.“ Rays Augenbraue wanderte langsam in die Höhe. „Äh..ich versteh ihn immer noch nicht“ raunte Rebecca ihm leise zu. „Das klingt als brauchen wir dafür die NASA“ brummte Dewey. „Au contraire, dasselbe Prinzip der Interferometrie wird zwar auch in der Astronomie angewandt, aber dient hier...“ „Aufhören! Um's auf den Punkt zu bringen...was brauchst du dafür, wie lang dauert das, und was kostet es?“. Fraser legte den Kopf schief und antworte. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Aufbau mit ein wenig Übung innerhalb einer halben Stunde machbar ist, alles was wir dafür brauchen ist ein Laser, optimal wäre natürlich Infrarot, da dieser nicht Gefahr läuft entdeckt zu werden, ein Stativ, einen Tonabnehmer und Kopfhörer, sowie eine Photozelle, eine Zange und einen Lötkolben, wobei letzteres nur wenn wir die Vorbereitungsarbeiten nicht im Vorfeld erledigen können. Hilfreich wäre es, wenn wir auf die selbe Ebene des Raumes kämen in dem das Treffen stattfindet, aber solange uns nicht massive Objekte im Weg stehen können wir über etliche Distanz das Gespräch belauschen.“ „Lernt man so was auf der Mountieschule?“ wollte Rebecca wissen. „Nah, in der Bibliothek seiner Großmutter“ erklärte Ray und bevor sie erneut den Mund öffnen konnte, legte er ihr die Finger auf die Lippen „Frag nicht, das erzähl ich dir ein andres mal“. Sie nickte grinsend. „Das Elektronikzeug kann ich besorgen, mein Cousin hat da nen Laden“ bot Dewey an. Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr stand er auf. „Ginge sich jetzt noch aus. War's das dann für heute?“. Ray nickte bestätigend. Huey folgte seinem Partner. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet Ray, dass es langsam zu dämmern begann. Rebecca streckte sich gähnend. „Das war heute ziemlich produktiv, ich dachte immer ihr verbringt viel mehr Zeit damit Leute zu verfolgen und auf sie zu schießen und Hände hoch oder so was zu rufen, aber das ist ja echte Hirnarbeit“. „Trotzdem kein Job für Intellektuelle“ scherzte Ray. „Anwesende ausgenommen“ fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Fraser hinzu. „Wie sieht dein Dienst morgen aus Benny?“. „Frühschicht“ deklarierte der Mountie. „Gut, dann hol ich dich vom Konsulat ab und wir sehen mal wo wir dein Mikrofon anbringen können“. „In Ordnung“ Benny brachte sie zur Türe und verabschiedete sich. Er sah den Beiden geraume Zeit hinterher ehe er die Türe wieder schloss.

Ray merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie etwas loswerden wollte, aber scheinbar nicht wusste wie. „Du kaust auf deiner Unterlippe“ wies er sie hin. „Das bedeutet du hast einen Vorschlag, denkst aber, er gefällt mir nicht“. Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch von der Seite an. „So gut kennst du mich schon, oder bin ich so durchschaubar?“. Statt zu antworten, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern während sie auf den Riv zuhielten, der unmittelbar hinter Frannies Auto parkte. „Ich würde morgen gerne mitkommen“ offenbarte sie schließlich. Er seufzte tief. „Hatte ich mir fast gedacht“ gestand er ein, öffnete die Fahrzeugtüre und hielt sie ihr auf. „Aber du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Das ist eine laufende Ermittlung, Rebecca, und du bist Zivilistin“ ihm war klar dass er mit dem Argument um ihre Sicherheit bei ihr nicht erfolgreich war, also probierte er es auf diese Tour. Scheinbar mit Erfolg, denn sie rollte die Augen nickte dann aber, bevor sie sich irritiert umsah und dann auflachte. „Erstaunlich wie schnell man sich an Dief gewöhnt, ich hatte glatt vergessen, dass er ja zu Fraser gehört“. „ Yeah, aber das bedeutet, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mit ihm teilen muss“. Schmunzelnd ergriff sie seine Krawatte und zog ihn damit an sich. „Ich hab dir heute noch Streicheleinheiten versprochen“ flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. Als sie ihn sanft in die Unterlippe biss, und ihren Körper an seinen schmiegte, stöhnte er leise auf und sie konnte seine Erregung spüren. Er umschlang sie, drängte sie gegen den Wagen und als sie beide nach Luft schnappten löste er sich widerwillig von ihr. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal durch. „Nach Hause?“ raunte er heiser, Rebecca nickte wortlos. Als er den Riv hinter Frannies Auto lenkte konnte er sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen angesichts ihres Fahrtempos nicht verkneifen. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur er das Bedürfnis den Heimweg so kurz wie möglich zu gestalten. Er war fast gewillt, das Läuten seines Handy zu missachten, hob aber schließlich ab. „Wer auch immer dran ist, sollte sich kurz fassen“ gab er gut gelaunt bekannt. „Elaine hier, wird ein paar Minuten dauern.“ Er richtete sich auf, klemmte das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter ein und fische nach seinem Notizbuch. „Okay, bin bereit.“ „Erstens, die Wohnungen in der North Clark. Das Bauunternehmen gehört einem Filippo Mazzini, anfangs war nicht viel rauszufinden, aber Tackert ist vor einer Stunde hier angetanzt und war ein wenig hilfreich. Mazzini steht im Verdacht immer wieder mal enge Kontakte mit dem Mob zu haben, auch wenn ihm natürlich nie etwas nachgewiesen werden konnte“ in ihrer Stimme schwang Sarkasmus mit. „Kennt ein paar hohe Tiere persönlich, die im einen oder anderen Fall agiert haben um seinen Arsch zu schützen. Gehört selbst keiner Familie an, hatte aber schon mit Zukos Vater zu tun.“ Ray notierte sich den Namen. „Was wollte Tackert?“ hakte er schließlich nach. „Giulia Ventucchi ist heute Mittag hier angetanzt und hat die Herausgabe der Leiche ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter gefordert.“ „Shit. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das so schnell geht. Sag mir wenigstens, dass die Übergabe wegen laufender Ermittlungen verweigert wurde.“ „Wurde versucht, kurz darauf läuteten in Welshs Büro die Telefone Sturm und er kam mit hochrotem Kopf herausgestürmt, schimpfte vor sich hin und hat die nötigen Papier unterzeichnet.Fluchte dabei ziemlich unverblümt über Senator O'Brien und Politiker im allgemeinen.“ Ray hieb auf das Lenkrad. „Das heißt morgen weiß Magnolato, dass...“ er sprach nicht weiter. „Yab, außer...Moment“ Im Hintergrund hörte er Gemurmel, dann vernahm er Tackerts Stimme. „Vecchio, Agent Tackert hier.“ „Yeah, ist mir klar, was machen wir mit Mrs. Ventucchi?“. Seine Augen folgten Frannies Auto, froh darüber, dass Rebecca nicht neben ihm saß und das Gespräch mitbekam. „Ah, keine Panik Detective. Mrs. Ventucchi wird morgen ihre Angehörigen abholen können“, „mit einer Leiche zu wenig?“. „Das FBI hat dafür Sorge getragen“. Ein kalter Schauer rieselte über Rays Rücken. „Im Rahmen der Familienstreitigkeit zwischen Vater und Tochter kam es scheinbar zu einem Brand infolge des nicht beaufsichtigten Kamins. Von Il Pescecane ist genug übrig um ihn eindeutig identifizieren zu können, von seiner Tochter allerdings nicht. Mrs. Ventucchi wird sich damit zufrieden stellen müssen. Es wäre trotzdem hilfreich, wenn wir etwas von ihr hätten, dass ihr zugeordnet werden kann. Am besten etwas, dass sie immer bei sich trägt, und von der ihre Familie weiß.“ „Ich sehe zu was ich machen kann, das heißt Giulia wird glauben von ihrer Tochter ist nicht mehr übrig als ein Häufchen Asche. Keine Leiche?“ Ray schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ah, es tut mir Leid wenn ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt habe. Natürlich gibt es eine Leiche, kein normaler Wohnungsbrand führt zu der völligen Vernichtung eines Körpers.“ Ray spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Wer...“. Ein nachsichtiges, aber verständnisvolles Seufzen ertönte. „Sie sollten sich mit dieser Frage nicht beschäftigen, Detective. Ich erwarte Sie morgen Früh hier.“ Damit hatte der Agent aufgelegt. Ray schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete tief durch in dem Versuch seinen Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Vor ihm bog Rebecca soeben in die Octavia Avenue ein, parkte Frannies Auto direkt vor dem Haus und wartete lächelnd auf ihn. Ray setzte ein unbeschwertes Gesicht auf, stieg aus und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während er ihren Blick auf sich spürte.“Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Männer in Anzügen unglaublich anziehend finde?“. Mit diesen Worten trat sie auf ihn zu, legte ihren Mund an sein Ohr und flüsterte, „aber trotzdem behaupte ich, dass du diesen hier nicht mehr lange tragen wirst“. Sie setzte an ihn zu küssen, hielt aber inne als sie in seine Augen blickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist?“ sie wirkte verunsichert. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war klar, dass er kein Meister darin war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie nicht sofort in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch. „Es gibt Probleme“ murmelte er, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zur Türe. „Drinnen“ fügte er hinzu, als sie ansetzte zu sprechen. Francesca lümmelte auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher, war gerade dabei ihre Nägel zu lackieren und hob bei ihrem Eintreten den Kopf. „Reste stehen auf dem Herd“ verkündete sie, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann allerdings wieder auf ihre Maniküre. Dankbar, dass seine Schwester kein Interesse an längeren Gesprächen zeigte murmelte Ray nur ein Danke, schob Rebecca Richtung Treppe und folgte ihr zügig in den ersten Stock.

Erst als er sie sein Zimmer erreicht und die Türe geschlossen hatte, erlaubte er es sich Rebecca erneut anzusehen, die auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Deine Mutter war heute auf dem Revier“ eröffnete er ihr. Ihre Mine war schwerer zu lesen als seine, auch wenn er glaubte einen Hauch von Sorge über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Ray ging vor ihr in die Hocke und ergriff ihre Hände. „Man wird ihr morgen den Körper Vittorios übergeben und,...“ er stockte, unsicher wie er es ihr beibringen sollte. Sie streichelte seine Finger, nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „...eine Leiche, von der sie glauben wird es seist du“. Mit gedämpfter Stimme erzählte er ihr, was Tackert preisgegeben hatte und ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Das FBI und die Mafia“ kommentierte sie schließlich dumpf, und ihre Augen blitzten auf „beides derselbe verseuchte Abschaum“. Ray war von der Intensität ihrer Wut verstört. Sie atmete durch und der dunkle Schatten fiel von ihr ab. Sie stand auf, schritt auf die Türe zu, verließ schweigend den Raum und kurz dachte Ray, sie wolle alleine sein, bis sie wenige Augenblicke später zurückkehrte. Ihre rechte Hand war zu einer Faust geballt. Rebecca kauerte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, sie lehnten sich beide an das Bett, ihre Finger öffneten sich und sie präsentierte ihm ein kleines Schmuckstück. „Meine Mutter wird es erkennen“ flüsterte sie. Seine Augen wanderten von dem Medaillon, das ihm bei ihrem zweiten Treffen aufgefallen war zu ihr. Sie öffnete es, zeigte ihm das Bild eines jungen Mannes darin. 'Frederick' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte nicht umhin, das Foto näher zu betrachten. Beschämt musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Erleichterung darüber empfand in der schwarzweiß Aufnahme kein jüngeres Ebenbild seiner selbst zu erkennen, geschweige denn irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten, abseits der Haarfarbe. Der Gedanke, Rebecca hatte vielleicht nur deshalb Gefühle für ihn entwickelt weil er sie an ihren ermordeten Freund erinnerte, war ihm zuvor schon in den Sinn gekommen und hatte ihm nicht behagt. „Du wirst es nicht wiederbekommen“ gab er zu bedenken, aber Rebecca lächelte nur. „Ich brauche es nicht um ihn nicht zu vergessen, aber meine Erinnerung an ihn sind überlagert von Gewalt, Hass und Angst. Ich will sie nicht mehr.“ Damit legte sie das Medaillon in seine Hand und schloss seine Finger darum. Sorgfältig verstaute er es in seiner Manteltasche. „Ich treffe Tackert morgen und...“ „Schhh.“ Sie legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. „Morgen...jetzt ist heute und ich will nicht über morgen reden. Ich will gar nicht mehr reden“. Sie umfasste sein Kinn, führte ihr Gesicht nahe an seines und küsste ihn. Ihre Zunge schob sich zwischen seine Lippen und als er seinen Mund öffnete empfing er sie mit seiner eigenen. Seine Hände griffen nach ihrer Taille und er zog sie über sich, berauscht von ihrem Geruch. Ihre Finger nestelten unruhig an seiner Krawatte, dann an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und zerrten den Stoff von seinem Körper. Schon ihre erste Berührung hatte ihn seine Sorgen vergessen lassen, aber als sie ihre Lippen nun von den seinen löste, sich leicht zurücklehnte und begann ihre eigene Bluse aufzuknöpfen, verlor er sich in ihrem Anblick. „Non riesco a credere che abbiate scelto me“ murmelte er, ehe sie ihm mit einem Lächeln deutete zu schweigen. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er ihren Hals küsste, während seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken unter den Stoff fuhren, den Verschluss ihres BHs öffneten und ihn samt Bluse von ihren Schultern streiften. Eine Hand umfasste sie, zog sie näher an sich, die Finger der anderen liebkosten ihr Schlüsselbein, zeichneten eine gerade Linie nach unten, verharrten und als sein Daumen über ihre Brustwarze glitt, entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein Keuchen. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er seine Lippen und seine Zunge dem Weg seiner Finger folgen. Plötzlich jedoch löste sie sich schwer atmend von ihm, stand auf, zog ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine und stieß ihn rücklings auf das Bett. Fasziniert folgte er ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen während sie ihre Jeans über ihre Hüften streifte und ihren Slip folgen ließ. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte entledigte sie ihn seiner restlichen Kleidung und als sie sich wieder über ihm niederließ, signalisierte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an einem langen Vorspiel hatte. Er seufzte auf, als er in sie eindrang, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und vernahm, wie sich ihr Stöhnen in das seine mischte. Seine Arme umschlangen sie, seine Lippen fanden wieder die ihren in dem Versuch keinen Raum mehr zwischen ihnen zu lassen. Schweiß glitzerte auf ihrer Haut als sie ihre Bewegungen wieder aufnahmen und ihren Rhythmus fanden.

 

 **Alles an der Vergangenheit starb gestern; alles von der Zukunft wird heute geboren**.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte Ray aus dem Bett und in seinen Morgenmantel, griff nach seiner Kleidung und unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als seine Gürtelschnalle dabei gegen den Sessel knallte. Rebecca regte sich, drehte sich auf den Rücken, wurde aber nicht wach. Kurz hielt er inne und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf ihrer Haut und er konnte nicht umhin sich nochmal zu ihr hinabzubeugen und sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. Als er sich abwenden wollte, schlug sie die Augen auf und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich muss los. Schlaf noch ein wenig, ich melde mich später, also lauf nicht wieder durch Chicagos Straßen“. Sie lächelte verschlafen und nickte. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer. Francesca war bereits wach, sie hatte heute ebenfalls die Frühschicht, und schlürfte am Küchentisch sitzend an ihrem Kaffee. Während er sich an der Espressomaschine zu schaffen machte, musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Irre ich mich, oder ist das Gästezimmer schon wieder frei geworden?“ ließ sie sich schließlich vernehmen. Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank und versuchte einen Blick aufzusetzen der ihr klarmachte, dass er nicht gewillt war mit seiner Schwester über die Nacht zu reden, musste aber feststellen, dass sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Ha, ich wusste es“ rief sie triumphierend, senkte dann ihre Stimme. „Behandel sie bloß anständig, sonst bekommst du Ärger mit mir“. Ray lachte leise auf. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du dasselbe am Ball zu ihr gesagt hast“. Frannie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Recht unsere Bruder zu verärgern haben nur Maria und ich“ wiegelte sie ab. Ray leerte seinen Espresso, beugte sich vor und küsste Frannie auf die Haare. „Liebe dich auch“ murmelte er ehe er ihr zum Abschied zuwinkte, dann aber auf halbem Weg verharrte. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Boutique?“. Francesca winkte lapidar mit der Hand. „Hab erklärt, Beccs hätte sich eine Erkältung zugezogen, Veronika und ich übernehmen ihre Schichten. Solange sie nicht drei Wochen ausfällt, alles kein Problem.“

Er war gerade im Revier angekommen, hatte seinen Mantel über seinen Sessel geworfen und ein paar gutgelaunte Beleidigungen mit Dewey gewechselt, als Tackert, flankiert von Cash das Großraumbüro betrat und auf ihn zuhielt. Beiläufig deutete er an, ihm zu folgen und bog ohne langsamer zu werden zu Welshs Büro ab. Ray beeilte sich aufzuschließen, wenig später betraten auch Dewey und Huey den Raum, sodass es beinahe eng wurde. Welsh thronte wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch. 'Jeez, wann schläft der eigentlich?'. Es dauerte einige Momente ehe jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte, wo er sitzen oder lehnen konnte, und Tackert wartete bis Ruhe eingekehrt war ehe er das Gespräch eröffnete. „Meine Herren“, sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, zum Schluss deutete er auf Cash und sich selbst, „wir sind uns völlig darüber bewusst, dass sich die Begeisterung Ihrerseits in Grenzen hält, dass wir Ihre Anwesenheit für Mittwoch Nacht nicht für erforderlich halten. Ihre Arbeit im Vorfeld war beispiellos und äußerst hilfreich, aber es gibt Gründe, warum Sie dem Showdown nicht beiwohnen sollen. Sollte es zu Festnahmen kommen, müssen wir mit Problemen seitens des Mobs rechnen, mit denen sowohl ATF als auch FBI als Institutionen umgehen können. Den Familien wird es erheblich schwerer fallen, Namen einzelner beteiligter Agenten herauszufinden, als von Ihnen“, er fixierte erst Huey, Dewey dann Ray. „Dass wir Sie von der Operation ausschließen, dient also lediglich Ihrer Sicherheit“. „Bullshit“ raunte Huey, versuchte seine Aussage mit einem Husten zu übertünchen fing sich dafür einen nachsichtigen, aber dennoch verwarnenden Blick von Welsh ein und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Tackert ignorierte die Bemerkung des Detectives. „Was Mrs. Ventucchi angeht, so werden die Körper heute Abend von einem Bestattungsunternehmen abgeholt“ er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ray, der in seine Tasche griff und Rebeccas Medaillon herausfischte. Cash trat nach vorne, ließ sich das Schmuckstück übergeben während er Ray aufmerksam musterte. Erneut kam es dem Italiener so vor, als würde der FBI Agent ihn sondieren, ohne das er hätte sagen können warum. „Die gerichtsmedizinischen Akten sind vorbereitet, und werden auch einer genauen Prüfung stand halten, sodass Mrs. Ventucchi keinen Anlass haben wird, daran zu zweifeln.“ Ray kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Juckt es Sie eigentlich irgendwie, dass Sie der Frau weismachen, ihre Tochter sei tot und ihr auch noch eine falsche Leiche unterschieben...“ Kurz war er wieder versucht nach der Herkunft Letzteren zu fragen, unterließ es dann aber. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen und war sich auch nicht sicher ob er wirklich eine haben wollte. „Wäre Ihnen lieber Mangolato findet heraus, dass Ms. Ventucchi noch lebt und kommt vielleicht auf die Idee, sie zu dem Tod ihres Vaters befragen zu wollen?“ der Sarkasmus in Tackerts Stimme war deutlich raus zu hören. Ray brummte etwas unverständliches. „Gut, wir würden es begrüßen, wenn beim Eintreffen von Mrs. Ventucci keiner von Ihnen anwesend ist. Wir wollen vermeiden, dass sie Ihre Namen aufschnappt und diese im späteren Verlauf mit eventuellen Ereignissen im Rahmen des Mittwochs in Verbindung bringen kann.“ Das war Ray nur Recht, er wusste ohnehin nicht wie er bei einem Zusammentreffen reagieren , und ob er der alten Frau nicht ein paar unbedachte Dinge an den Kopf werfen würde. „Wo ist eigentlich der mausgesichtige von euch Beiden?“ wandte Ray sich an Cash, der ihn mit einem strafenden Blick fixierte. „Er folgt eigenen Spuren, nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde, Detective Vecchio“. Ray erwiderte den Blick der jungen Agenten bis Tackert zwischen die Beiden trat. Welsh entließ seine Leute mit einer Handbewegung.

Dewey griff unter seinen Schreibtisch und zog eine Tasche hervor die er auf einem der niedrigen Aktenschränke abstellte. „Hab gestern alles bekommen“ erklärte er. „Sogar Infrarot, wie Fraser wollte, wem darf ich die Rechnung geben?“ Ray und Huey ignorierten seine letzte Bemerkung und er seufzte ergeben, knüllte die Quittung zusammen und warf sie in den Papierkorb. „Fraser hat noch zwei Stunden Dienst, dann holen wir ihn ab und checken ob sein Plan aufgeht.“ „Ich würde das Ding ja zu gerne jetzt schon testen“ Huey warf einen interessierten Blick auf Welshs Türe, die sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Ray zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube der Leutnant wird uns in diesem Fall in jeden kleinen Pieps den die von sich geben einweihen...schon aus Prinzip“ Dewey lachte auf „Er rebelliert grad etwas, richtig.“ „Kein Wunder, Welsh hat mehr Erfahrung als die zwei Hampelmänner da drinnen zusammen, wird aber von ihnen abgespeist. An seiner Stelle wäre ich auch angepisst“. Ray verzog sich an seinen Arbeitsplatz und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit Akten von einer Seite auf die andere zu schieben in dem Versuch beschäftigt sowie effektiv zu erscheinen, spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ein wenig Zeit in einen der anderen ungelösten Fälle zu investieren, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Keiner davon war wichtig genug, als dass er ihn nicht nach Mittwoch hätte bearbeiten können. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. 'Jeez, er hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen in letzter Zeit, wenn auch aus gutem Grund, wie er sich grinsend in Erinnerung rief. Kurz vor halb zwölf verließ er mit den anderen Beiden das Revier. „Ich hol Fraser ab, wir treffen uns dort“ wies er seine Kollegen an.

Als er beim Konsulat ankam, stach ihm Benny in seiner roten Uniform schon von weitem ins Auge. Ein paar Kinder hatten sich um den Mountie versammelt. Der Italiener hatte schon öfter festgestellt, dass es für die Kids der Gegend eine Art Wettbewerb geworden war, zu versuchen Fraser aus seiner Starre zu erwecken. „Ab mit euch, sonst lass ich euch verhaften“ drohte er ihnen, woraufhin sie, mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Mädchens, das einen Schritt auf eine der Stufen des Konsulats machte und Ray herausfordern ansah, Reißaus nahmen. „Was ist, glaubst du ich mach Witze?“ er musterte sie finster, innerlich erfreut darüber, dass das Ding auf sein Spiel einstieg und ihm damit die Zeit vertrieb. Nichts war öder, als Benny zuzusehen, wenn er Wachsfigur spielte. „Nö, aber wenn ich hier stehe darfst du mich nicht festnehmen“ piepste sie ihm entgegen. „Weil ich dann in Kanada bin“. Ray verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. „Wer sagt dir denn dass ich nicht auch ein Mountie bin, und dich deshalb in Kanada festnehmen darf?“ wandte er ein. Fraser zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion. Das Mädchen beäugte ihn, als hätte er einen furchtbar schlechten Witz gemacht. „Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mountie“ befand sie schließlich. „Ach? Nicht? Tja, hab ich schon öfter gehört“ „Kein Wunder. Mounties tragen eine rote Uniform, haben Pferde und kein grünes Auto und außerdem nicht so eine große Nase und mehr Haare“ Ray gluckste. „Das kommt daher, weil sie sich nicht ständig die Haare raufen müssen, wegen kleiner Mädchen, und die Nase brauchen sie nicht so ausgeprägt, weil sie einer Spur folgen indem sie alles abschlecken, du solltest mal seine Zunge sehen, die hat schon ne Hornhaut“. Sie musterte ihn, kratzte sich an Kinn und runzelte die Stirn. Ray hockte sich vor ihr hin, sodass er auf gleiche Augenhöhe kam. „Bist du wirklich ein Cop?“ wollte sie wissen. Er legte die Hand über sein Herz und nickte. „Ehrenwort“ versprach er. „Nimmst du ihn fest?“ sie deutete besorgt auf Fraser. „Nah, oder hast du gesehen, dass er was angestellt hat?“ Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, sodass die zwei Zöpfe hin und her flogen. „Na dann, hab ich ja keinen Grund dazu. Na los, ich bin mir sicher, deine Ma macht sich schon Sorgen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern trat sie von der Stiege wieder herunter, hob die Schultasche auf, die sie direkt neben Frasers Stiefeln abgestellt hatte und reichte Ray die kleine Hand, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und ihm leise zuflüsterte: „Sags ihm nicht, aber deine Augen sind hübscher als seine“. Ray lachte auf. „Grazie, ich verspreche das bleibt unser Geheimnis“. Schmunzelnd sah er dem Mädchen hinterher bis sie um eine Ecke bog, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte zufrieden. „Drei, zwei, eins...“ Als besäße er einen inneren Timer, löste Fraser sich aus seiner Starre. „Wir schlecken nicht immer alles ab, Ray“ rügte er seinen Freund. „Hast du dich mal den lieben langen Tag beobachtet? Man könnte meinen du bist ein Kleinkind, weil du dir immer alles in den Mund steckst“ widersprach Ray, während er den Riv umrundete. Fraser hielt inne, warf einen abwartenden Blick zum Konsulat zurück, aus dessen Türe Diefenbaker schließlich schlüpfte und folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Du übertreibst“. „Nah, mir wird jedes Mal schlecht wenn ich dir dabei zusehe, das prägt sich ein, glaube mir“. Fraser platzierte seinen Stetson auf der Ablage und schnallte sich an. „Und es existieren durchaus auch unter den Mitgliedern der RCMP welche mit wenig bis gar keinen Haaren. Ryan Bouchard zum Beispiel, hatte Zeit seines Lebens eine Glatze, was jedoch, wie ich zugeben muss, darauf beruhte, dass...“ „Lass es gut sein Benny. Wir haben nur rum gealbert.“ „Ah...ich verstehe.“ Ray bezweifelte das zwar, konzentrierte sich jedoch darauf, den Riv zu wenden.

Fünfzig Fahrminuten später und gefühlt eben so vielen Verweisen von Benny die auf die Einhaltung der Verkehrsregeln zielten erreichten sie die North Clark und als sie sich dem Wohnkomplex auf der anderen Seite des Parks näherten erspähte Fraser bereits Dewey der sie am Eingangsbereich erwartete. „Wir haben eine Wohnung im dritten Stock ausfindig gemacht, die laut Elaine derzeit nicht vermietet ist“. Mit diesen Worten lotste Thomas sie durch das Stiegenhaus zu besagter Wohnung, vor deren Türe Huey sie erwartete. „Walte deines Amtes, Vecchio“ forderte dieser Ray auf und trat zur Seite um dem Italiener Platz zu machen. Während Dewey den Flur im Auge behielt zückte Ray sein Portemonnaie, zog den Ausweis einer Videothek heraus, sowie einen schmalen Draht und wollte sich an die Arbeit machen, bis er sich kurz besann und Fraser einen abwartenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser erwiderte ihn leidvoll, seufzte leidend um sich anschließend umzudrehen und Ray den Rücken zuzuwenden. „Was ist, kannst du's nicht wenn er zusieht?“ scherzte Dewey. „Nah, aber wir haben uns drauf geeinigt, dass er so tut als würde er solche Sachen nicht mitbekommen und ich dafür keine Witze mehr über die Queen mache“ erklärte Ray und widmete sich dem Schloss, das wenig später aufsprang. Sofort nach Betreten der Wohnung inspizierte Fraser die südseitige Fensterfront. „Ich denke das wird funktionieren“. Dewey reichte ihm die Tasche ehe er sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und die Füße auf den Tisch legte. Ray warf einen Blick auf den Park und das dahinter liegenden Gebäude. Tatsächlich, nur wenige Bäume waren so hoch, dass sie ein Problem darstellen könnten. Benny hatte begonnen den Laser auf dem Stativ zu fixieren und die Isolierung der Kabel zu entfernen bis er die drei einzelnen Drähte freigelegt hatte, die er mit der Photozelle verband. Anschließend steckte er die präparierten Kopfhörerkabel an der entsprechenden Buchse eines alten Cd-Players an. „So, nun kommt der etwas trickreichere Teil“ erklärte er. „Zum Glück hat Dewey ein zweites Stativ mitgebracht, das könnte uns helfen“. Der Detective der inzwischen eine mehr liegende als sitzende Position eingenommen hatte winkte ihnen huldvoll zu. „An dem fixieren wir die Photozelle und bringen diese, sowie den Laser so in Position, dass der Laserstrahl, der von der Scheibe der zu belauschenden Wohnung reflektiert wird auf die Photozelle zurück geworfen wird.“ Ray nickte mechanisch, ergriff das Stativ mit dem Laser und sah dann vorwurfsvoll wieder zu dem Mountie. „Benny?“ „Ja, Ray?“ „Kannst du nicht sichtbares Licht hören?“ „Nein, sonst bräuchten wir diese Installation ja nicht“ „Mhm, kannst du nicht sichtbares Licht riechen?“ hakte Ray weiter nach. „Sei nicht albern, das kann niemand“. „Ah ja...und wie zum Teufel sollen wir dann dieses Photodings ausrichten wenn wir nicht sehen können wohin der Strahl geht?“ die Stimme des Italieners klang frustriert und hatte deutlich an Lautstärke gewonnen. Fraser hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „ah ganz einfach, Ray, Mathematik und Physik! Wir müssen den Laserstrahl nicht sehen, wir können berechnen wohin er fällt. Stell dir vor der Strahl der hier ausgeht“, er deutete auf den Laser, „wandert mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 229792458 Sekunden pro Meter, wobei die Geschwindigkeit eigentlich irrelevant ist, wichtiger ist der Winkel in dem dieser...“ „Stop Benny, wenn das so endet wie die Aufgabe mit den Zügen bin ich raus“ schnappte Ray, ließ das Stativ los und nahm neben Dewey Platz der vor sich hin grinste, aber ebenfalls keine Anstalten machte Fraser zur Hand zu gehen. Huey beobachtete das Szenario aus sicherer Entfernung. Fraser schüttelte kurz irritiert den Kopf, machte sich aber dann daran, die beiden Stative auszurichten bis er mit ihrer Positionierung zufrieden schien. „Wir haben allerdings nicht viel Spielraum, ich denke nicht, dass es möglich sein wird, die Wohnungen im zweiten Stock beziehungsweise darunter, sowie oberhalb des dritten Stockes zu belauschen“ gab er zu. „Die Wohnung die der Antiquitätenhändler uns beschrieben hat liegt im dritten Stock und der Mann dem er etwas geliefert hat klingt sehr stark wie jemand der sich Mittwoch Nachts gerne mit anderen seines Schlages trifft“ erwiderte Huey. „Andere Möglichkeiten haben wir ohnehin nicht“ warf Ray ein. Dewey hatte die Augen geschlossen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. „Es scheint nicht so, als wäre derzeit jemand zu Hause, wir können also im Moment nicht testen ob alles funktioniert wie gewünscht.“ „Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir Schichtdienst machen, so können wir einerseits testen ob das Ding tut was es tun soll, und vielleicht schon vorweg was mitbekommen“ schlug Huey vor und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „Ihr fangt an und wir übernehmen um 21 Uhr“ Er stieß Dewey an, der aus seinem Schlummer schreckte. „Fraser erklärt uns dann die Funktionsweise bei der Übergabe“. Damit verließen die Beiden die Wohnung und ließen Fraser und Ray zurück, die, froh darüber, dass die Wohnung zumindest teilmöbliert war, das Sofa an die Fenster zogen und sich darauf nieder ließen. Benny hatte den CD Player aufgedreht, sodass sie sofort hören würden, wenn sich etwas tat. Kaum hatten sie es sich gemütlich gemacht, sprang Ray nochmal auf und verließ mit einem „bin gleich wieder da“ die Räumlichkeiten. Wenig später konnte Fraser seinen Partner beobachten, der die North Clark entlang schlenderte und in einem Geschäft verschwand, aus dem er kurz darauf, bepackt mit zwei Einkaufstaschen wieder erschien. „Keine Überwachung ohne ausreichend Proviant, hat dir das dein Vater nie beigebracht?“ erklärte er Fraser, während er die Einkäufe auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Fraser fühlte sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht dazu bemüßigt zu antworten und griff stattdessen dankbar nach dem Sandwich, das Ray ihm offerierte. „Du bist zu fett, ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du auf Diät musst“ wies der Italiener Diefenbaker zurecht, der dem Essen mit gierigen Augen gefolgt war. Schmollend zog der Halbwolf sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, nicht ohne den Tisch weiter zu taxieren. „Das war unhöflich Ray, siehst du nicht dass ihn diese Bemerkung verletzt hat?“ Ray schnaubte. „Der soll sich nicht aufregen, schließlich schuldet er mir was, dafür dass ich seinen felligen Hintern in den dritten Stock raufgeschleppt habe. Fraser hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich sitze mit Rebecca in Jimmys Pub, lässig, charmant wie immer, sie ist total fasziniert von mir und der Dämel versaut die Stimmung indem er sich auf die Pfote steigen lässt“, erklärte Ray. Bennys Augen wanderten rasch zu Diefenbaker der ihm nur einen Blick zuwarf der eindeutig „Glaub ihm kein Wort“ zu sagen schien. Fraser verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln und ließ Ray weiter reden. Er wusste, dass Rays Gehabe nur Show war. Vor allem zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft hatte Fraser oft feststellen können, wie sein Partner seine Unsicherheit mit beinahe machohaftem Gehabe überspielte, und er war froh, dass Ray in den letzten Jahren begonnen hatte, das Selbstvertrauen in sich nicht nur vorzuspielen sondern tatsächlich zu festigen. Francesca hatte während ihres Gespräches im Anschluss an den Ball erwähnt, dass sie durchaus die Meinung vertrat Fraser hätte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen ihren Bruder zu einem „halbwegs normalen und ertragbaren Kerl“ werden zu lassen, und der Gedanke, dass er seinem Freund in dieser Entwicklung eine Hilfe hatte sein können erfüllte ihn mit stiller Zufriedenheit. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit rechtzeitig zurück als Ray seine Ausführungen gerade damit beendete zu erzählen, wie Rebecca sich um Diefs Pfote gekümmert hatte. „Sie scheint eine Frau mit vielen Talenten zu sein“ vermutete Fraser. Rays Gesicht erhellte sich. „Sie ist großartig, Benny. Klug, witzig und kann über sich selbst lachen und hübsch ist sie auch noch“. Fraser übertünchte den Anflug von Sorge mit einem Lächeln angesichts der Begeisterung seines Freundes. Ray war anzusehen, dass Rebecca ihm gehörig den Kopf verdreht hatte. Benny hoffte nur, dass es nicht so dramatisch endete, wie bei Irene. „Und wie sehen eure Pläne aus?“ Ray musterte ihn irritiert. „Pläne? Donnerstag früh feiern, dass wir Mittwoch Nacht überstanden haben und dann...“ er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sehen was passiert.“ Er zog ein Päckchen Karten aus einer der Taschen und grinste Fraser an. „Und bis dahin“, er sah sich suchend um, schnappte sich die Erdnüsse, die er mitgebracht hatte und leerte sie auf dem Tisch aus. Benny nahm ihm die Karten ab. Während er zu mischen begann schüttelte er mitleidig den Kopf. „Das letzte Mal bist du hungrig heimgegangen, Ray“ wandte er ein. „Yeah, aber nicht heute...heute erspiel' ich mir ein Nussimperium“. Um acht musste Fraser eingestehen, dass Ray mit seiner Vorhersage Recht behalten hatte. „Fold“ seufzte er und warf die Karten auf den Tisch. Der Italiener summte zufrieden während er Dief einen Teil seines Gewinnes übergab. Der Halbwolf hatte innerhalb der ersten paar Runden gemerkt, wo das Glück heute zu Hause war und sich direkt neben Ray platziert.

Dewey und Huey erschienen pünktlich. Thomas wirkte zwar noch immer verschlafen und folgte Frasers Instruktionen des Lasermikrofones nur halbherzig, Huey jedoch wirkte umso entschlossener. „Bis jetzt kein Pieps von drüben, also entweder funktioniert das Ding nicht oder die Wohnung wird tatsächlich kaum genutzt.“ Frasers Reaktion auf seine Meldung wirkte verletzt. „Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass es an letzterem liegt“ beeilte Ray sich hinzuzufügen. „Gute Nacht“ brummte Dewey, der sich bereits wieder auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte. „Hey, wehe ihr pennt ein, dann reiß ich euch den Arsch auf“. „Verpiss dich, Vecchio, du atmest mir die Luft weg“. Ray und Dewey schenken sich böse Blicke, doch sowohl der Italiener als auch Thomas nickten zufrieden, sobald sie sich den Rücken zugewandt hatten. Mit Traditionen sollte man nicht brechen. Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss Ray aus seinen Gedanken. Ein italienischer Wortschwall ergoss sich über ihn ehe er seine Ma langsam beruhigen konnte. Fraser sah seinem Freund an wie dessen Gesichtsausdruck von Besorgnis, über Verständislosigkeit und Wut wechselte. „Ma sitzt auf dem Flughafen fest, weil meine unsägliche Schwester es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hat sich mehr als drei Dinge zu merken“ fauchte er ungehalten. Benny hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der Italiener hatte bereits begonnen Frannies Nummer zu wählen. „Man sollte meinen, dass sie wenigstens hin und wieder ihr Hirn einschaltet“ schnauzte er. „Hey, kann's sein, dass du was vergessen hast?“ bellte er in das Telefon. Fraser beobachtete wie sich seine Mine weiter verfinsterte, angesichts der Antwort seiner Schwester. „Ach und Ma breitet ihre Flügel aus und fliegt nach Hause oder was?“. Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass der Mountie ihm beinahe in den Rücken knallte. „Wann war das, Frannie?“. Wieder einen Moment Stille, ehe Ray fluchte, sein Tempo beschleunigte und die Stiegen hinuntereilte. „Hör zu, fahr nicht nach Hause, sondern hol' Ma ab. Bleibt in irgendeinem Cafè bis ich euch Bescheid gebe.“ Fraser konnte deutlich hören, dass Frannies Stimme noch immer aus dem Telefon ertönte, doch Ray klappte es zu und stopfte es in seine Tasche. „Rebecca hätte Ma abholen sollen“ informierte er Fraser knapp. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilten sie zum Riviera. Fraser verzichtete während der Fahrt darauf, Ray auf jedes seiner Vergehen gegen die Straßenverkehrsordnung hinzuweisen, da er seinem Freund deutlich ansehen konnte, wie es hinter dessen Stirn arbeitete. Entweder hatte Rebecca schlichtweg vergessen, was ärgerlich war, oder.... Ray schlug gegen das Lenkrad. Er hätte auf seinen Instinkt hören sollen, statt zuzulassen, dass sie ihm erfolgreich einredete, ihr würde nichts passieren. Ärgerliches Hupen ertönte, als er ohne einen Blick auf die Ampel zu werfen über die Kreuzung raste. Fraser aktivierte schweigend das Signallicht, das das Innere des Fahrzeuges in düsteres Rot tauchte. Dank Rays suizidalem Fahrstil erreichten sie die Octavia Avenue nur knappe dreißig Minuten nachdem sie aus der North Clark aufgebrochen waren. Das Haus mit den viktorianischen Elementen lag dunkel vor ihnen, aus keinem der Zimmer war ein Lichtschein zu sehen.

Frannies Auto parkte noch immer dort, wo sie es gestern abgestellt hatten. Ray hastete zur Eingangstüre, die unverschlossen wie sie war, kein großes Hindernis darstellte. „Rebecca?!!“ Seine Stimme verhallte in der Stille, in der er nur sein eigenen Herz klopfen hörte. Er polterte die Stiegen hinauf, riss ein Zimmer nach dem anderen auf, vernahm, wie Fraser das Erdgeschoss absuchte und hegte bis zum Schluss die Hoffnung, er würde Rebecca schlafend in seinem Bett vorfinden, doch auch dieses war leer. Seine Augen wanderten über den Raum, versuchten Anhaltspunkte für das zu finden was geschehen war und erstarrten, als sie den Türrahmen erreichten. Klar und deutlich konnte er in dem dunklen gesplitterten Holz zwei Einschusslöcher ausmachen. „Ray!!“ Frasers Ruf riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Der Mountie war ihm in den zweiten Stock gefolgt, kniete nun auf einem der Teppiche im Flur und deutete mit regloser Miene auf ein Spur dunkler Flecken, die Ray schlichtweg übersehen hatte. „Dio mio“ flüsterte er, ließ sich schwer gegen die Wand sinken und rutschte an ihr zu Boden. Die Augen geschlossen, atmete er durch. Er war sich des prüfenden Blickes Frasers durchaus bewusst, doch er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu sammeln, ehe er versuchte die Bilder die sich in seine Gedanken drängten beiseite zu schieben. Es half Rebecca nicht, wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor oder übereilt reagierte, das letzte Mal, als er seinen polizeilichen Spürsinn und seine Objektivität ignoriert hatte, war das Resultat der Tod Irenes gewesen. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht wiederholen. „Im Türrahmen sind Einschusslöcher“ flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme und deutete auf sein Zimmer. Fraser erhob sich, trat an ihm vorbei, darauf bedacht wohin er seine Schritte setzte. Mit einem letztem Durchatmen stand Ray ebenfalls auf um dem Mountie zu folgen. Dabei vermied er den Blick auf die Blutspuren und richtete ihn stattdessen auf Fraser. Benny arbeitete konzentriert, aber zügig. „9mm, konische Hülse“ murmelte er leise, hob dann den Kopf um Ray anzustarren. Der griff reflexartig nach seiner eigenen Waffe, deren Magazin dieselben Patronen enthielt, wie Benny sie soeben beschrieben hatte. So wie jede zweite verwendete Pistole in den USA. Das würde ihnen kaum weiterhelfen. Ray klappte sei Telefon auf, fischte nach der Visitenkarte Tackerts und wählte, während Benny sich nach einem Gegenstand bückte der unter das Bett gerollt war. Nachdem er den ATF Agenten in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, verließen sie das Haus um die Leute der Spurensicherung zu erwarten. Rays Kiefer mahlten gegeneinander, bis Fraser ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Wir werden sie finden“, versprach er seinem Freund, der ihm daraufhin ein gequältes Lächeln schenkte. „Yeah...ihr Mounties findet doch immer euren Mann, nicht wahr?“. Fraser öffnete den Mund, setzte zu einer Antwort an, nickte dann aber. „Oder Frau“ fügte er hinzu. Ray rieb sich über das Gesicht, gab sich dann einen Ruck und rief Frannie an. Eilig setzte er sie ins Bilde, wies sie an sich mit Ma vorerst ein Zimmer in einem Hotel zu nehmen und versprach ihr sich zu melden, sobald er näheres wusste. All das tat er in einem ruhigen und bürokratischem Ton, der Francesca mehr Angst machte als sie zugeben wollte, aber sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass jeder emotionale Ausbruch ihrerseits nur dazu führen würde, dass seine zerbrechliche Illusion von Kontrolle zusammenstürzte. Eine Illusion die er jetzt dringend benötigte um zu funktionieren. Also widersprach sie nicht, stellte keine Fragen und versuchte Ray nur das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten hatte. Fraser hatte inzwischen Kontakt zu den Nachbarn aufgenommen und bedankte sich soeben bei Mrs. Latroni als Ray sein Telefonat beendete. Mit dem Stetson zwischen seinen Händen kehrte er zu seinem Partner zurück. „Mrs. Latroni berichtet sie hätte zwar etwas gehört, aber ihre Jungs sahen sich gerade etwas im Fernsehen an, sodass sie dachte das Geräusch rührte daher. Sie ist sich sicher, dass lediglich zwei Schüsse ertönten“ „Zwei oder einer, Benny, das ist doch völlig egal“. „Im Gegenteil Ray...zwei Schüsse, zwei Einschusslöcher die von deinem Raum aus Richtung Flur abgegeben wurden“ warf Benny ein. „Dein Fenster war zu, also ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Entführer darüber eingestiegen ist, die Türe war unverschlossen und es gab keine Spuren einer gewaltsamen Öffnung.“ „Worauf willst du hinaus?“ schnappte Ray ungeduldig. „Ich glaube, dass Rebecca den Täter entweder kannte, ihm deshalb geöffnet hat, oder er geübt darin ist Schlösser aufzubekommen. Unabhängig davon ist anzunehmen, dass eher Rebecca sich in deinem Zimmer aufhielt, als der Entführer, was nahelegt, dass die Schüsse, die in seine Richtung abgefeuert wurden von ihr stammen. Das wiederum bedeutet, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Mrs. Latroni richtig gehört hat, dass das Blut wahrscheinlich auch von ihm stammt und nicht von ihr“ „Yeah, aber zwei Schüsse und zwei Löcher im Holz. Sie hat nicht getroffen Benny“ „Das ist korrekt, aber ich habe unter dem Bett einen blutigen Kugelschreiber gefunden, den sie eventuell als Waffe eingesetzt hat“ Fraser musterte Ray abwartend. „Wurde Rebeccas Waffe nicht konfisziert?“ ergänzte er schließlich selber und runzelte die Stirn. „'Jeez, Benny, wir sind in Amerika, es ist hier leichter an Waffen zu kommen als an einen Führerschein“ warf Ray ein. Er stockte, dachte nach. Rebecca hatte in Welshs Büro Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie sich mit jemanden getroffen hatte, der über Einblicke in den Mob verfügte, es war anzunehmen, dass sie auch die Waffe von dieser Person bekommen hatte. „Ich kannte hier doch niemanden, außer...“ murmelte er leise, ihre eigenen Worte wiederholend. „Jimmy!“ rief er triumphierend. Er schaffte es kaum seine Ungeduld zu bezwingen bis die Spurensicherung eingetroffen war und er die Übergabe hinter sich hatte.

„Rebecca hat erzählt, dass sie außer Jimmy niemanden in Chicago kannte“ klärte er Fraser auf, sobald sie wieder im Riv saßen. Diefenbaker hatte es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem gemacht. Das dritte Mal in den letzten fünf Tagen lenkte Ray seinen Wagen Richtung South Side. Zweiundzwanzig Uhr fünfzehn. Das Pub würde jetzt voll sein. „Und du glaubst er hat sie mit Informationen versorgt?“ „Yeah, ich hätte eigentlich früher drauf kommen müssen. Jimmys Pub ist zu ordentlich für diese Gegend. Jeder andere wäre dort schon längst ausgeraubt worden, oder hätte seine Bar bei einer Auseinandersetzung zerlegt bekommen. Kaum eine Versicherung steigt auf Deals in der South Side ein, trotzdem scheint er gute Geschäfte zu machen, sich Ärger vom Hals halten zu können und keine Probleme mit den dortigen Gangs zu haben.“ Fraser griff nach seinem Stetson, der beinahe über das Armaturenbrett segelte, als Ray den Riv in einer scharfen Kurve Richtung Süden jagte. „Glaubst du er arbeitet für Magnolato?“ „Nah, wenn dann für Baratti, auch wenn mir mein Riecher sagt, dass keines von Beidem zutrifft.“ Benny tippte sich gegen die Nase. „Dein Riecher?“ „Yeah, mein Riecher, hör zu, du hast dein ich-höre-einen-mäusefurz und dein das-schmeckt-nach-Indizien, ich habe meinen Riecher. Beweg deinen Arsch von der Straße wenn du nicht fahren kannst!“. Ray überholte einen grünen Ford, der sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung hielt und lenkte den Riv gerade rechtzeitig in die Spur zurück um nicht mit einem entgegen kommenden Bus zu kollidieren. Benny griff nach dem Polizeifunkgerät. „Elaine, hier ist Constable Fraser, könnten Sie allen mitteilen, dass der gesetzeswidrige Lenker auf dem Martin Luther King Drive ein Detective im Einsatz ist, der trotz gegensätzlichem Anscheins im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte ist?“ Rays Blick durchbohrte Fraser. „Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht, oder?“ Fraser gluckste vor sich hin, hängte den Funk zurück in seine Halterung und lehnte sich zurück. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass dein Humor noch schlechter ist, als der von Dewey?“ „Ja, Ray...du, vor zwei Wochen.“ Zumindest hatte Ray das Fahrtempo ein wenig reduziert, dennoch atmete Benny erleichtert auf, als der Riv vor Jimmys Pub quietschend zum Stehen kam.

Angesichts des Wochentages, war das Pub zwar nicht so überfüllt wie bei seinem letzten Besuch, aber dennoch musste er in seinem Versuch zur Bar zu kommen den einen oder anderen Gast unfreundlich zur Seite drängen. Hinter sich vernahm er die regelmäßige Entschuldigung Frasers. „Hey Jimmy“, rief Ray dem Barkeeper entgegen, der ihm zunickte, ehe er den Mountie mit einem schiefen Grinsen bedachte. „Ist schon Karneval?“. „Sehr witzig, wir müssen uns unterhalten“ Ray zog seinen Mantel soweit zur Seite, dass Jimmy einen kurzen Blick auf seine Dienstmarke erhaschte. Sofort verengten sich die Augen des Mannes, aber die entspannte Ausstrahlung blieb ihm. „Schlechtes Timing, Vecchio. Wie Sie sehen, hab ich zu tun“. Er wandte sich den Zapfhähnen zu, doch Ray folgte seiner Bewegung auf der anderen Seite der Theke. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie bald genügend Zeit haben“ fauchte er. „Dürfte ich?“ Fraser schob sich vor ihn und beugte sich zu dem Mann. „Ich verstehe, dass Ihnen der Zeitpunkt unpassend erscheint, aber Sie würden uns einen großen Gefallen erweisen, wenn Sie ein paar Minuten entbehren könnten.“ Jimmy starrte den Mountie an, ihm war klar anzusehen, dass er nicht wusste ob er lachen, weinen oder den Kanadier einfach rauswerfen sollte. „Es geht um eine gemeinsame Freundin“ fügte Fraser hinzu, und plötzlich hatte er eindeutig Jimmys Interesse geweckt. Der Barkeeper stützte sich auf die Theke und beugte sich zu Ray. „Wenn Sie ihr was getan haben, schneide ich Ihnen Ihre Nase ab und stopf Sie ihnen in den Hals“ flüsterte er, dabei wanderte seine Rechte zu seinem Gürtel, an dem Fraser eine Messerscheide erkennen konnte. „Jetzt hör mal zu, du Komiker...“ „Ray, Jimmy, ich darf Sie doch so nennen oder? Wie es scheint hegen Sie beide großes Interesse am Wohlbefinden Rebeccas, also schlage ich vor Sie reden miteinander, statt handgreiflich zu werden“. Neben Fraser hatte Diefenbaker begonnen leise zu knurren und taxierte Jimmys rechte Hand. Der Barkeeper stoppte in seiner Bewegung, ohne den Halbwolf jedoch auch nur ansatzweise zu beachten. Fraser legte die Tatsache, dass der Mann in dem Tier keine Bedrohung sah geistig in einer Schublade ab. Die beiden Männer starrten sich noch ein paar Sekunden finster an, ehe Jimmy ein leichtes Nicken andeutete. „In Ordnung. Hintereingang, in einer halben Stunde“ brummte er, stieß sich dann von der Bar ab und trat auf einen blonden Mann Ende Zwanzig zu, mit dem er kurz sprach und der dann hinter die Theke schlüpfte. Ray folgte Fraser aus dem Pub in die kalte Nachtluft. Diefenbaker gab ein leises Wuffen von sich ehe er zielsicher in eine der Seitengassen trabte und sie schließlich zu besagtem Zugang führte. „Scheint, als wäre er hier schon einmal gewesen“ vermutete Fraser. „Yeah, er war mit Rebecca unterwegs, spricht dafür, dass sie am Sonntag tatsächlich hier war.“ Probehalber drückte Ray die Klinke hinunter, aber die Türe blieb verschlossen. „Wenn der Kerl nicht in dreißig Minuten da ist, gehen wir rein“. Sie warteten, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, respektive im Fall von Fraser hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und folgten ihren eigenen Gedanken. Als Ray schließlich unruhiger wurde und Anstalten machte die Türe einzutreten, öffnete sie sich und Jimmy winkte sie in den Gang.

Der Barkeeper führte sie zu seiner Wohnung, an der, wie Ray mit Interesse bemerkte, zusätzliche Schlösser und Scharniere angebracht worden waren. „Paranoid, hmm?“ kommentierte er. Jimmy würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. Kaum war die Türe offen, hielt Diefenbaker auf das Sofa zu und sprang darauf, Jimmy erwartungsvoll anblickend, der sich neben ihm niederließ, sein Fell kraulte und seine Gäste anblickte. „Also, sprechen Sie“ eröffnete er das Gespräch. Frasers Augen glitten über ein paar Zeichnungen die an einer der Wände hingen und verschiedene Ansichten von Pferden zeigten. „Kohle?“ vermutete er, und Jimmy nickte. „Sehr gute Arbeiten“. „Sind nicht von mir, ich nutze nur Bleistifte. Die da sind von einer Künstlerin aus Florida“. Fraser beugte sich vor, inspizierte die Werke und registrierte die Signatur: Tareena. Ray gab ein ungeduldig wirkendes Schnauben von sich, das Benny dazu veranlasste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Barkeeper zuzuwenden. „Wann haben Sie Rebecca das letzte Mal gesehen?“. Jimmys Augen wanderten erst zu Fraser, dann zu Ray und blieben an ihm haften. „Interessiert Sie das beruflich, oder privat?“ verlangte er schließlich zu wissen. „Macht das einen Unterschied?“ „Stellen wir eines klar, wenn Sie hier sind, weil Ihre Arbeit das erfordert, dort ist die Türe.“ Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen löste Ray seine Marke von seinem Gürtel und warf sie in ein Eck des Raumes, der Blick den er dem Barkeeper zuwarf, war herausfordernd, doch Jimmy nickte zufrieden. „Was ist mit Ihnen?“ wandte er sich an Fraser. „Oh, ich bin ebenfalls privat hier, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht so aussieht. Aber tatsächlich hab ich keinerlei Befugnisse, außerhalb kanadischer Grenzen, und wenn es Sie beruhigt, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass alles, was wir hier sagen vertraulich behandelt wird.“ „Und dem Wort eines Mounties kann man trauen“ kommentierte Ray trocken. „Rebecca kam diesen Sonntag zu Besuch“ lenkte Jimmy ein. „Und warum?“ „Sind Besuche unter Freunden verboten?“. Fraser seufzte. Wenn die Beiden sich weiterhin so verhielten, würden sie nicht weiterkommen. „Jimmy, Rebecca ist heute Abend verschwunden, so wie es aussieht nicht aus freiem Willen“. Die Lippen des Mannes wurden schmal als er sie aufeinander presste. Seine Hand in Diefs Fell verkrampfte sich kurz, ehe sie ihre monotone Bewegung wieder aufnahm. „Ich hatte früher auch mal einen Hund“ Jimmys Stimme klang geistesabwesend. „War ein guter Junge, hab ihn mit der Hand aufgezogen bis ich zwölf war.“ Ray öffnete den Mund, doch Fraser deutete ihm zu schweigen. „An meinem Geburtstag drückte man mir ein Messer in die Hand und wies mich an, meine Loyalität das erste Mal zu beweisen“. Dief winselte verhalten. „Mit dem Messer konnte ich schon immer gut. Sechs Jahre später war es mein Blut, das Feuer und die Heiligen und ich sprach die Worte, ich schwor der Cosa Nostra treu zu sein. Akzeptierte, dass mein Fleisch brennen würde, so wie das Bild des Heiligen, sollte ich dieses Versprechen brechen.“ Jimmy blickte auf, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und doch sitze ich hier, und keine meiner Narben entstammt einer Flamme.“ Ray hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und Baratti war Ihr Capo?“ mutmaßte er. Jimmy nickte. „Anfangs, Mangolato war mein capodecina...“ er neigte den Kopf zu Seite. „Ich dachte mich auf seine Seite zu stellen wäre die richtige Wahl, aber ich hatte einen kleinen Disput mit seinem Stellvertreter“. „Il Pescecane“ schlussfolgerte Ray. Er beäugte Jimmy misstrauisch. „Wie kommt's dass Sie noch leben?“ verlangte er schließlich zu wissen. Wieder das zufriedene Lächeln, in das sich ein Hauch von Boshaftigkeit mischte. „Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich wusste, dass es, solange der Haifisch etwas zu sagen hatte, nicht lange dauern würde bis mir ein Unfall widerfahren würde. Also traf ich Vorkehrungen. Ich sorgte dafür, dass mein Tod sowohl Magnolato, als auch Baratti mehr Probleme bereiten würden, als sie verdauen konnten. Was Il Pescecane nicht daran gehindert hat, trotzdem sein Messer an mir zu wetzen. Magnolato war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Amsterdam, es gab also niemanden der den Verrückten hätte zurück halten können, außer...“ „...Rebecca“. Fraser kniff sich ins Ohrläppchen als er langsam begann zu verstehen. „Ay, Rebecca. Ich weiß nicht was sie diesen Tag geritten hat. Sie hat ihre eigene Vergangenheit mit ihrem Vater“ ein schneller Blick zu Ray dessen Gesicht sich verfinsterte und in dessen Augen ein unnachgiebiges Funkeln trat verriet Jimmy, dass der Detective wusste, wovon er sprach. „Ich glaube, es war ihr damals einfach egal ob sie lebte oder starb...und das erkannte auch ihr Vater und plötzlich hörte er auf.“ Der Barkeeper gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich. „Und in seinen Augen sah ich tatsächlich Panik. Es war des beste Moment meines Lebens, obwohl ich kurz davor war zu verrecken und vor Schmerzen kaum klar denken konnte.“ Versonnen rieb er sich am Hals, knöpfte dann sein Hemd auf und entblößte seine mit Narben übersäte Haut. „Il Pescecane war immer gut darin, seine Opfer lange am Leben zu lassen während er sie zurichtete“. Er schloss das Hemd wieder, fuhr damit fort Diefenbakers Kopf zu streicheln. „Drei Tage später verschwand ich, nicht ohne Magnolato wissen zu lassen, dass ich belastende Dokumente an sicherer Stelle hinterlegt hatte, die veröffentlicht werden würden, sollte mir etwas zustoßen. In Chicago angekommen ging ich zu Baratti und erklärte ihm dasselbe. Er fand die Tatsache, dass ich Magnolato auf gewisse Weise betrogen hatte amüsant, aber er nahm mir auch das Versprechen ab, dass ich meinen Mund gegenüber der Polizei halten würde. Solange ich das tat, würde ich sicher sein“ wieder taxierte er Ray und Fraser. „Ich habe mein Wort noch nie gebrochen, vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es mir wichtig war zu wissen ob ich hier mit Rebeccas Freund, oder Detective Vecchio rede“. Der Italiener veränderte seine Körperhaltung nur minimal, dennoch schien die Feindseligkeit die zuvor im Raum gelegen hatte verschwunden zu sein. „Hier und jetzt bin ich kein Cop“ wiederholte er. Jimmy nickte nachdenklich. „Aber sobald Sie hier rausgehen sind Sie's wieder. Es ist egal...man kann es sehen wie man will..habe ich mein Versprechen gehalten? Irrelevant. Ich weiß, wem ich verdanke, dass mir diese Frage überhaupt noch stellen kann. Rebecca war Sonntags hier um meine Einsicht und mein Wissen über die Cosa Nostra zu bekommen, damit Sie Ihnen helfen kann. Weiß Gott, wie Sie sich das verdient haben. Ich gab ihr auch einen Ersatz für Ihre Waffe.“ Nun war es wieder an Fraser sich interessiert zu Wort zu melden. „Was für eine?“ „Dieselbe die Sie zuvor nutzte, sie sind am einfachsten zu bekommen. Beretta, 92er Serie.“ Ray wechselte einen Blick mit Fraser. „9mm, das würde passen“. „In Dete...in Mister Vecchios Haus wurden zwei Schüsse abgegeben, beide von einer 9mm“ erklärte Fraser. Jimmy sah über seinen verbalen Ausrutscher hinweg und stand auf. „Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht sagen, wer sie entführt hat. Es gibt zu viele Möglichkeiten.“ „Sie wissen was Mittwoch Abend passieren wird?“ „Ay, Rebecca hat mir einiges erzählt und ich verfüge noch immer über eigene Informanten. Deswegen wirkt es für mich nicht stimmig, dass Mangolato an Rebeccas Entführung beteiligt sein könnte, außer wenn er Angst hat sie könnte auspacken.“

Ray behielt seine ausdruckslose Mine bei, doch Fraser war schon immer schlecht darin gewesen sich zu verstellen. Jimmy seufzte. „Ich hab ihr zigmal gesagt, sie soll einfach untertauchen, verschwinden, sich eine Absicherung schaffen wie ich es getan hab, aber nein, sie muss sich ja ausgerechnet einen Cop angeln“ murrte er, hob angesichts Rays Reaktion abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, nichts für ungut, aber Sie müssen ja wohl zugeben, dass Sie besser dran war, als Sie sie noch nicht kannte“. Der Italiener ballte die Fäuste. „Besser dran? Sind Sie blind, bescheuert oder einfach nur naiv? Ihr Vater hat Ihren Freund ermordet, sie an seine Männer durchgereicht als wäre Sie ein Stück Fleisch und das nennen Sie besser dran?“ Ohne es zu merken hatte er die letzten Meter zwischen sich und Jimmy zurückgelegt, stand nun Auge in Auge mit dem Barkeeper, der ihm jedoch gelassen entgegenblickte, obwohl Rays Wut sogar Fraser zurück schrecken ließ. „Lassen Sie uns diese Diskussion nochmal führen, wenn Sie wieder in Sicherheit ist. Derzeit sieht es nämlich ganz danach aus, als wären Sie Schuld wenn ihr etwas passiert“. Benny musste sich konzentrieren um die leise zischende Stimme Jimmys überhaupt zu verstehen. „Und sie wird man behandeln wie einen pentito, wissen Sie was das heißt? Keine lupara bianca, Vecchio. Man wird Ihnen ihre Leiche vor die Haustüre schmeißen und dafür sorgen, dass sie kein schöner Anblick ist.“ Ray Faust traf ihn mit einem Krachen und riss seinen Kopf herum. Sofort hatte der Barkeeper sein Messer gezogen und eine Kampfhaltung eingenommen. Ein Bein nach vorne versetzt, das Gesicht mit der linken erhobenen Hand gedeckt. Blut rann aus seiner Nase und tropfte auf sein Hemd aber er ignorierte es. „Jimmy, lassen Sie das Messer fallen“. Fraser war langsam einen Schritt nach vorne gegangen, beide Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit registrierte er, dass Diefenbaker noch immer entspannt auf dem Sofa lag und die Szenerie gelangweilt verfolgte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Just in diesem Moment senkte Jimmy seine Waffenhand und ließ das Messer in seine Scheide zurück gleiten. Ray taxierte ihn, schwer atmend. Sein Schlag war aus blinder Wut erfolgt, weil er das Bild, das Jimmy ihm gezeichnet hatte nicht ertragen konnte. Der Barkeeper grinste. „Gar nicht schlecht“ murmelte er während er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase fuhr und fasziniert das Blut darauf betrachtete. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass Sie bereit sind, nicht nur zu reden, sondern sich auch die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wenn es um Beccs geht.“ Entgeistert starrte Ray ihn an. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig Mann? Ich hab ne Knarre, was wenn ich ihnen eine Kugel verpasst hätte, statt Sie zu schlagen. Ich hätte Sie töten können“. Jimmy lachte, bis er sich die Seite hielt und sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Ich schätze Ihren Enthusiasmus und Ihr Selbstvertrauen, aber das glauben Sie doch wohl nicht wirklich“. Diefenbaker musterte Fraser mit einem mitteilsamen Blick. 'Vertrau auf meinen Instinkt' rügte er ihn schweigend. „Wenn Beccs schon ausgepackt hat, dann weiß Magnolato das wahrscheinlich und er wird sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen...aber nicht sofort. Was sie gesagt hat, kann er nicht mehr rückgängig machen, und er hat derzeit dringlicheres zu tun, verschwinden würde er sie dann lassen, wenn es vor Gericht geht“ Jimmy führte ihre Gedanken zurück zu der eigentlich Fragen. „Aber wer sonst könnte Interesse daran haben, dass sie...“ Ray rollte mit den Augen als er von seinem Telefon unterbrochen wurde. „Irgendwann werf ich das Ding weg“ brummte er. „Yeah?“. „Hi Ray“ Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Wieso gerade jetzt? „Hallo Zuko“. Jimmy richtete sich auf, sogar Diefenbaker schien die Ohren gespitzt zu haben, ungeachtet dessen, dass es ihm nichts nützte. „Was willst du?“. Wieder dieses schmierige Lachen, dass ihn jedes Mal wahnsinnig machte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du deinen Freunden in der North Clark sagen kannst sie können ruhig eine Runde schlafen, richtig interessant wird es erst übermorgen“ „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Frankie“ bluffte er. „Ich rede von der netten kleinen Konstruktion, clevere Idee, lass mich raten, sie stammt sicher von dem Mountie nicht wahr?“ „Komm zum Punkt“. „Mein Punkt ist, dass ich dachte wir hätten ausgemacht, dass ihr euch nicht einmischt, Ray“ „Was soll ich sagen, du darfst dich nicht wundern, wenn die Feds ein Auge auf alles haben wollen“. Ein trockenes Auflachen am anderen Ende. „Ich sehe schon, auf das Wort eines Cops darf man nicht vertrauen“ „Lass diesen Scheiß von wegen Ehre, du besitzt davon soviel wie die Queen an Modebewusststein“. Fraser gab ein empörtes Grunzen von sich. „Wenn ihr gegen Gesetze verstoßt, dürft ihr euch nicht wundern, wenn ihr unsere Aufmerksamkeit habt“. „Ah Ray, wir werden doch nur reden“ „Wer's glaubt“. Zuko schwieg kurz, sein Tonfall veränderte sich dann und wurde ernster. „Haltet euch raus Ray, sonst könnte es sein, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt, der dir lieb und teuer ist.“ Ray ballte die Faust seiner freien Hand so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Haut bohrten. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ Jimmy war bei seiner Frage in einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden. Seine Augen funkelten das Telefon an, als könne er Zuko dadurch verletzen. „Gar nichts, der kleinen rondinella geht es gut.“ „Ich hoffe es war dein Blut, dass auf meinem Teppich gelandet ist“ fauchte Ray durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, aber sie hat einem meiner Männer schöne Andenken für seine Schlampigkeit verpasst.“ „Ich habs dir schon einmal gesagt, Zuko. Wenn ihr etwas passiert und ich erfahre, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist, reiße ich dir deinen Arsch soweit auf, dass die Sonne aus deinen Augen wieder raus leuchtet.“ „Dann halte dich an unsere Vereinbarung. Mischt euch nicht ein und Baratti wird sie in einem Stück wieder gehen lassen. Glaub mir Ray, mir tut das wirklich Leid, ich mag die Kleine, aber es liegt ganz in deiner Hand.“ „Ich will mit ihr reden, Frankie“. Zuko seufzte, dann vergingen ein paar Sekunden. „Ray?“ Ihr Stimme durchzuckte ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag. „Rebecca, alles ok?“ „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet.“ „Es ist gut, ich hol dich...“ ein Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann war wieder Zuko am Apparat. „Begeh' nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal Ray. Bleib meinem Haus fern, tu was wir dir sagen und du bekommst sie wieder“. Damit hatte er aufgelegt.

 

**Wahre Macht wird ergriffen, nicht erwehrt**

Frankie drehte er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Antonio Baratti, der ihn stillschweigend musterte. Rebecca unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben, als sie realisierte, dass Zuko wie ein Schuljunge wirkte, der der Meinung war etwas großartiges vollbracht zu haben und nun auf das Lob seines Vaters wartete. Sie fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass dieser Mann über Jahre hinweg erfolgreich Schutzgeld erpressen konnte, machte sich aber bewusst, dass niemand in dieser Branche lange überlebte, wenn er nicht ein gewisses Maß an Rücksichtslosigkeit und Raffinesse mitbrachte. Zuko zu unterschätzen konnte ein schwerer Fehler sein, einen den er vielleicht bewusst durch sein Auftreten zu provozieren versuchte. La volpe hingegen war ein Mann, der ihr, seit sie denken konnte Respekt einjagte ohne ihn fordern zu müssen. Seine inzwischen grau melierten Haare waren glatt nach hinten gestrichen und im Nacken zu einem kleinen Schwanz zusammengebunden. Sein bartloses Gesicht strahlte sowohl Würde als auch Macht aus, Falten hatten sich um Augen und Mundwinkel gegraben, die seit dem Tod seiner Frau vor drei Jahren an Tiefe gewonnen hatten. Eine alte Narbe die von seinem rechten Kiefer bis zu seinem Nasenflügel ging belegte, welch teuren Preis er für sein Leben an der Spitze einer Familie bezahlt hatte. Hinter dem gewaltigen Eichentisch sitzend, verkörperte er mehr denn je das Bild eines Mafiabosses, wie die Leute es sich seit dem Paten vorstellten, unabhängig ob es mit der Realität vereinbar war oder nicht. Seine braunen Augen richtete sich auf Rebecca, die versuchte den Schein von Gelassenheit zu wahren. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hätte dich in Chicago anzutreffen“ offenbarte er und schenkte sich aus einer Teekanne ein. „Sicher, dass du noch immer keinen willst? Ein ausgezeichneter Darjeeling.“ „Danke, aber nein danke.“ Baratti schmunzelte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese junge Dame es ist, die dem Haifisch ein Ende bereitet“ kommentierte er an Zuko gewandt, der sich darauf beschränkte höflich zu lächeln, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, während sein Blick immer wieder zwischen Rebecca und dem Capofamiglia hin und her huschte. „Andererseits kann man es dir nicht verdenken nicht wahr?“. Er seufzte angesichts seiner schweigsamen Gesprächspartnerin, winkte schließlich einem der Männer zu, die sich hinter ihrem Sessel positioniert hatte woraufhin dieser ihr mit einer Berührung an der Schulter zu verstehen gab, dass sie aufstehen sollte. „Bringt sie in den ersten Stock, Gianciacomo, du bist mir persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass es unserem Gast an nichts fehlt“ wies la Volpe ihn an, doch Rebecca ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht beirren. Egal wie höflich er war, wie sehr er den Gentleman markierte, so war sie doch seine Geisel. Barattis Consiglieri geleitete sie in das Obergeschoß und führte sie in ein Zimmer, für das man in den meisten Hotels eine ordentlich Summe hinblättern musste. „Brauchst du noch etwas?“. Als Rebecca den hageren Mann über die Schulter hinweg betrachtete, schossen Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit in ihren Kopf. Gianciacomos Tochter war im selben Jahr wie sie geboren worden, was dazu führte, dass die beiden Mädchen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten ehe Alessias Mutter zurück in die alte Heimat gezogen war und ihre Tochter mitgenommen hatte. Rebecca wusste, dass ihr der Sizilianer immer wohlgesonnen gewesen war, aber auch, dass er ihr nun keinerlei Hilfe sein würde. Seine Loyalität zu Baratti war eine seiner konstantesten Eigenschaften. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie lauschte seinen Schritten, dem Schließen der Türe und erlaubte sich erst als sie sicher war alleine zu sein ihren stoischen Gesichtsausdruck fallen zu lassen. Verzweifelt begann sie das Zimmer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Neben einer umfassenden Garderobe, die ihr zumindest verriet, dass man damit rechnete sie länger als einen Tag hier zu behalten, fand sie jedoch nur vergitterte Fenster und nichts, was sie als Waffe nutzen konnte. Außer sie hatte vor jemanden mit Büchern zu erschlagen, denn davon befanden sich eine Menge in robusten Regalen. Seufzend ließ sich sich auf das Bett sinken, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Erst nachdem der Consiglieri wieder zurück gekehrt war, richtete Baratti seine braunen Augen auf Zuko und nickte zu einem der gepolsterten Sessel. „Nimm Platz, Frankie“. Auf einen Wink hin war Gianciacomo zu einer kleinen Vitrine getreten und kehrte nun mit drei Gläsern zurück, von denen er eines an Zuko reichte. „Wie geht es...wie war sein Name?“ „Simon. Er hatte Glück, dass sie ihn zweimal verfehlt hat. „Sie hat ihm einen Kugelschreiber in die Wange gerammt, wenn ich korrekt informiert bin?“ Zuko nickte bestätigend. „Er wurde versorgt, und aus der Stadt gebracht“ ergänzte der jüngere Mann. „Sehr gut.“ Zuko strich sich über seine Hose, nippte an dem Glas und stellte es schließlich auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab. Gianciacomo musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Du wirkst dennoch angespannt, Zuko“. Der Consiglieri hatte an einem kleinen Sekretär Platz genommen, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. „Sie ist ein großartiges Druckmittel“ setzte Frankie an, „wenn es nur um Vecchio und das CPD ginge. Den Feds wird es allerdings recht egal sein. Ray mag ihnen zwar weitergeben, was wir ihm mitgeteilt haben, aber wenn das FBI uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren will, so wird er sie nicht davon abhalten können.“ Baratti winkte ab. „Jackson und Tackert werden kein Problem darstellen. Natürlich überwachen sie alles, aber damit haben wir gerechnet. Sie werden nicht aktiv eingreifen.“ La volpes Kopf drehte sich zu seinem Consiglieri, der bestätigend nickte. „Der Deal, den wir ihnen angeboten haben ist für sie wichtiger, als die Festnahme von dir.“ Gianciacomo griff in die Innenseite seines Sakkos und zog ein in Leder gebundenes Büchlein hervor in dem er kurz blätterte. „Giovanni und Eduardo kümmern sich gerade um die Ankunft von unseren Ehrengästen“ informierte er seinen Capo. „Sie werden gegen Mitternacht hier eintreffen“. „Perfetto. Die Männer sind informiert und kennen ihre Aufgaben, nehme ich an?“ Wieder ein Nicken seitens des Beraters. Zuko rieb sich mit dem Daumen über die Stirn, ehe er La volpe einen um Nachsicht heischenden Blick zuwarf. „Also bleibt es bei dem Plan?“. Es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe Baratti aufstand, seinen Tisch umrundete und dem jüngeren Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Wahre Macht wird ergriffen, Frankie, nicht erwehrt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir beginnen uns zu nehmen, was uns zusteht“. „Ich weiß, Antonio. Aber Salvatore ist ein gefährlicher Mann.“ Der Griff Barattis festigte sich. „Das bin ich auch,“ erinnerte er. „Hast du ihn je getroffen Zuko? Ich schon, und ich sage dir, er wird alt, er wird nachlässig. Die Erfolge, die seine Familie dank seines zugegebermaßen raffinierten Kriegsconsiglieris errungen hat, sind ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Jacky ist ein Säufer und sein Cousin ein Junkie.“. „Ich sage ja nur, dass es dumm wäre ihn zu unterschätzen“ Frankie biss sich auf die Zunge als der scharfe Blick des Consiglieri ihn anvisierte, doch La volpe schien über die Bemerkung hinweg zusehen. „Ich unterschätze niemanden. Es wird Jahre dauern um ihnen zu nehmen, was wir haben wollen, aber Mittwoch Nacht werden wir damit beginnen. Fuchs gegen Leguan, das ist doch mal was anderes“ Baratti gluckste vergnügt, ehe er an seinen Tisch zurück kehrte. „Mit der Beseitigung von Giovanni Meli verlieren sie ihren stärksten Fürsprecher in Sizilien, und damit viel an Einfluss.“ Frankie nickte ergeben während er sein Glas leerte. Der Plan war durchdacht, natürlich war er riskant, aber das gehörte nun mal zum Geschäft, doch bisher war alles so verlaufen, wie Baratti es vorhergesagt hatte. Dass das FBI sich lenken ließ wie kleine Marionetten beschaffte nicht nur dem Sizilianer eine gewisse Genugtuung. „Kümmere du dich um das PD und die kleine Ventucchi, den Rest überlass uns“. „Grazie padrino“, Zuko erhob sich, trat auf Baratti zu und küsste die Hand des Sizilianers ehe er den Raum verließ. Auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich fragte, ob die Entscheidung, sich mit Baratti zusammen zu tun tatsächlich eine Weise gewesen war. Der Druck den la volpe auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, war jedoch zu groß geworden und er musste zugeben, dass er davon profitieren würde, sollte Barattis Plan aufgehen.

Vor Rebeccas Zimmer angekommen, klopfte er an, sich des wachsamen Blickes der einzelnen Wache die Gianciacomo platziert hatte, bewusst. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat er schließlich ein. Rebecca saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, vor sich einige der dickeren Bücher ausgebreitet, die sie sorgfältig begutachtete. Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf, ließ nur zu deutlich erkennen, dass sie das Verlangen unterdrücken musste ihm einen der Wälzer an den Kopf zu werfen. „Wenn du schon Literatur als Waffe benutzen willst, solltest du das Strafgesetzbuch nehmen, das hätte zumindest eine gewisse Ironie“ kommentierte er. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Sorgfältig verschloss er die Türe. „Gibt es irgendwas, was ich dir bringen kann?“ „Ein Messer und ein Tablett auf dem ich dann deinen Kopf drapieren kann“ schnauzte sie. Er schmunzelte, streckte dann allerdings entschuldigend die Handflächen nach außen. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut.“ „Bullshit“ Sie beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch als er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett niederließ und rückte demonstrativ von ihm ab. „Ich hege keine Abneigung gegen dich, rondinella, im Gegenteil. Aber..“ „Wenn Baratti pfeift folgst du wie ein geprügelte Hund“. Warnend richtete Zuko seinen Zeigefinger auf sie. „Vergiss nicht mit wem du es zu tun hast, persönliche Sympathien hin oder her. Ich lasse mich in meinem Haus nicht beleidigen“ wies er sie zurecht. „Faszinierend, deine vier Wände und trotzdem sitzt Baratti an deinem Tisch und nicht du“. Kurz sah es aus, als wolle er sie schlagen, doch stattdessen erhob er sich, strich mit den Fingern über die schweren Brokatvorhänge, die vor den Fenstern hingen. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf seine Hände. „Solltest du etwas brauchen, gib Riccardo vor der Türe Bescheid“ wies er sie schließlich an und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Das letzte was sie von ihm sah, war der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der ihn wirken ließ, als fühlte er sich von inneren Dämonen verfolgt. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihre Untersuchung des Raumes fort, zog eine Lade nach der anderen auf. Die Kleidungsstücke die sie gefunden hatte, waren ihr zu groß, wie sie feststellen musste. Also hatte man sie nicht für sie hier eingelagert. Sie verharrte, als sie ein Knarzen unter ihrem rechten Fuß vernahm, das von einer lockeren Bodendiele stammte. Nach einem raschen Blick zur Türe kniete sie sich zwischen Fenster und Bett nieder, zog den schweren Teppich zur Seite, der die Hälfte der Holzelemente bedeckte und betrachtete den Boden. Das Kiefernholz war sorgfältig verarbeitet worden, dennoch entdeckte sie einen schmalen Spalt, an dessen Rand eindeutig Kratzspuren zu erkennen waren. Rebecca sprang auf. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte befand sich auf dem Tisch der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Teeservice unter dem sie auch einen Löffel entdeckt hatte. Vorsichtig schob sie den Metallstiel in den Spalt und hebelte daran herum bis sich die Diele anheben ließ. Zaghaft fuhr sie mit der Hand darunter, ertastete eine Schatulle und einen viereckigen in Stoff eingeschlagenen Gegenstand und zog beides hervor. Noch immer kein Geräusch von der Türe. Erst als sie sorgfältig Diele und Teppich wieder in ihren Originalzustand gebracht hatte schlüpfte sie, ihren Fund an die Brust gedrückt in das angrenzende Badezimmer und verriegelte es. Neugierig wandte sie sich ihren Schätzen zu. Die Schatulle war eine schlichte Konstruktion, schmucklos und kaum größer als ihre Hände. Sie stellte sie vorerst auf dem Rand der Badewanne ab, tastete dann den zweiten Gegenstand ab. Ein kleines Bild vermutete sie, entfernte mit zittrigen Händen den Stoff und erstarrte. In einem eleganten Rahmen steckte das Foto eines Paares. In ihrem Hintergrund waren Bäume zu sehen, sowie Teile einer Parkbank. Seine Augen, die mit einem Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit und Liebe auf seine Partnerin gerichtet waren erkannte Rebecca sofort wieder. Das Foto musste über zehn Jahre alt sein. Ray wirkte deutlich jünger, sein Haare war dichter und länger als heute. Die Frau hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und den Kopf an seine Schulter, und blickte lachend in die Kamera. Ihr Anblick versetzte Rebecca ein Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Ihr graublauen Augen erinnerten sie erschreckend an ihre eigenen, und auch sonst konnte sie Ähnlichkeiten ausmachen, die sie nicht hatte entdecken wollen. Bedächtig wickelte sie das Bild wieder ein und steckte es hinter ihren Hosenbund. Sie nahm sich Zeit ehe sie die Schatulle öffnete. Mit einem Samtband umwickelt lagen darin mehrere zusammengefaltete Papierbögen. Schon der erste Blick auf die schiefe Schrift rief in ihr Erinnerungen an Rays Notizen auf der Skizze hervor, die er von der North Clark angefertigt hatte. Ihr Hand verharrte über dem Knoten, der die Zettel zusammenhielt, doch schließlich zog sie sie zurück, ergriff stattdessen das ganze Bündel und stopfte es in ihre Hosentasche. Die Schatulle brachte sie in das kleine Versteck zurück. Einerseits war es das Gefühl, dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, diese Zeilen zu studieren, andererseits aber auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht bereit fühlte, Liebesbriefe von Ray an eine andere Frau zu lesen. Nachdenklich kauerte sie sich auf dem Bett zusammen und rief sich in Erinnerung was sie über Irene Zuko wusste. Viel war es nicht, außer dass Ray sie einst geliebt hatte, Frankie ihr Bruder war und sie nun tot. Sie schürzte die Lippen, ein Anflug von ernster Berechnung glitt über ihr Gesicht. Wenn Ray in ihr nur eine Widerspiegelung von seiner ehemaligen Geliebten gesehen hatte, war das etwas womit sie sich später beschäftigen musste....aber wenn es Frankie genauso gegangen war, dann konnte sie das vielleicht zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen. Entschlossen stand sie auf, trat zu dem Schrank und wählte ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus. Keine knappe Stunde später vernahm sie Motorengeräusche. Halb hinter den Vorhängen verborgen spähte sie aus dem Fenster auf die Straße, wo gerade eine dunkle Limousine vorfuhr, hinter der sich weitere Fahrzeuge einreihten. Der Beifahrer sprang aus dem Fahrzeug, öffnete die hintere Türe und hielt sie einer weiteren Gestalt auf. Auf Grund der Lichtverhältnisse konnte Rebecca nicht viel mehr ausmachen, als dass es sich um einen weißhaarigen Mann handelte, der sich flankiert von zwei Personen mit zügigen Schritten auf Zukos Anwesen zubewegte. Sie schlüpfte zur Türe und lauschte. Das Empfangskomitee schien in der Eingangshalle zu warten, und abgehackte Worte drangen zu ihr herauf, die dem Italienischen sehr ähnelten, auch wenn Rebecca sofort die Häufung von Doppelkonsonanten beim Wortbeginn auffiel. Sizilianisch. Als der Name Giovanni Meli fiel zuckte sie zusammen. Der Capo war eine oft genannte Persönlichkeit in Magnolatos und Barattis Reihen gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er als Sprecher eines Capomandamento fungierte und somit über Einfluss und Macht innerhalb der sizilianisches Cosa Nostra verfügte, so hieß es auch, dass er in den Anfängen der Mafiakriege mehreren Attentate überlebt hatte und enge Kontakte nach Amerika, insbesondere Vegas unterhielt. Rebecca konnte nur vermuten, dass er als Repräsentant hier war um Mangolato klarzumachen, dass Baratti mit der offiziellen Unterstützung Siziliens agierte. Sie gab einen stillen Fluch von sich. Unwahrscheinlich, dass es dem FBI verborgen geblieben war, dass der Capo mandamento eingereist war, und da Ray nichts dergleichen hatte verlauten lassen, lag es nahe, dass das PD davon nichts wusste. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass das FBI sein eigenes Süppchen kochte. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander. Ray hatte in - für seine Verhältnisse – guten Tönen von Cash gesprochen, aber dennoch traute sie dem FBI nicht über den Weg. In der Eingangshalle war Ruhe eingekehrt und als sie Schritte vernahm zog sie sich rasch in die Mitte des Raumes zurück. Gianciacomo betrat, begleitet von einer älteren Dame den Raum, die ein Tablett balancierte und auf dem Tisch abstellte ehe sie wieder aus dem Zimmer huschte. Der Consiglieri schenkte ihr einen freundlichen Blick, doch seine Augen blieben ausdruckslos. Als er ihren misstrauischen Blick registrierte, seufzte er verhalten, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Iss es, oder lass es bleiben, deine Entscheidung.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ließ sie wieder alleine. Das Essen roch verführerisch. Rebecca lachte leise auf. Bei Gott, wenn man sie tot sehen wollte, würde man es wohl kaum mit Gift erledigen. Sie musste zugeben, dass Zukos Köchin ihren Job beherrschte, und sie hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts zu sich genommen, also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie alles bis auf den letzten Krümel vernichtete. Kaum dass sie fertig gegessen hatte, erschien die Alte wieder, räumte schweigend und ohne ihr einen hauch von Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken ab und verschwand wieder. Rebecca ließ sich erneut auf dem Bett nieder, griff nach einem der Bücher. Trotz der späten Stunde war sie hellwach, sich bewusst, dass sie in diesem Haus ohnehin nicht würde schlafen können. Sie starrte auf den Einband. Antonio Veneziano, und rollte mit den Augen. Besser als nichts, und vielleicht würde es ihr eingestaubtes Sizilianisch wieder ein wenig aufpolieren. Zwei Stunden später rieb sie sich die brennenden Augen um sich einzugestehen, dass das Lesen von Venezianos Gedichten sie nur müder machte, oder Sehnsucht nach Ray erweckte, die sie gerade nicht brauchen konnte. Sie nahm an, dass ihre „Gastgeber“ und Meli inzwischen ebenfalls gegessen hatten. Wenn es so ablief wie bei Magnolato, dann würden die ernsten Gespräche erst morgen beginnen, um einen Tag an normal wirkender Gastfreundschaft zu imitieren.

Gerade als sie abwägte, ob doch an Schlaf zu denken war öffnete sich erneut die Türe nur um sich hinter Zuko wieder zu schließen. Frankie hatte zwei Gläser in der Hand, setzte an ihr eines zu reichen als sein Blick auf sie fiel und er erstarrte. „Was ist? Noch nie jemanden lesen gesehen?“ fuhr sie ihn an. Er blinzelte, ehe er die Hand mit dem Rotwein ausstreckte. „Ich dachte du könntest was davon vertragen“ offerierte er ihr, die Augen noch immer auf sie gerichtet. In ihnen lag eine Mischung aus Schock, Verwirrung und, wie Rebecca irritiert feststellen musste: Liebe, so wie sie sie sowohl bei Ray als auch Ma Vecchio schon gesehen hatte, wenn diese Francesca beäugten. 'Oh du bist ein armer Idiot, Frankie' dachte sie im Stillen und verkniff sich ein Lächeln, stattdessen nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und prostete ihm zu. „Feiert ihr, dass Meli euch beehrt, oder, dass Ray euch morgen den Arsch aufreißen wird?“ warf sie provozierend in den Raum. Frankie zuckte zusammen, als der Name des Italieners in dem Zimmer seiner Schwester ertönte, genau wie sie erhofft hatte. „Wenn ihm was an dir liegt, wird er sich raushalten“ entgegnete Zuko leise, seine Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Gesicht und verharrte kurz bevor er sie berührte. „Die Feds aber nicht“, Rebecca beherrschte sich um nicht zurück zu weichen. Frankie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen“. Als schien ihm seine Bewegung jetzt erst bewusst zog er die Hand wieder zurück. Sie schnaubte verhalten. „Seit wann traut jemand wie du den Feds. Egal was sie sagen oder versprechen, vergiss nicht, dass sie stets ihre eigenen Ziele haben“. Er lachte leise auf. „Ich bin kein Idiot, rondinella, „auch wenn viele das glauben mögen.“. „Dann müsstest du doch wissen, dass Baratti mich auf keinen Fall gehen lassen wird, nachdem das alles gelaufen ist. Warum also sollte ich kooperieren?“ „Hast du denn eine andere Wahl? Baratti hat sein Wort gegeben, und er wird es halten“. Er leerte seine Glas. Mit schweren Lidern starrte er sie an. Seinem Blick nach, und der Art wie er sprach und sich bewegte, hatte er schon einiges getrunken. Rebeccas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Das konnte sich entweder als günstig erweisen, oder zu Problemen führen. „Was ist dein Problem mit Ray. Ist es weil er Cop ist, oder weil er deine Schwester geliebt hat?“ Frankie ließ sich schwer nach hinten fallen und starrte gegen die Decke. „Ich respektiere Ray, auch wenn er mir das nicht glauben würde. Wir sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille, beide mit Vätern, die uns geprägt, und Müttern die uns geliebt haben. Beide mit Schwestern... weißt du, ich war mal ziemlich verschossen in Francesca. So wie fast jeder Kerl in der Gegend als wir achtzehn waren. Aber Ray hat mir recht eindeutig klar gemacht, dass seine kleine Schwester für mich tabu ist...“ er hustete, griff nach seinem Glas und murmelte frustriert als er feststellte, dass es leer war. „Also, wenn ich nicht gut genug für Frannie war, warum hätte er dann das Recht haben sollen Irene zu treffen? Was macht ihn besser als mich?“. Er schloss die Augen. „Die Tatsache, dass er kein Mafios ist?“ mutmaßte Rebecca zynisch, woraufhin Frankie sich aufrichtete und sie finster anstarrte. „Als wäre Chicagos Polizei ein Haufen voller weißer Westen“ fauchte er, rappelte sich auf und kam schwankend auf die Füße. „So oder so, wir werden morgen sehen, wer zuletzt lacht“. Rebeccas Augen folgten ihm als er den Raum verließ.

Mit Jimmy im Gepäck, der sich auf der Rückbank mit Diefenbaker zusammengedrängt hatte, waren sie direkt zur North Clark weiter gefahren. Dewey und Huey empfingen sie erstaunt und Thomas erklärte ihnen, dass lediglich drei Männer für eine Stunde in der Wohnung gewesen waren, ohne jedoch viel miteinander zu reden. „Das Tape haben wir mitlaufen lassen, ihr könnt es euch also anhören“. Zumindest schien Frasers Konstruktion zu funktionieren. Ray setzte seine Kollegen von den letzten Ereignissen ins Bilde. „Zuko ist ein Arschloch“ kommentierte Huey. „Yeah, keine Diskussion darüber, die Frage ist, was machen wir jetzt?“. „Wenn man Frankie Glauben schenkt, bleiben uns ja nicht viele Möglichkeiten?“ warf Dewey ein und erntete dafür einen scharfen Blick von Ray. „Egal was Zuko sagt, ich werde auf jeden Fall hier sein und zumindest zuhören bei dem was da abgeht. Und wenn ihr was passiert, dann kann das FBI sich auf den Kopf stellen, um mich daran zu hindern jemanden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.“ Hey, beruhig dich Vecchio, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Wir werden alle hier bleiben. Falls etwas schief geht können wir zumindest besser reagiere. Zuko weiß von unserer Anwesenheit und hat ja nichts davon gesagt, dass wir das hier“ er deutete auf das Stativ und den Laser „abbauen sollen, oder?“ Ray versuchte sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern. „Nein, er sagte nur: Haltet euch raus.“ „Okay, dann schlage ich vor ihr haut euch jetzt aufs Ohr, damit ihr uns nachher ablösen könnte“. Jimmy, der bisher schweigend daneben gestanden hatte und die neugierigen Blicke von Dewey und Huey ignoriert hatte räusperte sich. „Ich bin ein Nachtvogel..liegt am Job. Vor vier Uhr Früh hab ich keine Chance ein Auge zuzubekommen,also könnte ich das übernehmen“. „Wer bist du eigentlich?“ verlangte Dewey zu wissen. „Ah, Detective Dewey, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Jimmy..“ Fraser verharrte mit fragendem Blick auf den Mann. Tatsächlich kannte er dessen Nachnamen nicht. „Einfach nur Jimmy“ brummte dieser. „Ich verstehe. Jimmy ist ein Freund Rebeccas“ fügte er hinzu. „Aha...na gut“ Dewey zuckte mit der Schulter, „wenn Vecchio ihm vertraut solls mir Recht sein. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf mehr schaden nicht, vor allem wenn wir  fit sein sollen. Welsh stößt um die Mittagszeit zu uns“. Damit warf er sich auf das Sofa. Jimmy hatte zwei Schlafsäcke mitgebracht, die sie nun ausbreiteten, während Huey das Schlafzimmer okkupierte.

Verdrossen starrte Ray gegen die Decke. „Fraser, sag deinem Halbwolf, dass ich nicht sein Kopfkissen bin“ brummte er, insgeheim aber dankbar, dass das Tier auf Bennys Aufforderung woanders hinzugehen nicht reagierte. Diefenbakers Nähe wirkte tröstlich. „du solltest schlafen, Ray. Du hilft Rebecca nicht wenn du übermüdet bist.“ Er seufzte. Natürlich hatte Benny Recht, und er fühlte sich tatsächlich wie erschlagen. Fraser schloss mitfühlend die Augen und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Ray sich im Minutentakt hin und her wälzte in dem Versuch eine bessere Position zu finden. Dewey schnarchte bereits leise, und Jimmy blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster während er sein Messer in einer routinierten Bewegung in die Luft warf und wieder fing und schließlich anfing seine Waffe auseinander zu nehmen und zu reinigen. Fraser hoffte, dass der ehemalige Soldati in der kommenden Konfrontation kein unberechenbares Risiko darstellte, wurde sich aber bewusst, dass Ray diesbezüglich definitiv anfälliger war. „Ray, hör auf herum zu zappeln und schlaf“ murmelte er. Als Antwort ertönte lediglich ein missbilligendes Grunzen, und es dauerte noch weitere vierzig Minuten, ehe die Atmung des Italieners endlich ruhiger wurde. Der folgende Tag erwies sich für als wahre Qual. Er unterdrückte den Impuls sich in den Riv zu setzen, bei Frankies Haus vorzufahren und Rebecca mit Gewalt herauszuholen. Die Stunden vergingen schleppend, die meiste Zeit davon verbrachten sie abwechselnd dösend, während einer stets das Zielobjekt im Auge behielt, bei dem sich jedoch nichts nennenswertes ereignete. Als es dunkelte, zwang Ray sich erneut zu Schlaf, auch wenn jede Faser seines Körper danach schrie endlich aktiv zu werden.

Ein Stoß gegen seinen Fuß ließ ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Über ihm stand Welsh, der ihm auffordernd einen Kaffee hinhielt. „Auf die Beine Vecchio, euer Freund schnitzt sonst den ganzen Tisch weg.“ Verwirrt richtete Ray sich auf, griff nach dem Becher und warf einen Blick zu Jimmy, der mit müden Augen zurück starrte, ehe er Frasers Schlafsack in Beschlag nahm. Im Laufe der Nacht hatte er wohl angefangen mit dem Messer Zeichnungen in die Tischplatte zu ritzen, von der aus Ray nun ein klares Portrait Il Pescecane entgegen starrte...Jimmys Klinge steckte einige Zentimeter tief an der Stelle wo sich die Stirn des Mafiosi befand im Holz. „Ein wahrer Künstler“ brummte Welsh, eine Schachtel mit Donuts auf Vittorios Gesicht abstellend. „Sie sehen scheiße aus“ fügte er an Ray gewandt hinzu, der das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog und sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer machte. Auf dem Rückweg kam ihm Fraser entgegen, der verstörend munter und unzerknittert aussah. „Wie machst du das?“ brummte Ray. „Wie mache ich was, Ray?“ „Dass du nach so einer Nacht nicht aussiehst, als hätte man dich gegessen und wieder ausgekotzt“. „Ah, das liegt in erster Linie an korrekter Haltung während des Schlafens und..“ Ray winkte ab, trat dann gegen das Sofa um Dewey zu wecken. „Na los...wer so hässlich ist wie du, dem bringt kein Schönheitsschlaf der Welt was“. Dewey reckte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen seinen Mittelfinger in die Höhe. Welsh, der die Szenerie beobachtete schüttelte den Kopf, nicht ohne Thomas im Stillen dafür zu danken, dass er die Lücke, die Gardino bei seinem Tod hinterlassen hatte, so gut ausfüllte. Ihm war bewusst, dass der junge Detective und Vecchio sich nicht aus Abneigung piesackten. In den ersten Wochen nach dem Begräbnis hatte Ray aus Gewohnheit Huey und seinen Partner angepöbelt, und Thomas hatte sofort entsprechend reagiert. Mit der Zeit hatte sich zwischen den Beiden derselbe Hickhack entwickelt wie er früher auch zwischen Gardino und Vecchio geherrscht hatte. „Na kommt, Frühstück ist fertig. Mit viel Liebe hergerichtet“ bellte er schließlich als es so aussah, als würde Vecchio Dewey ein Kissen auf sein Gesicht drücken wollen. Wie auf ein Stichwort erschien Huey aus dem Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich einen der Donut und gesellte sich zu einem Partner, der es endlich geschafft hatte in eine aufrechte Position zu wechseln. „Was sagt man dazu...was für ein schöner Mittwoch. Wir haben zwei selbsternannte Komiker, einen italienischen Entertainer, Fraser als Türsteher und einen Barkeeper.“ „Und heute Abend steigt eine Party“ fügte Ray hinzu, woraufhin Welsh ernster wurde. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie heute keine Scheiße bauen, Vecchio“. Der Italiener nippte an seinem Kaffee während er dem Leutnant einen Blick über den Rand der Tasse zuwarf. „Verzeihung, Aber ich dachte wir sind außer Dienst, und somit darf ich ignorieren was Sie sagen“ „Als würden Sie das nicht immer tun. Im Ernst Vecchio, halten Sie sich am Riemen, solange Sie eine Marke tragen haben Sie zu tun was ich Ihnen anschaffe“ Ray grinste. „Oh ich glaube die hab ich bei Jimmy vergessen“ erklärte er zufrieden. Fraser öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn nach einem warnenden Blick seines Freundes aber wieder. Er hatte die Marke selbst aufgehoben und Ray zurück gegeben bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten. Welsh musterte den Mountie mit leidgeprüften Augen. „Ich passe auf ihn auf, Sir“ beruhigte dieser ihn. „Gut, wer will seinen Monatslohn erhöhen?“ warf der Leutnant fragend in die Runde und hielt die Pokerkarten die Ray mitgebracht hatte in die Luft. Sofort fanden sich Huey, Dewey und Ray am Tisch ein während Fraser skeptisch die Augenbraue hochzog. „Sir, soweit ich informiert bin, gelten in Amerika dieselben gesetzlichen Richtlinien wie in Kanada bezüglich des Glückspielens.“ „Keine Sorge Fraser, so wie wir spielen, hat das mit Glück wenig zu tun. Also setzen Sie sich, spielen Sie mit oder halten Sie den Mund“ „Ja Sir“. In den nächsten Stunden gewann Ray ebensoviel wie er verlor und Welshs zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer breiter, als er Gewinn um Gewinn einstrich. Ray war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie gut der Leutnant bluffen konnte. „Erinnern Sie mich beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr gegen Sie zu spielen“ brummte er. Huey schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du steigst wenigstens bare aus, ich hingegen darf jetzt nen Monat lang nur Tütensuppe essen“ „Das sollte euch allen eine Lehre sein die Finger vom Glücksspiel zu lassen“ erklärte Welsh und unterband Frasers Antwort mit einem scharfen Blick.

Als der CD Player plötzlich Geräusche von sich gab, sprang Ray so eilig auf die Beine, dass er den Stuhl umwarf der mit einem Krachen direkt neben Jimmys Kopf landete. Die Schnelligkeit mit der der Barkeeper auf den Beinen war, seine Waffe bereits im Anschlag ließ die Detectives zurück weichen. „Hey, ruhig Blut, Rambo“, schnauzte Huey und beäugte misstrauisch den Lauf der Beretta der auf ihn gerichtet war. Ohne ein Wort entspannte Jimmy sich. Fraser hatte bereits sein Fernrohr gezückt und beobachtete die Straße. „Zwei Wagen sind vorgefahren“ erklärte er. Wenig später vernahmen sie das Öffnen und Schließen von Türen durch den Lautsprecher und schnell gesprochene italienische Sätze. „Sie richten alles her“ übersetzte Ray mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Der Boss trifft in zwei Stunden ein“. „Baratti?“ mutmaßte Welsh, erntete jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken. „Anzunehmen, gib mal das Fernrohr her“. Fraser überreichte ihm den geforderten Gegenstand und Ray richtete ihn auf die Fassade gegenüber des Zielobjektes. „Jackson ist in dem Gebäude auf der anderen Seite, und versucht nicht gerade seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen“. Der Italiener verzog das Gesicht zu einer finsteren Mine. „Dann weiß der Mob, das das FBI hier ist und stört sich nicht daran“ warf Jimmy leise ein. Welsh musterte den Mann eingehend. Fraser hatte ihm vage umrissen um wen es sich bei dem Barkeeper handelte. „Was bedeutet, dass es Zugeständnisse oder einen Deal gibt“. Der Leutnant nickte. „Das FBI hat quasi dafür gesorgt, dass Magnolato und Baratti zusammentreffen, aber ich werde natürlich abstreiten, das jemals gesagt zu haben“. Jimmy lächelte schief. „So wie ich, dass ich jemals gehört habe“. Das Warten war das Schlimmste, wie Ray eingestehen musste. Er war zur Untätigkeit verdammt, und jedes Mal wenn ein Auto langsamer wurde, schnellte sein Puls in die Höhe. Als es acht Uhr Abends wurde und noch immer nichts wesentliches geschehen war, begann er unruhig auf und ab zu tigern. Die Männer in der Wohnung hatten ein paar Dinge hin und her geräumt, Möbel verschoben und waren dann vor das Haus getreten wo sie nun rauchend warteten. Frasers Körperhaltung verriet, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte. „Sieben näher kommende Fahrzeuge, eines davon entspricht vom Typ her dem Zukos, auch wenn das Kennzeichen geändert wurde“. Ray trat neben ihm, griff hektisch nach dem Fernrohr. Die Autos kamen langsam zum Stehen. Jimmy hatte neben ihm Stellung bezogen und ebenfalls ein Fernglas gezückt, Gott wusste, wieso er daran gedacht hatte eines mitzubringen. „Der Mann der gerade aussteigt ist Giangiacomo, Barattis Consiglieri, dahinter Lestuto, Carvelli und Ayson, seine Capodecinas samt Soldati“. Der Barkeeper erstarrte. „Da, der mit dem gestreiften Anzug, das ist Baratti, und daneben“ er schluckte „Giovanni Meli“. „Scheiße“ fluchte Welsh und riss Ray das Fernrohr aus den Händen. „Was macht er hier?“ „Er repräsentiert die Cosa Nostra Siziliens“ konnte Jimmy nur mutmaßen. „Da ist Rebecca“ murmelte er und Welsh war geistesgegenwärtig genug Ray das Fernrohr zu reichen ehe dieser es sich mit Gewalt holte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er auf sie fokussieren konnte, aber dann entdeckter er sie. Zuko stand neben ihr und führte sie nun zum Hauseingang. Soweit er beurteilen konnte war sie unverletzt und er seufzte erleichtert auf. Baratti war inzwischen von seinen Männern in Empfang genommen worden und hatte gemeinsam mit Meli den Wohnkomplex betreten. Von den zahlreichen Soldati verblieben lediglich zwei vor dem Haus. Kaum waren sie außer Sicht, drückte Ray Fraser das Fernglas gegen die Brust und gesellte sich zu Dewey der bisher den CD player überwacht hatte. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch Magnolato“. „Wahrscheinlich findet gerade der Austausch gegen den Bürgen statt. Das verschafft Baratti und Meli Zeit ihre Bühne vorzubereiten.“ Tatsächlich ertönten wieder Stimmen aus Frasers Konstruktion. „Smalltalk...“ Ray lauschte, konzentriert darauf, ob relevante Informationen fielen, aber es belief sich auf harmlose Kommunikation. Kurz verkrampften sich seine Hände, als er vernahm wie Rebecca Zuko eine Beleidigung an den Kopf warf. Als Antwort darauf ertönte jedoch nicht Frankies Stimme, sondern eine kratzige, die in sizilianischem Akzent sprach. Verzweifelt schüttelte Ray den Kopf. „Wenn die diesen Kauderwelsch sprechen versteh ich kein Wort“, fluchte er. „Meli hat ihr gerade erklärt, dass die Beleidigung eines uomo d'onore in Sizilien scharf geahndet wird, und hier in Amerika scheinbar ein lasches Regime geführt wird“, Ray wandte sich an Fraser, wollte schon vorwurfsvoll mit den Augen rollen als er registrierte, dass nicht der Mountie mit seinem immer wieder überraschenden Sprachkenntnissen übersetzt hatte, sondern Jimmy. Der Barkeeper grinste verlegen. „Baratti hat darauf bestanden, dass jeder seiner Leute zumindest die wichtigsten Wörter beherrscht, und meine Ma war Sizilianerin“ erklärte er. „Ein weiteres Fahrzeug parkt gerade ein.“ Fraser meldete sich zu Wort und reichte Jimmy das Fernrohr, damit dieser bestätigen konnte um wen es sich handelte. „Magnolato, inklusive drei Soldati die ich nicht kenne, aber ihrer Kleidung und Haut nach zu urteilen, ebenso Melis Männer wie etliche der Soldati die mit ihm selbst hier eingetroffen sind.“ Jetzt wo Jimmy es sagte, fiel Fraser tatsächlich auf, das die Haut der Männer dunkler gebräunt waren, was nur logisch schien, das sie aus sonnigeren Gefilden kamen. Sie flankierten Magnolato, der aufrecht und gelassen auf das Haus zutrat. „Er wirkt ziemlich entspannt“ kommentierte Welsh. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter, betrat Magnolato das Foyer. Kurz schien es Fraser, als nickte er der Wohnung in der sich Jackson befand leicht zu.

Man hatte Rebecca, nachdem Meli sie zurecht gewiesen hatte und ansonsten mit Missachtung strafte in ein Eck des weitläufigen Wohnzimmers geführt. Baratt und Meli unterhielten sich leise, während ihr Zigarrenrauch die Luft schwängerte. Melis Soldati hatten hinter ihm Aufstellung genommen während die Barattis an der Fensterseite Position bezogen. Giangiacomo war in ein Gespräch mit Melis Consiglieri verwickelt, die beiden Männer schienen sich dabei sehr zu amüsieren und zeigten einander Bilder ihrer Kinder. Alles in allem wirkte es wie ein Treffen in einem Countryclub, wenn man von den allgegenwärtigen Waffen absah. Zuko beugte sich zu ihr, ein Tuch in der Hand. Als sie erkannte was er vorhatte, stieß sie ein Zischen aus und trat nach ihm, doch sie kam kaum dazu ihn zu berühren, als zwei seiner eigenen Soldati sie packten und festhielten, während Frankie sie knebelte. „Du verstehst, dass wir bei den kommenden Ereignissen keine unqualifizierten Kommentare gebrauchen können“ erklärte er ihr, beinahe entschuldigend und schob sie näher an die Wand, wo sie nicht im Weg stehen konnte, auch wenn Rebecca das angesichts der Dimensionen des Raumes absurd vorkam. Sie funkelte ihn finster an, doch er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder auf die zwei Capos gerichtet. Ein Soldati trat zu Giangiacomo, woraufhin dieser sein Gespräch abbrach und zu Baratti trat. „Er ist hier“ informierte der Consiglieri. Wie auf ein Stichwort hin nahmen Baratti und Meli auf den einzigen Sesseln Platz, die in dem Raum verblieben waren, während ihre Berate hinter sie traten und ihre Augen auf den Eingang richteten. Rebecca musste Silvio zugestehen, dass er ein bewundernswertes Maß an Ausstrahlung und Gelassenheit mit sich brachte, die sie an seiner Stelle wohl nicht empfunden hätte. Im Gegensatz zu den andere Capos betrat er den Raum ohne Begleitung, die zwei Männer die ihn hineingeführt hatten blieben an der Türschwelle stehen. „Was für eine Ehre so erlauchte Gesellschaft hier anzutreffen" Magnolato deutete ein respektvolles Nicken in Richtung seiner zwei Kontrahenten, wobei aus seinem Tonfall klar hervorging, wie er in Wahrheit über die Beiden dachte. Der Capo mandamento runzelte die Stirn ehe er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten ließ, kurz bei Zuko verharrte und dann zu Magnolato zurück fand. Der alte Capo deutete Baratti mit einer Hand an zu sprechen. „Aus Respekt vor unserem Gastgeber, werden wir englisch sprechen, doch nichtsdestotrotz vertrete ich hier die sizilianischen Interessen und werde urteilen. Dir Silvio Mangolato, wird vorgeworfen gegen deinen padrino zu agieren, die Interessen der Familie nicht zu wahren und den Capodecina deines padrino ermordet zu haben. Indem du dich am Geld und Besitz eines der unseren vergreifst verstößt du gegen unsere Gesetze. Indem du dies noch dazu gegen denjenigen tust, der dich in unseren Kreis aufgenommen hat, beschmutzt du deine Ehre.“ Noch immer lächelte Magnolato und Rebecca spürte die Frankies Griff um ihren Arm sich festigte, als hätte er Angst, dass sie etwas Unbedachtes tun würde. Was glaubte er? Was konnte, sollte und wollte sie schon machen. „Ich danke der Cosa Nostra, dass sie für ein Treffen bereit war“ sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Cousine und er runzelte die Stirn. „Auch wenn ich empört bin, dass ein Kind meines eigen Fleisch und Blut unter diesen Umständen hier hergebracht wurde.“ Meli wischte den Einwand mit einem ungehaltenen Grunzen beiseite. „Sie ist hier als Mittel gegen die Polizei, nicht um gegen dich verwendet zu werden, darauf hast du mein Wort“ Scheinbar zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung richtete Silvio seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Baratti. „Wer anklagt, sollte selbst die Stimme erheben, nicht wahr Antonio?“ Wieder runzelte Meli angesichts des vertraulichen Tones missbilligend die Stirn. Baratti war aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte auf Magnolato zugegangen. „Ich habe dich vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren als Soldati aufgenommen, habe dich in unsere ehrenwerte Gesellschaft eingeführt und über dich gewacht. Gemeinsam haben wir die Corleoneser überlebt und die Diktatur Riinas, der nach meinem Blut dürstete. Als der zweite Krieg vor zwanzig Jahren seinen Weg über den Ozean fand und Sin City in einen Strudel aus Chaos, Gewalt und Rivalitäten verwandelte, trotzdem wir alldem gemeinsam. Ich sah zu wie du zu einem uomo d'onore wurdest, der abstreifte, was ihn in seiner Vergangenheit kettete. Vor neunzehn Jahren wurde ich Pate deines Sohnes, dem du die rechten Werte unserer Gesellschaft von Kindesbeinen an beibrachte und der mich mit Stolz erfüllt, als wäre es mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ich vertraute dir meine Geschäfte an, meine Familie und meinen Besitz. Achtzehn Jahre sind seitdem vergangen, in denen du getan hast, was du für richtig hieltest und viele mögen sagen, dass deine Arbeit als mein Stellvertreter in Rockford rechtens war.“

Baratti hatte bei seiner Ansprache begonnen Silvio zu umkreisen, sodass er nun neben ihm zu stehen kam. Nun streckte er die Hand aus, die Magnolato ergriff und küsste. „Wahre Macht wird ergriffen, nicht erwehrt“ murmelte der Italoamerikaner, senkte demütig den Kopf. Rebecca hatte den Atem angehalten, verwirrt angesichts dessen was sie miterlebte. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Magnolato sich so einfach unterwerfen würde. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Giangiacomo sich von Melis Consiglieri wegbewegte. Baratti legte die Hände auf Mangolatos Schultern und küsste ihn zuerst auf die rechte, dann auf die linke Wange, wobei er seinen Körper zwischen Meli und Silvio schob. Der Capo mandamento stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch. „Wahre Macht wird ergriffen...“ wiederholte la volpe. Im selben Moment in dem er zur Seite trat, eröffnete Silvio, der die Waffe unbemerkt aus Barattis Holster gezogen hatte das Feuer. Giovanni Meli wurde von zwei Schüssen herumgerissen. Die Soldati an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hatten bereits auf seine Männer angelegt, ehe Rebecca überhaupt realisierte was gerade vor sich ging. Melis Consiglieri war hinter dem Sessel in Deckung gegangen, an den sich Meli klammerte, als verfüge dieser über sein Leben. Blutiger Speichel rann aus seinem Mundwinkel und er schnappte nach Luft. Das letzte was Rebecca sah, ehe Zuko sie aus dem Raum zerrte war Giangiacomo, der mit steinernem Gesicht seine Waffe hob und den Lauf gegen den Kopf des anderen Consiglierei drückte, und Barattis dröhnendes Lachen. „...nicht erwehrt“

Fraser, der wie alle anderen der Ansprache Barattis aufmerksam gelauscht hatte fuhr bei den ersten Schüssen zusammen und starrte ebenso fassungslos auf den CD Player aus dem eine Kakophonie an Schreien, Lärm, und Schüssen ertönte. Sein Verstand versuchte aus dem Gehörten herauszufiltern was in der Wohnung passiert war, sodass er zu spät reagiert, als Ray und Jimmy sich in Bewegung setzten und Richtung Stiegenhaus stürmten. „Ray!“ er hatte keine Chance den Italiener einzuholen, nicht bei dem halsbrecherischem Tempo, das dieser vorgelegt hatte. „Dief, hinterher!“. Der Halbwolf sauste hinter Ray her, während Fraser sich daranmachte das Fenster zu öffnen. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig Fraser? Das ist der dritte Stock“ bellte Welsh, der sich, ebenso wie die anderen zur Türe bewegten. Benny reagiert nicht, fasst einen der Äste ins Auge, die von dem großen Baum abzweigten und sprang. Das Holz ächzte unter seinem Gewicht während er versuchte einen besseren Halt zu bekommen ehe seine Handflächen abrutschten, setzte einen Fuß auf einen weiteren tiefer gelegenen Ast und beschloss, dass ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe kein all zu großes Risiko mehr beinhaltete. Zwei dunkle Schatten rannten unter ihm vorbei, als er sich fallen ließ und abrollte. Hastig kam er auf die Füße in dem Versuch Jimmy und Ray nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Frankie trieb sie vor sich her bis sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten. Doch anstatt auf einen der Wagen zuzuhalten die vor dem Haus parkten, wie sie erwartet hatte, zog er sie zum Hinterausgang des Wohnkomplexes. Langsam schaffte Rebecca es, die perplexe und entsetzte Starre abzuschütteln, griff nach dem Knebel und versetzte Frankie einen Hieb gegen den Kopf, der ihn taumeln ließ. Trotzdem ließ er sie nicht los, zerrte sie weiter die Gasse entlang Richtung Park. Als sie um das Eck bogen war ihr als hätte sie eine bekannte Gestalt gesehen. „Fraser!!!“. Hastig hielt Zuko ihr die Hand vor den Mund. „Sei still, rondinella, sei still. Wenn du leben willst, dann sei still“ zischte er und sie konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme hören “Sie werden dich umbringen“ erklärte er ihr, während er sich weiter darum bemühte ihr einerseits den Mund zuzuhalten und ihre Bewegung weg von dem Haus fortzusetzen um die North Sedgwick Street zu erreichen.

Ihre Stimme drang durch den tiefroten Schleier aus Wut, Zorn und Angst. Hatte sie nach Fraser geschrien? Woher war der Ruf gekommen? Ray nahm die Bewegung am Ende des Parks wahr, drückte sich gegen die Wand und bewegte sich mit gezogener Waffe weiter.

Darauf bedacht, seine Schuhe nicht mit Blut zu beschmutzen trat Baratti über einen Soldati hinweg, dessen leblose Augen gegen die Decke starrten. Vor Meli angekommen, ging er in die Knie. Er beäugte den alten Capo eingehend, als wolle er ihn studieren, während dieser an dem Blut würgte, dass seine Lunge zu füllen begann. Der zweite Schuss Silvios hatte ihm den Hals zerfetzt, doch Meli presste seine Hand darauf in dem Versuch den nicht enden wollenden Blutfluss zu stoppen. „Ich werde nie verstehen, warum so alte Säcke wie er sich nicht einfach zur Ruhe setzen“ Magnolato kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Ich auch nicht, hörst du Giangiacomo, wenn ich mal so alt bin wie der da, erinner mich daran, was heute passiert ist“. Der Consiglieri lächelte nachsichtig. Meli umfasste Barattis Handgelenk. Erstaunt stellte la volpe fest, welche Kraft in den Fingern des Sterbenden lag. „Sie...werden....“ röchelte er. Baratti zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie? Du meinst Cosa Nostra? Ja sie werden Untersuchungen anstellen..und feststellen, dass das FBI scheinbar zahlreiche Soldati und einen der einflussreichsten Capos Palermos bei einem Festnahmeversuch erschießen musste.“ Hinter ihm betrat Jackson den Raum, blickte sich missbilligend um. „Sie sollten nicht mehr hier sein“ informierte der Agent sie. Baratti beugte sich zu Meli vor. Ein fragender Ausdruck lag in dessen Augen. „Warum“ verlangte er keuchend zu wissen. La volpe ergriff das Kreuz das dieser um seinen Hals trug und legte es dem Sizilianer in die blutverschmierten Hände „Iguana“ Melis Augen weiteten sich. „Patri nostru, chi siti 'n celu...“ hob Baratti an, während er Meli half, sich soweit aufzurichten dass er saß. „Vinissi ….prestu ….“ die Stimme des Capos brach erneut in einem Schwall von Blut ab. „lu vostru regnu“ Giangiacomo war neben seinen Capo getreten und setzte das Gebet mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Sempri sia fatta la vostra divina vuluntati Comu 'n celu accussì 'n terra. Dàtinillu sta jurnata lu panuzzu cutiddianu. E pirdunàtini li nostri piccati. Accussì comu nui li rimittemu ê nostri nimici ...“ Magnolato warf dem FBI Agenten einen Blick zu, sodass dieser den Raum verließ. „E nun ni lassati cascari ntâ tintazzioni.“ Langsam zog der Consiglieri seine Waffe, richtete sie auf den Kopf des Capo mandamento . „Ma scanzàtini dû mali.“ Meli schloss die Augen und bekreuzigte sich „Amen“.

Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille die vor wenigen Minuten eingetreten war und Ray zuckte zusammen, obwohl er sich bewusst machte, dass dieser nicht aus der Richtung ertönt war, in der Zuko mit Rebecca verschwunden war. Fraser und Jimmy schlossen zu ihm auf. „Die Seitengasse“ rief er ihnen zu. Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken bog der Barkeeper ab, hasteten die dunkle Straße entlang um Zuko den Weg abzuschneiden.

Baratti trat, nicht ohne Jackson ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu schenken an dem Agenten vorbei in das Stiegenhaus, widmete den beiden Männern in dessen Gesellschaft kaum Aufmerksamkeit, sondern deutete auf die offene Wohnungstüre. „Silvio, nimm dir ein paar Männer und kehrt zu Zukos Haus zurück, Giangacomo...“ er machte Anstalten die Hintertüre anzusteuern, als Silvio ihm mit einem schnellen Schritt in den Weg trat. „Vergiss nicht, Padrino, sie gehört zur Familie“. „Wenn Sie mit dem was sie heute und hier gesehen hat zu den falschen Leuten rennt, ist unser Plan nicht mehr als ein Wunschdenken“ warf Baratti ein. Mangolato nickte leicht, sein Blick huschte argwöhnisch zu dem jungen Agenten, der soeben die Wohnung betrat, sie aber geflissentlich ignorierte. La Volpe legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Capos und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Sie darf auf keinen Fall reden, oder die Iguanas werden davon erfahren, dass all dies hier, all unser Zwist nur dazu diente Melis habhaft zu werden und ihnen zu schaden“. Silvio schluckte, nickte dann aber zustimmend und machte den Weg frei.

Als sie das Aufflammen von Scheinwerfern wahrnahmen, vergaß Ray jegliche Vorsicht und begann zu rennen. Ein Motor heulte auf. „Rebecca!“ schrie er, während er seinen Körper zwang seine Grenzen zu überschreiten und weiter an Tempo zulegte, sich vage bewusst, dass er sogar Fraser hinter sich ließ, der Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten. Das Auto hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Ray startete einen verzweifelten Versuch zu dem Fahrzeug aufzuschließen, registrierte Rebeccas Gesicht, das ihn aus der Heckscheibe heraus anblickte und ihre Hand die sich gegen die Scheibe drückte, doch mit jedem Meter den er hinter sich brachte vergrößerte sich die Distanz zwischen ihm und ihr. Ein Schrei, der Fraser durch Mark und Bein fuhr kam über seine Lippen, als Ray erkannte, dass er verloren hatte. 

 

 

Auch wenn er damit gerechnet hatte, so war der Anblick des verlassen wirkenden Anwesen Frankies beinahe zu viel für ihn. „Keine Spur von Rebecca, oder Zuko“ erklärte Welsh mit besorgter Mine und legte Ray die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid Vecchio“ murmelte er. Ray starrte verloren auf den vertrockneten Wein, der sich um ein Fenster im ersten Stock rankte. Er spürte Frasers tröstende Anwesenheit, auch wenn sie nur beschränkt half. Sein Telefon läutete. Oh wie er diesen Ton hasste, so wie er heute alles hasste, am meisten sich selbst. „Vecchio“ schnappte er ungehalten. „O'Hare, Flugfeld 18“. Ray starrte ungläubig auf das Telefon., ehe er zu seinem Riviera sprintete und Fraser dabei am Arm packte und mit sich riss. „Ray, was ist?“ „Du hast zwei Sekunden zum Einstiegen, sonst fahre ich ohne dich“ schrie Ray über das Aufbrüllen des Motors hinweg und Benny beeilte sich in den Wagen zu kommen. Noch während er die Tür schloss, trat Ray das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Mit einem Satz preschte der Riv los. „Ein Wort über Geschwindigkeit und du kannst aussteigen, ohne Diskussion, während des Fahrens“ informierte Ray Fraser, der perplex nickte, die rote Warnleuchte aktivierte. Das Flugfeld lag ein wenig abseits, ein einzelner Hangar war daran angeschlossen, vor dem Ray sein Auto vierzig Minuten später zum Stehen brachte. Ein kleiner weißer Jet stand auf dem Feld, davor vier Personen die sie erwarteten. Ray achtete nicht auf Zuko oder seine zwei Soldati als er die kleinere Gestalt ausmachte, die im selben Moment auf ihn zuzulaufen begann in dem er ausstieg. Mit einem Lachen warf sie sich in seine Arme, die er um sie schlang in dem Wunsch sie nie wieder los zu lassen. Mit einem Lächeln trat Fraser neben Zuko und beobachtete eine zeitlang schweigend das Zusammentreffen zwischen Ray und Rebecca, ehe er sich, in dem Wunsch den beiden zumindest den Schein von Privatsphäre zu lassen Frankie zuwandte. Der Mafioso starrte reglos auf das Paar, kurz flackerte ein Ausdruck von Widerstand in seinen Augen auf, als Rebecca sich endlich soweit aus Rays Umarmung gelöst hatte, dass sie ihn küssen konnte, verschwand aber ebenso schnell wieder wie er gekommen war. „Sie kann nicht hier bleiben“ eröffnete Zuko und drehte sich zu Fraser. „Sie weiß zu viel von beiden Seiten der Medaille um hier sicher zu sein“. Fraser nickte bedrückt. „Wohin?“ Zuko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es nicht wissen, es ist besser so.“ Mit einem Seufzen löste Rebecca ihre Lippen von seinen. Ihr Blick wurde traurig, und als sie den seinen mit ihren grauen Augen einfing, hatte sich das Wissen darüber was kommen würde bereits in sein Bewusstsein gegraben. „Nein“ flüsterte er, schüttelte den Kopf, bis sie ihm die Hand an die Wange legte. „Ich muss“ wisperte sie. Langsam lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre. Schweigend, in dem Wissen, dass es keine Worte gab um auszudrücken was in ihm vorging, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie bleiben konnte, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Sie lösten sich voneinander, traten, die Finger fest ineinander verwoben, auf Zuko zu. Ray studierte den Mafioso eingehend ehe er ihm die Hand reichte. „Grazie“. Frankie erwiderte nichts, nickte nur leicht. Die Soldati gaben den Weg zu dem Jet frei. Rebecca wandte sich an Fraser. „Pass auf ihn auf“ flüsterte sie, umarmte ihn und er versprach ihr, Dief zu grüßen. Sie zog ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Manteltasche und drückte es Ray in die Hände. „Da ist auch ein Brief für Jimmy drinnen, aber der Rest ist für dich“ wisperte sie, ehe ihr die Stimme versagte. Ray beugte sich vor, küsste sie sanft, versuchte ihr mit dieser einen Berührung all das mitzuteilen, was sein Herz in diesem Moment in einer Kakophonie aus Glück, Schmerz, Liebe und Sehnsucht schrie. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, als sie sich abwandte. Fraser legte Ray die Hand auf die Schulter und bugsierte ihn zum Wagen, weg von dem Jet, der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Zukos Auto verließ bereits das Landefeld. Im spärlichen Licht der Lampe streckte Ray sich auf dem Bett aus, das kleine Päckchen zwischen den Fingern drehend, ehe er es öffnete. Der Brief an Jimmy lag zu oberst und er legte ihn beseite. Ein Papierbündel, ein Bilderrahmen, und ein einzelnes Kuvert blieben übrig. Er lächelte traurig, als er die Liebesbriefe erkannte, die er an Irene verfasst hatte. Die meisten davon waren furchtbar wie er sich erinnerte. Trotzdem hatte sie sie aufgehoben. Er stellte das Bild auf sein Nachtkästchen, öffnete dann das Kuvert. Ein goldenes Medaillon fiel ihm entgegen, ähnlich dem, das Rebecca immer getragen hatte und er musste es nicht öffnen um zu wissen welchen Schatz sie darin für ihn verborgen hatte. Dann fiel ihm der kleine unscheinbare Bogen Papier auf, der zusammengefaltet in dem Kuvert steckte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, während er ihre Nachricht las...wieder...und wieder.....und wieder....

No, la mia non è fiamma ordinaria, è una fiamma che sol'io possiedo e controllo, una fiamma pura e celeste che dientro di me cresce; da un grande mistero e con stupendo effetto. l'Amore, desiderante d'adorare icone, è diventato sacerdote un'altra volta; tu, scolpita dentro quest'anima, sei la dea; il mio cuore è la vittima, il mio seno è l'altare.

No, mine is no ordinary flame it's a flame that only I possess and oversight, a pure celestial flame that in me grows; by a great mystery and with great effect. Love, wanting to worship idols, has once again become a high priest; you, sculpted in this soul, are the goddess; my heart is the victim, my breast is the altar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzungen:  
> Lo stesso vale per me – das gilt auch für mich  
> Sono perfettamente d'accordo con quello che lei ha fatto. La figlia della Sicilia ha agito nel nostro senso. - Ich bin vollkommen einverstanden mit dem, was sie getan hat. Die Tochter von Sizilien hat in unserem Sinn gehandelt.  
> La Sicilia non starà a guardare – Sizilien wird nicht untätig zusehen  
> bella rondinella -schöne kleine Schwalbe  
> Tutto va bene, mio cuore – Es ist alles gut, mein Herz  
> Cu è surdu, orbu e taci, campa cent’ anni ’mpaci - Wer taub, blind und stumm ist, lebt hundert Jahre in Frieden  
> Il Pescecane – Der Haifisch  
> Patri nostru, chi siti 'n celu, Sia santificatu lu vostru nomu, Vinissi prestu lu vostru regnu, Sempri sia fatta la vostra divina vuluntati Comu 'n celu accussì 'n terra. Dàtinillu sta jurnata lu panuzzu cutiddianu E pirdunàtini li nostri piccati Accussì comu nui li rimittemu ê nostri nimici E nun ni lassati cascari ntâ tintazzioni, ma scanzàtini dû mali. Amen. - "Vater unser im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name. Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden. Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute. Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit. Amen" 
> 
> Begriffe:  
> omertá – Schweigepflicht der Mafia  
> pentito – Abtrünniger der Mafia  
> lupara rossa – das rote Gewehr, ein Mord der Mafia bei dem die Leiche am Tatort zurück bleibt  
> lupara bianca – das weiße Gewehr, ein Mord bei dem die Leiche vom Tatort verschwindet und somit als Indiz ausfällt.  
> sfregio – Eine Tat die auf den Gesichtsverlustes eine Ehrenmannes hinzielt 
> 
> Die zehn Gebote der Mafia  
> "Man stellt sich unseren Freunden nicht allein vor - dies geht nur über die Vermittlung eines Dritten."  
> "Lass die Finger von den Ehefrauen unserer Freunde."  
> "Wir machen keine Geschäfte mit den Bullen."  
> "Wir besuchen weder Tavernen noch Clubs."  
> "Es ist Pflicht, der Cosa Nostra jederzeit zur Verfügung zu stehen. Auch wenn die Frau kurz vor der Entbindung steht."  
> "Verabredungen werden kategorisch eingehalten."  
> "Die Ehefrau muss respektiert werden."  
> "Wenn man nach etwas gefragt wird, was man weiß, muss man die Wahrheit sagen."  
> "Es ist verboten, sich Gelder anzueignen, die anderen oder anderen Familien gehören."  
> "Wer nicht der Cosa Nostra angehören kann: - Wer einen engen Angehörigen bei den Sicherheitskräften hat - Wer Fälle von Untreue in der Familie hat - Wer sich schlecht verhält - und sich nicht an moralische Werte hält." Quelle: La Repubblica 
> 
> Hierarchie der Cosa Nostra Comissione Interprovinciale (alle Capi Com., früher Kollegialorgan, seit den Corleonesi + Capo dei capi) Comissione Provinciale + Capo Comissione (Provinzkommission mit allen Capi Mand. + Provinzrepräsentant) Capo mandamento (Repräsentant von je 3 cosche, Familien) Capofamiglia/ Rappresentante (Repräsentant der Familie, Boss) Consiglieri (mehrere Berater) Capodecina („Zehnerboss“, direkter Boss einer einzelnen Gruppe von bis zu zehn „Ehrenmännern“), Capo steht hier für den Chef (Kopf) einer cosca (Gruppe). Soldati/Picciotti (normale Mitglieder/„Ehrenmänner“) 
> 
> Persönlichkeiten: John Dickie – britischer Journalist, Historiker und Autor; Sein zweites Werk, Cosa Nostra. A History of the Sicilian Mafia über die Geschichte der Mafia, wurde 2004 als bestes Sachbuch in der Kriminalliteratur mit dem Dagger Award ausgezeichnet.  
> Caesare Mori - „der eiserne Präfekt“ (Prefetto di Ferro ) Mussolinis war ein Senator und ital. Präfekt vor und während der Zeit des Faschismus, der radikal und hart gegen die Mafia in Sizilien vorging. 
> 
> Historisches:  
> Valentinstag - Massaker - bezeichnet die Erschießung von sieben Personen am 14. Februar 1929 durch Chicagos Mobster. Obwohl unter den Toten keine „Prominenten“ waren, erregte der Vorfall aufgrund seiner Beschaffenheit und Brutalität Aufsehen.


End file.
